


Through the Eyes of Us

by Sashmity



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity believes everyone is homophobic which causes her some anxiety, Boscha has a lot of ex girlfriends, Boscha’s other ex girlfriends are some background characters that have no name, Comfort/Angst, F/F, F/M, First Love, I believe Amity and Luz would be great friends, Internal Conflict, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Twincest, basically a similar plot to the series but through the other characters pov, she has commitment issues, the twins are in love and I believe the parents aren’t awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 89,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashmity/pseuds/Sashmity
Summary: Amity always hated her life, annoying siblings, uncaring parents, and friends she felt only cared about her for their status. Her life changes drastically when she comes across a human from a world that was ran by amphibians.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Sasha Waybright, Boscha/Amelia, Boscha/Bo, Boscha/Cat, Boscha/Eileen, Boscha/Skara (The Owl House), Boscha/Willow Park, Edric Blight/Emira Blight, Emperor Belos/Kikimora (The Owl House), Mattholomule/Gus Porter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Skara/Bo/Cat
Comments: 19
Kudos: 47





	1. The Human from the Land of Frogs

Amity Blight normally listened to her parents, she was a Blight after all they had to associate with a select few and were expected to act properly around everyone at all times. However, here she was currently stomping through the forest that surrounded her house. “I can’t believe mom and dad said they had a super important meeting to go to. Did they even remember that today was my birthday?” she grumbled under her breath as she threw her arm out, shoving aside an extended branch from a nearby tree. She walks by the tree before climbing over a rock, sliding down onto the moss covered floor. A sudden twig snaps, causing Amity to look up. She slowly raises her arm, prepared to cast a spell in case it was one of the many dangerous creatures that roamed the outskirts of the Boiling Isles. A small rustling noise catches her attention and she moves to her left, stepping to the side just in time to avoid a pink sword slicing her head.

“Gosh, of course I missed!” a voice growled from behind Amity.

Amity waves her finger and turns around, knowing she caught whatever assassin or creature that was trying to behead her. She narrows her eyes and sees a hooded figure standing there, swinging their sword down to cut the vine that Amity brought up from the ground. “Who sent you? I promise whatever they’re paying you isn’t worth it.” she demands as she crosses her arms, eyeing the sword that the creature held onto so tightly.

“No one sent me. I’ve been wandering around these woods for like an hour or something. I nearly fell off a cliff! ...wouldn’t be the first time.” the hooded figure complained as they stomped their feet.

Amity tilts her head before taking a step forward, pausing when the creature raised the sword in defense. “If you really mean no harm then tell me who you are. If you give me that much I might help you out.” she bargains as she raises a hand to push the sword away, making it point towards a tree.

“Ugh whatever, it’s not like this day could get any worse.” the hooded creature mutters as they reach for their hood.

Amity watches the hood slowly come off and stares as she realizes the creature was a blonde girl. Her eyes widen as she notices the round ears, how did a human stumble into this world? “You’re a human?” she points out as she gets closer to the blonde human.

“Yeah? What about it?” the human retorted as she watched Amity walk circles around her, feeling like she was an alien being inspected by the FBI. “My name’s Sasha Waybright. Who and what are you?” she introduces as she eyes Amity, barely now noticing the pointier than usual ears.

“I’m Amity Blight. This is strange, usually humans have no way of getting into our realm. How in the world did you get here? Through a portal perhaps? Maybe some magical device?” Amity rambles as she stops in front of Sasha, now inspecting her current articles of clothing. She cautiously pokes on the pauldron that the human had on her right shoulder before gently tugging on the studded belt. She looks up when she hears the blonde gasp suddenly, before running over to a bush.

Sasha rummages her hands through the bush before pulling out a backpack that had a small pink fuzz ball attached to it. She turns around and looks at Amity before unzipping her backpack, pushing her clothes and shoes out of the way. She pulls out a small box, hating that gold ornamented box with the frog design on it, before looking up at the mint haired girl.

Amity tilts her head as she inspects the small box, slowly reaching her hand out to brush her fingers along the discolored gems. “This is it?” she wonders as she looks up at Sasha, who put the box back into her backpack.

“Yeah this is the thing that teleported me not once but twice now.” Sasha agrees as she nods and zips her backpack closed, making sure it had no chance of falling out and getting lost. She stands there and stares at the floor before slowly putting her sword back into its holster.

“So since you have no way of getting back and I’m feeling generous due to it being my birthday...come on let’s go back to my house.” Amity says as she shrugs and waves her hand, before walking past the human.

“It...it’s your birthday?” Sasha asks as she rubs the back of her neck, staring at the floor as she remembers how awful she was to Anne on her birthday. She turns around and looks at the mint haired girl, who walked off a little.

“Yup my fourteenth birthday. You know Skara would say something like, ‘Oh you only turn fourteen once!’ and Boscha would be all like, ‘You only turn every age once Skara.’” Amity mentions as she starts giggling at her own joke, picturing the two witches standing there bickering at each other.

Sasha snorts a little and covers her mouth as she stares at the mint haired girl, not knowing who Skara and Boscha were but already liking the sound of them. “Happy birthday, I guess. Sorry for crashing your birthday, I usually ruin birthdays...my friend Anne would definitely agree with that.” she mutters as she rubs her arm, shrugging a little as she walks up to Amity.

“No, don't apologize, you actually made it interesting. Who would’ve thought I’d nearly be beheaded by a human on my birthday? Other than some people from the oracle coven.” Amity states as she smiles a little and shrugs, looking over her shoulder at Sasha. “Come on, before my older siblings notice I’m gone, if they even left that treehouse that is.” she orders as she motions for the human to follow her.

Sasha nods and trails behind Amity, deciding this girl was cool to be around.

——

“That’s your house?!” Sasha yells as she stops at the edge of the forest, her mouth agape as she tilted her head back to look at the huge building.

“Yup, welcome to Blight Manor.” Amity greets as she walks up the path, leading up to the front door. She opens the door and walks in before turning to look at Sasha, who jogged up the path and into the house.

Sasha feels the door close behind herself and looks around the living room, stunned by how big it was. She looks at Amity when she notices the girl taking her shoes off and proceeding further into the house.

“You’re lucky Blights are only supposed to associate with a select few. However, something about you is different I can tell.” Amity explains as she turns to look at Sasha before gesturing for the human to follow her.

Sasha follows after Amity and notices there were stairs leading up to a hallway. She jogs up the stairs, catching up to the mint haired girl, before slowing down to a walk. “Your house is so pretty.” she mentions as she looks around the decorated hallway while following Amity towards a door, it most likely led to a room of some sort.

“Thanks, I’ll make sure my parents get the word. They’re very status based people.” Amity responds as she smiles and opens the door before walking into her room. She looks around her room before approaching another door, that was connected to her room, and opening it. “So my parents probably won’t be too thrilled to know I have someone staying over so I guess you could stay in the study room?” she offers as she turns to look at Sasha.

Sasha walks over to the connected room and looks in, seeing a desk with a spinning chair, a bookshelf, a bean bag chair, and a chest that was against the wall. “As long as I get a blanket and a shower I don’t mind.” she admits as she shrugs, looking over at Amity.

“I have a bathroom in my room that you can use. As long as you have a change of clothing you can use the shower while I go get you some food.” Amity points out as she shrugs and walks over to her door, opening it.

“If I give you the clothes I wore to school would you be able to put them to wash?” Sasha questions as she walks into the bathroom, opening her backpack and showing Amity.

“Yeah sure. Shouldn’t take too long.” Amity agrees as she waves her finger, causing the clothes to float out of Sasha’s backpack.

Sasha watches the clothes float out before rubbing her eyes, either she was way hungrier than she thought she was or her clothes just flew out of her bag. She raises a finger and opens her mouth before noticing Amity close the door behind herself. She shakes her head before closing the bathroom door, making sure to lock it. She turns around and notices the large bathtub that connected into a shower stall. Oh yeah she was definitely going to get used to this.

——

Amity growled in frustration as she recalled her earlier meeting with her older siblings. Those two really got on her nerves sometimes. She opens her bedroom door and walks in, noticing the shower was off. She walks over to her studying room and gently knocks, wondering if the human was already done cleaning herself.

The door slightly opens and Sasha peeks her head through the gap, realizing it was Amity. “Oh goody it’s you. Are my clothes done yet? I was just doing my hair before you walked up.” she states as she tilts her head, a small smile on her face.

“Yeah your clothes are done and I even took the liberty of fixing the holes and cuts in them.” Amity announces as she waves her finger, causing the clothes to unfold themselves.

“Oh thank you so much! You’re the best Ami!” Sasha declares as she bursts through the door and hugs the mint haired girl.

Amity stands there for a few seconds, trying to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks. She confusedly wraps her arms around Sasha before patting her on the back, not wanting to look down since the blonde was in only a towel.

“I won’t be too long.” Sasha mentions as she pulls away to scoop the clothes into her arms, Amity quickly letting go and nodding.

Amity watches the door shut in front of her face and stands there, blinking a few times. She was having a hard time processing everything that was happening. A sudden sound of the front door opening and then quietly closing brings her from her thoughts. She walks over to her door and opens it, peeking her head out to look down the hall. “Ed? Em?” she calls out as she hears some footsteps. She steps out of her room, pulling the door closed behind herself. She walks down the hallway before slowly going down the steps. A sudden spark near her face causes her to jump and yelp as she looks for the culprit, seeing a finger retreat around the opening of the kitchen.

“Surprise! Happy birthday Mittens!” Edric shouts as he and his twin jump out from both sides of the kitchen opening, small sparks going off around the two.

“Happy birthday Amity dear.” their mom says as she walks out of the kitchen with their dad, who had a birthday cake following him.

“Mom? Dad? I thought you had an important meeting?” Amity stated, baffled that her parents were actually surprising her with a cake.

“Oh sweetie that was a diversion so we could go get you your cake.” Mr. Blight admits as he shakes his head slightly, smiling ever so lightly at his youngest daughter.

“The surprise part was me and Em’s idea.” Edric mentions as he winks at Amity, receiving a small eye roll from her.

“Of course it was.” Amity grumbles as she narrows her eyes at the twins, crossing her arms.

Sasha watches the family continue to pester Amity, quietly chuckling to herself. She hears the front door scream, hoping that was this world's version of a bell, before leaning her head out a little more. She watches the taller man, who she assumed was Amity’s father, walk over to the door and open it. She retreats up a few steps when she notices Amity’s older sister looking over towards the hallway.

“Amity, your friends are here. Why don’t you take them upstairs to your room while your father and I get dinner and dessert ready?” Mrs. Blight offers as she watches Skara and Boscha walk in, noticing Amelia trailing behind them.

“Sure mom.” Amity agrees as she nods and looks over at her friends. She starts walking up the stairs before pausing at her door, waiting until she hears her older siblings start bugging their parents. “Okay so I have someone in my room that you guys absolutely can not let my parents know about.” she whispers as she looks up to her group of friends.

“Oh my gosh is it someone cute? Do they have a friend?” Boscha asks as she leans forward and smiles, gaining the interest from Skara and Amelia who began to look at the door.

Amity opens her door and walks in, raising a finger up to her mouth as her friends follow her inside. She walks over to her study room door and slowly opens it, noticing Sasha was sitting at her desk.

Sasha looks up from Amity’s notes, wondering what they were studying, before quickly turning her attention towards the door. She gets up from the desk and glances at her sword, which was resting against the bean bag chair. She notices Amity and relaxes, watching the girl raise a hand before glancing at the door. She slowly nods before noticing Amity look behind the door.

“Guys, meet Sasha.” Amity introduces as she pulls the door fully open, revealing Sasha to her friends, noticing Sasha taking a step back and her friends all gasping. “If you guys are willing to keep this a secret from my parents I’m sure Sasha won’t mind telling all of us how she got here.” she points out as she looks between her friends and Sasha.


	2. Simple Meetings and Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity introduces Sasha to her friends. Sasha explains how she ended up in the Boiling Isles.

Sasha sat on Amity’s bed and looked from each of Amity’s friends to Amity herself, feeling a little anxious. Tensions had gotten a little high due to Amity introducing her.

“Amity, that thing is a human. It shouldn’t be here. It can probably spit human venom.” Boscha lists as she points at Sasha, who looked up before rubbing the back of her neck.

“Boscha, she’s trapped here whether any of us like it or not. If you let Sasha explain you’ll realize that we have no choice.” Amity retaliates as she waves her hand towards Sasha, who was now unzipping her backpack.

“So take her to that weirdo Owl Lady. I don’t know she seems like the type of witch to take in strays.” Boscha retorts as she crosses her arms and steps closer to Amity.

Sasha pulls out the calamity box before standing up from the bed, gaining Skara and Amelia’s attention. “It’s my fault I’m here okay!” she yells as she walks in between Boscha and Amity, who both turn their attention towards her. “I’m the one that stole this stupid calamity box.” she starts as she looks from Boscha to Amity, who both stood there. “I was tired of being in Amphibia so I stole the same box that teleported me and my friends there. I was planning on finding Marcy and Anne after I stole the box but I guess other frogs had their eyes on it too so I got chased...all I remember is that I was running and the stupid box fell out of my backpack and it opened up so it teleported me here.” she explained as she ran her hand over the frog design.

All of the witches just stared at the human before looking at the calamity box, they knew a human would never understand such a simple looking object would contain such power.

“So what’s a frog?” Skara asked after a few seconds of silence, noticing everyone was now staring at her.

“Skara you’re so...ugh.” Boscha mumbles as she smacks herself in the face, groaning.

Sasha covers her mouth as she snorts, not being able to stop herself. She continues laughing for a few seconds before looking up, Skara joining in after a while.

“What’s a frog?” Amelia repeats as she cracks a smile, causing Amity and Boscha to start laughing as well.

It takes a few minutes for all of the girls to calm down, realizing how ridiculous the question sounded.

The door suddenly opens, causing most of them to jump a little.

“Hey Mittens, mom and dad told Em and I to...who’s the blonde girl?” Edric questions as he pokes his head into Amity’s room, his eyes focused on Sasha who was about to hide under the blanket on Amity’s bed. He steps into the room and smiles, Emira following in behind him.

“What blonde girl?” Skara lies as she shrugs and forces a smile, gaining another groan from Boscha.

“There’s no point Skara they already saw.” Amity says as she shakes her head and looks at her older siblings. “Ed, Em this is Sasha. Sasha these are my annoying older siblings Edric and Emira.” she introduces as she gestures from the twins to the human.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” the twins respond in unison as they smile and wave at the human.

“Nice to meet you too.” Sasha replies as she waves, seating herself in between Skara and Amelia.

“So she’s a human?” Edric points out as he tilts his head, eyeing the round ears Sasha had.

“As human as the day I was born.” Sasha says as she nods, looking at the twins.

“So how are you gonna hide her? No way mom and dad are gonna let you keep a human in this house. Plus it’s not like she can do magic, she might be able to learn basic runes but that’s it.” Emira wonders as she leans forward, Edric doing the same as they both raise an eyebrow.

Amity and the other witches look at Sasha before looking at each other.

“Who said a human can’t learn magic?” Sasha questions as she crosses her arms, gaining the attention of every witch in the room. She narrows her eyes and waits for an answer, seeing Skara shrug and the twins look at each other.

“The fact that you don’t have a magical bile sac.” Boscha mentions as she stares at the human, unfazed by the glare she was receiving.

“Give me awhile, I’ll learn magic and prove you all wrong. That box did something to me. I can feel it.” Sasha swears as she points a finger at Boscha, receiving a scowl.

“Amity, dear. There’s ice scream cake in the kitchen.” Mrs. Blight announces as she gently knocks on the door, gaining everyone’s attention.

“Did she say ice cream cake?” Sasha asks as she stares at the door, her stomach growling loudly as she imagined the dessert.

“We’ll go get some right now mom.” Amity responds as she walks over to the door, waiting until her mother’s loud footsteps recede down the hallway.

“Come on guys let's go get some cake.” Skara shouts as she jumps off of Amity’s bed, jogging out the door once Amity opens it.

The other witches, except Amity, follow her out the door and down the hallway.

“I’ll bring you a slice. Won’t be too long.” Amity states as she gives Sasha a smile before exiting her room, closing the door behind herself.

Sasha scoffs before walking into the study room, sitting at the desk. “They think humans are to be reckoned with? I’ll show them!” she mutters as she opens Amity’s notebook, pulling some scattered notes towards herself. She begins glimpsing over the writing before picking up the notebook. She gently kicks herself away from the desk before spinning around in the chair, ending up in the middle of the room. She was more determined than ever to prove these witches wrong.

“Well Amity I’d say your parents outdid themselves this year.” Amelia admits as she follows Amity and the others up the stairs.

“My parents try to do that every year. But I will admit the ice scream cake was a nice addition.” Amity agrees as she looks down at the two slices of cake she was carrying.

Skara opens the door and bows slightly, holding the door for the others as they walk into Amity’s room. She giggles and follows them, closing the door behind herself.

“Hey human, enough studying Amity brought you some cake. Eat it quickly before it’s screams make your ears bleed.” Boscha announces as she peeks her head into the study room, finding Sasha was vividly staring at the notebook.

Sasha pushes herself back towards the desk before getting up, carrying the notebook as if it were glued to her. She walks into the bedroom and sits down on the floor, next to Amelia who looked at her. “So when you guys do magic do you like, picture what spell you’re trying to do in your head? Or is it like a slightly different flick of your wrist kinda thing?” she wonders as she looks up from the notebook, briefly looking at Amity then to Boscha and the others.

Boscha looks at the others before shrugging a little.

“We just wave our finger in a circle and it usually works, unless they’re advanced spells. I dunno we never really thought about it. It’s all in the magic sac of bile.” Skara explains as she looks at the blonde, shrugging as she takes a bite of her cake which causes it to let out a scream.

Amity walks up to Sasha and places the cake in front of the human, receiving a smile. She walks to her bed and sits next to Boscha, digging into her own slice of cake.

Sasha nods her head slightly before picking up the fork, stabbing into the slice. “Do you have, like, an extra notebook I can have? I need to start taking notes if I’m gonna understand this.” she questions as she looks up at Amity, putting the fork into her mouth. She looks down at the cake and smiles before taking more apart with her fork, it tasted exactly like cookies and cream.

“Uh yeah. There should be one in my desk.” Amity says as she nods, taking another bite of cake.

——

Skara walks up to Sasha, who was fast asleep in the bean bag chair with a notebook on her chest, gently poking the blonde. She lets out a tiny giggle as the human grumbles something incomprehensible under her breath, gently swatting at the air. “Humans are such weird creatures.” she admits as she leans down, reaching for Sasha’s eyelid.

“Ew, Skara don’t touch her. Who knows what human germs she might have.” Boscha points out as she notices Skara about to grab Sasha.

“Skara, leave her alone. Come on we have to get the sleeping bags ready.” Amity orders as she looks over to Skara, unraveling a sleeping bag in the process.

Skara giggles and walks away from Sasha before grabbing a sleeping bag to unravel.

Amelia finishes unraveling her sleeping bag before waving her finger, causing a blanket to appear. She ignores the raised eyebrows and puts it on Sasha, who immediately grabbed onto it and brought it closer. “Consider that our gift to you.” she whispers as she smiles before turning around to her friends, who looked at her.

“Can’t believe you have a human living here now.” Boscha mentions as she stares at Amity, who was getting into her sleeping bag.

“Play nice Boscha. Blights only associate with a select few.” Amity warns as she turns onto her side.

“So you say but yet we’re still here.” Skara teases as she lays on her stomach, smiling as she watches Boscha and Amelia get into their sleeping bags.

Amity waves her finger, causing the lights to turn off. She lays there and hears some rustling followed by the sound of a spell being cast. She pulls her hair out of its usual ponytail and closes her eyes.

“You don’t think she’ll actually get into Hexside do you?” Boscha wonders as she lays on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

Amity lays there for a few seconds before shrugging, not like anyone could see it given that the lights were now out. “I don’t know. If she does manage to get in that’ll be a surprise. If she doesn’t we can humor her about the possibility of humans learning magic.” she answers as she moves a strand of hair that fell onto her nose.

Boscha shrugs before letting out a small noise, not too sure how thrilled she should be about a human living in their realm. She lets out a small sigh before closing her eyes, deciding to let the conversation be picked up in the morning.


	3. Another Human in the Boiling Isles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha manages to accustom to life in the witch realm. All is going well until Amity and her find out another human has stumbled their way into the Boiling Isles.

Some time had passed since Sasha had ended up in The Boiling Isles. She ended up accustoming to life in the witch realm fairly well. At the moment all was quiet in the Blight Manor, that is until Sasha’s phone gave off a dull vibration it was the alarm she set for school. She opened her eyes and stretched out her arms and legs, groaning a little as she reached for her phone. She tapped her screen and got up, rubbing her eyes before walking up to the door that would cross into Amity’s room. She gave a few knocks, knowing she woke the witch up when she heard a small whine, before opening the door. “Rise and shine Ami. We’ve got school.” she announces as she walks into the room, pulling the blanket off of the witch.

“Five more minutes...I don’t even take that long in the bathroom compared to you.” Amity groans as she shoves a pillow over her own head, not wanting to get up just yet.

“Ugh! Okay look it takes awhile to get my hair perfect.” Sasha defends as she walks up to the mint haired witch, Amity’s uniform in hand. “Now come on, you didn’t get that top student badge for nothing. Top students are never late and set a good example for those lower than them.” she lectures as she tosses the uniform onto her.

“You sound like my parents.” Amity mutters as she pulls the pillow off of her head, gently hugging it.

Sasha giggles and shrugs before walking into the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush.

Amity sighs and lays there for a few seconds before sitting up, looking down at her uniform. She puts the pillow down then grabs her uniform, getting up from her bed.

Sasha watches the witch walk off towards her closet before putting her toothbrush in her mouth, lightly brushing her teeth.

“Mittens, mom and dad said to get up. They don’t want you being late to school.” Edric calls out as he knocks on Amity’s door.

“I’m getting dressed. I’ll be down in a few minutes.” Amity responds as she pulls her cowl over her head, putting the hood down.

“Alright, don’t get too distracted.” Emira teases as she starts making kissing noises, Edric gently thumping himself against the door and making high pitched giggles.

“Shut up and go downstairs already!” Amity shouts as she stomps over, Sasha chuckling as she watches the pants less witch kick the door. She growls a little as she hears the twins laugh and run down the hallway. She turns around and walks back to her bed, pulling her tights on before grabbing her hair tie off of her bedside table.

“Alright I’m done with the bathroom Ami. She’s all yours.” Sasha mentions as she waves her hand, walking back to the study room to get dressed. She closes the door behind herself and walks to her backpack, pulling out the Hexside uniform.

Amity pulls her hair through the hair tie and twists it before putting her hair through again, making sure her hair tie wouldn’t fall out.

——

“I still can’t believe the teacher expects me to make an abomination that won’t fall apart.” Sasha complains as she follows next to Amity, who was riding on her cauldron while making Sasha's move on it’s own. She adjusts the hood of her cowl before looking around the forest, thinking she heard distant speaking.

“You’re lucky my dad and I specialize in abomination magic. If it wasn’t for our help I don’t think yours would have made it’s baby steps out of the cauldron.” Amity points out as she shrugs, reading her Magic 101 book.

The two continue to make their way to school in silence before they stop in a clearing in the forest, stopping in front of another witch. One that they both knew all too well.

Amity looks away from her book and smiles at the witch. “Willow.” she announces as she closes her book, staring down at the other witch. “Wow, you’re so unnoticeable I almost rolled into ya.” she mentions as she hops off of her cauldron, placing a hand onto the cauldron and letting out a small chuckle.

Sasha peeks out from in between the two cauldrons and watches the confrontation between the two witches. She notices the flower flop onto the ground before glancing around, feeling like the three were being watched.

“Hi, Amity.” Willow responds, obviously not pleased to see the other witch given that she was clenching her fist.

“Shouldn’t you get to class early to prep your-?” Amity starts before being cut off by Willow’s cauldron rumbling, before ultimately toppling over and spilling itself. She watches the watery abomination, if she could even call it that, spread over towards them and groan a little. “Oh Willow, you don’t have anything to show do you?” she questions as she shakes her head slightly, drawing a small giggle from Sasha.

Willow furrows her brows and turns away from Amity, pulling the hood of her cowl over her head. She blushes out of embarrassment and refuses to look at Amity, as the mint haired witch sighs and approaches her.

“This is why people call you half a witch Willow.” Amity sneers as she smiles and turns to walk to her own cauldron, that started rumbling. “Oh, looks like someone wants to say something to you.” she points out as she pulls the lid off of her cauldron, placing it on the floor before crossing her arms. “Abomination. Rise.” she demands as she smiles and snaps her fingers.

The abomination slowly begins to rise out of the cauldron, holding its arms out as it looks down at Willow. It leans down and slouches out of the cauldron, staring Willow in the eye as it raises its hand. “You’re...a...star.” it praises as it draws a star onto the witches forehead.

“Aw, it’s like mine. But much smaller and meaningless.” Amity mentions as she points at her top student badge, fixing it so it was straight. “As top student, it’s my duty to tell you to keep at it. Even you could get a passing grade someday.” she teases as she puts a hand on Willow’s shoulder, before turning to look at her abomination. “Abomination, cower.” she orders as she points her finger at the creature.

The abomination groans and goes back into the cauldron, turning itself into a more liquid state.

Amity grabs the lid and walks over to the cauldron, putting said lid on top of it. “See you in class super star.” she says with a smile before picking up the handles to the wheelbarrow and walking off, Sasha following with her own wheelbarrow.

Once the two were far enough away from Willow they looked at each other.

“I would say I can’t believe how mean you are to her but I’m not much better considering how I was both on Earth and in Amphibia.” Sasha states as she continues pushing her wheelbarrow.

“I’m a Blight I’m only allowed to associate with the best. It’s only natural that I despise a half witch like Willow.” Amity responds as she shrugs her shoulders, looking from Sasha to a nearby tree. “Plus if you think I’m mean you should see Boscha with Willow on a bad day.” she continues as she gets a brief mental image of the three eyed witch screaming at the small witch.

“Trust me, I don’t think anyone wants to see Boscha on a bad day.” Sasha mumbles as she realizes the two had finally gotten out of the forest, arriving at the school.

“You do make a good point.” Amity agrees as she chuckles and notices Boscha, and their other friends standing near the school entrance. “Speak of the triclops herself.” she mutters as she waves at Boscha, who waves back before turning to say something to Skara and Amelia.

“Hey you two. Cutting it kinda close huh? What were you two doing?” Boscha teases as she crosses her arms and smiles at the two as they walk up.

“Bumped into the half witch before school, riled her up, should have been there.” Amity explains as she stops in front of the group, smirking as she raises an eyebrow.

“Dang I really did miss out. Call me next time. You know I love making Willow’s life a nightmare.” Boscha tells her as she chuckles and begins daydreaming about how Willow was probably crying into the nearest bush or something.

“Oh Sasha your cowl’s a little messed up. Here let me fix it.” Skara offers as she gently fixes the cowl, now it wasn’t showing as much hair and ears as it should have been.

“Thanks Skara.” Sasha says as she smiles at the small witch, who giggles and smiles back.

“Don’t mention it.” Skara replies as she looks up, noticing Boscha snap her fingers. She walks up next to Boscha before following her as they all enter the school.

——

Amity walks into the abomination classroom and puts her cauldron next to her desk, looking over as Sasha also came into the classroom. “I told you it would be smart to get here early and put the abominations at our desks. Now we don’t have to lug them around all day.” she points out as she crosses her arms.

Sasha looks up and nods at the witch, making sure her cowl was still in place and not slipping.

A sudden yell causes the two girls to turn their attention towards the classroom door, as it swings open.

“Hey Sasha, Amity I’m gonna borrow her really quick, okay? Thanks.” Skara shouts as she grabs Sasha by her arm, yanking the blonde out of the classroom.

“I have to go get some books from my locker so I guess?” Amity answers as she stands in the classroom alone.

“What’s up Skara?” Sasha questions as she watches Skara peek her head out of the girls restroom. She notices the girl close the bathroom door before turning around and staring at her.

“I like girls.” Skara blurts out as she claws at her own cowl, lightly tugging on it.

Sasha is momentarily taken aback by the small witch coming out to her. “Okay, what about it?” she asks as she crosses her arms, wondering who caught the small witches fancy.

“Well I started it off with that because I don’t know if that’s a thing in the human world. But what do I say to girls to get them to notice me?” Skara explained as she looked up at the blonde, obviously nervous by the conversation.

“It’s a thing that happens in the human world, and the frog world for that matter.” Sasha assures her as she pats the witch on the shoulder, remembering a time when she saw two frogs holding hands. She smiles when the tiny witch visibly calms down and smiles back. “Now I myself never paid much attention to girls but well first off you have to talk to them, you know? Get to know the girl, maybe find some similar interests.” she advises as she turns to the mirror sitting above the sink.

“I also heard you gotta be yourself.” Skara mentions as she looks at herself in the mirror before turning her attention to Sasha.

“Exactly. See? You’ve got this Skara. Now go wow that witch so hard even she’ll be able to see her future like the oracle kids.” Sasha encourages as she puts her hands on Skara’s shoulders, gently shaking the witch.

“I’ve got this!” Skara yells as she throws her hands into the air before running out of the bathroom. She lets out a shout of excitement as she runs down the hallways, nearly bumping into many other students.

Sasha giggles before turning back to the mirror, fixing a strand of hair. It was nice helping people out for their own benefit sometimes, not that she did it often unless she got something out of it.

——

Amity watched the abomination teacher drone on and on about the importance of using correct ingredients when creating an abomination. She already knew all about the basics to abomination creating but she knew other students needed the help, especially people like Willow and the horned witch sitting not too far away.

“Alright I will now be grading your abominations. You first.” the teacher announces as he points at the purple haired witch with horns, the same one Amity was just thinking about.

The purple haired witch brings her abomination to the front of the class, gently smiling at the teacher.

The abomination teacher inspects the abomination, which had many wiggling toes. He tilts his head and puts his hands on his hips, before looking at the student. “Too many toenails in unexpected places. Fail. Pathetic.” he points out as he turns to the rest of the class. “The biggest abominations are all of you!” he admits as he points to the class. “If the next abomination is a failure, everyone gets extra homework for a month.” he mentions as he clenches his hand into a fist, bringing it down.

Some students begin murmuring to each other and looking around the classroom. They surely didn’t want extra homework but they also knew most of the students weren’t going to pass given their teachers strict grading.

Amity smiles and keeps her hand under her chin, resting on it as she glances over her shoulder to look at Willow.

The teacher clears his throat as he looks at the students. “And the next one to come up is-” he begins before Amity gets up from her chair, raising her hand.

“Excuse me sir but I am ready to present my abomination. Rise.” Amity interrupts as she raises her arms, the abomination slowly twirling itself up from the cauldron and striking a pose.

The teacher lets out a small chuckle as he watches the abomination, smiling to himself. “I’ve always saved the best for last Amity. You’ll have to wait your turn.” he states as he waves his hand, Amity’s abomination lowering itself back into the cauldron. “How about...Willow.” he announces as he smiles and turns to look at Willow, who stares in shock before pulling the hood of her cowl on.

Sasha lets out a small groan, the rest of the students complaining with her. She really didn’t feel like doing extra homework but given that Willow was next that about guaranteed it. She notices out of the corner of her eye the lid to Willow’s cauldron open slightly, a tan girl with some abomination goop on her hair and face looking at Willow. She gasps and looks over at Amity, who was busy looking at her cauldron.

Willow brings her wheelbarrow up to the front of the class, nervous that the teacher and witches would notice something off about her abomination. She nervously stands there, briefly clasping her hands together. “Abomination, rise.” she mumbles, raising her arms and trying to ignore that her voice cracked.

A small fist punches the lid of the cauldron off before a small tanned girl hops out. She kicks her legs and arms out briefly before landing on the floor, throwing her arms out. “Ta da!” she says as she stands there, causing every student to gasp and stare in disbelief.

“Abomination, bow.” Willow orders as she points at the tanned girl.

The girl raises a foot before bowing her head, putting an arm out behind herself.

“Very impressive but does it speak?” the teacher asks as he puts up a finger while staring at the two.

“Uh, I may be your abomination but you’re my a-mom-ination.” the girl jokes as she holds Willow’s hand, pushing her face against the witch.

Amity turns her head in shock, mouth agape as she sees the other students cooing and aw-ing at the scene. She looks at Sasha, who shrugs and confusedly stares back.

The teacher chuckles and raises his arms into the air, stepping towards Willow and the tanned girl. “A-mom-ination. Splendid wordplay. A plus.” he offers as he brings out a paintbrush, writing the grade on the girls forehead.

Amity stares in disbelief before frowning and crossing her arms, not pleased at whatever trick Willow was pulling.

Sasha tilts her head and notices the round ears on the tanned girl before squinting, that girl was no abomination and she knew that better than anyone else.

——

The bell yells, thus signaling the end of the class period, before coughing a few times. This grabs the students attention as they all begin grabbing their stuff to leave.

Willow smiles and pushes her wheelbarrow out of the classroom before being stopped by her teacher.

“Wonderful work today Willow. Looks like we could have a new top student if you keep doing this well.” the teacher praises as he raises a finger, shocking Amity as she turns her head to the witch and him.

“Thank you sir.” Willow responds as she smiles and looks at the small man, who smiled and nodded before walking off to leave her alone.

“Hey!” Amity snaps as she stands in front of Willow with her arms crossed, who gasped and pointed from where she was last standing to where she was now. “Last time I saw you, your abomination was mush. What did you do?” she questions as she scowls at the small witch.

“I uh took your peptalk to heart, Amity.” Willow lies as she fixes her glasses before smiling and looking at the mint haired witch.

“I bet you did. I’ve got my eyes on you, half a witch. This badge is mine.” Amity whispers as she points at the witch before crossing her arms and walking away, not bothering to turn around. She bumps into another student before turning and going around the corner.

“I know your secret. You can’t hide what your ‘abomination’ really is Willow.” Sasha warns as she points from the witch to the cauldron, quickly turning to follow after Amity.

“Uh oh...I think Amity is onto us. As well as that Sasha girl.” Willow mutters as she puts a hand to her cheek, worried that they both knew that the abomination was actually a human. “We better get to lunch Luz. You must be starving.” she offers as she gently taps on the cauldron.

——

Lunch was most students' favorite time of the day, they got a break from the overwhelming classes and they got to talk amongst their friends. At the moment everyone was either getting their lunch or finding a place to sit down.

Willow was currently sitting at a table with Gus and Luz, who was still hiding in the cauldron. She glances over Gus’s shoulder, noticing Skara who seemed to be nervous as she talked to Cat.

“Hey, do humans eat PB and Js?” Gus wonders as he pulls a sandwich from his paper bag.

“Oh my gosh, I haven’t eaten real food in so long. Please give me some.” Luz begs as she leans forward, taking the half a sandwich that Gus offered her. She slowly retreats into the cauldron and begins eating the sandwich, grateful that pb and js existed in this realm.

Amity suddenly gets up from the table she was sitting at, grabbing the attention of Sasha and Boscha. She saw Gus give that abomination food and she knew as much as every other abomination student that abominations didn’t need to eat. Oh she had proof now and had Willow right where she wanted her.

“Amity? Where you going?” Boscha questions as she watches the mint haired witch sprint across the cafeteria.

Sasha groans and gets up, following Amity across the cafeteria.

Amity jumps onto the table and glares down at Willow and Gus, who stared up at the witch in shock. “I saw that!” she shouts as she gets onto her knees, leaning towards Willow. “Abominations don’t eat!” she claims as she glares at the smaller witch before turning to look into the cauldron. “I know you’re in there! You can’t hide from me! What are you? Who are you? I want answers!” she demands as she pulls Luz out of the cauldron, roughly shaking the girl.

This prompted quite a few stares and confused looks from the other students currently eating.

“Amity, you’re making a scene.” Sasha mutters as she wraps her arms around the witch before pulling her away from the goop covered human, forcing Amity to let go.

“Amity Blight.” the abomination teacher calls out as he stands there, staring in disapproval at the young witch.

“Huh?” Amity mumbles as she looks at her teacher, pulling herself out of Sasha’s arms.

“Report to Principal Bumps office. Now.” the teacher orders as he points at the cafeteria door.

Amity growls a little before running out of the cafeteria, the abomination teacher following her.

Sasha watches them leave before turning to look at the two witches and one human. “You guys should watch out. Amity’s not a force to be reckoned with.” she warns as she crosses her arms, gaining all of their attention. “I know you’re a human. Just wait, Bump will deal with you when the time comes.” she whispers as she points at Luz, giving her a scowl. She turns away from the group before walking back to the table she was eating at.

“Okay seriously what was that about?” Boscha asks as she slightly shakes her head at the blonde.

“That ‘abomination’ Willow has been lugging around is actually a human.” Sasha answers as she takes her seat next to Boscha, picking at her lunch.

Boscha stares at the blonde with wide eyes before looking over to Willow’s table, now noticing the round ears on Luz. “No way.” she states as she picks up her fork, stabbing some meat before eating it.

Sasha looks at Boscha before nodding, knowing the witch was going to keep an eye on the trio. “I should probably go find Amity before she gets someone killed.” she points out as she looks up from her tray of food.

“Oh definitely. I’ve known Amity since we were kids. She will stop at nothing until she wins.” Boscha agrees as she nods her head, the two briefly making eye contact.

——

“Principal Bump I’m telling you that thing is a human. Willow brought a real human to school. You can even ask Sasha, she’ll agree with me and you know that she knows what a human is better than all of us.” Amity rambles as she throws her hands into the air, knowing she wasn’t going to get in trouble there’s no way her parents would allow it.

“Very well Amity if you and your human friend say you saw a human. I guess I have no choice but to look into this matter.” Principal Bump says as he gets up from his desk, it’s not like he had much choice considering he was dealing with a Blight.

Amity smiles and nods as she turns around to the door, opening it and quickly exiting. “Thank you sir. I promise you aren’t wasting your time.” she mentions as she bows her head, letting the grown man leave the office before closing the door behind him. She follows behind the taller witch, smirking to herself.

The two walk down one of the many hallways in Hexside before approaching the abominations classroom.

Amity opens the door and stares at Willow, Gus, and Luz before smiling and putting her hands behind her back as she moves out of the way.

“Good afternoon students.” Principal Bump greets as he smiles and steps into the classroom, keeping his hands in the sleeves of his robe.

“Principal Bump.” Willow announces as Gus and her look at the taller witch, Luz immediately dropping to her knees and acting like an abomination.

Principal Bump takes a few steps forward, raising his hand which causes Willow and Gus to move away and bow their heads. He crouches onto one knee and grabs Luz by her face, turning her head from side to side as he inspects the human. “Abomination, rise.” he orders as he raises a hand, Luz slowly getting onto her feet while nervously staring at him. “Abomination, lie.” he instructs as he stares down at Luz.

“Uh...viral fame is a worthy pursuit. Your cat would never eat you if it got the chance. Chemtrails are real-” Luz rambles as she raises both of her arms, looking from side to side.

“Oh no abomination. How strange for it to get the command wrong. I mean lie down.” Principal Bump interrupts as he points towards a nearby table.

Luz nervously walks towards the table before hopping on top of it, laying down and staring up at the ceiling.

——

Sasha walks through the school hallway before noticing Skara giggling and running around the corner. She watches the witch run across the hallway before hugging her, nearly knocking the two onto the floor. “Okay jeez Skara. What’s with the sudden hug?” she wonders as she pats the smaller witch on the back.

“I did what you said and talked to them and I think it worked!” Skara explains as she pulls away from the blonde, giggling as she stares up at her.

“That’s great Skara. Any witch would be lucky to be with you.” Sasha states as she looks down at the witch. “Hey Skara do you know where Amity is?” she questions as she stands there.

Skara leans up and fixes Sasha’s cowl, realizing she almost knocked it off when she suddenly hugged her. “Last I saw her and Principal Bump were going to the abomination classroom.” she mentions as she tilts her head.

“Thank you so much Skara. Good luck by the way.” Sasha says as she winks at the witch, before running past her. She turns the corner before noticing some magic barriers were sealing off the exits.

“They won’t get away from me.” Amity shouts as she stomps down the hallways, getting Sasha’s attention. She continues walking through the hallways before noticing Luz and Willow running for the front entrance, which was open. “Not so fast! I’m not letting you get away so easily. Abominations, seize!” she declares as she throws off a broken vine, that was wrapped around her shoulders, before raising her arms.

Luz stares at Amity before noticing an abomination get closer, punching it in the chest. She quickly grabs Willow by the wrist before dragging the witch away as she runs.

Amity hovers her hands over the puddle of abomination before moving her hands towards the two girls, causing the abomination to reanimate and chase after them.

Luz continues running towards the front entrance, dragging Willow with her, before gasping as the abomination appears in front of them.

Willow raises her hand and draws a circle before hugging the air, causing a bunch of vines to appear in front of the abomination thus preventing it from getting closer.

Sasha finally makes her way onto the correct floor before noticing Amity, who was furious. “Amity!” she calls out as she runs up to the mint haired witch, hugging the girl from behind.

“Let go of me Sasha! I can’t let that half witch and that human win!” Amity yells as she pulls against the blonde, struggling against the girls grip.

“Amity, they aren’t worth it. Seriously just let it go.” Sasha tells the witch as she looks at her.

“I can’t let it go! Everything about me is screaming to take them down! Blights always win!” Amity insists as she turns to look at the blonde, glaring at her.

“You’re better than this! Letting them retreat isn’t a loss it’s just a minor setback.” Sasha states as she lets go of the mint haired witch, who stumbles forward before growling in anger. “Take it from someone who was second in command for an army of toads. You take whatever wins you get and cut your losses.” she continues as she looks at Amity, who was trying to calm herself down.

Amity stomps her foot before glaring at the front door of the school, which was covered by vines. “Mark my words Sasha. I will beat her.” she announces before turning to look over her shoulder at the blonde.

——

Emira lets out a small hum as she puts a hand onto her twin's chest, causing him to pull away. “Not that I hate being alone, it gives us so much more us time but where's Mittens and her human girlfriend?” she questions as she tilts her head.

“Probably still at school. I heard Mittens caused quite the scene at lunch.” Edric responds as he shrugs his shoulders, giving his twin a small grin.

“Fair enough. I heard she was going on a rampage, leaving half the students scared out of their pants.” Emira points out as she gives Edric a quick peck on the lips.

“Now there’s an idea I can get behind.” Edric says with a smirk on his lips.

“What, us going on a rampage?” Emira asks as she raises an eyebrow, tilting her head.

“No, us pantsless.” Edric corrects as he wiggles his eyebrows, chuckling a little at the smirk that went across his twin's face. He leans forward and kisses her, allowing her to pull him closer.

“I’m going to get something from the kitchen, you want anything?” Sasha announces as she walks across the living room of the Blight Manor.

“No, I’m taking a long shower and after that maybe a nap.” Amity replies as she shakes her head, walking up the stairs. She was way too tired after a day like that to want to do anything other than hide away from the world for a while.

“Suit yourself.” Sasha tells the witch as she walks into the kitchen. She makes her way up to the fridge before noticing a note on it, telling the Blight kids that dinner would be ready once the parents got home. She turns to grab a fruit from a nearby bowl before taking a bite out of it. She leaves the kitchen and heads upstairs before pausing as she briefly hears a giggle from the twins room, the noise disappearing as quickly as it arrives. She stands there for a few seconds before shrugging and stepping into Amity’s room, hearing the shower going off.


	4. Just a Normal Day at the Blight Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity invites her friends over, who wanted to practice Grudgby. Boiling rain tries to stop their plans but the witches are persistent to teach Sasha about the sport.

Amity looked up from her book when she heard her room door open.

“Mittens your friends are here.” Edric points out as he looks at his younger sister. “Oh and mom and dad don’t want any of us going outside. Something about boiling rain today.” he explains as he smiles before turning to walk downstairs, passing Boscha and the others on his way down.

“Man of course it chooses to rain today. Here I was thinking I could use your big backyard to practice Grudgby.” Boscha groans as she walks into Amity’s room, tossing the ball onto the floor and letting it roll towards Amity’s bed.

“What’s Grudgby? A sport here on the Boiling Isles?” Sasha wonders as she steps out from the study room, wearing her Saint James Middle School uniform.

“Only the best sport to ever exist.” Boscha answers as she grins and snaps her fingers. “Okay so you have two teams for example the Banshees of Hexside and the stupid losers at Glandus. Both teams have to fight for a ball and score as many points as they can in the given amount of time, you get to use magic which makes it super fun. The Banshees never lose though because they have their star player, me.” she explains as she grins before crossing her arms, looking at the blonde human.

“Sounds like a bunch of sports combined into one. My friend Anne would love it.” Sasha mentions as she waves her hand.

“Hey Amity, what if we ask your dad to put up a force field spell over the backyard so we can play? Boscha and us get to practice plus it gives Sasha something to learn.” Skara suggests as she looks over at Amity, who was reading her book.

Amity frowns a little, not wanting to bother her parents, before looking at Sasha as the blonde hops onto the bed next to her.

“Come on Ami, please? It’ll help me practice magic.” Sasha begs as she clasps her hands together. She looks the mint haired witch in the eyes, giving her puppy dog eyes.

Amity stares at Sasha for a few seconds before looking at Boscha and the others, who were giving her the same reaction. “Ugh, alright I’ll ask. I swear introducing you all to each other was a mistake.” she grumbles as she closes her book, placing it on the bed before getting up.

“Yes.” Sasha cheers as she smiles and looks at the others, who were laughing and giving her a thumbs up.

The group of girls follow Amity downstairs and across the living room, before they walk through another hallway on the left side of the house.

Amity stops at the door to her parents room, turning around to look at her friends who all gave her a thumbs up and a smile. She rolls her eyes before looking back at the door and gently knocking on the door. She hears some rustling before footsteps approach the door.

“Yes?” Mr. Blight questions as he opens the door, looking down at his youngest daughter. His eyes briefly flicker to the other witches hiding down the hallway before returning his gaze to Amity.

“My friends wanted to ask if you could put up a force field spell so they could practice Grudgby?” Amity whispers as she plays with her fingers, glancing up very briefly to her dad.

Mr. Blight stares down at Amity, squinting his eyes before looking into his room. He stands there for a few seconds before slowly nodding. “Alright, I’ll put one up but I don’t want anyone getting hurt. Understand Amity?” he agrees as he leans down towards his youngest daughter, who flinches a little at his tone.

Amity quickly nods before closing her eyes as her dad places his hand on her head. She lets him gently pat her head before opening her eyes and looking up at him.

“Honey, I’ll be just a moment.” Mr. Blight calls out as he hears the shower turn on from their bathroom. He steps out of the room before closing the door behind himself. He walks down the hallway, Amity following behind him. “Come along children, I have important things to work on in my room.” he mentions as he ushers the young witches towards the kitchen.

Boscha grins and runs to the front of her friends, following Mr. Blight to the backdoor. “Thanks Mr. Blight.” she says as she watches the man wave his finger, causing a small force field to appear above his head.

“Any time Boscha. Say how is your mother faring?” Mr. Blight responds as he opens the backdoor, stepping out before glancing over his shoulder.

“Oh you know, same as always.” Boscha answers as she shrugs, watching the older man create a ball of magic.

“That’s good I suppose.” Mr. Blight mutters as he begins moving his hands in a circle around the ball of magic.

Amity glances at Sasha, who was hiding at the stairs with the Grudgby ball in hand. She looks back at her dad when she hears the spell be thrown into the air, watching it spread over the backyard.

“Thank you Mr. Blight.” Skara and Amelia tell the older man in unison as they both smile and run out of the house.

“You’re welcome kids. Have fun and try not to get hurt.” Mr. Blight replies as he gently shakes his head, walking back into the house.

Amity smiles at her dad before watching him return to his room. She waves Sasha over before exiting her house.

“Finally, haven’t had the time to practice in almost a week.” Boscha points out as she stretches her arms, turning to look at Sasha. She raises her hands and catches the ball as the blonde throws it to her.

“Alright show me how Grudgby is played.” Sasha orders as she closes the backdoor to the Blight Manor, walking up to the group of witches.

“Alright since I'm the star player on the Banshees I guess Amelia and Skara are on one team and I’m on the other, unless Amity wants to play with us?” Boscha declares as she points from Skara and Amelia to herself, looking at Amity who quickly shook her head.

“Two versus one? Don’t you think that’s unfair?” Sasha asks as she tilts her head.

“Maybe for them two but you know what? Human, you can be on my team.” Boscha admits as she waves her hand, chuckling at the scowl she received from Amelia and Skara.

“Just you wait Boscha. We’ll kick your butt and then see who gets all the bragging rights.” Amelia announces as she waves her finger, causing two makeshift goals to appear.

“You wouldn’t even beat me in your dreams.” Boscha mocks as she smirks, watching Amity wave her finger to get the ball ready. She gets herself ready and watches the ball, briefly glancing at the other players.

The ball springs up and all of the girls jump for it, except Sasha.

Amity winces as she watches all of her friends collide into each other, knowing that they were all rough and serious when it came to Grudgby. She notices Sasha scoop the ball into her arms and make a run for the makeshift goal. She watches the blonde toss the ball through the goal before clapping as her friends look over. “Good job, Sasha. That’s one to zero.” she calls out as she giggles, finding it kind of cute how enthusiastic the human was to earn a single goal.

“Even with a human on my team. I’m still kicking your butts.” Boscha teases as she gets up, dusting herself off as she watches Skara and Amelia scowl at her.

“Games not over yet Boscha, we can still turn this around.” Skara retorts as she gets up from the floor, quickly dusting herself off before getting ready.

——

Willow waved her finger and watched her plants spring back to life. She smiled in relief before putting her last plant on her dresser, if she had known about the boiling rain in advance she would have brought her plants in from the ledge on the balcony of her house. She smiles as she looks over the plants, happy to see they were as happy and healthy as before the rain had struck.

“Willow, honey. We made lunch come down so you can get some.” one of her dads called out as he smiled before looking at his husband, who gave him a gentle smile in return.

“Coming dad.” Willow responded as she turned away from her plants before exiting her room. She walks down the stairs and to her right, entering the kitchen. “Pumpkin soup? You know that’s my favorite dad.” she questions as she smiles, giving her dad a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Anything for my pumpkin. Just be careful going up the steps, don’t forget it’s hot.” her dad explains as he smiles before fixing his glasses.

“I will dad. Thank you.” Willow says as she picks up the bowl, leaving the kitchen before slowly walking up the stairs. She gently closes the door with her foot before walking over to her bed and sitting down. She slowly blows on the bowl of soup before picking up her spoon. Just as she pulls out a spoonful of soup a bolt of thunder strikes somewhere in the distance, causing the lights to suddenly go out. She looks up at her ceiling before putting the spoon in her mouth. It’s times like this that make her wonder what Boscha or the other students of Hexside are doing.

“Whoa the lights went out.” Edric points out as he lays on his and Emira’s bed, sitting up as he stared at the ceiling. “Emira, you okay?” he asks as he gets up, walking over to the bathroom door and opening it.

“Yeah I’m great but the power isn’t.” Emira mentions as she waves a finger, causing a small amount of light to shine in the bathroom.

“Well since there’s no power...mind if I get in with you?” Edric suggests as he glances at the bedroom door before looking into the bathroom.

“Only if you help me wash my hair and my back.” Emira bargains as she smirks, knowing full well that Edric would agree to the circumstances.

“Of course! You know I like washing your hair and brushing it and stuff.” Edric agrees as he steps into the bathroom before locking it behind himself. He begins removing his top before watching his twin pull back the curtain slightly, peeking out to watch him.

“Wow the lights went out, what a buzz kill.” Boscha complains as she takes a drink of water, watching Skara flick the light switch up and down.

“What are we supposed to do with no electricity?” Amelia wonders as she sits down at the kitchen table next to Boscha, who gives her a shrug.

“I dunno about you guys but I could use a shower after a match like that.” Sasha states as she wipes off her sweaty face.

Amity waves her finger, causing a small orb of light to appear, then watches Boscha and her friends smell themselves before gagging. “She makes a good point. Sasha can use the shower in our room, Boscha can use one of the guest bathrooms, same goes for Skara and Amelia.” she instructs as she points from each of her friends.

“I call dibs on the guest room with a waterfall shower!” Boscha declares as she gets up from the table, quickly sprinting out of the kitchen.

Skara and Amelia both look at each other before running after Boscha, they wanted that pretty waterfall shower just as badly as Boscha did.

Sasha giggles as she watches the three start shoving each other as they all barge into the same room. She looks over at Amity before walking past her. “Good luck with them.” she announces as she waves her hand, going up the stairs.

Amity stands there in the kitchen before groaning as she realized she would have to wash her friends clothing. She leaves the kitchen before watching Skara and Amelia get shoved out of one of the many guest rooms, watching them scramble to catch themselves.

“Of course Boscha beat us. She always gets what she wants.” Amelia complained as she walked to another guest room, opening it and disappearing inside of it.

Skara looks at Amity before turning her head to another guest room. She quickly makes her way into the room before closing it behind herself.

“Why am I like this?” Amity mumbles to herself as she stands there, watching Boscha’s clothes slowly float up to her. She waves her fingers and points towards the stairs, the clothes floating up the stairs and towards the washing machine.

——

“Wow Amity you didn’t tell us your mom was going to make us food.” Skara announces as she sits on the floor in front of Amity’s table.

“I didn’t know either to be honest. I came to the kitchen after I put everyone's clothes to wash and saw her making it.” Amity mentions as she looks up at Skara before shrugging.

“Good thing she did cause I’m starving after kicking some butt at Grudgby.” Boscha points out as she stretches her arms before sitting down next to Skara.

“Okay over exaggeration much? You beat us eight to three.” Amelia states as she starts poking some meat onto her fork.

“You’re right, dominated is a better word.” Boscha corrects as she smirks before putting some meat into her mouth. She lets out a loud chuckle as she watches the green haired witch scowl at her. “Keep that up and you might beat my record of most scowls in one season.” she teases as she grabs more meat, putting it in her mouth before chewing.

“I didn’t think Grudgby would be that fun. If you guys ever need an extra person to help practice I’m your girl.” Sasha tells the witches as she sits down next to Boscha.

Amity watches her friends laugh and continue talking about the Grudgby match they had. She cracks a smile as Skara starts imitating Boscha, who scowled and began imitating Skara back. She looks up when the lights suddenly flicker on, causing her friends to look up as well.

“Finally, light!” Edric yells from his room. He giggles loudly before jumping onto his bed, causing his twin to begin giggling at him.

Amity and the others began giggling at the shout of relief from the Blight boy, he tended to be overdramatic when it came to things.

“We should do this again sometime.” Skara suggests as she picks up her juice box, taking a long sip.

“If I get to kick more butt, definitely.” Boscha agrees as she puts down her fork, leaving no remains of meat on her plate.

“Isn’t there going to be that match against Glandus High soon?” Amelia questions as she looks up at Boscha and the others, who look over at her.

“Yup and we’re totally gonna crush them.” Skara responds as she smiles and clenches her fist, getting a grin and nod from Boscha.

“Can’t wait to watch.” Sasha says as she smiles and looks at the witches, who seemed excited. She takes a drink of her juice box before looking over at Amity, who gently shook her head as she picked up her book.


	5. The Annual Covention is Upon Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and her friends go to the Annual Covention but things take a turn for the worst when Luz declares an unexpected witches duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mental Breakdown/Nervous Breakdown  
> The breakdown happens near the end of the chapter so please don’t read it if it might trigger a breakdown for you.

“Morning mom, morning dad.” Edric and Emira greet in unison as they both walk downstairs and into the kitchen.

Amity looks up briefly from the poster she was currently reading before taking a bite from her breakfast. “Annual Covention is today, try not to embarrass yourselves too much.” she announces as she looks at her older siblings.

Edric lets out a small groan as he sits down, Emira rolling her eyes as she sits next to him. “Do we have to go?” he questions as he picks up a spoon, watching his mom place a bowl in front of him and his twin sister.

“Of course you do Edric, after all a Blight must always make an appearance. Plus, I hear the Emperor’s Coven will be there with a special guest.” Mrs. Blight instructs as she walks away from her kids. She leans down to briefly kiss her husband on the cheek before taking her seat next to him.

“The Emperor’s Coven? I have to go get ready.” Amity shouts as she bolts out of her seat and upstairs to her room.

Emira looks at Edric, who confusedly shrugs, with an eyebrow raised. “But isn’t she already ready?” she asks as she looks over at her parents, who just look at each other before shrugging.

“What’s the rush Ami? We going somewhere?” Sasha wonders as she peeks her head out of the study room, watching Amity pull out her brush.

“The annual Covention is here and I have to look perfect. The Emperor’s Coven will be there.” Amity explains as she pulls her hair tie out and begins brushing her hair.

Sasha looks the mint haired witch up and down before rolling her eyes as she steps into the room. “Ami, you always look perfect.” she admits as she crosses her arms, realizing how pretty she was with her hair down.

“What?” Amity questions as she looks over at the blonde, feeling a blush go across her cheeks.

“Nothing...I’ll just wait in the hallway.” Sasha responds as she points at the door. She quickly walked across the room before exiting it, taking a deep breath before groaning to herself. Why did she say it like that?

——

Edric walked through the big doors with his sisters and Amity’s friends into the Covention center. He briefly looks around the building, eyeing each booth before looking at Emira. “Alright Mittens, you know the drill mom and dad expect us home before seven thirty. You and your friends go have fun surveying the many covens while Emira and I get down to business.” he explains as he crosses his arms before gently nudging Emira, who nudged back.

“Alright but try not to get kicked out or banned because of your dumb pranks.” Amity orders as she looks up at her older siblings, who gave her a mischievous smile.

“No promises.” the twins say in unison before laughing and walking off.

Amity lets out a small groan before smacking herself on the face, hopefully their pranks wouldn't get anyone hurt or killed. She looks at her friends, who were already getting distracted by some booths. “Meet back here after the Emperor’s Coven meeting.” she tells her friends, who briefly nod before going their separate ways.

“Ami, is it cool if I go check out some of the booths? We had a thing like this back on earth but there wasn’t anywhere near as many routes I could pursue.” Sasha wonders as she clasps her hands together, bouncing back and forth on her feet.

“Go ahead. I get it, this is something most witches are dying to experience. If you need me I’ll be watching the Emperor’s Coven.” Amity answers as she waves her hand before pointing at the opening that led to the theater, where the meeting was going to happen at.

“Great. See you after the whole meeting thing.” Sasha responds as she smiles before waving and jogging off, turning the corner and disappearing into a bunch of booths. She notices a booth, titled Succulent Coven, before walking up to it. She inspects the plants before noticing a booth titled Flower Coven, knowing Marcy would love to be here learning about the plants on the Boiling Isles.

Amity watched the members of the Emperor’s Coven circle their fingers, three forces of magic spewing out and combining. She opens her mouth in astonishment as the magic explodes into confetti that sprays around the theater. She looks around as the confetti showers the crowd before turning her attention back to Principal Bump and the members of the Emperor’s Coven.

“Members of the Emperor’s Coven have access to all, yes all forms of magic. Ooh, ahhh.” Principal Bump explains as he waves a hand while looking up at the crowd.

The crowd repeats the oohs and ahhhs before going silent as they watch.

“But, only the best can ascend these ranks. Some day that could be one of you.” Principal Bump announces as he points his finger, coincidentally pointing at Amity who sat in the front row.

Amity clenches her fists and brings them to her mouth before squealing, unable to hide the goofy grin that spread on her face. She tries to compose herself as she watches the members of the Emperor’s Coven disappear, briefly covering themselves with their capes.

“What did I miss?” Sasha questions as she puts a hand on Amity’s shoulder before sitting next to the witch.

“Principal Bump just said one of us could be in the Emperor’s Coven one day but he pointed right at me.” Amity squeals as she looks at the blonde, flailing her hands up and down before turning her attention back to Principal Bump.

Sasha watches the excited witch play with the hem of the shirt on her uniform, smiling before looking down at the older witch. She found the mint haired witch cute whenever she would get overly excited like this.

“And now I am pleased to introduce the esteemed leader of this Coven and this year's mystery guest. You know her, you love her, Lilith!” Principal Bump announces as he points from one side of the crowd to the other before looking up at the ceiling.

Amity looks up at the ceiling, watching a bright light flash before an illusion of a raven sitting on a stick appears.

“Whoa…” Sasha mumbles as she stares in awe, there’s no way she would ever be this talented at magic.

The illusion of the raven raises its wings and hops off of the stick, causing it to disappear, before flying down to the floor. It turns to face the crowd and opens its mouth, causing a burst of blue magic to fill the theater. It stands there before spreading its wings and cawing then disappearing all together, leaving behind a woman with a robe on.

The crowd bursts into cheers and erupts into applause as they stare down at Lilith.

“Thank you all.” Lilith says as she waves a finger, causing her robe to throw itself onto Principal Bump and the mask floats above his head and follows him as he walks off. “It wasn’t easy for me to rise to the top. I also started from humble beginnings.” she mentions as she clasps her hands together before walking to her left, smiling at the crowd. “Now I have the highest honor of enforcing the Emperor's will. So be more! The Emperor’s Coven awaits you!” she shouts as she raises a hand, spinning in a circle with her arm extended.

This causes a big ball of magic to envelop her, the raven spreading its wings as it looks up at the ceiling. It bursts into a bunch of bubbles that slowly float down around Lilith.

The crowd begins roaring in amazement as they all clap and cheer as hard as they could. The cheering continues even as Lilith leaves the theater, thus signaling the end of the meeting.

“That was so much cooler than any pep rally my old school could ever do.” Sasha praises as she follows Amity, who began to walk to the exit of the theater.

“That was probably the best Covention yet. Usually the others aren’t anywhere near as impressive as that.” Amity admits as she throws her hands into the air, looking over her shoulder at the blonde.

“I don’t think anything could top that!” Sasha points out as she grins, following the mint haired witch as the two find themselves back into the main Covention building. “Guess we gotta wait for your friends not to mention Eddie and Emmy.” she states as she stops next to Amity, who nods and looks around.

Amity pulls out a pamphlet on the Emperor’s Coven before looking down at the front cover. She inspects the pamphlet before being bumped into, promptly knocking the pamphlet out of her hand and onto the floor. “Watch where you’re...oh it’s you, Willow’s abomination thing.” she snaps as she turns around, realizing it was Luz that bumped into her, looking the human up and down. She puts a hand on her hip and stares at Luz, not pleased that they let someone like her in.

“Uh hey Amity.” Luz awkwardly greets as she looks at the witch, briefly raising her hand to wave. “So, funny story, not an abomination. Sorry for the confusion last week. I’m Luz the human, hi.” she continues as she points at Amity before placing a hand onto her own chest, extending her hand for the witch to shake it.

Amity stares at Luz’s hand in disgust before looking up at the girl. “Ugh, put that away.” she orders as she gently smacks the hand away. “You’re the one that got me in trouble with Principal Bump and I never get in trouble.” she mentions as she points at the human, leaning close before turning away and clenching her fists as she walked away.

Sasha follows Amity and looks at Luz, noticing that she was following the two.

“Well, to be fair. You were okay with him trying to dissect me, so.” Luz points out as she raises two fingers, looking at the floor.

“You can’t be here! This Covention is for witches only.” Amity states as she raises her arms to gesture at the many witches that were currently at booths.

Luz looks around at the witches before glancing at Sasha, who glared at her, then looking back to Amity. “Well, I’m learning how to be a witch. I’m receiving magic lessons from a powerful witch and a ferocious demon.” she explains as she grins and raises a fist.

Amity crosses her arms and stares at Luz before looking over the humans shoulder. She leans to the side as she notices a small creature wearing free Covention offerings, walking up. “Is that your ferocious demon, there?” she asks as stares, causing Sasha to snort as she watches the tiny creature hold a cupcake.

Luz looks over her shoulder and notices King walking up, certainly not looking ferocious with his shirt, scarf, and hat.

“Cupcakes in my tummy tum, makes the King say yummy yum.” King chants in a sing-song voice as he holds up the cupcake, looking quite happy.

Sasha bursts into a fit of giggles as she covers her mouth and looks away from the scene. She continues giggling before pulling out her phone and taking a picture of the demon, quickly pocketing her phone.

“Oh hey Luz! Look at all these offerings!” King shouts as he runs up to Luz and Amity, tripping as he steps onto his scarf. His cupcake flies out of his hand as he falls onto the floor, causing Luz to approach him and help him up. He reaches his hand out towards his dropped cupcake, Luz doing the same, before Amity stepped on the cupcake. He raises his hands to his mouth and gasps in horror as the cupcake splatters onto the floor.

“Oops! That was an accident.” Amity teases as she raises a fist and puts it onto her cheek, smiling as she tilts her head and stares down at the two.

“Why are you being so mean, Amity?” Luz wonders as she shrugs her shoulders and glares at the mint haired witch.

“Because you and your pet are giving witches in training a bad name.” Amity points out as she crosses her arms and turns her head.

“I am not a pet!” King insists as he closes an eye while scratching himself, similarly to how a dog would.

“He’s a very good boy and the king of demons!” Luz mentions as she hugs King and raises a finger, King slowly backing off as she gets angry. “I’ll tell you what, Amity.” she starts as she glares at the mint haired witch and gets onto her feet. “It’s one thing to say I can’t be a witch.” she continues as she raises a finger before pointing at herself, Amity too busy looking at her own nails.

“Cause you can’t.” Amity interrupts as she crosses her arms and nods as she stares at the human.

“But it’s another thing to bully my friends.” Luz states as she points at King while glaring at the mint haired witch. “Just like the good witch Azura said when facing down her rival Hecate at the bog of immediate regret. I challenge you to a witches duel!” she rambles as she clenches a hand into a fist before pointing a finger at Amity.

“Oh this is serious.” Sasha mumbles to herself as she stares from Luz to Amity, crossing her own arms.

Everyone in the Covention gasped as they heard the declaration of a duel.

Amity walks towards Luz with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. She opens her eyes and smirks as she leans forward, causing the human to lean back. “I accept.” she agrees as she stares Luz in the eyes. “Let’s set the terms for this duel, shall we?” she says as she continues staring at Luz, who was puffing out her chest as she glared at her.

“One, if I win you apologize to King for squashing his cupcake.” Luz lists off as she points at King, who picked up the remainders of his cupcake. “And two, you admit that humans can be witches too.” she insists as she raises two fingers before pointing at Amity and then to the floor.

Amity briefly glances at Sasha before taking a step back. “Fine by me. But when I win not only do you have to tell the whole Covention you’re not a witch, you have to stop training forever.” she suggests as she smirks before nodding and leaning towards Luz, whose eyes widen a little in shock.

“Do it, Luz! For my honor!” King yells as he looks at Luz and squishes the cupcake frost in between his claws.

“Fine! Let's shake on it.” Luz states as she extends her arm, holding her hand out as she glares at the mint haired witch.

Amity waves her finger around Luz’s hand before grabbing it and shaking it. “The everlasting oath is sealed.” she points out as smirks while looking the human in the eyes. She lets go of Luz’s hand before retracting her own, the circle slowly fading away.

“That’s probably fine.” Luz mutters to herself as she stares at her own hand, wondering if the spell was just an attempt to freak her out or if it was serious.

“Meet back inside the theater in one hour. Lets see what kind of witch you are.” Amity orders as she turns around and begins walking off, flicking her hair as she glances over her shoulder at Luz.

Sasha follows after Amity and smiles as she catches up. “Well this is going to be good.” she mentions as she raises an eyebrow at the mint haired witch.

“I’m going to beat her once and for all.” Amity announces as she smirks and turns to look at the blonde.

“What’s this I’m hearing about a witch's duel?” Skara questions as she comes running from around the corner, nearly bumping into the booth as she runs up to her friends. She stops in front of Amity before looking at Sasha, worried that one of her friends is going to get hurt.

“That human that was pretending to be Willow’s abomination challenged me to a witches duel so I accepted. There’s no way she can beat me.” Amity admits as she crosses her arms and looks down at Skara.

“Amity I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” Amelia points out as she walks up with Boscha, who was raising an eyebrow as she processed the situation.

“I will beat that human and when I do she can say bye bye to any chance at her learning magic!” Amity shouts as she stomps her foot, squinting at the green haired witch.

“Ruin her life and completely humiliate her in front of the whole Covention.” Boscha suggests as she smirks, receiving a concerned look from both Skara and Amelia.

Amity stares at Boscha before smirking and nodding, noticing Skara and Amelia growing increasingly worried. She looks over her shoulder as she notices Lilith, her instructor.

“Amity I hear you’re planning on doing a witches duel. Lets go train.” Lilith says as she puts a hand on the mint haired witches back. She briefly looks at Amity’s friends before smiling.

“I’ll see you guys when the duel starts.” Amity mentions as she waves her hand at them. She walks off with Lilith before turning the corner and disappearing with the older witch.

——

“You guys go ahead, I’m gonna go check on Amity. Save a seat for me.” Sasha tells the witches as she points over her shoulder.

“Alright. Wish her the best of luck for us.” Amelia says as she smiles and gives the blonde a thumbs up.

Sasha nods and smiles before watching the witches head into the theater, turning around and walking off to go find Amity.

“I’m telling you two, they are dating.” Boscha announces as she walks up the steps, glancing over her shoulder.

“Would it really be that bad for Amity to be dating another girl?” Skara asks as she rubs the back of her neck, taking her seat next to Boscha.

“Of course not. No one cares who or what you're dating here. Don’t you guys remember that incest was fine when our parents were our age?” Boscha points out as she shakes her head and shrugs, looking at Amelia as the witch sat next to her. “I’m just saying think of what her parents might say when they find out. It might ruin the perfect Blight reputation.” she explains as she tilts her head, receiving slow nods as the two witches thought about it.

“Amity, there you are!” Sasha shouts as she runs up to the mint haired witch, who was waiting outside of the theater.

“Sasha, come to wish me luck?” Amity wonders as she smiles and looks at the blonde.

“I came to check on you before the duel started. But now that you mention it, Amelia and all of them wish you the best of luck.” Sasha states as she smiles and looks at the mint haired witch.

Amity smiles and rubs the back of her head before noticing Lilith's gesture for her to come over. “Gotta go Sasha, I’ll see you after the duel.” she mentions as she turns around and jogs off towards her instructor.

Sasha smiles before noticing something on the back of Amity’s neck. “Amity, wait!” she yells as the two witches step into the theater, the doors closing behind them. “Crap!” she curses before turning and running back to the entrances for the seating.

“There you are Sasha, we saved you a seat.” Skara points out as she points at the seat next to Amelia.

“Thanks guys but I have to warn Amity.” Sasha tells the witches as she runs past them, going down towards the front seats.

Amelia looks over at Skara, both witches having a worried look. She looked at Boscha, who shrugged as she leaned her head onto the green haired witches shoulder.

“Amity! Check your neck!” Sasha announces as she leans forward, pointing at the back of her neck.

Amity looks up at Sasha and notices the blonde waving her hands and pointing at the back of her head. She couldn’t decipher what the girl was saying given that Lilith was announcing the duel right next to her. She reaches for the back of her neck before being stopped as her instructor gently pushes her forward.

“Amity Blight.” Lilith mentions as she gestures towards the smaller witch.

Amity crosses her arms and smirks as the crowd cheers her on. She looks at Sasha, who smacked herself in the face before walking up to their friends. She watches the blonde throw her hands around before pointing once again towards the back of her neck, their friends all looking in shock.

“You think her instructor is rigging this duel to settle her own beef with that Owl lady?” Boscha repeats as she raises her head off of Amelia’s shoulder.

“Yes!” Sasha agrees as she nods, nearly knocking the hood of her cowl off.

“I think it's too late to stop the duel.” Amelia points out as she points at the mint haired witch, who made a huge abomination rise from the ground.

Skara fixes the hood on Sasha’s cowl before worriedly looking down at their friend, Boscha growling in anger.

“She’s going to make Amity look like a fool! Her family's reputation will be ruined!” Boscha announces as she gets up from her seat, watching the abomination chase the human around. “No one makes my girls look like a fool!” she hisses out as she balls her hands into fists.

“We’re your girls?” Amelia questions as she blushes and rubs the back of her neck.

“Aw Boscha, you care about us? That's so sweet.” Skara gushes as she giggles and looks at the three eyed witch.

“Just cause I’m a jerk doesn't mean I don’t care. Of course you’re my girls.” Boscha retorts as she waves her hand and rolls her eyes, a small blush dusting across her cheeks.

All of the girls look as a huge beam of fire erupts from the floor, catching the abominations foot on fire.

“There is no way a human could do that strong of magic.” Sasha shouts as she watches the fire dissolve away, looking over to the witches.

The abomination stomps forward towards Luz, being thrown into the air with its owner as a wind spell tosses them up.

Skara clings onto Boscha as they all watch Amity barely catch herself as she landed. She worriedly looks around as the mint haired witch points and shouts something at the human. She turns her head and watches King start falling down the seats, his green hat landing on her head.

“How are you doing that?” Amity growls out as she walks towards Luz, who was watching King fall before looking at the witch.

Luz glances down at the lump Amity was walking towards before raising a hand. “No, Amity, don’t step any closer.” she warns as she stares at the witch.

“Why Luz? What happens if I step closer?” Amity challenges as she raises an eyebrow before leaning forward, a grimace growing onto her face.

King yelps in fear as he falls on top of the lump, looking up at the ceiling. A bunch of spikes suddenly erupt from the floor, causing his shirts to be impaled. “Hm? I’m okay.” he points out as he looks from one spike to another.

“Spikes?!” Luz yells as she stares at Eda, baffled by how determined her teacher was to win. She continues staring at the older witch, who gave her a thumbs up.

“I knew it! You were cheating!” Amity announces as she points a finger at Luz, furious at how low the human had stooped in an attempt to win.

“Amity...no!” Luz started as she looked at the witch, noticing Lilith step forward to inspect the spikes.

“Wait what’s going on?” Sasha asks as she stares at the witches before looking towards her friends.

“I think the human was also cheating...but I think she knew unlike Amity.” Boscha explains as she looks from Amity to the human.

“So then, this witch's duel is ineffective?” Skara wonders as she tilts her head and looks at the others, Amelia removing the green hat from her head.

“Which means no one wins?” Amelia finishes as she raises an eyebrow, the others nodding as they turn their attention back to their friend.

They watch Eda lift up Amity’s hair before pulling something off the back of her neck.

“A power glyph from the contruction coven!” Eda announces as she raises the small glyph, causing the crowd to gasp in shock.

Amity looks around in shock before rubbing the back of her neck. “But I didn’t know!” she shouts as she nervously stands there, noticing Luz was slowly approaching her. She turns and runs off, hearing her name be called, quickly exiting the theater.

“That human is not getting away with this!” Boscha points out as she glares down at the human, noticing Skara and Amelia nod in agreement. She looks up and notices Sasha running towards the exit, probably wanting to go comfort the witch. “Come on guys let’s go check on Amity.” she suggests as she turns and follows the blonde, the other two witches nodding and trailing after her.

Sasha bolts out of the theater before looking around, noticing the mint haired witch was hiding near the girls bathroom in a dark area. She slowly walks up to the witch before crouching next to her, knowing from personal experience it was better to not touch her. She knows the witch could tell she was there, given that the girl sniffled and moved to give her space.

“Amity...I’m sorry.” Luz apologizes as she slowly approaches the mint hair witch and the blonde.

“Seriously? Just leave me alone.” Amity says as she looks up before turning her head and burying it into her arms. She curls even more into a ball, hugging her legs tightly.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Luz mentions as she raises a hand, looking down at the sad witch.

“That’s all you ever do! First, at school and now this!” Amity snaps as she looks up at Luz before putting a hand on her face then gesturing around. She looks at Sasha when she feels the blonde pat her on the knee.

“Yeah but...” Luz begins before noticing Amity get up and stare at her.

“You made me look like a fool in front of the Emperor’s Coven, my future! You think it’s so easy to be a witch. I have been working my whole life to get to the top!” Amity interrupts as she holds a hand out, pointing it over Luz’s shoulder, before shaking her head as she looks at the floor then to Luz. “You, lost! You cheated! Say it! Say you’re not a witch!” she demands as she points her finger multiple times at the human, causing her to step back a few times.

Sasha stares at the two girls before getting up from near the floor and rubbing the back of her head. It seemed like Amity was going to have a breakdown and she knew it wouldn’t be pretty when it started.

“I’m not a witch.” Luz agrees as she looks down at the floor before getting down, pulling out a notepad and pencil.

Amity looks down at the human before getting down onto the floor, watching her as she draws what looked like a light glyph.

Luz finished drawing the last of the triangle before pressing a finger onto the drawing, watching the paper crumple into light. She holds out her hands and brings them under the ball of light before smiling as she holds it out towards Amity. “But I’m training hard to be one.” she explains as she looks up at the witch, who stares in shock at the ball of light.

——

“Edric, Emira, we need you two to come with us.” Skara announces as her, Boscha, and Amelia walk up to the twins, who seemed to be confused.

“What for? Did Mittens send you guys to come get us?” Edric questions as he raises an eyebrow while fixing his bangs, Emira doing the same.

“It’s more like your younger sisters instructor Lilith just made her look ridiculous, probably ruining her chances with the Emperor’s Coven.” Boscha explains as she stares at the twins, who looked at each other in shock.

“Only we’re allowed to embarrass Mittens like that!” Emira points out as she furrows her brows, looking at her twin before the two nodded.

“Just wait until mom and dad hear about Lilith. She’ll be done for.” Edric threats as he walks off, Emira following behind him.

“That’s nothing...a child could do a light spell.” Amity insists as she turns away from Luz, staring at the box she was next to.

Luz clasps her hands over the ball, making the light disappear, before she sits down and grabs her notepad and pencil.

“But...I’ve never seen it cast like that.” Amity mentions as she looks over at Luz, who smiled and looked over at her.

“It doesn't come naturally to me like it does for you, so I’ve had to improvise.” Luz states as she looks down at her notepad before holding it up as she looks at the witch.

Sasha watches the mint haired witch sigh before drawing a circle into the air. She notices Amity grab Luz’s hand before putting it between the circle, causing their hands to light up before the light goes away.

“The oath is unbound.” Amity admits as she stares at their hands before getting off of the floor and walking away.

“Did it work? Can I still learn magic?” Luz asks as she holds up her hand and looks over at Amity, who stopped.

“Humans have no magical ability but I doubt that’ll stop you.” Amity grumbles as she looks over her shoulder before walking away, Sasha following after her. She knows the human was staring at her as she walked away, trying to keep herself from losing it too soon. She hears King’s squeaky voice before walking around the corner.

“You did the right thing.” Sasha whispers as she pats the witch on the shoulder.

“Mittens, hey you okay? We heard what happened.” Emira says as she walks up with Edric and the other witches, she squishes her younger sister's cheeks before giving the witch a gentle smile.

“It could've been worse, your parents could have been here.” Boscha points out as she chuckles and shrugs, gently patting Amity on her back.

“Don’t worry Amity, we still think you’re a great witch.” Amelia comforts as Skara and her give the witch a brief hug before smiling.

“Come on Mittens, I’ll carry you home and I’ll even show you where mom hides the sweets she bakes.” Edric offers as he grins and lifts his younger sister, holding her in his arms as he carries her. He closes his eyes as he feels something warm and wet drop onto his cheek, slowly opening his eyes as he looks up. “Mittens?” he calls out as he slowly lowers Amity, bringing her down to his height.

The others look at the mint haired witch before noticing tears stream down her cheeks.

Amity lets out a choked sob as she wraps her arms around her older sibling, catching him off guard as he confusedly stares at Emira. She opens her mouth and wails as she clings to Edric.

“Amity…” Amelia mumbles as her and the others start hugging the mint haired witch.

Amity hiccups before whimpering into her brother's shoulder, shivering as she couldn’t think of anything other than the pain she was experiencing.

“We’re here Amity.” Skara tells her as they all continue to hug the witch.

Amity couldn’t understand what was said, let alone who was talking, all she could process was to cry and hold onto Edric who was just a blurry figure thanks to her tears.

“Let's go home.” Edric announces as he pats his younger sister on the back, gently rocking her as if she was a baby.

——

“What’s this I’m hearing about a witch's duel?” Mrs. Blight wonders as she walks into the living room, watching Emira try to close the front door as quietly as she could while Edric carries a sleeping Amity.

“Mom, we can talk about this after I put Amity into her room.” Edric states as he adjusts Amity in his arms, hoping she wouldn't wake up from their moms yelling.

Mrs. Blight stomps her foot and yells her son's full name before crossing her arms. “I want that girl awake and explaining to me why I heard she cheated with a construction glyph during a witches duel!” she demands as she scowls at her oldest son and youngest daughter.

“Mom, please! She’s had a rough day. So how about instead of treating her like she’s a disappointment you go third degree Lilith!” Edric yells as he looks at his mom, shocking both her and his twin. He sighs before walking up the stairs and down the hallway, Emira standing there for a few seconds before following after him.

“Can you believe the nerve of that boy!” Mrs. Blight points out as she turns to look at her husband, who just walked into the living room given all the shouting he was hearing.

“I wonder where he gets it from.” Mr. Blight mutters as he looks down at his wife, gently running his hand over her hair.

“I can’t believe you yelled at mom.” Emira mentions as she watches her twin place their younger sister onto her bed.

“It’s been a rough day and I wasn’t having it.” Edric admits as he fixes his hair before pulling his sisters blanket over her, tucking her in. “I would make a good dad, wouldn’t I?” he questions as he smiles and looks over at his twin.

“The best dad.” Emira agrees as she wraps her arms around Edric’s neck before kissing him.


	6. A Moonlight Conjuring at the Blight Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity holds a Moonlight Conjuring at the Blight Manor. Her and her friends get everything ready before they attempt to bring Amity’s stuffed rabbit to life. Things don’t go how they planned however.

“Dad, you’ve been hogging the crystal ball all morning!” Edric whines as he grabs onto the older witch by his shoulders before gently shaking him.

“Edric Blight, control yourself. I’m simply checking the news for the weather.” Mr. Blight instructed as he pulled away from his son, who let go before groaning.

The two men of the house stayed there and watched the crystal ball before being distracted, one by his wife and the other by his twin. Both boys offer the women a smile before turning their attention back to the crystal ball, Emira and Mrs. Blight also now watching.

Amity rubs her eyes as she walks down the stairs, noticing the only noise she could hear was the crystal ball.

“Morning Mittens./Good morning Amity.” her family greeted in unison as they all turned to look at Amity before returning their gaze on the crystal ball.

“Morning. What’s Mr. Porter saying about the weather for today?” Amity responds as she walks up to the couch that her family was sitting on.

“It’s going to be a clear day with a somewhat chilly night.” Mr. Blight answers as he shrugs a little before getting up from the couch.

“And that the annual Moonlight Conjuring is tonight.” Edric adds in as he smiles and looks at Emira, who smiled back.

“The Moonlight Conjuring’s tonight? I have to go invite everyone except that half a witch and her friends.” Amity points out as she turns and runs up the stairs. She slams her bedroom door open, cringing as she heard something fall from her study room. She walks over to the study room and opens the door before yelping as she gets a ball of light to the face.

“Ami, you scared the hell out of me!” Sasha hisses as she puts her hand down before running over to the witch and helping her off of the floor.

Amity winces as she rubs her eyes before slowly opening them, blinking a few times. “It’s fine. I shouldn’t have barged in so suddenly. Oh Titan you really know how to do a light spell.” she states as she shrugs off the encounter.

“So what’s the whole barging in thing about?” Sasha questions as she tilts her head and raises an eyebrow as she stands in front of the witch.

Amity looks up and blushes as she realizes how close the two were before turning away and crossing her arms. “Um the Annual Moonlight Conjuring is tonight and I’m inviting everyone...including you.” she admits as she pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. “We’re gonna need snacks, music, games, and other entertainment.” she lists off as she looks around the room.

“So a slumber party basically?” Sasha asks as she tilts her head. She stands there and stares at the mint haired witch before smiling and putting her hands on the witches shoulders. “I’ll get ready then.” she whispers into the witches ear as she leans against her.

Amity feels a shiver go through her whole body before stepping forward and out of the studying room. “Great! So will I...wow snacks!” she rambles before heavily blushing and waving a finger, causing the door to close in between the two. She groans and slaps her hand against her face before stepping away from the door.

——

“Hey Amity, Sasha! It was cool that I invited Cat to come shopping with us right?” Skara states as she walks up to her friends, smiling as she gestures towards the glasses wearing witch.

“Hey Skara. It’s fine. Cat, this is Sasha.” Amity mentions as she waves her hand, giving the witch a small smile as she gestures towards the blonde.

“Hey guys! Nice to meet you Sasha.” Cat greeted as she waved before smiling at the blonde.

“Hey, nice to meet you.” Sasha responds as she smiles before looking from Cat to Skara. “Skara, can we trust you and Cat to get the snacks?” she wonders as she gently nudges the shorter witch.

“Us? As in like us together? Us, alone?! ...um, yeah no problem!” Skara agrees as she blushes before nodding and staring down at the floor. She stares at Cat as the witch giggles, not being able to hide the smile that crept onto her face.

“Alright see you two in a little bit.” Sasha says as she waves before winking at Skara.

“Come on Skara, there’s some chips I want and I see they’re selling them!” Cat points out as she points at a yellow bag, with a design of a white head that had its mouth open on it. She grabs Skara by her wrist before running off, dragging the witch with her into the Snack Shack.

“If they’re getting the snacks then I’m gonna get the games. You two have fun picking out the music and other stuff.” Boscha states as she points towards a nearby store.

“Nothing inappropriate! My parents hear everything!” Amity lectures as she points at Boscha, who jokingly held a hand to her ear pretending she couldn’t hear her. She groans as the triple eyed witch walks into the game store before turning around to look at Sasha.

“So any music choices in mind? If you don’t have anything I can always use my phone and pull up some human music.” Sasha admits as she looks at the mint haired witch.

“Well my parents have some music back at the house but the human music is a little tempting.” Amity mumbles as she taps a finger on her mouth. “We can try both?” she suggests as she shrugs while looking up at the blonde.

“Alright! So it’s settled. Now let’s go over some options.” Sasha says as she pulls out her phone.

“Don’t forget the drinks!” Skara shouts as she holds a few bags that were filled with chips, candies, and other snacks.

Cat opens the container and begins picking a few drinks, grabbing some she heard about from other kids at Hexside. “Are you sure you don’t want me to carry some of this Skara?” she offers as she walks up to Skara, who was trying not to drop the bags.

“No way! I can carry these like a bat queen could carry her flock of children.” Skara mentions as she shakes her head, catching a bag of chips with her foot as it slipped out of the bag. She smiles as she hears the witch giggle before hearing the door to the store, open and close.

“Hey Skara, hey Cat.” Bo greets as she smiles and walks past the two witches, causing Skara to drop the bags of snacks.

“I don’t think a mom would drop her children.” Cat teases as she leans down to pick up some of the bags of chips.

“I was just-! Um Bo! Hey!” Skara rambles as she waves at the freckled witch before bending down to pick up some of the candy.

“You guys having a Moonlight Conjuring?” Bo questions as she helps the two witches pick up their snacks.

“Yeah! We’re having one at Amity’s.” Cat answers as she nods before putting the chips into a bag.

“You can come if you want!” Skara offers as she looks at the freckled witch before blushing and looking away, realizing she sounded really desperate.

Bo picks up a bag of her favorite snack before smiling as she looks up at the two witches. “You have my favorite snack so of course I’ll be there!” she agrees as she holds the snack out towards Skara, who stared at it before taking it.

“Um cool! I’ll see you there-we! I meant we will see you there!” Skara states before nodding as she pointed the bag towards Bo.

Bo giggles and waves at the two before walking off to go buy something at the front.

Skara watches the freckled witch walk off before sighing and hugging the snack that Bo handed to her.

“You’re being weird. Do you like Bo or something?” Cat points out as she giggles and adjusts her glasses before walking off with the drinks and a bag full of chips.

Skara’s grip on the bag strengthens as she watches the glasses wearing witch walk off in the same way as Bo did. “Both of you...oh Titan my stomach.” she mutters to herself as she feels her stomach getting squeamish, similar to the time she got sick and had to be quarantined in her room with a bucket next to her bed at all times.

“What kind of games could I get? If there’s nothing good I could always tell Amity and we can just play some of those games her parents had for us.” Boscha mumbles to herself as she looks at some of the games. She notices a game on one of the shelves and reaches for it before noticing another hand touch it. She looks to her side and narrows her eyes as she meets Willow’s gaze.

“Oh, hey Boscha. You getting a game too?” Willow asks as she pulls her hand back before fixing her glasses.

“Obviously! Why do you want this game, half a witch?” Boscha retorts as she crosses her arms before raising an eyebrow at the plant witch. “It’s not like you’re going to a Moonlight Conjuring tonight.” she snaps as she stares at the witch.

Willow looks at Boscha before focusing her attention onto the floor, realizing that Amity wasn’t going to invite her or the others. “Oh...well that’s fine. I was just going to get this game because I remember my dads really liked playing it with me when I was younger.” she explains as she shrugs her shoulders before taking a step back.

Boscha cringes as she realizes the emotional attachment the plant witch had to the game, not to mention she could hear the slight sadness in her voice. She reaches her hands up and snatches the game off of the shelf before shoving it into Willow’s chest, who lets out a small “Oof.” as it hit into her. “Here take the game. We didn’t need games anyway.” she demands as she shoves her hands into her pockets, kicking at the floor.

“Oh, thanks Boscha. Are you sure though?” Willow says as she looks down at the game with a smile before looking up at the triple eyed witch.

“Yeah, it’s whatever. I’m mature so I have better things to do than play some children’s games.” Boscha insists as she shrugs and looks around the store.

“Okay...that was actually nice of you, even if you’re trying to hide it in your own way.” Willow admits as she smiles at Boscha.

“Go pay for the game before I change my mind.” Boscha grumbles as she leans down to glare at the plant witch.

Willow giggles before walking past the triple eyed witch, leaving her there to think about what she just did. “By the way my dads wanted to know how your mom was doing Boscha.” she mentions as she looks over her shoulder.

“This is not because I like you! Why does everyone’s dads want to know how my mom is doing?! She’s the same as always!” Boscha hisses as she watches the witch walk off, hearing the witch giggle yet again before pulling out some money to pay for the game. She rolls her eyes before exiting the store and walking up to the Snack Shack, where Amity and the others were standing outside of.

“There you are Boscha. No good games?” Sasha wonders as she turns to look at the triple eyed witch, who glanced at the store before shaking her head. “It’s fine we still have music and stories that we can use to entertain ourselves with.” she points out as she waves her hand before passing a soda bottle to the witch. She lets out a small snort as she realizes Marcy would probably point out the shape was similar to a Nuka Cola from some apocalyptic game she would play, the name was Fallout or something.

“Alright so we have everything ready for tonight’s Moonlight Conjuring?” Amity questions as she stares at a bottle with green liquid in it, resembling some sort of potion.

“Yup! Skara and Cat have the snacks, you and I went over some music choices, and there’s some games at home.” Sasha agrees as she nods and counts off each item needed for the Moonlight Conjuring. She looks at Skara, who opened a bag of Cat’s favorite snacks.

Skara pulls out a small ball and tosses it at Cat, who closes her eyes and tilts her head back as she catches the snack in her mouth.

All of the girls, except Amity, begin laughing at the display.

“Hey Amity, did you post that picture we took earlier? You got my good side right?” Boscha asks as she tilts her head, looking at the mint haired witch.

“Yeah, check your Penstagram.” Amity answers as she nods, glancing up at the triple eyed witch. “Come on guys we gotta go get things set up at my house.” she points out as she looks up at her friends, who nod and begin walking off.

Boscha notices Luz, who was talking to Willow and Gus, gesturing a hand towards her and the others. She lets out a loud laugh before stopping, causing her friends to stop as well, and putting her hands on her hips. “Sorry you couldn’t get an invite to the conjuring Willow, only real witches allowed.” she teases as she smirks before looking at Amity and the others.

“Ugh, leave her alone. It’s not her fault she was born without talent.” Amity mentions as she glances to the side before all of them start walking off.

Willow growls and clenches her fists as she watches the girls walk off, so much for Boscha actually being nice earlier. Some vines begin protruding from the floor around her, causing Gus and Luz to stare in shock.

——

“So is Boscha on her way?” Amelia wonders as she sits in front of Amity’s table.

“She’s on her way, you know Boscha fashionably late as always.” Amity mentions as she shakes her head and looks out her window.

“Knowing Boscha she probably got held up at her house by her mom. You know her mom always asking if she can come to the Moonlight Conjuring.” Skara points out as she kicks her legs back and forth as she sits on the edge of Amity’s bed.

A few of the witches let out a giggle as they think about the scenario of Boscha’s mom begging her daughter to let her go. The girls wait for a few minutes before hearing a door open and close followed by approaching footsteps.

“Boscha, you okay?” Amelia questions as all of the girls look at the triple eyed witch, who was catching her breath as she barged into the room.

“Me? Yeah I’m great. Just my mom being the same as always.” Boscha lies as she nods and waves her hand, hoping her friends would drop the conversation. She shuts the door before looking back at the others.

“Now that you’re here we can get started. I have the perfect song in mind.” Sasha states as she pulls out her phone and raises the volume before going into her playlist. She scrolls through her playlist before clicking on the song and placing her phone onto the table, all of the witches turning their attention to the blonde and her human device.

The music starts off a little eerily before a drum begins playing, the witches all glance at each other as they listen to the music. “Smoking cigarettes on the roof~” came the voice from Sasha’s phone. The drum continued playing for a few seconds before the voice sang, “You look so pretty and I love this view.”

Skara smiles and leans her head against Boscha’s shoulder, the triple eyed witch looking at her before turning to look at Amelia who did the same.

Amity looks over at Sasha as she hums along to the song, which was talking about falling in love in October. She watches the blonde continue to hum before pulling at her own shirt as she felt her throat clench. She feels herself gasp as the blonde begins singing along, for some reason her body was warming up and she felt confused. She felt happy but so very conflicted, there’s no way a girl could make her this happy, right?

“I really like this song. It’s so soft.” Bo admits as she smiles and looks up at the blonde, who smiled as she nodded.

“I’ve been in love with this song ever since my friends Anne and Marcy showed it to me a few years ago.” Sasha gushes as she giggles and sits next to Amity, who looked at her wall. She smiles and looks from Amity to the other witches, who seemed to melt and calm down as they listened to the song play. She could tell that this was definitely their type of music.

“Admiring from aaafaaaar.” Skara sings along as she looks down at her lap before smiling.

The song continues faintly singing, “My girl.” for almost half a minute before all of the girls except Amity join in.

“You will be my girl, my girl, my girl, myyy giiirl. You will be my girl, my girl, my girl, myyy giiirl. You will be my world, my world, my world, myyy wooorld. You will be my girl.” the girls all sang in unison before loudly giggling as the song ended.

Amity looks at her friends before joining in and giggling with them, she had to admit the song was really beautiful. She feels Sasha put a hand on her shoulder before smiling at the blonde, who smiled back.

“Okay, okay, okay. I have another song.” Sasha mentions as she reaches forward and grabs her phone, scrolling through her playlist to click onto another song. She places her phone back onto the table before smiling as the music starts, beginning with an instrument followed by a woman humming.

The song continues playing with a woman saying something, followed by a man mumbling something before she giggles. “I’m not one to stick around.” came the voice before the beat continued for a few seconds. The song had a different feeling from the last one but the witches could tell it was also a love song.

Sasha begins humming along to this song as well, looking around to each witch before focusing on her phone. Her and the other witches look up as the door to Amity’s room opens, revealing the twins were standing there.

“What’s with the obvious human music? It’s like you guys don’t know a sound spell.” Edric teases as he steps into the room, crossing his arms as he looks at the younger witches.

“I’m not even going to ask why you know how to do a spell that can cancel all noise from leaving a room but out Edric!” Amity orders as she gets up from the floor and stomps her foot.

“Chill out Mittens. We just wanted to see what kind of music you were playing.” Emira points out as she stands next to her twin, putting a hand on his shoulder as they both smiled.

Amity opens her mouth to yell at her older siblings before realizing the two were actually interested in the music. “Wait, you like this song?” she asks as she shakes her head a little.

Edric begins humming along to the song as the man sings about the world ending and how he would love to spend it with the woman. “Got all this time in my hands. Might as well cancel our plans.” he joins in as he holds out a hand while looking up at Emira, who seemed shocked that he was doing this in front of anyone.

“I could stay here forever.” the twins continue as they intertwine hands before beginning to side step, causing some of the witches to giggle.

“So lock the door, and throw out the key. Can’t fight this no more, it’s just you and me.” Edric sings as he leans forward, giving his twin a huge smile as he draws all attention onto him and Emira.

“And there’s nothing I, nothing I, I can do. I’m stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you.” Emira continues as she rests her head on Edric’s shoulder before smiling.

“So go ahead, and drive me insane. Baby run your mouth, I still wouldn’t trade being stuck with you, stuck with you. I’m stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you.” the two continue as they twirl in a circle before Emira quickly dips Edric, who lets out a loud chuckle. The twins continue slow dancing as the song gets a little louder. They let out cheerful giggles as they nudge each other with their noses, causing a few giggles from the younger witches who were still watching. “Lock the door, and throw out the key. Can’t fight this no more, it’s just you and me. And there’s nothing I’d, nothing I’d rather do!” the two sang as they stared at each other with goofy grins.

“I’m stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you.” Emira continues as she wraps her arms around Edric’s neck, allowing the boy to lift her into his arms. She lets out a childlike giggle as she holds onto her twin. “So go ahead, and drive me insane! Baby run your mouth!” she shouts as she plays with her twins hair, who stares at her with a huge smile.

“I still wouldn’t trade all this loving you, hating you, wanting you!” the twins finish as Edric begins twirling the two in a circle, nearly knocking them into a few objects around Amity’s room as the song continues playing.

“Okay, okay now that you wasted precious Moonlight Conjuring time with your little theatrical show, you two can leave.” Amity orders as she points a finger at her door, Edric letting Emira slide down and onto the floor.

“Right, have fun Mittens.” Edric says as he waves before leaving the room, Emira following after him.

Amity growls and rolls her eyes as she looks at her friends, the song slowly fading away. “Now if there’s no more interruptions-” she begins before being interrupted by a loud thudding noise, which caused all of them to look at the open door.

Edric pulls away from his twin, who gave him a sheepish look, before touching the back of his head and stepping away as he pretended to be in pain. He seemed to have timed it perfectly given that their younger sister whipped her head out to stare at the two. “I hit my head.” he lies as he fakes a groan before looking at Amity, who narrowed her eyes.

Amity takes in the disheveled state of both of her older siblings’s hair before squinting. “It wouldn’t be the first time nor will it be the last.” she points out as she growls at the taller boy.

Edric winces a little as his younger sister slams the door to her room shut before looking at his twin. He chuckles as Emira begins giggling before leaning forward to resume kissing her, like they were doing before he had pushed her against the door causing the loud noise.

“Edric hit his head. He’ll be fine.” Amity announces as she waves her hand, walking up to her friends before sitting down. She watches her friends slowly nod before they all look at her.

“What are we going to bring to life?” Skara wonders as she smiles and leans forward, looking around the room.

The other girls also begin to look around the room before Sasha makes eye contact with a stuffed rabbit.

“What about that stuffed animal?” Sasha suggests as she points at the yellow bodied rabbit with a pink head and pink limbs.

“I guess we can try that.” Amity agrees as she gets up then walks over and picks it up, briefly staring at it. She walks back to her friends before placing the stuffed rabbit in the middle of them all.

“Don’t we need candles?” Amelia questions as she looks up at Amity, who stared at her before realizing.

“So that’s why my dad gave me those earlier.” Amity mumbles to herself before waving her finger, causing the candles to float over and arrange themselves around the girls.

Bo waves her fingers, causing the candles to light themselves, before smiling and looking at Amity. “Alright everything’s ready, now we just need to say the incantation.” she mentions as she puts her hand out for Skara and Sasha to grab.

“Right, the incantation...which I totally know.” Sasha lies as she nods and gives the witch a small scoff. She takes Bo’s hand before looking at Amity, who stared at her before sitting next to the blonde.

“The incantation is; Moonlight, we call, we sing. Moonlight, take this chance. Moonlight, come tie the string. Moonlight, start the dance.” Amity whispers into the blondes ear, receiving a sigh of relief followed by a smile. She takes Sasha and Amelia’s hand into her own before looking up at the others. “Remember to make a connection with the rabbit.” she reminds her friends, who all nod before closing their eyes.

“Moonlight, we call, we sing. Moonlight, take this chance. Moonlight, come tie the string. Moonlight, start the dance!” the girls chant in unison as they sit there, a flash of blue spreading through the Blight Manor. Each of the girls slowly open their eyes and stare at the stuffed rabbit, noticing it was still laying there.

“Why didn’t it work?” Amelia asks as she looks from the stuffed rabbit to the others.

“Oh I think it’s obvious why it didn’t work.” Boscha mutters as she glares at the floor.

“Go on say it then. I know you mean me Boscha.” Sasha hisses as she scowls at the triple eyed witch.

“Guys, let's not get too worked up. We can try again but with something else this time.” Cat suggests as she looks around the room for an easier object.

“No, no, no! This girl has had it out for me since day one! If she wants to talk about me she should at least have the courage to say it to me directly!” Sasha spits out as she stands up, wrenching her hands from Bo and Amity.

“Guys flying sword!” Skara warns as she points behind Boscha, who glares at the shorter witch.

“Okay, I have had enough of your stupid, oh look at me! Pay attention to me so the others don’t get hurt!” Boscha snaps as she gets up from the floor to stomp her foot before lurching forward as the hilt of a pink sword hits her in the back of the head. She groans as she reaches for the back of her head, Amelia getting up and putting a hand on her shoulder to steady the triple eyed witch.

“Sasha isn’t that your sword?” Amity points out as she watches the sword float by and swing itself, striking nothing but air.

“Yes actually, it is.” Sasha agrees as she watches the pink sword continue to move around the room, looking for an opponent to face.

“So it did work!” Skara cheers as she gets up from the floor, still holding Cat and Bo’s hands.

“Skara, you can let go now.” Bo states as she giggles at Skara, who lets go and blushes.

“Hooray we did a successful Moonlight Conjuring, now can we get control of that thing before it starts cutting up something or someone.” Boscha says as she looks at the pink sword, which turned around and floated over to the group of girls.

Sasha reaches her hand up and grabs the sword before looking at the witches. “It’s just a sword. I know how to handle this.” she mentions as she shrugs her shoulders, not fully noticing the sword was lifting her off the ground.

“Sasha?” Amity calls out as she and her friends watch the blonde continue floating up.

The sword suddenly swings itself, causing Sasha to get thrown with the momentum.

Sasha lands on Amity’s bed and groans as she lays there, some of the witches looking worriedly at her. She sits up and watches the sword dive downward, causing Cat to scream as it plummets towards her.

Skara pulls the glasses wearing witch toward herself, knocking the two over as the sword nearly hits Cat. She wraps her arms around Cat before looking up, watching the sword disappear through the door. “Are you okay? I would never forgive myself if you got hurt.” she wonders as she cradles Cat’s face in her hands before checking the glasses wearing witch everywhere.

“I’m fine Skara. Really I’m fine.” Cat assures the witch as she giggles and smiles at her, causing a blush to grow on Skara.

Bo tilts her head and stares at the two witches before covering her mouth as she giggles. She looks over at Boscha, who is currently looking out into the hallway with Sasha.

“Where would it go? It’s a sword!” Boscha questions as she shakes her head before looking at the blonde.

“I don’t know! I’ve never asked my sword where it wants to go before!” Sasha explains as she throws her hands into the air.

“Maybe it’s looking for someone to fight. You know, to prove its worthiness?” Amity suggests as she crosses her arms and looks up at the two girls. She watches the two think for a few seconds before walking up to them.

“I know what to do!” Sasha shouts as she puts a hand on Boscha’s shoulder before running out of the room.

——

“Tell me again why we need to be the ones to catch it?” Boscha asks as she stands next to Amity in the hallway, the other witches not too far behind.

“Hey, I’m the one that has to distract it with a tiny kitchen knife!” Sasha yells as she points at the triple eyed witch, who looks at Amity before shrugging.

“Alright, alright I get it.” Boscha says as she raises her hands before watching the blonde turn around to look towards the kitchen.

“Be careful.” Amity calls out as she watches the blonde walk into the kitchen. She rubs her arm and smiles a little as she gets a thumbs up from the blonde. She looks up at her friends before blushing as she sees all of them grinning at her.

Sasha slowly opens a drawer before pulling out a kitchen knife, noticing how sharp it was. She notices the sword turn around before she gets into a stance. She waits for the sword to swing before parrying the hit with the knife. She notices the sword go for a quick jab and barely has time to hop to the side, the sword barely missing. “You cheeky thing. Now you’re fighting like me.” she teases as she grins and scratches her cheek before swinging the kitchen knife.

“On your left!” Skara warns as the sword makes an attempt to confuse Sasha by swinging the opposite way.

Sasha raises her knife and catches the sword mid swing before pushing against it. “Now girls!” she orders as she glances over her shoulder, realizing all of the witches were watching her little duel.

Amity and Boscha step forward and make two separate circles before pressing their hands against the circle, causing two makeshift lassos to appear. Both witches watch the magic catch both ends of the sword before tugging on it, briefly yanking the sword down.

Skara grins and hugs Amelia, who hugs back, as she watches the sword fail at its attempts to pull away.

Boscha smirks and looks over at Amity, who grins and nods.

The sword suddenly twirls in a circle, causing the two witches that were holding onto it to be tugged and hit into each other. It attempts to make its getaway by rushing for the living room before it's grabbed and held in place by magic.

Amity groans and rubs her head as she watches Boscha get off of her. She looks up and notices her dad staring down at her, he seemed very tired and cranky. “Hi dad.” she awkwardly greets as she waves, quickly getting up as she realizes he wasn’t in the mood for this.

“Girls next time you do a Moonlight Conjuring try not to animate a sword to life. Try something not so deadly.” Mr. Blight instructs as he rubs his eyes before looking at the young witches.

“Sorry Mr. Blight.” the girls apologize in unison before they all notice Mr. Blight looked out the window.

“The moon is setting so you’re lucky I got here in time. I know you girls have great potential in being wonderful witches but please try not to end yourselves before you get the chance to realize it.” Mr. Blight explains as he cracks his neck before looking at the sword, which was desperately trying to escape from his magical grasp. He turns his attention to the girls before settling his eyes upon Sasha.

Sasha notices Mr. Blight’s gaze and awkwardly rubs the back of her neck, not comfortable with Amity’s dad staring for so long.

“I haven’t met you before. Are you new to the Boiling Isles? First time you’ve ever set foot in this area?” Mr. Blight wonders as he steps forward and tilts his head, staring at the blonde’s ears.

“Um yeah I moved here unexpectedly. I met your daughter and she seems like a great girl. I’m Sasha Waybright.” Sasha states as she nods before glancing at the other witches, who were watching the scene unfold.

“Pleased to meet you. I’m Amity’s father. You may call me Mr. Blight and my wife Mrs. Blight is still thankfully sleeping. Heavens knows what would happen had she woken up, then again she was always blessed with being the heavy sleeper.” Mr. Blight rambles as he shrugs before looking over his shoulder. “So this is your sword I presume? Interesting that your parents taught you to wield such a device.” he continues as he inspects the sword.

“Oh yeah my um dad, well he’s not really my dad but um my caretaker decided to teach me how to use a sword. He was always saying there were dangers waiting in the forests.” Sasha mentions as she waves her hand before scratching her ear, hoping that the older witch couldn’t tell her “witch ears” were just an illusion made by Edric and Emira.

“Interesting man he is. I almost recognize this craftsmanship but perhaps I’m mistaken.” Mr. Blight admits as he raises an eyebrow at the sword before looking down at the blonde, who nervously chuckled. He grabs the sword by the hilt before holding it out for Sasha to grab, which she quickly did. “The moon has set. Get some sleep girls.” he points out as he looks at each of the witches, who all nod before leaving the kitchen.

“Your dad can be scary when he wants to.” Skara mentions as she follows her friends into Amity’s room.

“I thought for sure he was going to find out.” Amelia says as she looks at Sasha, who was still in a state of shock from the encounter with the older man.

“Lets just do what my dad said and try to get some sleep.” Amity suggests as she puts a hand on Sasha’s shoulder, pulling the blonde from her temporary trance.

The other girls nod in agreement before getting out their sleeping bags.

Boscha unzips her sleeping bag before climbing into it, noticing Amelia putting her own sleeping bag a little close. She watches the plant witch before shaking her head as she reaches for her bun.

“I can’t wait to sleep in.” Cat whispers as she takes her glasses off, putting them not too far away from her sleeping bag.

“Don’t wake me up until at least one in the afternoon.” Bo states as she zips her sleeping bag closed before closing her eyes.

“Goodnight.” Skara announces as she lays her head onto her arms, closing her eyes once Amity turned the lights off.

“Night.” the other girls respond as they all get comfortable. It doesn’t take that long before each girl is out like a light.


	7. Lost in Your Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha goes on a shopping spree with Edric and Emira while Amity reads to children at the library. Meanwhile, Skara blows off hanging out with Boscha and Amelia to go on a date.

“Morning mom, morning dad.” Amity greeted as she walked into the kitchen before sitting down at the table.

“Good morning Amity.” Mr. Blight responded as he took a drink from his mug, looking up at his daughter.

Amity watches her mom place a plate in front of her, picking up her fork as she looks at her breakfast. “Where’s Ed and Em?” she questions as she looks around, noticing her siblings weren’t in their usual seats at the table.

“They got up before you and said they were going to the library after they had breakfast.” Mrs. Blight explains as she looks at her younger daughter.

“Ed and Em getting up early? Going to the library? That seems a little strange.” Amity mumbles as she begins eating some of her breakfast. She notices her parents give each other a brief look before going back to their business. Now that she noticed it, Sasha wasn’t in her studying room either.

“So Sasha as your probable future brother and sister in law, we decided to take it upon ourselves to take you clothes shopping.” Edric announces as he walks next to Emira, the blonde following behind them as they all walk through the shopping district.

Sasha blushes as she realizes the implications before widely grinning. “Did you say clothes shopping? Oh my gosh finally! Anne and Marcy would never pay attention when I wanted to go shopping but now I have friends that actually want to go!” she rambles as she puts a hand on both of the twins shoulders, receiving two smiles. “What are we waiting for then? Lets go!” she shouts as she runs in front of the twins and into the nearest apparel store.

Emira gently elbows Edric, who chuckles before chasing after his twin as she runs. She follows the blonde to the clothing store before opening the door and bowing her head. “Mr. Blight.” she teases as she looks up at her twin.

“Why thank you, Miss Blight.” Edric mocks as he gives his twin a curtsy before walking into the store, Emira laughing and following him inside. He looks around the store before holding out an arm, his twin wrapping her arm with his before the two start prancing towards the blonde.

Sasha looks at a burgundy cardigan before picking it up and putting it over her arm, she was definitely gonna try it on. She walks off towards another rack and begins looking through the shirts, noticing a few that seemed a little tacky or weirdly designed.

“I personally recommend the long sleeve button up but that’s just my interest.” Edric states as he points at a black long sleeve before shrugging. He smiles and looks at Emira, who was eyeing a scarf. He tilts his head before watching his twin walk off to go grab the scarf, leaving him there. “If we’re picking out clothes I wanna get some.” he states as he notices a shirt, walking off to go look at it.

“Don’t forget to get pajamas and some winter clothes Sasha. It gets freezing when winter comes around.” Emira points out as she looks over a rack with an assortment of vests on it.

“Do you think mom and dad will let her come with us on the family getaway trip to our cabin house?” Edric asks as he grabs a pair of dark colored jeans.

“If we get Mittens to beg with us there’s no way they could say no.” Emira mentions as she grins before plucking a dark gray button up off of a nearby rack.

“Alright I have my normal clothes picked out. I’m gonna go try them on.” Sasha announces as she looks at the twins before walking to a nearby dressing room.

“Oh Em, I have something for you to try on.” Edric mutters as he holds out some clothes towards his twin.

Emira looks down at the clothing Edric was showing her, smiling as she realized it was just her taste. “Okay but you have to try the clothes I picked for you.” she bargains as she holds out her own selection of clothes.

The twins swap the clothes they had picked out before going into their own separate changing rooms.

Sasha pulls the cardigan on before buttoning up her shirt, fixing her burgundy tights. She puts her shoes back on before fixing the black shorts she put over her tights, turning to look at herself in the mirror. “Oh I like this.” she whispers to herself as she turns around to see how the outfit looked from the back. “Okay guys I’m coming out.” she tells the twins as she pulls back the curtain. She steps out and stands there before looking around, realizing the twins weren’t there.

“Ta da! Outfit choice courtesy of Emira Blight.” Edric yells as he steps out of his changing room, putting his hands on his hips. He gives Sasha a small whistle as he watches the blonde twirl in her outfit. “You definitely know your taste in clothes.” he points out as he nods while grinning.

“You’re one to talk, Eddie. Look at you! You and your sister have great taste.” Sasha retorts as she looks the green haired boy up and down, taking in his dark gray button up, burgundy vest, dark gray scarf, and black shorts. She smiles and watches the older boy twirl before striking a pose.

“Feast your eyes on a hand picked Blight outfit. Modeled by Emira Blight, picked by Edric Blight.” Emira shouts as she pushes the curtain open before twirling out of the changing room. She puts a hand behind her head and smiles as she stands there in her dark gray button up, burgundy long sleeve that was under her button up, and black jeans.

“Wow…” Edric mumbles as he rubs the back of his neck, not being able to take his eyes off of his twins.

“Wow is right! Look at you Emmy! You look so pretty in that.” Sasha agrees as she smiles at the green haired girl, who giggles and shrugs.

“Okay so I guess we all picked out some clothes for a new outfit but you still need pajamas and a winter outfit.” Edric mentions as he points at Sasha, his twin nodding in agreement. “Now let’s start looking.” he says before looking around, his twin and the blonde looking as well.

——

“I can’t believe Amity would rather spend her time at the library than be hanging out with us.” Boscha groans as she sits up on her bed.

“I know right! I know she likes books but like sometimes I think she likes them too much.” Skara agrees as she puts her scroll down to pick out an outfit from her closet.

“Literally Skara! Oh well at least I’ve got you and Amelia to hang out with.” Boscha points out as she gets off of her bed.

“Um about that...I kinda had something else planned today.” Skara admits as she pulls out her bard coven jacket, looking for her black shirt. She winces as she hears Boscha loudly groan before finding her shirt and pulling it out.

“What are you going on a date or something? What could possibly be more important?” Boscha wonders as she walks up to her closet, yanking it open.

“Well um it’s not really a date. At least I doubt they would say it is.” Skara mutters as she shrugs before removing her black pants from its hangar. “You can still hang out with Amelia though!” she points out as she removes her shirt, grabbing for the black shirt she pulled out.

Boscha rolls her eyes and pulls out a gray long sleeve, the sleeves being the same shade of yellow as the potions coven. “Whatever, hope you have fun.” she grumbles as she rolls her eyes, picking out some gray jeans with a few holes on the knees. She ends the call before putting her scroll away as she picks up her jeans.

Skara pulls her bard coven jacket on before zipping up her pants, looking at her scroll as she notices it going off. She quickly answers the call before smiling. “Hey Cat. I’ll be there in a few, just getting ready.” she answers as she grabs her shoes, which were sitting near her bed.

“Oh okay, cause Bo and I are already on our way. Text you when I get there.” Cat responds as she walks down the street while looking around.

“Alright, see ya there!” Skara retorts as she waves a little before stopping as she realized the glasses wearing witch, obviously, couldn't see her.

——

Boscha pulls out her scroll and checks the time, realizing it was almost two. She looks up when she hears approaching footsteps, realizing Amelia was walking up to her. “There you are, at least I can trust one person to keep their word.” she states as she looks the green haired witch over, taking in her white long sleeve and plant coven designed long skirt.

“I guess it’s just the two of us then?” Amelia questions as she rubs the back of her neck, looking around before staring at Boscha.

“Yup just us two. I was thinking maybe we could go try out that new cafe. Maybe get something there?” Boscha suggests as she shrugs her shoulders before smiling, not noticing the plant witches blush.

“Of course! Only if I get to try some of the brews they offer.” Amelia agrees as she nods and begins walking down the street.

“Alright but I call the Raspberry Rift, I don’t know what’s in it but I heard it’s tooth rotting good.” Boscha bargains as she nods and begins following the plant witch, putting her hands in her pockets.

The two witches make their way to the cafe before opening the door, a small bell jingling as the two walk in.

“Looks like there aren’t that many people.” Amelia points out as she looks around the small decorated building, eyeing the fireplace near one of the booths.

Boscha nods in agreement before noticing Cat and Bo sitting at a booth near the back. She doesn’t pay much attention until she notices Skara walk out of a nearby bathroom, taking her seat in between the two healing witches.

Skara looks up and notices Boscha standing near the cafe door, freezing in her spot as they make eye contact. She nervously smiles before looking away and taking a long sip from her cup, toying with the wings on the side of the cup. She looks back and notices the triple eyed witch slowly shaking her head before being tugged forward by Amelia.

Boscha lets Amelia pull her closer to the counter before looking up as the green haired witch points out some drinks and sweets on the dangling menu. She waits for the witch to make her decision before looking at the witch behind the counter. “I’ll take a Raspberry Rift and she wants a Chocolate Cherry Cappuccino with two Pineapple Pops.” she orders as she puts her hands in her pockets, looking at Amelia as the witch wraps her arms around hers.

The older witch looks down and writes down the order before waving his finger, the paper floating over to a boy with a bowl cut.

“Doesn’t he go to our school?” Amelia asks as the two walk over to the waiting counter, tilting her head as she watches the boy begin making the orders.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure he does. He’s that guy that’s in the beast keeping coven. The one that hangs out with Eileen and the other girl in the illusions coven. You know, the one with the mouth head and tongue for hair?” Boscha explains as she nods and looks at a nearby wall, staring at an employee of the month award.

“Order for Boscha and Amelia. One Raspberry Rift, one Chocolate Cherry Cappuccino, and two Pineapple Pops.” the boy announces as he puts the two drinks and a small bag on the counter. He smiles as the two witches approach the counter and take the drinks and bag. “See you at school.” he mentions as he waves at the two witches.

Boscha takes a drink before nodding and putting down the amount she owed him. “See ya, Skara.” she says as she looks over at the shorter girl, who hid a little before awkwardly waving. She walks to the door of the cafe with Amelia following behind her, nearly hitting someone as she opens it.

“Whoa! Oh Boscha! Sorry about that.” Willow apologizes as she rubs the back of her head before stepping out of the doorway.

“It’s fine.” Boscha mentions as she shrugs off the situation, stepping out of the cafe.

“Oh is that a Raspberry Rift? My dad says those are really good. I hope they haven’t sold out of Pumpkin Party Purée.” Willow rambles as she looks into the cafe.

“It’s a slow day so you’re probably good.” Amelia points out as she walks out of the cafe and stands next to Boscha.

Boscha stares at Willow for a few seconds before taking a long sip of her drink. “See ya, half a witch.” she announces before walking off, Amelia following after her. “Let me try one of those.” she orders as she watches the green haired witch open the bag with her Pineapple Pops in them.

——

“She’s still here? Gosh Mittens never takes a break from hitting the books.” Edric groans out as he walks into the library, Emira and Sasha following behind him. He looks around the library and begins walking deeper in, realizing his younger sister wasn’t in the front.

“I’ll go take her the lunch bag.” Sasha offers as she takes the lunch pail from Edric’s hand, grateful they took the bags of clothes back before coming here.

“How noble of you.” Emira points out with a smile before looking at her twin.

The twins watch the blonde walk off towards the kids section of the library before turning their attention towards each other.

“Wanna go erase the non in nonfiction and make that Gary guy freak out about it?” Edric suggests as he raises an eyebrow and smirks at his twin.

“You know me so well.” Emira states before nodding as the two run off to go mess with the library workers.

Sasha walks up and notices Luz walking out of the kids section before looking at Amity, who seemed annoyed. “Hey your mom said to bring you your lunch since you forgot it.” she announces as she holds up the lunch pail, watching the mint haired witch stare at her.

“Well that’s sugarcoating it. I know my mom probably said to tell me to quit forgetting it but thanks.” Amity says as she takes the lunch pail before smiling at the blonde.

“Yeah she was more aggressive but I think she was just in a mood.” Sasha admits as she shrugs before slightly smiling.

“So um new clothes huh?” Amity points out as she looks the blonde up and down, blushing as she realizes it was similarly color coordinated to the clothes her older siblings wore after school or on weekends.

“Yeah Eddie and Emmy took me to go shopping this morning. We barely finished shopping at like two.” Sasha explains as she shrugs before looking at the mint haired witch. “How do I look?” she wonders as she twirls before looking at Amity.

“Amazing...I mean um wow clothes! You could be a Blight in that outfit. I mean not that I’m suggesting anything I just mean you fit in!” Amity rambles as she blushes before shrugging and waving her hand, quickly turning her attention to the book she was holding.

Sasha blushes before giggling and smiling at the mint haired witch. “Thanks, that means a lot.” she says as she looks around the library, rubbing the back of her neck.

Amity awkwardly giggles before noticing her older siblings and Luz causing a ruckus with some of the books. “I have to go now, my stupid siblings never take a break from their shenanigans.” she mentions as she shakes her head before walking past the blonde.

“Uh alright. I’ll see you later.” Sasha yells as she waves at the mint haired witch, who was walking up to two library workers.

——

“Wailing Star time! Come on Emira.” Edric announces as he turns onto his side, looking down at his twin as she slowly opens her eyes.

“Look who’s excited to go to a library. Are you going nerdy on me, Mr. Blight?” Emira teases as she sits up and rubs her eyes.

“In your dreams, Miss Blight.” Edric retorts as he leans down to briefly peck his twin on the lips. He gently pats her on the stomach before getting off of his bed to get ready for their break in with Luz.

Emira slowly gets off of the bed before watching Edric open both of their closets. She walks over to her twin before wrapping her arms around his waist as she watches him look through his closet.

Edric puts a hand over Emira’s before intertwining their hands as he looks at her, right as she rests her chin on his shoulder. “So what outfit should we put on for our break in? I was thinking Blight casual and if not maybe our new outfits we bought earlier today?” he suggests as he points from their after school outfits to the new ones they bought with Sasha.

“Mmm as tempting as the new clothes are maybe we can save those for a date night.” Emira points out as she gently kisses her twin on the cheek, earning a smile from the boy.

“Alright so Blight casual outfits it is.” Edric states as he pulls out their after school outfits, waving his finger so Emira’s floats out of her closet.

“Let me just freshen up in the bathroom before we go.” Emira says as she steps away from her twin before walking to their bathroom.

“Alright but Luz is probably expecting us in a few minutes.” Edric mentions as he pulls his cowl off, removing his school shirts with it.

“I’m only going to splash some water on my face. Just to wake myself up a little more.” Emira explains as she walks into the bathroom, turning the light on as she looks at herself in the mirror.

“Alright.” Edric mumbles before putting on his dark gray undershirt.

“I swear my siblings are up to something I just don’t know what.” Amity admits as she lays on her bed, staring up at her ceiling.

“Maybe they’re going to go toilet paper someone’s house. That’s a thing here isn’t it?” Sasha suggests as she looks over at the mint haired witch, writing some ingredients down.

“Ed and Em aren’t the type to be gentle with their pranks. They go all out when it comes to pranking someone.” Amity states as she shakes her head before looking over at the blonde.

“Maybe they’re setting up a specific prank for someone?” Sasha points out as she looks over her list of ingredients.

The two girls sit there in silence for a few minutes before Amity sits up on her bed.

“I think I know what they’re doing!” Amity announces as she jumps off of her bed before jogging out of her room.

“Ami?” Sasha calls out as she hears the mint haired witch running down the hall and down the stairs. She waits a few minutes before hearing the front door open and close, realizing she was alone in Amity’s room. “Okay I’ll just wait here I guess?” she mutters to herself before standing up from her spot on the floor, making her way back into the study room.

——

“I had a fun time today Boscha.” Amelia mentions as she sits in her hammock chair, hugging her legs as she looks around her room.

“Same, who would have thought that cafe would make that great of drinks.” Boscha agrees as she lays on her bed, looking at one of her nearby trophies.

Amelia giggles a little before looking at her wall, taking some time to gather up her courage. “Do you maybe wanna do it again?” she questions as she takes a deep breath, fiddling with a string on her chair.

“Uh yeah sure. Next time we can do whatever you want.” Boscha responds as she shrugs her shoulders, looking from her trophy to the ceiling. She lays there and raises an eyebrow as the call goes nearly silent, except some noises coming from Amelia’s side of the call. “Amelia, you there?” she asks as she lays there.

Amelia hops up and down in her room with a hand covering her mouth as she silently cheers. She quickly picks up her scroll before sitting back in her hammock chair. “Yeah I’m here. Great, we can work out the details later.” she answers before hanging up the call and giggling into her hand. She looks up when she hears a knock at her door.

“You okay Amelia?” her dad wonders as he stands at his daughters room door.

“Yeah I’m fine dad!” Amelia says as she widely smiles before giggling more as she hugs her legs.

“Today was fun. We should go to that cafe more often.” Skara gushes as she lays on her bed, kicking her feet back and forth.

“We definitely should! Maybe we can go after Grom.” Cat agrees as she fixes her glasses, leaning back into her pillows.

“Great, it's a date!” Skara yells as she smiles before blushing and covering her mouth. “I should go!” she states before hanging up the call and laying there, burying her face into her pillow.

“That was weird.” Bo whispers as she gets up from sitting at her desk. “Has Skara been acting weird or is it just me?” she questions as she tilts her head.

“Oh right that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Cat mentions as she fixes a strand of hair before sitting up.

——

“I can’t believe you two! The nerve you two would have to try to post my diary everywhere around school!” Amity shouts as she stomps into the Blight Manor, not even bothering to be quiet for her parents who were probably sleeping.

“We already said sorry Mittens, what more do you want?” Edric asks as he follows his younger sister into the house, his twin following behind them.

“I want you two to grow up! Stop being so mean to me and grow up already! It’s weird enough that you two still share a room at the age of sixteen but wanting to post your younger sister's diary just cause she tells on you is ridiculous!” Amity screams before running up the stairs and down the hall.

Edric stares at where Amity was before scoffing and running towards the stairs. “Yeah well...you’re such a baby! You need to grow up to!” he yells as he stomps his foot before growling a little. He looks at Emira as she puts a hand on his shoulder, his anger subsiding almost instantly. He wraps his arms around her before nuzzling his face into her neck. “She’s such a jerk.” he grumbles as he tries to stop the slight tears welling up in his eyes.

“I know. Let's go cuddle.” Emira suggests as she hugs her twin, gently rubbing his back. She presses her lips on the top of his head before smiling as she feels him gently squeeze her.

Amity walks down the hall before looking at her bedroom door. She opens the door before hearing some hushed talking. She realizes her study room door is slightly cracked open and approaches it. She peeks in and notices Sasha sitting in front of two abominations.

“Oh my gosh and then Eddie and Emmy were singing and dancing. You two had to be there, it was something else.” Sasha rambles as she waves her hand before giggling.

“Sasha?” Amity calls out as she pushes the door open, staring right at the blonde.

Sasha looks up at Amity before smiling. “Oh there you are Ami. I was wondering when you would get back.” she responds as she gets up from the bean bag chair, gently patting one of the abominations on the head.

Amity looks at the two abominations before looking at Sasha and nodding. “Sorry I just got home from the library. Ed and Em were being unbearable.” she mentions as she shakes her head, not wanting to think about her older siblings right now.

“It’s fine. I was just talking to Anne and Marcy before you showed up. I was telling them about the Moonlight Conjuring we had.” Sasha explains as she waves her hand before gesturing to the two abominations, both of them slowly turning around.

“Oh okay. I’m gonna go take a shower.” Amity states as she points at her bathroom door.

“Alright, I’ll be here.” Sasha points out as she looks at the two abominations, which were both still staring at Amity.

Amity nods before closing the study room door and entering her bathroom. “That was...weird.” she mumbles to herself as she looks at her door. She locks the door before waving her finger, causing the water to turn itself on.


	8. A Normal Day in the Boiling Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is forced to go on a family bonding trip with Edric and Emira to one of the other Blight owned houses while weird things happen in town.

“Oh come on Amity, you won’t hang out with us today either? I’ve already got Skara and the others agreeing to come with me! We just need Amelia to get here.” Boscha complains as she looks around the shopping district.

“Boscha I’m not trying to ditch you guys it’s just my family wants to do some family bonding thing today. I dunno I think they heard the fight I had with Em and Ed last night.” Amity explains as she pulls on her shirt, giving a small shrug.

“Ew family bonding? Your parents do that? Gross. Good luck with that Amity, I’ve got not as boring things to do.” Boscha replies as she sticks out her tongue in disgust before noticing Luz putting up a sign.

“Well lucky you. I’ll call when I can.” Amity mutters as she rubs the back of her head before ending the call.

Boscha approaches the stand Luz was at, noticing the human made the sign glow and produce a winking Eda.

“Is it too subtle?” Luz wonders as she looks up at the sign, King staring at it while standing next to her.

“Does subtle mean ugly?” Boscha teases as she stands there with her arms crossed and a smug smile on her lips.

“Hi Boscha, Hexsidians. See anything you like?” Luz greets as she raises her hand towards the three witches before gesturing at the stuff Eda was selling.

“Ew, no. I’m just here to take an ironic Penstagram next to your weird flashing trash sign.” Boscha explains as she waves her finger before striking a pose as she took a picture with her scroll.

“That’s not funny Boscha.” Luz points out in an annoyed tone as she watches the triple eyed witch continue taking pictures of herself.

“What are you gonna do? Spit your human venom on me?” Boscha questions as she wiggles her fingers while grinning at the human.

“You have venom? Quick Luz, start melting faces!” King demands as he points at Boscha and her friends.

——

“So locking us up in one of our other houses is supposed to help us get along how?” Amity asks as she crosses her arms and squints at her parents, not looking at her older siblings.

“You’re all Blights. You’re stuck with each other no matter how badly you may not want to be. Until you all start getting along again, you’re not leaving.” Mr. Blight instructs as he looks at each of his kids, who refused to look.

“You can't be serious.” Edric groans as he rolls his eyes. “Mom tell dad he’s being absurd.” he says as he looks at their mom.

“Your father makes a good point Edric. Blights have to stick together.” Mrs. Blight admits as she looks at her son before gently fixing a strand of his hair.

“Dad you’re actually going to make us stay here for hours?” Emira wonders as she walks up to their dad, who gently pats her on the head.

“I don’t want to leave you three here alone but if you take hours to start getting along again then I’m afraid I must.” Mr. Blight responds as he retracts his hand before looking away from Emira.

“We’ll be back later, kids and please try not to make this harder than it must be.” Mrs. Blight mentions as she waves a hand to her kids before turning around and walking towards the door.

Mr. Blight follows behind his wife before opening the door for her and waiting for her to exit. “Do call us if anything bad happens.” he points out as he looks over his shoulder. “And Edric please take care of your sisters until we get here if anything does happen.” he demands as he exits the house.

“But I’m not the oldest.” Edric mutters as he tilts his head with a raised eyebrow.

“But you’re the man as long as I’m not here.” Mr. Blight explains before waving his finger, causing the door to close and lock.

The Blight kids stand there and listen to the sounds of their parents footsteps getting further and further away. Once the sound is no longer there they all look at each other.

“So...anyone wanna say anything?” Emira questions as she crosses her arms and looks from her twin to their younger sister. She lets out a sigh and a small eye roll as the two squint at each other before turning away from one another.

Amity walks down a hallway before opening a door and disappearing behind it, the door leading to the Blight family library.

Edric turns and walks upstairs before tossing himself into a nearby seat.

Emira stands there in the living room before groaning and putting a hand to her face. “This is gonna take forever.” she bitterly mumbles to herself before walking into the kitchen.

——

“Come on guys the Treasure Shack awaits us.” Boscha announces as she gestures for the teenagers to follow her. She begins walking through the city before looking around, smiling to herself.

“Boscha, Boscha! He got the water balloons.” Skara yells as she runs up behind Boscha before pointing to a four eyed witch wearing the hood of his cowl.

“Nice job. You two can have fun with those.” Boscha mentions as she chuckles before looking into the bag of water balloons.

“I can’t wait to throw these into the town from the hill.” the four eyed witch cheers as he carries the bag, looking at Skara with a grin.

“You guys have fun, I'm gonna be in the Treasure Shack with Amelia and him.” Boscha states as she points at Amelia and a witch with blonde hair, one strand laying in between his eyes.

The group of teens made it to the top of the hill before all looking down at the town, even they had to admit the view was stunning.

“Okay, okay what if we get as close to the edge of the hill as we can and then throw the water balloons?” Skara suggests as she turns to the four eyed witch.

“I like the way you think.” the four eyed witch says as he grins before following the shorter witch towards the edge of the hill.

Skara smiles as she continues walking toward the edge and stops to look over. She giggles before taking a water balloon as the four eyed witch hands one to her. She looks around the town before noticing a knocked over trash can in front of a building. She tosses her water balloon and watches it slowly descend before splashing the road.

“You guys wanna see me do a sit up?” the blonde witch asks as he looks at Amelia and Boscha.

Boscha scoffs and looks the blonde up and down, Amelia giggling and latching onto the three eyed witches arm. “You can do a sit up? Don’t make me laugh that hard.” she teases as she smirks at the blonde.

“You think I’m lying? I’ll show you two.” the blonde responds as he crosses his arms before using his red shoes, which had wings on them, to float upside down. He puts his hands behind his head before looking at both witches, who were watching him.

——

Emira looks over her shoulder as she hears approaching footsteps, realizing it was Amity. “Hey, you hungry?” she greets as she tilts her head at her younger sister.

“I got tired of the eerie quietness of the family library.” Amity says as she sits at the kitchen table before looking around. “Plus it felt like I was being watched.” she mentions as she glances towards the opening to the living room.

“I hear you. I don’t think mom or dad have had this place dehexed in awhile.” Emira agrees as she nods before turning around and smiling.

The two stare at each other in silence for a few seconds before looking up at the ceiling as they hear creaking and loud footsteps. Both witches look at each other before hearing approaching footsteps.

“Hey, you two hungry?” Edric wonders as he stands at the opening before looking from his younger sister to his twin.

“Well I think we need something to distract ourselves from this creepy house.” Amity points out as she shrugs before looking at Emira, who nodded.

Emira opens some of the cabinets before searching through them, noticing a few cans and a couple boxes. “Well we have some canned fruits and some boxes of pre made meals.” she lists off as she pulls out some of the items.

“If I know Blights, which I think I do then I believe there’s a hidden stash of food.” Edric explains as he steps further into the kitchen and next to his twin. He waves his finger before pressing the tip of it to the back of one of the cabinets.

It takes a few seconds but the cabinets slowly float off of the walls before a hole appears in the wall. It opens more and more until it reveals a stash of food, like Edric mentioned.

“How did you know?” Amity questions as she gets up from her seat and takes a step closer, wondering if it was an illusion.

“I’m a Blight there’s always gotta be at least one troublemaker in the family tree to do such a thing as this.” Edric mentions as he looks at Amity before shrugging.

“Well since there’s so much more food than we thought let’s get to deciding.” Emira suggests as she looks at her siblings with a smile.

“Mittens, you wanna pick first? You usually have good ideas...plus dad always said Blight women have better suggestions.” Edric offers as he looks at his younger sister before giving her a grin.

“Let me see what we’ve got to work with.” Amity says as she gives her older brother a small smile before stepping forward to look at the food in the hidden stash.

——

“Look I know you know humans better than anyone so tell me what is the easiest way to take a human down when they think they’re suddenly above you?” Boscha asks as she walks down the hill, fuming with anger that Luz showed up and once again ruined everything.

“Well I used to be quite the superior on Earth so people would know not to challenge me but for those tiny percentages that still tried to overthrow me from my throne I would have to prove how much better I was than them.” Sasha explains as she cleans her nails before shrugging her shoulders. “Prove you’re better than her, challenge her to something you know she can’t beat you at. Utterly humiliate her so badly she won’t be able to come back from it. Better yet make your underlings see her as an enemy so they’ll crawl back to you.” she continues as she gets up from her seat before looking around the studying room.

“Oh I’ll make her regret crossing paths with me. I know exactly what to do.” Boscha states as she chuckles before ending the call and putting her scroll away.

Sasha looks around the room before walking over to the desk and sitting down at it. She looks through her notebook before pulling out her phone. She looks at her apps before groaning in annoyance at the fact there was nothing to do. She sits there for a few seconds before getting up from the desk as she realizes she could go see what Boscha and the others were currently doing.

Boscha found herself at the bottom of the hill before seeing Luz and the others all laughing, seemingly having fun. She makes her way towards them before stopping as they approach her. She hears Luz gasp as they all realize she was there. “Enough. I don’t know why they can’t remember what a weirdo, loser you are but I’m gonna help them remember.” she snaps as she points a finger at the human before sweeping her finger over each of them.

“Oooh I’m so scared. She still thinks she has power over you guys.” Luz mocks as she waves her hands before chuckling as she looks over her shoulder at Skara and the others. “Guys?” she calls out as she realizes how scared each of them were.

“Luz, I challenge you to a race. Around Dead Man’s Curve.” Boscha declares as she points a finger at the human before pointing it upwards towards a road that was behind her, some lightning striking it to prove her point.

The teenagers gasp and whimper in fear as they all look up at the road, while Boscha smirked and crossed her arms.

“And we’ll be racing on those.” Boscha points out as she points at some nearby creatures, they were rat-like creatures with the bodies of worms. “Giant rat worms.” she explains as one of the rat worms licks its mouth.

Luz leans back and squints at the creatures letting out a, “Meh.” as she waved a hand at it.

“You don’t have to do this you know. We know humans are like super fragile.” Skara states as she puts a hand on Luz’s shoulder while her friends nod and look.

“Don’t baby me!” Luz yells as she smacks Skara’s hand away, who raises her hand and watches the human approach Boscha. “Boscha! I accept your strange teenage coming of age challenge thing.” she snaps as she glares at the smug three eyed witch.

“Let's go then.” Boscha says as she turns around and begins walking up the hill. She looks over her shoulder as she watches the others follow her up the hill.

——

“Can you two stop messing around and pass me the flour?” Amity orders as she looks over at her older siblings.

“Mittens look, I’m a bat.” Edric shouts as he holds carrots in his upper lip with some sauce at the tips, making it look like bloody fangs. He hisses and towers over her before picking her up, causing her to squeal and kick her legs.

“Edric put me down!” Amity demands as she giggles and pushes against her older brother, who leaned closer and hissed as he held her up.

Emira giggles and looks at her siblings before tapping Edric on the shoulder. She waits for him to turn around before pulling the carrots out of his mouth. “Put her down you dork we have a pizza to make.” she tells him as she picks up the bag of flour.

Edric puts Amity down before chuckling as he watches the mint haired witch take the bag of flour. He wipes a speck of flour off of the tip of Emira’s nose before smiling at her.

Amity looks over and stares at her older siblings before she begins kneading the dough that was on the kitchen counter. “How do you two do that? You always do so much for each other and never get annoyed by each other.” she wonders as she looks down at the dough.

Edric and Emira look at each other before glancing at Amity, who continued to knead the dough. They both look each other in the eyes before slowly nodding. “Mittens…” they both start only to be cut off by the oven going off, signaling it was heated up.

“Looks like we took longer than I thought.” Amity mentions as she finishes kneading the dough before looking at the twins. “What were you two gonna say?” she questions as she tilts her head.

“Just gonna ask if you needed help with the dough?” Edric lies as he shrugs and walks over to his younger sister.

“Only if you never say what sounded like a food pun ever again.” Amity agrees as she smiles at her older brother, gently elbowing him.

“No promises.” Edric teases as he winks at the mint haired witch before chuckling. He looks at Emira, who nods before walking over to the two. “So show us how you wanted the pizza again.” he says as he watches his younger sister open the can of sauce, which was surprisingly still good.

——

Sasha knew things would be weird in the Boilings Isle but she hadn't thought body swapping would be one of those things she’d experience. She had watched Boscha and Luz’s race from afar but once they had chased after Luz she ended up losing them, not that it was her fault since they had flying shoes. All she knew was one minute they were all normal and then once she had found them again they were all switched up.

“What in the great Titan is happening here?” Mr. Blight asks as he walks up to Sasha and the other people.

“Mr. Blight, I’m just as confused as you are.” Sasha admits as she looks from the witches all attacking each other to the grown man. “I think there’s a body swap spell going on here or something.” she states as she looks from the man to his wife, who was intently staring at her.

“It would be quite likely.” Mr. Blight agrees as he approaches the witches, who were all still fighting each other for their bodies back. He draws a big circle with his finger before tapping the spell and dragging it in a line.

Sasha backs up and stops in front of Mrs. Blight, who is now watching her husband. She watches a beam of magic engulf each person before disappearing as Mr. Blight retracts his finger.

Each of the witches look at themselves as they realize they’re in their own bodies.

“Come along honey we have to go get the kids before night falls.” Mrs. Blight reminds as she holds out her hand to her husband.

“Of course honey.” Mr. Blight says as he intertwines his hand with his wife. He looks over his shoulder at Sasha before walking off with his wife.

“This pizza is actually really good.” Edric points out as he reaches for another slice of pizza.

“I must admit you guys actually work really hard when it comes to getting something you want.” Amity praises as she smiles before taking a bite from her slice.

Emira takes a bite of her slice before looking from Edric to Amity. She clears her throat, which causes both to look up, before gesturing between the two.

“Mittens I’m sorry for being such a jerk...Emira’s sorry too she’s just too shy to apologize.” Edric mumbles as he looks from Amity to Emira before grinning, earning a small nudge to the stomach. He chuckles before taking a bite from his pizza.

“I accept both of your apologies and apologize myself for what I said. It was really mean and I had no right to say you two are weird or immature for being close siblings.” Amity apologizes as she rubs the back of her neck before slightly smiling.

The three Blights look up as they hear a brief knock followed by the door opening. Each of the kids jump to their feet and wave their finger, each getting a spell ready for whatever intruder was coming in.

“Kids, ready to go home?” Mr. Blight wonders as he steps into the house before looking over at his three kids.

“Dad!” Emira and Amity shout in unison as they approach their dad and hug him, causing him to lightly smile and pat them both on the head.

“Daddy! Mommy!” Edric yells as he runs over and leaps at his parents, Mr. Blight barely being able to catch him and avoid his only son from knocking him over.

“Yes Edric we missed you as well.” Mr. Blight groans out as he pats his son on the back while holding him up.

Edric giggles and clings to both his mom and dad as he keeps his legs wrapped around the older man. He refuses to let go even as his sisters laugh while their dad tries to put him onto the floor.

“It won’t harm you to carry him home.” Mrs. Blight teases as she pats her husband on the arm before walking off with Emira and Amity.

“That’s easy for you to say when you aren’t the one carrying him.” Mr. Blight grumbles as he wraps his arms around Edric, adjusting the boy before exiting the house. He waved his finger and followed after his wife and daughters, the door to the house closing and locking itself once again.

“So you kids made pizza I see.” Mrs. Blight says as she walks down the path before looking at Amity.

“It was a team effort. We all decided on pizza, I made the dough, Mittens kneaded it, and Edric decorated it how she wanted it.” Emira explains as she smiles and giggles while following behind her mom.

“Perhaps you kids should cook something next time we have a work meeting.” Mr. Blight points out as he adjusts Edric once again, the boy kept swinging his legs which would cause him to slip down little by little.

“Edric why were you stomping around upstairs before you came to ask if we were hungry?” Amity questions as she looks over her shoulder to her older brother, who turned his head.

“I wasn’t stomping around upstairs. I came downstairs after like twenty minutes cause I thought I was hearing people breathe on my neck.” Edric mentions as he tilts his head before looking from his twin to Amity.

Amity and Emira worriedly look at each other before looking at Edric, who glanced at their dad. The kids decided to drop the conversation and continue their walk home.

After a couple of minutes of walking in silence Amity looks up to find that they’re home. She smiles and waits for her mom to open the door before each of the Blights steps inside.

“Alright kids, off you go. I hope you all learned something valuable about today's lesson.” Mrs. Blight instructs as she waves her kids off as they all look at her.

“Dad carry me upstairs.” Edric begs as he looks at his dad as he removes his shoes.

“No you’re able to walk up those stairs. I need a break after carrying you for that long.” Mr. Blight insists as he puts Edric on the floor, causing the boy to pout.

Amity walks up the stairs and down the hall before eventually getting to her room. She opens the door and looks around, noticing the study room door was slightly open. She walks over to the door and opens it, Sasha looking up and over as she realizes the mint haired witch was finally home.

“Ami, you’re home! Oh my gosh today was so boring but also weird.” Sasha groans as she runs over to Amity and wraps her arms around her. She smiles and nuzzles her head into the mint haired witches neck, causing the witch to blush.

Amity giggles before hugging the blonde back. “What happened?” she asks as she pats the human on the back.

“Okay don’t even get me started on Luz, she was acting so weird today.” Sasha starts as she pulls away from the mint haired witch, looking her in the eye.


	9. When Something is Ventured, Something is Framed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gus holds a meeting for the Human Appreciation Society and decides to bring Luz, Mattholomule aims to ruin the meeting. Things don’t go too well for the kids of Hexside.

Gus chuckles and hops down the last step of the stairs before turning to look into his kitchen, noticing his dad was there drinking his morning brew. “Good morning dad!” he greets as he smiles at his dad before walking into the kitchen.

“Morning son. You seem awfully chipper this morning.” his father responded as he smiled and looked up at the short witch.

“The Human Appreciation Society is having a meeting today! As their president I’m expected to wow them by teaching them and showing human artifacts. So I’m bringing some artifacts to school for our meeting!” Gus explains as he smiles and pulls out a rubix cube from his backpack. He holds it up and shows it to his dad, who adjusts his glasses and leans forward to inspect it. A small shout brings the short witch and his father to look down. He pulls up his sleeve before poking his watch, stopping its screams. “Gotta go dad! I don’t wanna be late!” he announces as he smiles and waves at his dad, who smiles and nods.

“Have a good day at school.” Perry yells as the short witch runs out of the house, putting the rubix cube back into his backpack.

“Man where’s Gus?” Willow wonders as she looks around the front of the school. She fixes a strand of hair before noticing the witch come running up the path. “Morning Gus.” she greets as she waves at the short witch.

“Morning Willow. How are you today?” Gus replies as he waves at the plant witch.

“I’m good, just ran a little late because my dads couldn’t find their keys so I had to stay back and help them look.” Willow explains as she shrugs and giggles a little at the memory. “You know how forgetful dads can be.” she mumbles as she smiles and waves her hand.

“Definitely, there was this one time my dad forgot his name tag at home so I had to run all the way to his work to give him it. He was so embarrassed and worried I would be late for school but the lady at the front desk gave me a pastry before I left.” Gus mentions as the two begin laughing at the story, Willow had met his dad before so she knew how forgetful he could be. He glances over his shoulder and notices a witch with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He smiles and waves at the witch, who looks around before waving back.

“Gus I think he’s staring at you.” Willow whispers as she gently nudges her shorter friend, who looks at her in shock before awkwardly chuckling and waving his hand. “I’m just gonna go. Good luck.” she encourages as she winks at the short witch before walking off.

“Hi, I’m new here. My name’s Mattholomule.” the brown haired witch introduces as he extends a hand, giving the shorter witch a smile.

“Hi, I’m Augustus, my friends call me Gus.” Gus responds as he takes the brunette's hand, gently shaking it. He looks down at his hand in slight shock as he feels the taller witch’s grip tighten ever so slightly.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, you’re the Human Appreciation Society’s president aren’t you? Back at my old school we had a Human Appreciation Society as well. I might drop by and check out your club.” Mattholomule admits as he smiles at Gus before letting go of the witch's hand.

“Oh really? Yup that’s me, the president of the Human Appreciation Society! We’re always accepting new members, also just between me and you I brought some human artifacts to show to the other members.” Gus rambles as he blushes a little and waves his hand before reaching into his backpack. He glances up as he feels Mattholomule lean forward towards him before pulling out a rubix cube.

Mattholomule stares at the item before looking at the shorter witch and smiling. “Wow that’s really cool. I bet the other members will be really impressed by your human artifacts.” he lies as he continues to smile at the witch, who smiles and nods before putting the rubix cube away.

The two witches look up when the bell begins to scream, signaling classes were starting.

“I gotta go, I’ll see you at the meeting Mattholomule!” Gus shouts as he smiles and waves at the taller witch before running up the stairs and into the school.

“Oh you’ll see me at the meeting Augustus.” Mattholomule mutters to himself as he smirks before chuckling. He stood there for a few seconds before realizing he had to get to his classes and took off up the stairs.

——

“Have you seen that new Mattholomule guy? He’s a total creep, not to mention he's like power hungry.” Boscha questions as she raises an eyebrow before biting into her sandwich.

“Oh no a power hungry witch? You sure you aren’t talking about yourself Boscha?” Amity teases as she raises an eyebrow and smirks at the three eyed witch, earning a scowl and a crumpled up napkin tossed at her.

“Not to side with Boscha when Amity has a point but that Mattholomule kid is weird. I swear he was staring at me for like ten minutes when I was walking to class earlier.” Skara admits as she shivers before putting a forkful of her salad into her mouth. She notices Bo sit down next to Cat and waves at the two witches, earning a smile and wave back from both girls.

“That just means he likes you or something, I don’t know I never paid attention to boys.” Amity mentions as she shrugs before nervously looking up. “I mean not in like a weird way. I notice boys but I just don’t stare at them and stuff...you know?” she rambles as she glances at her friends, none of them paying attention to the mint haired witch.

“If he makes any weird remarks to you just tell us and Principal Bump. I know how gross boys can be especially if they’re creeps.” Sasha explains as she looks at Skara, who looks at the blonde and nods before going back to eating her salad. She looks at Amity, who glances before smiling, then smiles before taking a drink from her juice box.

“Don’t look now but here comes the half a witch and her little buddy.” Boscha mumbles as she glances at the plant witch and short witch, both walking into the cafeteria.

Amity and the others look at the two, who seemed to be having a small argument. They watch for a few minutes before hearing Boscha get up from the table.

“Boscha where are you going?” Amelia asks as she looks at the three eyed witch.

“Calm down Daffodil, I’m gonna go bother the half witch.” Boscha answers as she waves a hand before smirking to herself and walking off.

The nickname catches everyone off guard as they all stare at Boscha.

Amelia blushes and looks at her tray of food, wanting to avoid everyone’s gazes as they all begin to look at her.

“Sooo...Daffodil huh? What’s that about?” Skara teases as she smirks and raises an eyebrow, making the green haired witch blush even more.

“Hey half a witch what’s wrong? Things not going so smoothly in the lovers castle?” Boscha wonders as she crosses her arms and stares at the shorter plant witch.

“I am not in the mood to deal with you Boscha.” Willow spits out as she glares at Boscha, who chuckles. “If you’re gonna be an awful person why not just go lie about your feelings for Amelia? She talks about you all the time and you just keep stringing her on.” she hisses as she grabs the three eyed witch by her cowl and pulls her forward, their faces a few inches away.

Boscha scoffs and glares down at the plant witch before pushing a finger into her chest. “Why don’t you go back to crying in your plants? Not like your daddies are proud of you now that you aren’t in the abomination coven.” she growls as she pulls back, yanking her cowl from Willow’s grasp.

Willow squints at the three eyed witch before the two turn away from each other and walk off. She glances at Boscha then to Gus, who was leaving to go talk to Luz at Eda’s house.

——

Luz follows Gus through the hallways of Hexside before noticing a kid with a bowl cut getting dragged away by a tall creature.

“The only thing I’m guilty of is being too real!” the witch shouts as he shakes his fist while being pulled away.

“That’s new.” Luz points out as she watches the creature and witch leaving down another hallway.

“Well they kinda showed up after your last visit. They smell trouble, literally.” Gus explains as he stares at the creature, which stopped and slowly tilted its head.

“Trouble.” it mutters as it looks straight at Gus and Luz.

Gus nervously laughs before grabbing Luz by her wrist. “Okay, time to run for no particular reason.” he states as he runs away from the creature, dragging Luz with him. He continues running until he bumps into Mattholomule, causing him to fall and the posters in his bag to fly out. He notices and quickly begins grabbing the posters from the floor.

“Augustus, you should really watch where you’re going. Don’t want the president of the HAS getting hurt on his last day in office.” Mattholomule warns as he dusts off the crown Gus was wearing. He grins at the shorter witch before looking at Luz. “This must be your human.” he points out as he raises an eyebrow. “Hm. Looks like another witchling to me.” he mutters as he approaches Luz before shrugging his shoulders and backing away.

“Psss. Psss. Dazzle.” Gus whispers as he looks up at Luz before gently tugging on the tips of his own ears.

“Oh!” Luz mumbles as she realizes what the shorter witch meant. She brings up her hand and begins imitating an instrument before pulling off the hood of her cowl. “Tada!” she yells as she stands there, her round ears now being visible to the two witches.

“A human.” Mattholomule realizes as he gasps and stares at the girl.

“Not just any human, and expert human.” Gus mentions as he points his thumb at Luz, who stood there with her hands on her hips.

“Yeah. I’ve been doing this for years.” Luz brags as she gestures to herself before crossing her arms and smugly smiling as she stares at Mattholomule.

“She’s here to authenticate your treasures.” Gus states as he reaches a hand forward to take his crown back from Mattholomule’s hands.

Mattholomule stares down at his hands in shock before looking up at the shorter witch and human.

“See you at the meeting.” Gus says as he smiles and walks off with Luz, who was putting her hood back on, following behind him.

——

“You know I’m supposed to be tutoring you right?” Bo questions as she raises an eyebrow and looks at the shorter witch.

“I know but before that how about I show you how good I am at sports?” Skara suggests as she wiggles her eyebrows, causing the freckled witch to giggle at her.

“You’re good at sports?” Bo teases as she raises an eyebrow at the shorter witch, who made a small scoff before grinning.

“I just so happen to be the best at sports. I’m thinking of challenging Boscha for her title of captain of the Banshees. I might not though since it means so much to her.” Skara rambles as she shrugs her shoulders before looking up at the freckled witch, who covers her mouth as she giggles.

“Show me how good you are then Skara.” Bo orders as she crosses her arms, staring down at Skara.

“Alright then! Follow me to the court.” Skara agrees as she begins walking to the court where Grudgby practice and games would be held.

“You guys have a court? Oh my gosh you have to show me! What kind of sports do you, Hexsidians play on it?” Luz gasps out as she covers her mouth with her hands as she follows Gus down the path, he seemed in a hurry to leave the school.

“Yes we do! Come on and I’ll show you the court of the Banshees! We host Grudgby games on it, practices, and sometimes it gets pranked...those dang Glandus High students.” Gus explains as he smiles and walks down the path toward the court, bitterly shaking his fist as he thinks of the times Glandus High would prank Hexside. He looks up as he hears someone walking onto the field. “Here we are.” he announces as he gestures to the court, Skara standing on the field putting a ball down.

Luz runs over to the steps of the bleachers before going up them and running up to sit down. She pats a spot next to herself and watches Gus smile before making his way towards her. She looks at the shorter witch as he takes his seat next to her.

“This is where we play the sport.” Gus mentions as he gestures towards the field while looking down as Skara was getting ready to kick the ball.

Luz watches as Skara begins running up to the ball before being grabbed by a flying creature, yelping as she was taken away.

“I hate this game!” Skara shouts as she’s dropped by the creature, being caught by the hoop. She stares in shock as the horn blares, relieved she wasn’t injured.

Gus and Luz clap at the display, even if it didn’t go as Skara had planned.

“Skara, oh Titan are you okay?” a boy with a bowl cut yells as he runs up to the court. He watches the creature go flying off before looking at Skara.

“Yeah I’m fine. I guess you better go catch that before the teacher notices.” Skara admits as she shrugs off the situation. She watches the tall witch nod in agreement before he runs off in the direction the creature flew off in.

“So you ready to go practice now? Or did you wanna run around a little more?” Bo wonders as she walks onto the field with her arms crossed.

“I think I’m ready to sit down for a long time.” Skara points out as she pushes herself out of the hoop while looking down at the freckled witch.

“That’s what I thought. Now try not to hurt yourself getting down, I’d hate to have to take you to the nurse.” Bo says as she giggles a little at the shorter witch.

——

“I don’t know Willow I just think she’s the one, you know?” Amelia mutters as she carries some pots for the plant witch, who was carrying a bag of soil.

“I get what you mean Amelia but you have to ask yourself, has she ever reciprocated your feelings?” Willow mentions as she walks a little more before squatting down to put the bag of soil down, the bag leaning against the wall.

“I like to think she does. We went on a date and when I asked her if we could go on another one she said yes. Not to mention she said I could pick this time.” Amelia rambles as she walks over to a table and begins putting the pots down.

“Does she know it's a date?” Willow asks as she looks over her shoulder while getting up and dusting off some soil that fell onto her uniform. She waits a few seconds before turning around when the green haired witch gives no response. “How do you know she likes you back if she doesn’t know that you asked her on a date?” she points out as she crosses her arms and shakes her head.

“I was gonna ask her to Grom. She would definitely know my feelings then!” Amelia spits out as she grabs hold of her own arms, hugging herself. She stares at the floor before whimpering a little as the plant witch walks up and gives her a gentle hug.

“Amelia I know you like her a lot but I just don’t want you getting hurt. Some people just aren’t worth you exposing your heart like that.” Willow lectures as she pats the green haired witch on the back.

“Willow you’re a really nice girl. Thanks for understanding.” Amelia gushes as she hugs the plant witch while smiling, bringing a small chuckle from the witch.

“I just act how I want to be treated. Plus everyone deserves to be happy.” Willow admits as she pulls back giving the green haired witch a smile. “Now let's get back to work. These plants won't take care of themselves!” she announces as she looks at Amelia, who giggles and nods.

Luz follows Gus by a building before noticing it had a door with a small window on it. She looks into it and briefly sees plants and other witches before walking back to stare. “Ooh what’s in here?” she questions as she stares at the various witches doing their own tasks.

“The plant home room!” Gus answers as he turns around and notices Luz staring through the window on the door.

Luz watches Amelia look down at her clipboard before noticing a plant behind her open its mouth. She watches the plant try to eat the green haired witch before noticing Willow run over and begin to tickle the plant, causing it to giggle and spit the witch out. She watches Amelia give Willow a thumbs up before smiling at her friend. “Willow, hey!” she greets as she raises her hand.

Willow turns around in confusion as she hears someone yell her name through the door before noticing its Luz. She smiles and raises her hand to wave at her friend.

Gus walks over to Luz before standing on his tippy toes as he looks through the window. “Hi.” he awkwardly says as he waves his hand at the plant witch, who was definitely still mad at him for lying.

Willow squints at the shorter witch before putting her hand down and slowly shaking her head at him.

“Bye.” Gus spits out as he grabs Luz by her wrist and quickly walks off, dragging her with him. He walks Luz towards the school before making his way down a familiar hallway. “And this is where I spend my time.” he announces as he holds out a hand towards the illusion room, a few witches occupying the room. “The illusion track home room.” he states as he smiles before looking at the other illusion witches.

Edric smiles and stands there with his arms behind his back as he waits behind his twin, they were currently showing off their illusion spells to the teacher. He watches his twin confidently do her spell, making her legs appear twice as long as they normally were. He sighs to himself as he watches her kick a leg out before bringing it against her other leg, showing off her balance. Everything she did was amazing and it drove him insane knowing he had such an amazing witch with him.

——

“Why are we still here if there’s no afterschool abomination thing?” Sasha wonders as she tilts her head, watching the mint haired witch put something in her locker.

“I just needed to put some stuff away before we go home. Plus my parents don’t mind if I get home late. I mean look at Ed and Em for example, sometimes they don’t get home until ten or eleven.” Amity admits as she shrugs her shoulders before putting some textbooks in her locker.

“True but they are kinda older than you.” Sasha points out as she crosses her arms and leans against the locker next to Amity’s. “On Earth, my parents said when I turned sixteen I would be allowed to stay out till ten thirty. I’m telling you being a teenager is great.” she explains as she grins and watches the mint haired witch fix a knocked over book.

“Yup being a teen sure is great. Unresting thoughts about what you have to do after you graduate, neverending hormones constantly bugging you, you question if liking someone of the same gender is normal, and wonder if your parents will hate you for it! Yup it’s great being old.” Amity rambles as she cringes at the thought of her parents disowning her before forcing a smile as she watches her locker close.

Sasha stares at the mint haired witch before looking around the hallway, was the witch referring to herself or was she just rambling about issues most teens had? “What were those last two things about?” she asks as she raises an eyebrow at Amity, who quickly turned away from her.

“Nothing, nothing! Let's just go home before my parents start worrying or something.” Amity responds as she waves a hand before walking down the hallway. She blushes and mentally punishes herself with a flood of thoughts saying she was stupid for nearly outing herself, yet again.

Sasha watches the mint haired witch walk down the hallway before following her. Maybe she would have to talk to Anne and Marcy about this problem when she got home.

“You know since mom and dad won’t be expecting us for awhile do you wanna maybe, go on a date?” Edric questions as he follows his twin sister to their lockers. He watches Emira stop before putting a finger to her mouth and humming a little.

“What’s that? Edric Blight wants to go on a date with me? I’m flattered! I’ve been dreaming night and day for a fortnight for you to ask me out!” Emira announces to the empty hallway as she dramatically looks around before putting her hand to her own chest.

“Okay Em, other than the obvious sting of pain you’re making me feel for taking this long to ask. Where should we go then?” Edric mentions as he rolls his eyes and chuckles at his twins over dramatic tendencies, not like he didn’t share that gene with her.

“Hm good question. Somewhere nice but not too fancy. Wouldn’t wanna run into one of mom and dad's coworkers right?” Emira answers as she raises a finger to tap against her chin.

The twins both stand there for a few minutes before an idea comes to both of their minds. They both look at each other and grin as they know where they wanted to go.

“You thinking where I’m thinking?” Edric wonders as he leans forward to his twin.

“Of course I am you goof.” Emira replies as she briefly pecks her twin on the lips before putting her hands to his cheeks.

“Let's go then, I wouldn’t want to keep a pretty girl waiting.” Edric tells her as he opens his locker before putting his books away, Emira doing the same.

“Oh really? Is Viney going to be there?” Emira teases as she takes her twins arm before the two walk down the hallway.

——

“Hey Augustus? Luz? Thank you for being so forgiving.” Mattholomule praises as he rubs the back of his head before looking up and smiling at the two.

“We've all been the new kid before. Right Gus?” Luz tells him as she smiles before looking over at Gus.

“Yeah.” Gus agrees as he smiles and stares at Mattholomule, there was something different that Gus felt when the construction witch would smile.

“Well, I just have one thing to say.” Mattholomule trails off as he stares at the two, the door to the Human Appreciation Society room slamming open. “There she is! She’s the intruder!” he announces as he points at Luz before pulling a wanted poster from under his cowl.

One of the creatures begins walking forward while sniffing the air.

“Trouble.” the other creature confirms as it walks up behind the first one, which turns to look at it.

“No it’s fine. The ban’s been lifted, tell em Gus.” Luz states as she waves her hands before being grabbed by one of the creatures hooks. She yelps as she’s yanked away by the creature, Gus watching in horror as she gets taken away. “Gus! Tell them!” she yells as she gets yanked out of the classroom.

“Oh, who’s the liar now Augustus?” Mattholomule asks as he crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at the shorter witch.

Gus stares at Mattholomule in shock before realizing he had to act fast. “I can’t believe you! You lied about all of that stuff! You don’t want friends at all!” he points out as he glares at the construction witch.

Mattholomule chuckles before smirking at the shorter witch. “Oh Augustus I don’t want friends, I want power!” he admits as he leans forward towards Gus.

“You are absolutely infuriating! You won’t ever have friends cause you’re a rotten jerk! I can’t believe I liked you!” Gus snaps as he glares at Mattholomule, who raises an eyebrow at the last statement Gus made.

“What do you mean by that Augustus?” Mattholomule questions as he looks the shorter witch up and down.

“I don’t have time to waste with you Mattholomule! My friend might be dead because of you! I have to go get her!” Gus shouts as he shakes his head before running past the construction witch, who tried to grab him but wasn’t quick enough.

“Where are you going, Augustus? What do you think you’re going to do?” Mattholomule hisses as he follows the shorter witch, who noticed the school bell.

“Executive action.” Gus answers as he grabs the bell by its tongue and pulls it before letting go. He watches the bell spit out water at him and the construction witch before smiling to himself as he realizes they would end up in the same place Luz was going.

“I’m going to go now Willow, see you tomorrow.” Amelia announces as she waves her hand, a witch with tusks already leaving through the door near her.

“Alright Amelia, have a good day.” Willow says as she looks up from the plant she was currently tending to, briefly waving at the green haired witch. She watches her walk across the plant home room to get her bag before looking around. She walks over to the big plant that nearly ate Amelia earlier, realizing it needed water. “Maybe I’ve been too hard on Gus.” she mumbles to herself as she waves a finger, a small stream of water shooting out to gently splash the plant. “I mean what trouble could they get into?” she wonders to herself as she looks from the chuckling plant to the ceiling of the plant home room.

“Help!” Luz yells as she’s dragged by the plant home room, Willow and the plant looking over at the door to witness her being taken away. “I don’t even learn here!” she mentions as she waves her hands to try and stop the creature from taking her any further.

“Luz!” Willow gasps out as she realizes her friend had gotten caught by one of the trouble smelling creatures.

——

“Just tell her Amelia, it won’t be that hard. Just be honest and you will be rewarded with honesty back.” Amelia mutters to herself as she holds her scroll before taking a few deep breaths. After a minute of waiting she decides to finally call Boscha. It takes a few rings before the call connects. She smiles and sits up before realizing a slight strange tone in the three eyed witches breathing. “Boscha?” she calls out as she worriedly lays back in her hammock chair.

“Amelia, hey. You called at a kinda bad moment. My mom’s in a mood.” Boscha admits as she rubs her eyes and sighs to herself. She cringes and covers her scroll as she realizes her mom was throwing another fit.

Amelia hears some muffled yelling followed by a piece of furniture hitting into the floor. “Oh...I’m sorry should I call back?” she asks as she looks around her room.

“No, and I don’t need your sympathy!” Boscha snaps before taking a deep breath then sighing and covering one of her eyes. “Just maybe stay on the call with me? Or I dunno maybe we could go on that date thing or whatever it was?” she suggests as she hugs her own legs while looking around her room.

“Of course, we can go right now.” Amelia agrees as she smiles and gets up from her seat, she didn’t like how fragile and nervous Boscha sounded over the scroll.

“Alright...thanks for doing this.” Boscha whispers as she gets up from her bed before walking up to her room door.

“I would do anything for you Boscha.” Amelia states as she walks over to her door.

Boscha looks around before opening the door and slowly exiting her room. She slowly descends the stairs before freezing in her spot as the last step in the stairs creaks, she mentally yells at herself for not remembering it was the loud step.

“Boscha, sweetie are you going somewhere?” her mother calls out as she slowly turns around. She stares at her daughter before walking around the tipped over chair.

“I was just going to go hang out with a friend.” Boscha answers as she looks at her mom, flinching a little as the older witch plays with a strand of her bangs. “It’s Amelia. You remember Amelia right?” she responds as she allows her mother to play with her hair.

“Of course I remember her, such a sweet child. Go ahead, just be back before ten.” her mother instructs as she rubs a thumb against Boscha’s cheek.

“Yes mom.” Boscha says before waiting for her mom to step away, quickly leaving the house before taking a shaky breath. She feels herself shiver and cough before forcing a smile as she raises the scroll to her ear. “So where are we going?” she wonders as she begins walking away from her house.

Amelia smiles before pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Well I was thinking maybe we could get some snacks from the Snack Shack and then hang out at the Treasure Shack?” she offers as she walks out of her room.

“It took forever for all of us to rebuild that thing after Luz broke it but yeah sure that sounds great.” Boscha agrees as she looks around while continuing her way towards town.

——

Willow slowly made her way through one of the hallways before noticing the door to the detention room. She exits one of the many hallways while looking over her shoulder, hoping no one would catch her as she tried to sneak her friends out. She pushes against the wooden beam before grabbing a hold of it. She hears Eda talking and turns to look as the older witches voice gets louder and closer. She watches the witch and the principal talk before a loud bang happens from inside of the detention room. She stares at the door before backing away as she watches the door shake, whatever was hitting into it was using a lot of force.

The door breaks open and Gus and Luz stand there huffing and puffing for breath, Willow staring at them with her hands covering her mouth.

“Eda?” Luz calls out as she stands there with Mattholomule over her shoulder and her right arm holding onto the big bone.

“Guess who got you into Hexside!” Eda cheers as she throws her arms into the air with a smile on her face, not noticing the angry face Principal Bump had.

“What?” Luz mumbles before yelping and dropping Mattholomule as the worm creatures from the detention room hiss behind her.

Principal Bump snaps his fingers, causing the creatures to stop and look at the witch.

“Uh sorry Principal Bump.” the worm creature apologizes before lowering itself behind Luz. “Sir.” it adds in as it peeks out from behind the human before leaving.

“What did you do?” Principal Bump questions as he steps forward towards Luz and her two friends, Mattholomule laying on the floor still passed out.

“Ugh, kid.” Eda groans as she slaps her hand to her own face while the other one rests on her hip.

“To think that any student of yours would be capable of doing anything but create chaos. Eda, take your student and leave.” Principal Bump snaps as he raises his hands up before throwing them back to his side, Luz frowning as she hears the sentence. “You are both banned from this campus.” he finishes as he looks angrily at Eda, who stares at the older witch in shock.

Eda stares at the older witch before groaning and waving Luz over. “Come on kid.” she orders as she closes her eyes and puts her other hand to her hip. “Let’s go.” she says as she opens her eyes to watch Luz walk over with a look of sadness on her face. She puts her hands onto the humans shoulders before following her away from the other witches.

“Wait, Principal Bump don’t blame Luz. I told her the ban was lifted.” Gus mentions as he looks around while fiddling with his cowl.

——

“You know Gus it was really nice of you to take the blame for Luz even if you did start most of the trouble, it’s great you took responsibility for your actions.” Willow mentions as the two witches walk through the town.

“I couldn’t ruin Luz’s only chance to get into Hexside. Not to mention now she’ll be able to hang out with us starting next semester.” Gus admits as he chuckles and shrugs while looking over at the plant witch.

“True that’s going to be fun. But speaking of ruined chances...things aren’t going to go too well with Mattholomule are they?” Willow wonders as she looks at the shorter witch, who stopped walking. It takes her a few seconds before she notices and stops walking then turns around to look at him.

“He gets to be president of the Human Appreciation Society and I get to hangout with my friends. What’s so bad about that?” Gus points out as he shrugs and looks around the street, fiddling with his backpack strap. He looks up and notices Willow’s raised eyebrow before groaning then rubbing the back of his neck. “Okay he drives me insane and sometimes my stomach feels weird around him. I feel like I shouldn’t like him but something makes me want to get along with him.” he rambles as he claws at his backpack strap before shaking his head as he feels his cheeks warm up.

“He drives you insane but in a good way. I get what you mean. Sounds like you like him.” Willow states as she raises her eyebrows at the shorter witch before giggling.

“If I like him then that means you like Boscha.” Gus teases as he smiles before looking at the plant witch, who scoffs and shakes her head. He chuckles as his friend refuses to look at him before stopping as he notices Boscha standing in front of Amelia.

Willow looks at Gus and notices he was staring at something behind her before turning around. She stops on the spot as she notices Boscha talking to Amelia before hugging the green haired witch.

“Willow?” Gus calls out as he puts a hand on the plant witches arm, noticing her yank her arm away.

“I’m gonna go home Gus. See you tomorrow.” Willow mutters as she rubs her arm before walking away from the shorter witch. She hears Gus take a step closer before sighing and walking off. She shakes her head and groans as she picks up her pace. “You’ll always be half a witch Willow to her.” she bitterly whispers to herself as she pulls at her sleeve a little before sighing.


	10. The Showdown, Glandus High vs Hexside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha and the Banshees face against Glandus High in a Grudgby match. Things don’t go as expected during the match and it only gets worse as the two schools continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence and Verbal Abuse  
> Don’t read this chapter if you’re sensitive to verbal abuse or violence.

“Today’s the big day, Boscha. You’re going to make the Grudgby players of Glandus High go running back to their parents. You are a winner.” Boscha mutters to herself as she stares at the mirror. She gets up from her chair before picking up her bag, making sure her Grudgby uniform was in there. She walks over to her door and opens it before exiting her room, hearing some noise downstairs. She begins walking down the stairs before noticing the door to her parents room open.

“Good morning Boscha, sweetie. Good luck with today’s match, I know you won’t lose.” Boscha’s mom greets as she steps out of her room.

“No way am I gonna embarrass the Banshees. We’re gonna beat Glandus High so bad they’ll have to rebuild their school again!” Boscha announces as she grins and looks at her mom.

“Alright. I’ll see you after the game, go enjoy some before game time with your friends.” Boscha’s mom mentions as she smiles and looks at her daughter.

Boscha nods before waving as she turns to walk away, opening the front door. She walks out of her house before adjusting her bag as she closes the door behind herself.

“Hey Boscha!” Skara shouts from the end of the path as she waves at the three eyed witch, who was shocked to find her friends waiting for her.

“What are you guys doing here? I’ve told you guys before to not drop by my house!” Boscha hisses as she speeds up to approach Skara and the others quicker, glancing over her shoulder. She notices one of the curtains flap back into place as she looks, knowing instantly her mother was watching her leave.

“It was my idea, sorry about that.” Amelia apologizes as she rubs the back of her neck, glancing at a nearby flower.

Boscha stares at Amelia for a few seconds before sighing and shaking her head, she knew the green haired witch meant no harm. “It’s fine just next time ask me in advance.” she tells her friends as she looks at Skara and Amelia.

“Lets go get some practice in girls!” Skara yells as she throws a hand into the air, getting shouts of agreement from the other two witches.

The three witches all start running off towards the school, Boscha pushing past the two witches as she sprints past them.

“So the whole school is going?” Sasha questions as she tilts her head and looks at Amity.

“Yeah, we’re not going like right now. The school is gonna give us some time to relax before we go to Glandus High.” Amity explains as she looks at Sasha before shrugging a little. “Although to be honest I think they just want Boscha and the others to get practice and warm up before the game.” she whispers as she leans a little towards the blonde while putting a hand in front of her mouth.

The two girls begin giggling as they continue walking to the school. Both girls turn to look over their shoulder before being shoved past, causing Amity to nearly fall before she stumbled and caught herself.

“Okay seriously? Not cool!” Sasha shouts as she stands there before putting a hand on Amity’s shoulder, the mint haired witch blushing as she looks at the blonde's hand. She realizes it’s Boscha and rolls her eyes as the three eyed witch hops onto the top of the stairs, standing in front of the school door.

“It was a race and I took first place! How do you like that rat worms?!” Boscha sneers as she triumphantly laughs, some of the students who were barely arriving now staring at her.

“I see you’re energetic as always for today’s Grudgby match.” Amity points out as she raises an eyebrow, noticing Amelia stop to catch her breath behind her and the blonde.

“Naturally I have the energy to win! I will crush them beneath my boot!” Boscha admits as she stomps her boot to the stair, causing Amelia to look up at her from the loud noise.

Skara comes running up the path stepping around Amity, Sasha, and Amelia before sprinting up the steps.

“Oh hey Skara. Second place is no shame.” Boscha teases as she puts her hands on her hips before leaning forward.

Skara bolts by her before touching the school door, taking deep breaths as she bends over and closes her eyes. “You never...touched the...door. I win!” she announces as she opens her eyes to look up and point at the three eyed witch. She coughs a little before taking a few more deep breaths.

Boscha stares in disbelief before scoffing as she looks from the door to the shorter witch. “You so made that up on the spot! I got here first Skara!” she snaps as she points a finger at the short witch, who straightens her posture out before grinning.

“I won Boscha. Just admit it.” Skara states as she giggles and stares at the three eyed witch.

“That is such a lie! Guys who got to the school first? Skara or me?” Boscha demands as she stomps a foot before turning to look at Amity and the others, some nearby students walking off so they wouldn’t get involved.

“I mean you got to the stairs first but technically the door is part of the actual school.” Amity mentions as she shrugs before looking to the side, Sasha nodding in agreement at the mint haired witches statement.

“You got to the stairs first so I’d say you. We never said what part of the school does and doesn’t count.” Amelia admits as she shrugs and walks over to the steps.

“I saw that and I’d say Boscha won fair and square.” Eileen mumbles as she shrugs her shoulders before looking away.

“Thank you Eileen!” Boscha says as she smiles and stares at the cyclops, who nodded.

Sasha stands there and stares in confusion as she couldn’t understand the muffled words that the cyclops said.

“Boscha used to date Eileen so she can understand what she’s saying as for the rest of us, it’s kinda hard to understand sometimes.” Amity mutters to Sasha as she looks at the blonde, who looked back before slowly nodding.

“As a nearby observer, I would say a school needs a door but stairs aren’t mandatory so Skara wins to me.” Bo points out as she looks over her shoulder, she had been talking with Cat before the others showed up,

Skara stares at the freckled witch and smiles before blushing as she realized the two witches had seen her being weird.

“Ugh whatever! Let's get to practicing.” Boscha announces as she shakes her head before walking down the stairs, Skara following her, gesturing for Cat and Amelia to follow.

Cat nods before smiling and waving at Bo, who smiled and waved back, before walking off to follow Boscha. “See you guys on the bus.” she tells Amity and the others as Boscha and them walk to get some last minute practice on the field.

“I’m not one for school related things but I am actually kinda excited to see them play.” Sasha admits as she watches the witches walk off.

“They get really into the mood for Grudgby games. Even practice is a big deal for them.” Amity explains as she nods and looks over at the blonde, who smiles and nods.

——

“Last call for the last bus to Glandus High! Everyone get on, cause we won’t be back until after the game!” a nearby teacher shouts as some students begin climbing into the bus, Amity and her friends being some of them.

Sasha was about to climb into the bus before she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She stops and turns to look over her shoulder, realizing it was Willow who touched her.

“I know you and I aren’t really friends or even acquainted for that matter but can you tell Boscha, good luck and don’t freak out if they start playing dirty?” Willow wonders as she looks at the blonde, who stares at her before smiling.

“Alright, I’ll tell her.” Sasha agrees as she nods at the plant witch. She notices Willow smile in relief before giggling a little. She climbs into the bus before walking over to Amity and sitting next to her, the mint haired witch looking over and smiling slightly.

“What did she want?” Amity questions as the bus begins flying off.

“Just for me to tell Boscha good luck and some advice.” Sasha answers as she waves a hand, looking at the mint haired witch.

“Hopefully it’ll be good advice. Boscha tends to lose her cool in Grudgby games.” Amity mentions as she nods and looks over at Sasha, noticing the blonde looking over the edge. She puts a hand on the blonde human's shoulder, causing the girl to turn and look at her.

“Sorry, it’s my first time in a bus that flies.” Sasha admits as she nervously chuckles before smiling at the mint haired witch.

“It’s fine. To be honest I still get worried when I take the bus to away games like this.” Amity whispers as she looks at Sasha, who giggles a little as she nods. She feels the blonde put a hand over hers before blushing as she looks down at their hands.

Sasha smiles and blushes a little as she looks around, now realizing how pretty the world looked from up in the sky. She pushes a strand of hair behind her ear as she feels the wind blow against her face. “I’ll have to stay close to you and the others since I’m already an outsider at Hexside.” she mentions as she notices the bus lowering itself by some clouds towards a school.

“Over here, we’re all outsiders. So I guess it won’t matter since we’ll get weird looks regardless.” Amity points out as she watches the bus slow down as it begins to land. She begins giggling as she hears the blonde start to laugh.

——

Boscha takes in a deep breath and looks up as she hears the stadium above them cheering for both sides, mainly hearing Glandus High students. She looks over her shoulder as she notices Skara twiddling her thumbs, Amelia leaning against a locker trying to catch her breath, and Cat pulling her shirt out from her shorts before shaking her head as she tucks it back. “Hey come on girls. What’s with the faces? Did you get hexed or something?” she calls out, only managing to get Skara to look before the short witch shook her head and started playing with her shirt.

“I can’t breathe.” Amelia chokes out as she whimpers and slowly lets herself sink to the floor, hugging her legs to her chest.

Skara and the others look over before walking over to the green haired witch, realizing her panicked breaths were getting worse.

“Amelia, look at us.” Skara says as she crouches down to be eye level with her friend, who glances up before looking at Cat who was also crouching down next to her. “You’re going to be okay. Take some deep breaths and just focus on us. Ignore all the other voices out there.” she tells the green haired witch as she puts a hand on Amelia’s face.

Amelia looks Skara in the eye before nodding and slowing down her breaths. She lets out a small whimper as she coughs in between her breaths, looking down as she notices Cat put a hand on her knee. She shakes her head and takes a few breaths before looking up at Boscha, who was staring at her with her arms crossed.

“Amelia, you’ve got this. You would never let something like this stop you. Let's get out there and kick their butts!” Boscha encourages as she crouches down to look the green haired witch in the eyes before hugging her. She hears the witch cough out a giggle before returning the hug.

“Lets go kick some butt!” Skara agrees as she gets up and punches the air. She watches the others hold up a fist and shout in agreement before getting up. She follows behind Boscha and the others, watching them hit the top of the door frame as they left. She jumps up and hits the door frame before giggling as she notices her friends turn and smile at her.

Boscha fixes a strand of her bangs as she walks onto the field, scowling at the opposing team before taking her position in the middle. She notices one of the opposing team members drag a finger across their neck as they look at Amelia, who lets out a small whimper. “You shouldn’t be looking at pretty girls, sweetheart. No one would want to be with you when you look like that.” she spits out as she smirks at the player, who growls and glares at her. She hears Amelia sigh in relief before the green haired witch takes her spot on Boscha’s left.

“Good luck Skara!” Bo yells from the crowd that Hexside was staying on, which was the away side.

Skara smiles and waves her hands towards Hexside before turning to look at Cat, who smiles at her. “If we have to switch out, do me a favor and show them who’s boss!” she tells the glasses wearing witch, who smiles and nods.

“I will.” Cat agrees as she puts her hands to Skara’s face before pressing her forehead to the shorter witch. She notices the shorter witch’s face heat up before giggling and stepping away.

Boscha watches Skara take her spot on the right before looking straight at her opponent, who was maybe a little bigger. She watches the ball shoot out from the floor before leaping up to grab it, managing to catch it before the opposing team. She throws the ball to her left, Amelia catching it before waving her finger to cause a vine to break from the floor. She feels one of the Glandus High students shove her onto the floor before looking at the witch, who chuckles and steps over her.

“What the heck was that?! That’s a foul!” Amity shouts from the stadium as she throws her hands into the air, her fellow Hexsidians booing in agreement.

The referee simply looks over at the crowd then to the players before shrugging.

Amelia tosses the ball to Skara before jumping back as one of the Glandus High students nearly hits into her, squinting at the player.

“Where’s your little girlfriend now plant girl?” the player teases as she gets up from the floor before hitting her shoulder into Amelia’s as she runs off.

Amelia scoffs and looks at the Hexside crowd, who are all continuing to boo the referee and players of Glandus High. She looks and notices Skara jumping and throwing the ball through the goal, cheering with her fellow Hexsidians as the points on the board go up. “Go Skara!” she cheers along as she gives the shorter witch a thumbs up.

Skara grins and gives Amelia a thumbs up as well before being tackled to the ground. She groans and lays there before lifting her head as she notices she was closer to the ground than she remembered. She lets out a grunt as the biggest Glandus High player steps onto her back before walking back to her teammates.

“What in the name of the holy Titan was that?! Seriously, referee?! Penalize them!” Boscha screams as she walks up to the referee before throwing her hand out to gesture at the Glandus High players.

“Skara are you okay?” Bo and Cat yell as they notice the short witch scramble onto her feet, Amelia catching her as she helps the witch up.

“Did we win?” Skara asks as she leans her head onto the green haired witches shoulder.

“Not yet Skara but you did score for us so we’re in the lead.” Amelia explains as she pats the short witch on her chest.

“Oh yay us.” Skara whispers as she straightens herself out before walking back to her spot.

Boscha starts walking back to her spot before bumping into one of the opposing players, glaring at the girl. She hears a whistle blow followed by a card appearing from the air. “Seriously?!” she wonders as she watches the referee point at her before groaning and stomping to her spot.

Amelia gets into her spot before looking from Boscha and Skara to the opposing team, who were all eyeing her. She feels a shiver go through her body as she realizes they were going to target her next.

——

“This is so infuriating to watch!” Amity grumbles as she pulls at her own hair, watching Sasha, Bo, and a few others nod in agreement.

“How much do you think they paid him to side with them?” the witch with a brown bowl cut questions as he tilts his head and looks at the other witches.

“Whatever it was, was worth it for him to be ignoring their rough plays and penalizing Boscha and the others.” Bo mentions as she shakes her head before glancing at the others. She sits there for a few seconds before feeling a hand gently pat her on the arm.

“Skara and them will be fine. You know how strong they are, they’ll pull through.” the witch with a bowl cut announces as he grins and looks at the freckled witch.

Bo gives him a small smile before getting up from her seat. “I’m gonna go check on them.” she tells them as she nervously looks to the side.

“I gotta go talk to Boscha. I think now is as good a time as any to tell her that thing Willow said.” Sasha states as she gets up from her seat. She looks at Amity, who smiles a little and nods, before turning to follow after Bo.

Amity sits there before looking over at the witch with a bowl cut, noticing him smiling at her. “I’m gonna go get a snack.” she blurts out before getting up and walking off, feeling weirded out by his staring.

The witch with a bowl cut watches her leave before chuckling to himself. “They totally like each other.” he mumbles to himself before looking to his right, noticing the witch with a tongue for hair was looking at him. He smiles at the illusion witch before waving a little, getting a wave in return.

“Ow, ow, ow. Oh that feels nice.” Skara whimpers as she feels Cat place a healing glyph on her nose. She puts a hand to her nose before letting Cat gently wipe the blood off from her nose and upper lip. She looks over, as well as Amelia and Boscha, noticing Bo and Sasha walk into the locker room. “Hey Bo, hey Sasha.” she greets as she waves a hand, groaning a little as Bo tightly hugs her.

“You worry me so much.” Bo admits as she keeps the short witch in her arms. She smiles a little as she hears the short witch giggle before hugging her back.

“What are you doing here?” Boscha hisses as she glances at Sasha before swatting Amelia’s hand away, the green haired witch removing the ice pack from the three eyed witches jaw.

“Here to tell you Willow said good luck and to not let those Glandus High girls get in your head. They may play dirty but you’re better than them.” Sasha explains as she crosses her arms, noticing the three eyed witch stiffen as she mentioned Willow’s name.

“The half a witch really said that?” Boscha asks as she stares at the floor, wiping her face with a towel to avoid anyones gaze.

“Yeah she did. Believe it or not she actually cares about you.” Sasha mentions as she nods and shrugs her shoulders. She watches the three eyed witch throw her towel onto the floor before walking towards the field. “Let's make those Glandus High players run home crying girls!” she encourages as she hits the top of the door frame, making Sasha chuckle at that.

“Lets go!” Skara yells as she hops up from the bench she was sitting on, wincing and putting a hand to her stomach.

“Not you! You’re going to sit this one out and let Cat take your spot! Great Titan you worry me to death.” Bo lectures as she points a finger at Skara before putting a hand on the shorter witches shoulder.

“You don’t have to baby me.” Skara mutters as she looks to the side, her face heating up out of embarrassment. She looks at Cat and the others as they laugh at the scene, it resembled a child being lectured.

“Let's win this girls!” Amelia shouts as she follows Boscha out of the locker room and onto the field.

“We should get back to our seats. Good luck girls.” Sasha points out as she smiles and waves before gesturing for Bo to follow her.

Bo looks at the blonde and nods before walking after the human. She follows the blonde back to the stadium before walking to her seat. She sees Sasha give her a small smile before smiling as she relaxes a little.

“Where’s the pixie? I wasn’t done knocking her around.” a Glandus High player wonders as she chuckles and looks at Cat, who was walking up to take Skara’s spot.

“Oh trust me, you’ll regret knocking her around.” Cat threats as she scowls at the witch. She looks over at Boscha and Amelia, who both grin and nod at her.

The ball shoots up from the floor and Boscha and the others jump up for the ball. Boscha hits the ball towards Cat, who catches it and stumbles a little. She runs over and helps Cat up before being tackled and grabbed onto. She looks up and watches Cat smack into the same Glandus High player that was using Skara as a training dummy. She shoves the witch that was holding onto her off of herself before noticing Cat’s glasses had fallen off during the hit. She gets up and scrambles over to grab the glasses before the opposing player could do anything to them.

Amelia follows behind Cat before waving a finger and shooting the witch off of the floor, launching her into the air. She jumps as an incoming Glandus High player attempts to tackle her, tripping her and knocking her onto her back.

Cat tosses the ball through the goal before catching herself on said goal, sighing in relief as the horn goes off. She turns and waves at the Hexside crowd, grinning at them as she lets go of the goal and is caught by a flower that Amelia produced.

“That’s my girl!” Skara cheers as she jumps up and down before groaning at the pain in her stomach. She turns around as the kids of Hexside begin cheering with her.

“That was such a rush.” Cat admits as she walks up to Boscha, Amelia following behind the witch. She looks at Boscha then down to her hands as the three eyed witch holds out her glasses. “Thanks, I got worried they stepped on them.” she says as she takes her glasses and quickly cleans them before putting them back on.

“It’s like six to two, we got this.” Boscha encourages as she grins and looks from Cat to Amelia. “Do it for Hexside! Do it for Skara!” she yells as she pats the two witches on the shoulders.

The three witches look at Skara, who’s standing on the sideline waving her arms to pump up the Hexside crowd. They watch the short witch turn around before she smiles at them, they all giggle and smile back. Each of the witches take their spots before eyeing the opposing team, who did not seem too happy with the score.

——

The horn blares through the stadium as the time runs out. Both sides of the crowd turn their heads to look at the score.

The students of Hexside begin roaring with excitement as they realize they won, beating Glandus High with a score of eight to three. They look down at Boscha and the others, cheering their names as the witches all smile.

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! You did it!” Skara shouts in excitement as she sprints across the field and jumps into Amelia and Cat’s arms, both witches giggling as they catch the shorter witch.

“Hey uh good game I guess.” the leader of the Glandus High Grudgby team mentions as she holds out a hand.

“Thanks. Nice job not being sore losers or anything.” Boscha admits as she takes the witch's hand and shakes it. She reels back as she feels the more aggressive Glandus High player from earlier deck her across the face. She retracts her hand and touches her face before pulling it away, noticing blood dripping onto her hand.

“Dude that so wasn’t cool!” the leader shouts as she turns to scowl at her teammate, who scoffs and squints at her.

Skara and the other students of Hexside stare in disbelief as they all stare at Boscha, who was currently growling to herself.

“Amity, Amity we have to get down there.” Sasha orders as she tugs the mint haired witch down the steps.

Boscha screams before head-butting the bigger Glandus High player, who yelps as she stumbles back. She ignores the pain in her third eye, that makes direct contact with the other witches forehead, and tackles her to the ground. She begins hitting blow after blow to the witches face, the witch under her raising her arms in an attempt to block her face.

“Boscha! Boscha stop!” Amity yells as she runs across the field before pulling at the three eyed witches arms, who yanks them from the mint haired witch. She wraps her arms around Boscha before attempting to pull her away, the three eyed witch ignoring her attempts as she continues jabbing at the player. “Are you guys going to help or what?!” she roars as she glares over her shoulders, noticing the other Grudgby witches were just standing there in shock.

“Boscha! Boscha! Look at me.” Amelia begs as she grabs the three eyed witch by her cheeks, attempting to look her in the eye. She notices Boscha pull her face away as she keeps her eyes locked on the witch she was beating. “Look at me!” she demands as she forces the three eyed witches head to face hers, Boscha’s eyes focusing on the green haired witch. “Stop.” she whispers as she looks the three eyed witch in her eyes, Boscha slowly nodding and retracting her arms from the Glandus High player.

Sasha runs up with a bunch of towels in hand as Bo follows behind her, the freckled witch quickly crouching down next to both injured witches. She puts a hand on Amity’s shoulder, the mint haired witch letting go of Boscha as she looks at the blonde. She gives Amity a towel before crouching down to start cleaning the Glandus High player’s face with another towel.

“Are you okay Boscha?” Skara questions as she grabs a towel from Sasha before looking at the three eyed witch. She watches the towel get drenched in water, courtesy of Amelia’s plant magic, before cleaning the blood off of Boscha’s hands. She notes the shaking of the three eyed witches hands as her friend nodded very briefly.

“Oh Boscha your eye. Can you follow my finger?” Bo mentions as she notices the squinting third eye. She moves her finger left and right, noticing the eye follow along, before moving her finger up. She realizes the third eyes attempt to look up before closing itself and seeing Boscha wince in pain. “Cat help me get some healing glyphs ready.” she orders as she looks over at the glasses wearing witch, who nods in agreement.

“You know we’re going to tell our principal right?” the last Glandus High player points out as she crosses her arms and squints at the Hexside students, Amity rolling her eyes as she cleans some blood from Boscha’s face.

“Good! I’m sure Principal Bump would love to hear how you girls paid off the referee to play as dirty as you wanted to! Or that you attacked us first!” the witch with a bowl cut shouts as he stomps onto the field.

“Go climb a tree or something beast boy!” the Glandus high player hisses as she glares at the boy, her leader putting a hand in front of her.

“Who’s the one cleaning up and healing your teammate? Oh that’s right, us!” Skara agrees as she glares at the Glandus High players. She turns her attention back towards Boscha’s hands as she begins bandaging them.

“Come on, up we go.” Sasha coos as she helps the Glandus High player sit up, making it easier to wipe the last remaining blood off. “I hope you know we’ve beat you one too many times for your school to bounce back.” she snarks as she smirks while looking over to the leader of the Glandus High Grudgby team.

——

“I want an answer as to why I just got a very angry call from the principal of Glandus High, saying Boscha beat one of their students to a pulp and the rest of you let her?” Principal Bump asks as he attempts to keep himself calm, his eyes flickering from each student before focusing on Boscha.

“Sir, those girls paid the referee off to play as dirty as they could! You should have seen it! They stomped on Skara, nearly broke her and Boscha’s nose, they even elbowed and punched Boscha!” the witch with a bowl cut yells as he steps forward, drawing all the attention to himself.

“You’re saying that they started this?” Principal Bump wonders as he looks at the younger witch, who nods multiple times. “So you would admit that this isn’t Boscha’s fault?” he continues, gaining nods from every other witch in the office.

“Principal Bump we have more injured people than they do! This should be a no brainer!” Sasha points out as she looks over the bowl cut witches shoulder.

Principal Bump sighs and puts a finger to his temple before rubbing it. “Sasha, you know I don’t understand your human phrases.” he mentions as he looks at the blonde.

“My human phrase means that this is so obvious that someone in the baby class could answer it correctly!” Sasha hisses as she hits her hand onto the desk, most of the students staring at her. “And yes I’m a human if you thought you heard wrong!” she spits out as she looks at each of the surprised students.

“Okay if you are all telling the truth, I will talk to the principal at Glandus High. The matters will be dealt with and if your story checks out then you’re all off the hook. Please try to act more diligently next time. If they did indeed pay the referee I will have to tell Warden Wrath.” Principal Bump explains as he looks at the students before waving for them to all leave.

All of the students smile before leaving the office, hearing Principal Bump greet the opposing schools principal as the door closed behind them.

“I can’t believe we got out of that with no punishment.” Skara gasps as she looks at the others.

“You know for a fact it’s because Amity and Boscha were there.” Amelia points out as she smiles and looks over at Amity and Boscha, who both shrug before all of the students burst into laughter.

“I gotta get home guys. My moms probably worried sick about me.” Skara announces as she waves at the witches, who wave back.

“Lucky you. My mom’s gonna kill me.” Boscha states as she stares at the shorter witch.

“Good luck with that Boscha.” Skara tells the three eyed witch as she begins walking off, Bo and Cat following after her.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Boscha says as she waves at the remaining witches, who all smile and wave back. She walks down the hallway before stepping out of the school, feeling the cold air blow against her. Her bangs and Grudgby jacket blow in the breeze as she begins walking down the steps.

“Boscha?” an all too familiar voice calls out, causing Boscha to close her eyes and groan.

“What is it half a witch? I got somewhere to be?” Boscha questions as she opens her eyes then kicks at a nearby pebble before looking over at the plant witch.

“So the rumors are true. You really did get in a fight with the other girl at the Grudgby match.” Willow mumbles as she covers her mouth and approaches the three eyed witch. She slowly raises a hand and cups Boscha’s cheek before noticing the three eyed witch wince and slightly moves her head back.

“You think this is bad? You should see the other witch.” Boscha admits as she slowly moves her head forward, allowing Willow to gently run her fingers over her face.

“Boscha, what’s your mom going to say?” Willow asks as she notices Boscha’s third eye was closed and a little blackish purple.

“Probably that I’m a disappointment or something. Not like it matters.” Boscha grumbles as she shrugs her shoulders before looking down at the plant witch when she feels her cup her cheek again.

“I’m glad you’re okay and uh thanks for listening to my advice...during the game that is.” Willow responds as she smiles before the two gently giggle at the obvious tease Willow had said. “I hope you feel better.” she mutters before stepping away from the three eyed witch, who attempted to grab the plant witches hand as it retracted.

Boscha watches the plant witch turn around and walk off down the school path, the wind deciding to blow once again. She sighs and grabs at the front of her jacket before looking away. “I just did it again…” she groans before starting to make her way home.

——

Boscha slowly closes the door and sighs in relief before turning around and backing into her door as the lights turned on in her living room. She groans and grabs at her shoulder, which was still sore from the match she had earlier, before looking over at her mother, who was sitting in her chair facing the fireplace. “Hey mom...we won.” she announces with a small grin as she stands there, resting her weight on the door.

“Oh that’s wonderful sweetie.” her mom replies as she slowly brings her cup to her lips, Boscha eyeing the contents that her mother was drinking.

Boscha was hoping for her own sake that it wasn’t the adult appleblood but perhaps something more like spidertea or even licorice brew. She waits for her mother to finish her drink before straightening out her form, getting off of the door fully. She watches her mother rise from her chair before holding her breath as she approaches her. She winces as her mother grabs hold of her face before turning it left and right to inspect the injuries she had received.

Boscha’s mom stops inspecting her after a few minutes before slowly letting go of her daughter's face. She waits for her daughter to meet her eyes before leaning close to her, their faces inches away. “You continue to find new ways to disappoint me. Go to your room and shower. You’re lucky you won’t lose your eye from such an injury. I will send your meal up after you’re done.” she hisses out as she stares her daughter in the eye, noticing her three eyed daughters eyes tear up a little.

Boscha flinches as she feels her mom touch her face, noticing her wipe some tears away. She looks from the tears to her mothers face before slowly nodding.

“You’re lucky I have half a mind and won’t beat you for your own good.” Boscha’s mom warns as she retracts her hand, stepping away from her daughter. She gestures for her daughter to leave, which she quickly does, before returning to her cup of spidertea. She hears her daughter's footsteps hurriedly ascend the steps before sighing into her cup as she hears the door close.


	11. The Boiling Isles Best Selling Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The book fair comes to the Boiling Isles, giving the witches an experience of a life time. Sasha uses the time to learn a new spell, with help from the Blight kids. She also ends up meeting a member of the Blight family that she didn’t know about.

“Okay Skara calm down, calm down. Talk slower.” Boscha instructs as she sits up on her bed, rubbing her eyes while yawning a little. She gets off of her bed and walks over to look at herself in the mirror, realizing her hair was messy but then again she did barely wake up.

“The book fair is today, they’re having a writing competition, and John De Plume is here! He’s signing books right now.” Skara rambles as she stands near one of the booths, glancing at Eileen while smiling. She raises her hand and waves at the cyclops, receiving a wave back.

“Alright I’m up, I’m up. I’ll be there right now, just gotta get ready. Wait nearby or something.” Boscha orders as she finishes putting her hair up into its usual bun. She looks at her scroll in surprise as she hears a loud chuckle come through the call.

“Sorry that was Bo, I told her John De Plume was signing books and she let out the cutest noise...she’s so cute when she’s excited.” Skara gushes as she watches the freckled witch enthusiastically stare at the author, who was signing the book before handing it back. She sighs and smiles as she stares at Bo, who turned around with her book and widely grinned.

“You keep daydreaming about the names of your future kids and what you’ll both decorate the house to look like, I’m going to hang up.” Boscha teases as she chuckles and rolls her eyes, it was so obvious the short witch had a crush.

“Oh trust me I’ve thought about it, if it’s a boy I’m calling it-!” Skara starts before frowning as she realizes the three eyed witch had indeed ended the call on her. She watches John De Plume sign a multi eyed creature's baby before looking at Bo, who was happily staring at her signed book.

“No way really?” Amelia questions as she covers her mouth with a hand, giggling into it while Cat also laughed.

“Yup, it’s true! Bo and I barely found out.” Cat responds as she smiles and nods in agreement. “So if we don’t go to Grom as a group then we’ll both at least have dates.” she points out with a smile, causing Amelia to blush as she thought about Boscha as her Grom date.

“Speaking of dates, here comes Skara.” Amelia mentions as she notices the shorter witch walking over.

“Hey guys! Have you gotten your books signed or your writing entries entered yet?” Skara greets as she walks up to the two witches and waves, a smile on her face.

“I was just about to go get my book signed but Cat here brought up Grom. Do you have anybody in mind Skara?” Amelia states as she smiles before gesturing towards Cat, who blushed a little before looking at Skara.

“Well a couple months ago I would’ve said Boscha but right now I have some witches in mind. Although I was never good at asking people out.” Skara admits as she blushes and shrugs her shoulders, not meeting either of the witches eyes.

“I’m sure they’ll ask you to Grom. Right Cat?” Amelia assures as she gently nudges Cat with her elbow, causing the glasses wearing witch to blush and look at a nearby booth.

“Oh absolutely! You’re like the sweetest and most kindest witch in Hexside! Someone has to ask you!” Cat agrees before blushing as she looks at Skara, who blushes heavily and stares back. “I gotta go. See you guys later!” she lies as she quickly turns and walks off, hearing Eileen giggle as she walks by her booth.

“I am gonna go look for Boscha.” Skara announces as she slowly turns before walking off, Amelia smiling and nodding.

——

“So what is everybody doing today?” Edric wonders as he tilts his head and looks at Amity, Emira, and Sasha.

“I was thinking of helping Sasha practice her magic, I was gonna ask Boscha and the others if they wanted to join but they’re off at the book fair today.” Amity answers as she rolls her eyes, looking over at Sasha who was cleaning her fingernails.

“Wow Mittens you don’t wanna go to that nerdy book fair? I’m surprised since you like books and all.” Emira points out as she takes a drink of appleblood, the child's version of course.

“Wow Mittens you’re becoming more like us everyday. Good call though I heard that John De Plume guy is gonna be there and that Piniet dude.” Edric teases before shivering a little as he thought about the three eyed lizard-like creature.

“Oh thank Titan I’m not going then. I’ll just stay here and help Sasha all day then.” Amity mumbles as she sighs in relief. She looks at Edric and Emira before groaning and rolling her eyes, causing the twins and human to look at her. “Can you two help me train Sasha?” she questions as she avoids her siblings gazes.

Edric looks over at Emira, who looks back, before the two give each other a mischievous smile. “Of course we will Mittens. We would be honored.” he agrees as he looks at his younger sister.

“Can I paint my nails first? If you guys have any paint that is.” Sasha suggests as she looks up from her fingernails.

“Black would be such a great color on you! Can I do it?” Edric squeals as he gets up and leans over the table to take Sasha’s hands into his own, the blonde letting out a small snort.

“Come on Mittens, let's go get the backyard ready for training while Ed paints Sasha’s nails.” Emira orders as she takes one last sip from her cup before getting up from the table.

“Of course Ed leaves us to do the dirty work while he gets the fun things.” Amity grumbles as she gets up and rolls her eyes. She watches Edric make a circle with his finger, causing a bunch of colors of nail paint to show up.

“Ooh I’m thinking either black or pink.” Sasha states as she looks at each of the floating colors.

“Why not both?” Edric offers as he grabs black paint and pink paint before giggling. He looks at the blonde, who nods in agreement, before opening the black nail paint.

——

“I did not expect to get this invested in some book written by that dog thing the Owl Lady lives with.” Boscha admits as she looks down at the book she had just gotten from the library.

“I took the cardboard cutout!” Skara yells as she runs up behind Boscha and Amelia, said cardboard cutout in hand. She giggles before looking at her friends.

“Do you think he’s going to make a sequel?” Amelia asks as she gasps and looks over at the three eyed witch and short witch.

“Why wouldn’t he? This is like the best selling book on the whole Boiling Isles!” Boscha mentions as she looks at the green haired witch before rolling her eyes.

“He’s holding a meet the author thing tonight at the Bonesborough Library.” Skara points out as she holds up the cardboard cutout of King before looking over at Amelia and Boscha. “Who knows he might tease when the next book comes out.” she mutters behind her hand before giggling.

“That’s happening tonight? I have to go get my spot in line!” Amelia gasps out as she hugs the book tightly to her chest. She quickly runs off, making her way towards the library.

“I have to go take this back to my house. I’ll meet you guys there?” Skara says as she points at the cardboard cutout before looking at Boscha.

“Yeah of course. See you there Skara!” Boscha agrees as she nods before running off in the same direction Amelia had gone.

Skara turns around and starts walking by all of the booths, glancing at some of them. She continues walking by the booths before noticing Bo and Cat talking at the end of the street. She smiles and waves when the two witches notice her before blushing out of embarrassment as Bo points at the cardboard cutout.

“Did you take that from the library?” Cat wonders as she tilts her head, giggling a little as Skara walks up to them.

“Would it be weird if I said yes?” Skara questions as she shrugs her shoulders, avoiding the two witches gazes.

“Nah I’ve seen witches do weird things at the John De Plume meet and greet.” Bo assures the shorter witch as she waves a hand before giggling.

“Oh okay. Well then yeah, maybe I did.” Skara admits as she rubs the back of her neck before looking at Bo and Cat.

“Do you need help taking it back home?” Cat offers as she smiles and looks at the shorter witch, who giggles and nods.

“We should probably go quickly. I think Warden Wrath is on the lookout for it.” Bo mentions as she glances around the street.

Skara nods in agreement before the three witches take off through an alleyway to avoid the big creature, in case he was patrolling the streets.

——

“Faster, I want to make sure you can dodge every version of this spell.” Amity demands as she watches her siblings clones shoot balls of fire at Sasha.

“I don’t think you need reminding but I’m a human! We are kinda flammable!” Sasha shouts as she ducks and rolls, managing to dodge some of the magic from the clones. She feels a finger poke her cheek and turns her attention before a flower appears in her face, one of Edric’s clones laughing as she begins sneezing.

“In a real fight that wouldn’t be a flower.” Edric announces as he gestures for his clone to move away, which it reluctantly does.

“We just wanna make sure you’re prepared for any kind of fight. It’s dangerous here.” Emira explains as she watches the blonde get off of the ground before hearing her sneeze one last time.

“Can I try some spells now? I only know the basics plus I haven’t exactly gotten to practice much with your parents working at home most days.” Sasha points out as she dusts herself off before looking at the Blight siblings.

“She makes a good point Mittens, we need to make sure she can conjure stuff and do spells.” Edric mentions as he shrugs his shoulders before looking at Amity, Emira nodding in agreement.

“Alright fine. Who wants to show her a spell first?” Amity agrees as she crosses her arms and looks from Edric to Emira.

“What the heck is that?” Sasha asks as she raises an eyebrow, watching what really vaguely resembled a dog walk up from behind the twins’s treehouse. She nearly falls over as Edric squeals and starts patting his thighs.

“Is that my baby? Come over girl!” Edric calls out as he whistles a little, the creature looking over as the witch continued his attempt to call her over.

“That’s Edric’s pet. He constantly begged mom and dad for one until they got him Clover.” Emira explains as she watches the creature come running over and jumping into Edric’s arms.

“And what is she?” Sasha wonders as she watches the green haired boy pat the creature on her back.

“She is a Slitherbeast and Griffin hybrid. Not to mention the cutest! She won’t get much bigger than this.” Edric clarifies as he scratches Clover under the chin, causing the hybrid to open its mouth and loll its tongue out. “She has the prettiest set of dentures and the cutest pair of eyes. Look, she even has an extra finger on her left paw!” he gushes as he raises the hybrid's left leg, showing the sixth finger to Sasha.

“Mom and dad said they wanted to get something prettier but Edric saw her and begged for five straight minutes.” Amity whispers as Emira nods in agreement, Sasha looking at the two witches. “We don’t know how long she’s expected to live but we assume a long time since she’s part Slitherbeast.” she continues as the three watch Edric continue scratching the hybrid. “Okay since Edric is clearly busy, Em please demonstrate a spell for Sasha to learn.” she explains as she looks over at her older sister, who nods before taking a few steps away.

“Alright Sasha, watch closely cause this spell is a little tricky. Our mom taught me and Edric this one.” Emira tells the human as she raises a finger, watching the blonde do the same.

——

“Where the heck is Skara?” Boscha questions as she looks around the theater. She looks over at Amelia, who was sitting next to a blue haired witch.

“If it’s disappointing in any way I will spend every day of my life trashing it.” Amelia hisses out as she clenches onto her book, causing the blue haired witch to lean back in fear.

“Why is every witch in Hexside so attractive?” Boscha mumbles to herself as she stares at the green haired witch. She walks over to Amelia and pats the witch on the shoulder, gaining her attention. “Hey so I think Skara ditched us again.” she points out as she looks at her.

“Oh right that reminds me! You would not believe who Skara has a crush on now!” Amelia starts as she turns to face the three eyed witch, who sits next to her.

“I think I already know but please tell me anyway.” Boscha says as she chuckles and leans against the other seats.

“Skara is crushing on Cat and Bo!” Amelia answers as she leans forward, putting her book onto her own lap.

“What? I knew about Bo but Cat too?” Boscha asks as she leans forward as well, gaining the blue haired witches attention. She briefly looks at him before hissing, scaring the witch and making him scoot away.

“I know right! Bo and Cat are thinking of asking her to Grom.” Amelia agrees as she puts a hand on top of Boscha’s, who looks down before blushing slightly.

“I mean that’s fine with me. I was gonna ask someone to Grom anyway.” Boscha admits as she looks away, not wanting to meet the green haired witches gaze.

“So was I.” Amelia mutters as she leans back and nods, blushing out of embarrassment as she realized how close they both were.

“It was nice of you guys to invite me to hang out. I should have told Boscha and Amelia though but they did seem really excited about going to the theater for the book.” Skara states as she smiles and tilts her head, hoping Boscha and Amelia wouldn’t mind.

“I’m sure they won’t mind. Either way we saved you from waiting in a big line.” Bo mentions as she waves a hand and takes a drink from her cup, Skara giggling before nodding in agreement.

“So Bo and I were thinking if we could hang out at your house after Grom? Maybe have a sleepover?” Cat suggests as she tilts her head before stirring her drink.

“I would have to ask my parents but I don’t see a problem with it. Sure!” Skara agrees as she smiles and nods, earning a giggle from the two witches.

“Alright then we’ll head to your house after Grom is done.” Bo says as she smiles and nods, the other witches nodding in agreement. She looks at Cat before taking another drink, the glasses wearing witch looking at her as well.

——

“Sasha, I can’t show you any other way.” Emira announces as she slowly draws a circle with her finger, the human staring before watching the magical lasso shoot out and grab onto a nearby bush.

“Just one more time, I almost got it memorized.” Sasha begs as she raises a finger before looking at the Blight. She hears Emira groan before casting the spell once more. She blinks before drawing the pattern she briefly saw in the lasso when it shot out. She yelps as her very own lasso shoots out and wraps around Edric, who looks down in surprise before chuckling.

“Way to go Sasha!” Edric praises as he grins at the blonde, who smiles before moving her bangs back into place.

“Nice job, I expected a spell like that to take longer but what can I say? You’re a natural.” Amity agrees as she walks up to the human and pats her on the shoulder.

“Yeah good job Sash.” Emira admits as she smiles and gives Sasha a thumbs up.

“Can someone help me now? I’m kinda tied up.” Edric calls out as he looks over at the girls before looking down at himself.

Sasha snorts as Amity rolls her eyes, Emira giggling and walking over to help out her twin. She looks at Amity, who smiles and gestures for them to go inside.

“My knight in shining armor.” Edric coos as he watches Emira start unwrapping the lasso from around him.

“Who else is going to get you out of a sticky situation?” Emira teases as she smirks and gently pushes her twin, who chuckles as he catches himself.

“Like as if her accidentally tying me up didn’t give you a new idea.” Edric points out as he leans forward and pokes his twin on the tip of her nose.

“I’m saving that one for after Grom.” Emira whispers as she nudges her nose against Edric’s.

“Sorry about Edric, sometimes he’s focused and other times he gets distracted over every little thing.” Amity apologizes as she opens her door and walks into her room, Sasha following behind her.

“Don’t even bother, my friend Marcy is way worse than him. She’s so clumsy and always distracted on her game. I feel like if your brother were to meet Marcy, they would get along way too well.” Sasha explains as she shrugs off the apology. She giggles before sitting onto Amity’s bed and laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

Amity waves her fingers and watches her pajamas float out of her closet before smiling a little. She looks over and frowns a little as she realizes Sasha tearing up.

“Ami...I miss Marcy and Anne.” Sasha admits as she sits up and rubs her eyes, looking at the mint haired witch. She hugs Amity, who blushes before wrapping her arms around the blonde and patting her on the back.

“Is that why you made the abominations? I saw them and they seem like great friends.” Amity mutters as she looks at the human.

“They are really great and I wish you could meet them. I’m the worst friend though.” Sasha tells Amity as she rubs her eyes again before sniffling.

“You’re not awful. You’re the best person a witch could ask for and I’m so happy to have met you.” Amity points out as she gently caresses Sasha's hair, much like her dad did to her mom whenever he wanted to calm her down.

“You really think so? I’m happy to have met you, Eddie, Emmy, and the others too.” Sasha states as she smiles before sighing in relief.

Amity smiles and giggles before nuzzling her head into Sasha’s neck, enjoying the current moment the two were sharing.


	12. Venturing the Elements!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity returns Luz’s book and then goes to The Knee to train with Edric, Emira, and Sasha. Things don’t go too well once they run into some troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attack  
> The panic attack happens in the later half of the chapter.
> 
> Also sorry the chapter is two days late, I had a bunch of things going on, on Tuesday and didn’t find time to post the chapter.

“Oh you’re going to the Market to meet with Luz? We’re totally tagging along.” Edric insists as he walks up behind his younger sister.

“And why would you do that?” Amity questions as she raises an eyebrow, grabbing her bag and placing it onto her bed.

“Because we need to make sure no one hurts our baby sister. Plus we told mom and dad we were going to train with you today.” Emira mentions as she pinches one of her younger sisters cheek, causing the mint haired witch to grimace and swat a hand at the twin.

“If you guys are training today mind if I tag along?” Sasha asks as she peeks her head out from Amity’s studying room, tilting her head and smiling.

“Come on Mittens, it won’t be that bad. It’ll be like that one family vacation trip, just without mom and dad there teaching us magic.” Edric states as he gently brushes Amity’s hair, the mint haired witch squinting at the taller witch as he continues brushing her hair.

“Alright, alright fine. I need to get dressed and pack some stuff. Ed, Em you go do the same. I’ll be outside when you finish.” Amity agrees as she steps away from the twins, both of them smiling and high fiving each other. She crosses her arms and looks over her shoulder as she watches her siblings jog out of her room and down the hallway.

“If we’re packing stuff, I’m gonna go get some snacks.” Sasha announces as she points a finger gun at Amity, who confusedly stared at the humans fingers.

“Don’t forget the chocolate balls, Edric doesn’t focus unless we toss some for him to catch.” Amity shouts as she watches the blonde exit the room and head downstairs. She walks over to her bedside table and picks up the Azura book that Luz had let her borrow. She traces the title with her finger before putting the book into her bag and reaching for her hair band.

Sasha draws a pattern into the air before smiling as she watches the container of chocolate balls float off of the counter. She begins grabbing some other snacks before turning around. She stops in her tracks as she notices Mr. Blight standing there staring at her. “Mr. Blight, good morning.” she greets as she notices his messed up hair before glancing down, now realizing he was shirtless.

“What are you doing here so early?” Mr. Blight wonders as he keeps his eyes on the blonde before glancing at the floating container of his son's favorite snack.

“Amity invited me over. She said her and the twins were going to go train after she gave a book back. Sorry about the intrusion.” Sasha explains as she bows her head, looking up at the older witch.

“Ah, I see. Well um have fun and make sure my kids don’t get themselves hurt. They tend to get...emotional when they panic.” Mr. Blight tells the blonde as he waves a hand before covering his chest slightly. He waves a finger, causing a water bottle to appear, before he turns around and quickly disappears to his room.

“That was so weird.” Sasha mumbles to herself before heading back upstairs with the snacks.

Mrs. Blight hears the door close before looking up from her book, noticing her flustered husband. “Something wrong honey?” she questions as she raises an eyebrow, closing her book before putting it next to herself.

“Amity’s little friend is over and she was in the kitchen.” Mr. Blight responds as he opens the bottle of water before taking a drink from it.

“Is she now? Come lay back down honey, I think you need a nap.” Mrs. Blight calls out as she watches her husband walk over, gently pushing his hair back. “I rarely get to see your little werewolf hair anymore.” she points out as she gives her husband a brief peck on the lips.

“I’m usually ready by the time you wake up, you do enjoy your beauty sleep. I remember when we tried slicking Edric’s hair back for picture day, he did not enjoy it.” Mr. Blight mentions as he chuckles and lays on his side, looking at his wife. He smiles and lets her play with his hair, watching her eyes trail over him.

“If I remember Emira messed it up for him before it was their turn to take pictures.” Mrs. Blight says as she retracts her hands before picking her book back up. She opens it where she had left off and begins reading, feeling her husband put his chin on her shoulder as he reads over her shoulder.

——

“Hey Amity! Luz is finally here!” Luz yells as she raises a hand while running toward the mint haired witch, who realized she was being called.

“Hi Luz!” Edric and Emira greet in unison as they appear in front of the human, causing her to yelp and fall onto her back. The two begin laughing, Edric hunched over with his hands on his knees while Emira held a hand in front of her mouth.

Sasha snorts and covers her mouth as she stares at Luz, who stayed there on the floor. She clears her throat and looks away, feigning innocence as Amity gave her a stern look.

“Edric, Emira stop bothering her.” Amity scolds as she walks over, moving between the twins as she leans down to help Luz up. “Sorry, Luz. They insisted on coming for some reason.” she apologizes as she glances over her shoulder at the twins, who were giving each other mischievous smiles before they looked at Sasha.

“Because we wuv you baby sister.” Emira teases as she squishes Amity’s cheeks with one hand while she ruffles her hair with the other. She lets out a yelp as the mint haired witch shoves her away, Edric catching her and helping her up.

“They’ve been extra protective and nice toward me to make up for the library incident.” Amity explains as she fixes her hair before crossing her arms and shrugging.

“And we still apologize everyday.” Edric points out as he clasps his hands together and leans towards his younger sister, pushing his hair against her cheek. He allows himself to be pushed away by the mint haired witch before straightening out his posture.

“In any case, here’s your book.” Amity states as she reaches into her bag before pulling out the book, holding it out towards Luz.

“So what’d you think?” Luz asks as she smiles and holds the book close to herself while staring at the mint haired witch.

“It was fine.” Amity responds as she shrugs and looks away from the human. She hears Luz flipping through some pages before looking as she hears the human stop going through the book.

“So fine you drew yourself with Malingale the Mysterious Soothsayer?” Luz teases as she pulls out a paper with a drawing of the mint haired witch with the character.

“That’s adorable.” Sasha mutters as she pats Amity on the shoulder, the mint haired witch waving her finger to make the paper disintegrate.

Amity feels her cheeks warm up out of embarrassment from the compliment, the drawing, and her siblings who were laughing at her.

“This is great. Maybe we can even start an Azura club at school when we’re classmates.” Luz cheers as she smiles and puts the book to her chest, slightly leaning forward.

“When we’re what?” Amity wonders as she raises an eyebrow and confusedly stares at the girl. Surely she had heard the human wrong, there’s no way Luz had gotten into Hexside.

“Surprise! I’m enrolling in Hexside.” Luz announces in a cheery voice as she winks at the mint haired witch, pulling out the school pamphlet she was reading earlier.

Sasha looks at Edric and Emira in surprise before the twins look back and shrug, just as confused at the news as she was.

“Oh, uh sorry but to be in my class you need to take a placement exam and prove that you’ve mastered two spells.” Amity explains as she takes the pamphlet from Luz’s hand before showing the requirements, the human staring at the requirements. “I know you have your light thing uh...do you know anything else?” she questions as she shrugs and gestures with a hand.

“Placement exam? Spells?” Luz repeats as she nervously stares at the mint haired witch, things just got harder for her plans to attend Hexside.

“Quit giving her a hard time Mittens.” Emira interrupts as she pops up next to Amity while looking down at her, the mint haired witch looking back.

Edric nods as Emira talks with his hand on Amity’s shoulder, the other hand on his hip. “Yeah of course she knows two spells. Right Luz?” he agrees as he looks at Luz, Amity turning to look at her brother before Emira and her turn their attention to Luz.

Luz stares back at the Blight siblings before glancing at Sasha, who was smiling and standing behind Amity while peeking over Edric’s shoulder. “Pffft. Yeah of course I know two spells.” she lies as waves her hand before gently swinging her fist and nervously smiling.

“Because if you don’t they’ll put you in the baby class.” Amity mentions as she flips to a different part of the pamphlet before handing it back to Luz, who stared at the baby witch on the pamphlet.

“Ooh brain idea!” Edric announces as he walks in front of Amity before squatting down and looking up at Luz.

“What if we all train together? We could show off what we know.” Emira suggests as she puts her arm on Amity’s head before leaning against her, forcing her to be trapped between the twins.

“What do you say Luz?” Edric continues as he stares up at the human, not minding that he had to stand there with both of his sisters leaning on him.

“I think it’s a great idea.” Sasha admits as she rests her elbow against Amity’s shoulder, the mint haired witch squinting at the blonde.

“Don’t encourage them Sasha.” Amity hisses as she watches the human giggle at her.

“Uh actually I have other training plans, in a very far away place. I have to go to right now. Bye!” Luz insists as she jogs in place before glancing around and running away from them.

The Blights and Sasha watch Luz run off before standing there.

“Alright get off me now!” Amity demands as she pushes her siblings and yanks her arm back to her side.

“Chill Mittens it was just a joke. Besides I was the one carrying all the weight.” Edric points out as he chuckles and straightens out his posture, turning around to face the others.

——

“I know Luz is learning magic and Gus wanted to read his human books but why am I the only one that has nothing to do?” Willow groans to herself as she gets up from her bed, she had already watered all of her plants and helped her dads make a puzzle. “Titan give me something to do or so help me I’ll be struck by a ball.” she pleads as she walks over to her balcony, looking outside of it. She yelps as a ball zips by her head and hits into her wall, bouncing onto the floor before rolling over and bumping into her foot.

“Oh Slitherbeasts. Sorry about that! Can you like not press charges? I’ll pay for whatever damages unless they’re internal!” Boscha shouts as she looks up at the open window her ball flew through.

“Boscha?” Willow calls out as she looks down at the three eyed witch, who stares up at her.

“Oh Willow this is your house? I didn’t know, I swear. Just toss me the ball and I’ll leave. I gotta meet Skara and the others at the field and I’m already late thanks to my mom.” Boscha rambles as she rubs the back of her head before looking at the floor.

Willow picks up the ball before tossing it out the window, the three eyed witch catching it with ease. “Wait Boscha!” she yells as Boscha began walking off with her ball in hand. “Can I come with you?” she asks as she smiles, the three eyed witch stopping and slowly looking up at the plant witch.

“Um sure. You don’t mind playing right? Nothing rough since I’m still recovering, we were just gonna get some practices in.” Boscha explains as she tosses the ball into the air, catching it and tossing it back up.

“Of course I don’t mind. Let me just tell my dads that I’m going out for a little and I’ll be right out.” Willow agrees as she nods before turning around to leave her room.

Boscha stands there and stares up at the balcony before turning her attention to the ball. She runs her hand over the ball before looking it in the eyes, watching it blink before it looks at her. She tosses the ball in the air and catches it before looking around, realizing the street was a little quiet.

“Bye dads, I’ll be back before it gets dark!” Willow tells her dads as she waves before closing the door, turning to face Boscha who looked over at her. “Sorry, my dads get worried when I say I’m suddenly going somewhere.” she apologizes as she walks up to the three eyed witch.

“Lucky you, your dads care. My mom wouldn’t care as long as I get back before midnight. Even then though it wouldn’t be out of concern for my well being.” Boscha grumbles as she glares at the ball before beginning to walk down the street.

Willow furrows her eyebrows as she watches the three eyed witch walk off before following after her. “So um who’s going to be there?” she wonders as she walks behind Boscha, smoothing out the bottom of her dress.

“Skara, Bo, Cat, and Amelia.” Boscha answers as she tosses the ball into the air. She looks over her shoulder and catches the ball with one hand, briefly looking Willow up and down. “You um look nice.” she compliments before quickly turning her attention back to the road, realizing they weren’t too far away.

“Oh thank you!” Willow says as she smiles and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. She continues following Boscha before noticing Amelia and Skara talking to Cat and Bo. She looks to the edge of the field and sees the bowl cut haired witch and the mouth head witch sitting on a blanket laughing.

“Didn’t expect them to be here.” Boscha whispers as she stares at the two witches, who both took a bite of their sandwiches.

“They seem like they’re having fun. You think it’s a date?” Willow points out as she puts her hands on Boscha’s shoulders, looking at the three eyed witch.

“Maybe. They’re both nice witches so they deserve each other.” Boscha admits as she shrugs before looking over her shoulder at Willow, who smiles at her. “Hey nerds. Guess who wants to join us? Make it a three on three.” she shouts as she points a thumb at Willow, who waved as the four witches turned to look at the two.

“Cool! I call Cat and Bo!” Skara responds as she waves at the plant witch before pointing at Bo and Cat, who also wave at Willow.

“I thought they would be more repulsed by the idea.” Willow mumbles as she smiles and looks at Boscha.

“They’ve learned to be more open with who to be friends with.” Boscha answers as she shrugs and tosses the ball into the air before walking forward, Willow catching the ball and looking.

“Come on Willow, you’re on Boscha and my team.” Amelia encourages as she smiles and waves the plant witch over. She giggles as Willow runs over with the ball in hand before tilting her head onto Boscha’s shoulder.

——

“What’s that about the baby class?” Amity questions as she approaches Luz and Eda, the human giving a nervous grin while the old witch looks at the shorter witch.

“Only that it’s for babies and Luz here clearly isn’t a baby. Nailed it.” Eda lies as she smiles and pats Luz on the head before whispering the last part behind her hand. She closes her eyes and walks off whistling, hand on her hip and not noticing the squint she was receiving from the human.

“Amity!” Luz calls out as she puts a hand on the snow covered rock, trying to jump over it but slipping halfway over due to the snow.

Sasha snorts and covers her mouth as she watches the other human try to recover from such an embarrassing fall. “Okay so let's get back to that spell Amity said she was going to teach me. Explain it to me.” she states as she turns around to look at Edric and Emira.

“Oh that one! Our mom and dad taught her it just in case she was ever in a situation where she had to wait for us to come help.” Emira explains as she looks at Sasha, feeling Edric walk up to stand next to her. “Ed please bring up a life size illusion model of said spell.” she orders as she looks over her shoulder at her twin, who smiled and nodded before taking a few steps away from the blonde and his twin.

“Watch closely Sasha.” Edric instructs as he bends down, putting a gloved finger into the snowy floor. He starts walking, dragging his finger with him, as he makes a giant circle in the snow. He removes his gloved finger from the snow before watching the false barrier spell be cast.

“Whoa! Ami can do that?” Sasha gasps out as she steps forward to inspect the fake barrier. She walks around the barrier before stopping where she started, earning a small giggle from Emira.

“Yeah Mittens can do that but hers is like pink and the real spell hurts when you touch the barrier. This one can be touched with no worries of pain.” Emira defines as she smiles and nods, putting her hands on her hips.

“That’s amazing! It would be a great offensive and defensive spell!” Sasha gushes as she sticks her hand through the false barrier, the illusion causing no pain like Emira had said.

“Yeah, illusions are pretty cool too! You never know who’s the real and who's the fake! Can’t tell what you’re fighting.” Edric interrupts as he throws a hand out while grinning, gaining attention from both his twin and the blonde.

“This would be a great spell for me to learn.” Sasha admits as she looks at Edric and Emira, who both smile at her.

“Not to ruin the surprise Mittens had for you but she was totally gonna also teach you that fire spell she’s trying to learn.” Emira mentions as she looks at Amity, who was walking back over. “You know I bet she’s still trying to beat our high score for the exam.” she states as she looks at Edric, who nods a few times.

“She can’t handle us being better than her at school grades. We still take school seriously when we go, it’s just so boring.” Edric points out as he chuckles a little before resting his elbow on his twin's shoulder.

“Oh trust me I totally get it. I used to ditch a lot myself.” Sasha agrees as she nods and waves her hand a little.

“Alright Sasha. Ready to learn that barrier spell?” Amity asks as she smiles and looks over at the blonde.

“I was born ready.” Sasha says as she smiles and looks at Amity, who nodded.

——

“This is nice.” Willow mutters as she looks at Boscha and the other witches, who were all trying to catch their breaths.

“What was that?” Boscha wonders as she takes a drink from her water bottle before pouring some onto her head, shaking the excess water off.

“This is nice. Us hanging out and all of us not hating each other, you being happy! Us teenagers being teenagers! Why can’t we be like this more often?” Willow insists as she looks around at the other witches.

“Willow, I had a lot of fun hanging out today and I would love to be friends with you but my parents, Amity’s parents, Boscha’s mom. You know where I’m going with this.” Skara trails off as she picks at her shorts before looking at the plant witch and shrugging.

“My mom would kill me if she found out I hung out with you and actually got along with you today.” Boscha admits as she rubs the back of her neck, her third eye fixated on the plant witch despite Boscha refusing to fully look.

“No! Boscha what is so bad about your mom that makes it to where you can’t hang out with someone like me? It’s like you’re scared of her!” Willow yells as she stomps her foot and looks at the three eyed witch, who growled and pulled at her own bangs.

“I am not scared of my mom! We just can’t be friends okay?! Like Skara said it’s all about our statuses! Maybe if your dads were more regal my mom could make an exception!” Boscha retorts as she grits her teeth while scowling at the plant witch, who stared at her unnerved.

“Boscha it’s okay to not care about statuses! If you want to be my friend then who cares what my status is?” Willow points out as she throws her hand out, taking a step toward the three eyed witch.

“My mom cares and what my mom says I have to do! You don’t understand! I have no way around this!” Boscha chokes out as she throws her water bottle on the floor, screaming in frustration before kicking over a nearby trash can. She walks towards the end of the field before crouching near the floor and letting out a strained cry, obviously frustrated.

“Boscha...Boscha I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make your situations worse. I just want you to be happy.” Willow apologizes as she takes a few steps forward before reaching a hand out.

Boscha flinches away from Willow’s hand and falls onto her rear, crawling away from the plant witch. “Don’t touch me.” she hisses out as she glares at Willow, who noticed fear in her eyes.

“Willow maybe you should leave.” Amelia announces as she sits on her knees next to Boscha while looking at Willow.

Boscha grabs the sides of her head and hides her face in her knees as she tries to distract herself. Everything in her mind kept saying, “Don’t go.” and “Please.” She hears some rustling against the grass before some footsteps moving away from her. “Willow...” she whimpers out as she feels her body twitch and shake.

Willow stops and turns around before noticing the third eye staring right at her. “Do you want me to stay?” she questions as she tilts her head, noticing some sympathetic looks from Skara and Bo. She notices the three eyed witch nod before raising her head, her eyes peeking through her messed up bangs.

“She responds positively to gentle talking and positive reinforcement when she’s like this.” Amelia explains as she watches the plant witch approach her and the three eyed witch. She watches the plant witch nod in agreement before looking back to Boscha.

“I’ll try my best to help.” Skara tells Amelia as she sits next to Willow, who was sitting in front of Boscha.

“Hey Boscha.” Cat greets as Bo and her take their seats behind Skara and Willow.

“You did a really good job in today’s practice. You were on fire.” Skara praises as she smiles and looks at Boscha.

Boscha shivers and shakes her head as she keeps her eyes on the ground, her third eyed flicking around to look at every witch that was near her. She coughs before attempting to take a deep breath, her brain still filling with negative thoughts and not being able to make sense of the positive words being told to her.

“I see a witch with so much potential and I think you should chase your dreams.” Bo says as she looks at Boscha, who tilts her head before shaking it a little.

“You make me the happiest witch alive.” Amelia mentions as she blushes and stares at Boscha, whose third eye stares for a few seconds before looking away.

“We’re here for you Boscha. We’ll always be here even if you feel like no ones there.” Willow admits as she leans forward and smiles at the three eyed witch.

Boscha’s third eye looks around before focusing on Willow, it stares for a few seconds before dilating. Boscha lets go of her head before slowly looking up at Willow. All she felt her brain comprehending was the plant witches name multiple times.

“Glad to have you back.” Willow jokes as she giggles and covers her mouth a little while looking at the three eyed witch, who simply stared back.

——

“Edric don’t eat that.” Amity calls out as she puts her book and training wand down before quickly walking off in the direction her siblings voices came from, Sasha giggling and following after her.

“How did he catch a bat?” Sasha asks as the two step over some of the rocks and continue walking through the snow.

“I don’t know. Mom and Dad insist he has a way with animals. Explains why mom said that dad tried teaching Edric how to speak werewolf as a baby.” Amity points out as she shrugs her shoulders and rolls her eyes.

“I have to learn werewolf from your dad sometime.” Sasha whispers to herself as she shakes her head a little in disbelief.

“Don’t encourage my dad either please.” Amity begs as she looks over her shoulder at the blonde, who giggles and looks back. She stops as she approaches her siblings, Sasha stopping behind her.

“Ed, give me the bat.” Emira insists as she holds a hand out while looking at her twin, her hunger starting to get to her.

“No! If we’re not gonna eat it, I wanna keep it as a pet!” Edric whines as he holds the bat in his hands before running off with it.

“Get back here before that thing bites you!” Emira warns as she chases after her twin, Amity and Sasha following behind her.

“You already have Clover! Ed if you get sick, mom and dad are going to get so mad at us!” Amity shouts as she continues running after her older brother.

“You don’t understand! It’s so cute!” Edric explains as he hugs the bat, who simply looked around in confusion.

“Eddie if you let it go I’ll give you a bunch of chocolate balls!” Sasha bargains as she runs alongside Emira.

“Wait really? Mom would never let me have snacks before dinner!” Edric cheers as he stops running and smiles at the blonde. He opens his hands and watches the bat fly out of his hands. “Goodbye buddy. Safe travels!” he yells as he waves at the bat, which looks at him and the others before turning around and flying off.

“You did the right thing Ed.” Emira tells her twin as she pats him on the shoulder, the bat disappearing between the many trees surrounding them. “Now let's go back and get you those chocolate balls that Sasha promised you.” she comments with a smile, giggling at the sight of her twin beaming with joy.

Amity watches Emira turn Edric around and start walking him back down the way they had come from. She looks at Sasha, who smiles and pulls her hands out of the pockets of her coat.

“Bet I could beat you there!” Sasha declares as she tosses some snow at Amity, who yelps before giggling. She turns around and runs off, the mint haired witch chasing after her. She passes by Edric and Emira, who stare at her before noticing Amity pass them a few seconds later.

“Get back here you human!” Amity calls out as she waves her finger, some snow hitting Sasha on the back. She giggles at the noise the blonde made, some snow had probably gotten down her coat.

“You’ll never catch me Blight!” Sasha teases as she sticks out her tongue and kicks off some of the snow that was stuck to her boots. A loud roar brings the blonde to a stop, making the mint haired witch bump into her and nearly knock the two over.

“Was that a-?” Amity starts as she looks around in shock before her siblings run past her.

“Slitherbeast!” the twins shout as they both run down the path before noticing Luz, who was staring in worry at the Slitherbeast.

“Luz!” Emira says as she runs up to the human, who turns to look at her.

“What did we miss?” Edric wonders as he stops in front of his twin, who was staring at the Slitherbeast while he looked at Luz.

“And what are you doing with my wand?” Amity questions as she points at the human, who steps away while nervously staring.

“Uh…” Luz mumbles then flinches as the wand and book are taken from her arms. She watches Amity tightly hug the book to her chest before noticing Sasha put a hand on the mint haired witches shoulder.

“Mittens we’ve got bigger problems.” Emira mentions as she walks up to Amity and puts a hand on her younger sister's other shoulder.

Amity looks at Emira before looking at the Slitherbeast, everyone’s attention on the creature as it walks up and growls at them all.

“Aw he’s so cute! Can we keep him?” Emira gushes as she runs forward, putting her hands to her cheeks before folding them under her chin as she looks at her twin.

“It’s no bat but we can try!” Edric agrees as he smirks and looks at his twin before the two of them draw a circle with their fingers, two lassos shooting out and wrapping around the Slitherbeast’s arms.

The Slitherbeast stands on its hind legs and looks from one arm to the other. It falls onto its stomach and roars as it pulls its arms, dragging the twins forward a little. It tugs against the lassos but is unable to break free from the magic.

“You got it now, finish it off!” Eda orders as she looks at the kids.

“I’m on it!” Amity declares as she runs forward, slipping in between her siblings as she draws a circle with the wand Luz had been using. She stares in shock as the spell falls apart and drops onto the floor. “What?” she groans as she smacks the wand in the palm of her hand a few times before noticing it has almost no battery.

“Now would have been a great time for me to have brought my sword.” Sasha mutters to herself as she kicks the snow before looking at the twins. She glances around before spotting a half broken branch dangling from a nearby tree.

“Did you use this all up?” Amity accuses as she turns to look at Luz, who nervously stared at the mint haired witch.

“I-I didn’t know!” Luz stutters out as she steps forward, trying to calm down.

“Come on Luz!” Emira roars as she looks over at Luz, clearly annoyed and tired from holding the Slitherbeast down for so long.

“Do those powerful spells you were talking about!” Edric demands as he glances from the human to the Slitherbeast before looking fully at Luz.

“But I don’t actually...know any.” Luz admits as she looks from Edric to Emira, obviously ashamed at her own lie.

A yell brings everyone’s attention towards the blonde who ran by the twins and other human.

“Sasha no wait!” Amity calls out as she tries to grab the blonde, who dashed by her.

“Put her down you smelly beast!” Sasha yells as she swings the half broken branch at the Slitherbeast, hitting it in its jaw. She pulls the branch back before striking it on the top of its head.

The Slitherbeast roars and gets up onto its hind legs before swinging a hand, the blonde dodging it by rolling forward. It yanks its arms to the side, pulling the lassos from Edric and Emira’s grasps and causing the twins to fall forward.

“Oh crap.” Sasha mumbles before being smacked away by the Slitherbeast, luckily landing in snow. She groans as she attempts to push herself up but falls back into the snow. She feels a hand touch her back before being pulled up onto her knees. “Not my smartest move. Grimes always said never go to a fight unprepared.” she jokes as she grins while looking at the mint haired witch, who was worriedly staring at her.

“Edric, Emira! No!” Amity shouts as she notices her siblings getting picked up by the Slitherbeast. She reaches a hand out in a futile effort as the creature brings the twins close to itself.

The Slitherbeast looks from the twins to Eda before putting Edric and Emira in its left hand with the older witch. It growls before running off on three legs, the three witches yelping as they’re taken away.

Amity runs off after the Slitherbeast, Luz following behind her. She stops once the creature disappears through the trees and gasps for breath, the human stopping behind her and doing the same.

Sasha pushes herself onto her knees before groaning as she leans against a nearby rock. She looked over at Amity and Luz, who were staring down the hill they were standing on.

“What do we do?” Luz asks as she looks at Amity, who continued staring at the forest the creature disappeared into.

“I am going after them. You are staying here.” Amity orders as she throws an arm out, blocking Luz’s path.

“But the beast has Eda!” Luz points out as she throws both of her arms out.

“And because of you it also has my brother and sister! Not to mention Sasha’s hurt!” Amity hisses as she walks up the hill and towards Luz, who backed away from her. “Now stay put!” she demands as she points a finger from the human to the floor. “You’ll only get hurt.” she mutters as she stares at Luz before drawing a circle, both humans staring as a big circle appears around Luz. She raises her hand while extending her fingers, causing a barrier to appear around Luz.

“Amity!” Luz calls out as she watches the mint haired witch run off, running forward. “Wait!” she continues as she throws a hand out, making contact with the barrier before pulling her hand back. She cringes for a few seconds before looking up and worriedly watching Amity disappear through the trees. “Stupid island!” she snaps as she turns around and runs up to a rock, kicking it before grabbing her foot and hopping up and down.

Sasha takes a few deep breaths as she watches the other human glare at the rock before sitting down. She slowly pushes herself up before groaning as she stumbles a little, catching herself. She walks over to the barrier and looks it up and down, so Edric and Emira weren’t lying about the pain aspect of the spell. “She gets so worried about us.” she mentions as she slightly chuckles before looking over at Luz, who slowly turned to look at the blonde.

“I messed up big time. I lied to her and got her siblings kidnapped. She’ll never want to be my friend at this rate.” Luz groans as she slightly pulls at her own hair.

“I nearly beheaded her when we first met and look at us now.” Sasha jokes as she smiles and looks at Luz, who raised an eyebrow. It takes the blonde a few seconds to remember the other girl didn’t know what she was talking about. “Oh right forget I said that. Look Luz, you’re going about this the wrong way. I know you want to impress her and get close to her but sometimes she just needs someone who’ll be there for her.” she explains as she shrugs and fixes a strand of her hair.

Luz looks at Sasha before nodding and smiling. She looks up as she notices some snowflakes beginning to fall from the sky. She giggles as she looks and sees a snowflake land on the blonde's nose, causing her to flinch a little at the cold.

“I can’t wait to get home. This stupid snow is gonna give me a cold or something.” Sasha whispers as she grabs the snowflake off of her nose, staring at it before it melted. “Am I the only one seeing patterns on these snowflakes?” she wonders as she looks around, catching a few more snowflakes before inspecting them.

“No it’s not just you. I see a giant light glyph in the sky.” Luz announces as she stares up at the pattern in the sky, Sasha looking up and noticing it as well. “Do you know what this means?” she questions as she gets up from the rock she was sitting on.

“There’s magic everywhere! Spells are literally surrounding us all the time!” Sasha answers as she gasps before looking at the other girl, who smiles and nods.

“Exactly!” Luz agrees as she giggles before grabbing a nearby stick off the floor, Sasha looking over at her. She catches a snowflake in her hand and begins drawing the pattern she saw into the snow below her. She pats the drawing with her hand and leans back as her and the blonde watch a chunk of ice come out of the floor.

“An ice spell? So that’s how it’s drawn? I gotta try this out.” Sasha gasps out as she stares in awe at the ice the other girl had produced. She draws the pattern she had seen into the air with her finger before squealing as an icicle shoots out and into a nearby tree. “Ami is going to be surprised when I show her this one!” she mumbles to herself as she smiles and twirls around in the snow. “Thank you snow! I actually love you!” she cheers as she drops onto her back and starts making a snow angel.

Luz giggles behind her hand before walking over to near the wall of the barrier. She uses the stick she found earlier and begins drawing the glyph in the snow. “Magic is everywhere!” she repeats as she jumps off of the rock and lands on the glyph she drew, a large ice chunk producing from the ground and shooting her over the barrier. She lets out a, “Wooo!” before yelping as she plummets and lands in the snow, raising her fists out from the snow.

Sasha snorts and covers her mouth as she sits up and watches the other girl congratulate the island, snow, and her mentor. She gets up from the snow before cleaning herself off. She watches Luz run off towards the trees before following after her, realizing she wasn’t in as much pain now or maybe it was just her adrenaline.

——

“Come on Willow, are you sure you can’t stay with us for a little longer? We were gonna go get snacks from the Snack Shack and maybe hang out at Amelia’s place.” Skara asks as she looks at the plant witch with a smile as she clasped her hands together.

“I would love to guys but I promised my dads I’d be back before night.” Willow insists as she puts her hands behind her back before smiling a little.

“Darn. Maybe next time then? I can give you all a tour of my greenhouse.” Amelia suggests as she smiles and pats the plant witch on her shoulder.

“Sounds like a great idea.” Willow admits as she nods and giggles at the green haired witch.

“Bye Willow.” Cat and Bo say in unison as they wave at Willow, who waves back as she turns around and begins walking away.

Boscha watches the plant witch walk off before slightly waving, feeling the need to. She tilts her head and looks at the other witches, who look back at her. “So Skara’s buying right? It was her idea.” she jokes as she chuckles and smirks at the shorter witch, who squints at her.

“Just cause I suggested it doesn’t mean I’m paying! You’re just going to use that as an advantage to buy a bunch of stuff!” Skara retorts as she steps onto her tiptoes and pushes a finger into the three eyed witches chest.

Boscha laughs before sticking her tongue out at the shorter witch, who glares up at her. “I’m kidding. Amelia’s paying clearly, look at how accepting she is with the idea.” she teases as she gestures a hand towards the green haired witch.

“Don’t even pin this one on me.” Amelia states as she points a finger at Boscha before shaking her head. She giggles and walks down the street, the three eyed witch chuckling as she follows after her.

“Hi dads, I’m home.” Willow announces as she closes the door behind herself. She looks to her left and notices one of her dads stepping out of the kitchen.

“Welcome home pumpkin. Are you hungry?” her dad wonders as he cleans his hands with a rag, smiling as he looks at his daughter.

“Sure. What are we eating?” Willow agrees as she walks over to her dad and hugs him, the older witch gently hugging her back.

“Your dad helped me make a beautiful salad if you want some of it.” her dad offers as he points towards the kitchen, Willow looking over at the bowl sitting on the counter.

“I would love some dad.” Willow says as she smiles and nods, walking into the kitchen with her dad.

——

“You showed some real bravery in there sis.” Emira praises as she puts a hand on her hip while looking at Amity, who smiled and looked back.

“Yeah nice work kiddo.” Edric teases as he begins stroking Amity’s head, messing up her hair.

“Stop!” Amity hisses as she growls before walking away and fixing her hair. “So it looks like we’ll be in the same class.” she points out as she walks up to Luz and smiles.

“Azura book club? Azura book club!” Luz repeats with a smile as she leans forward.

“As long as it’s a secret club, okay?” Amity mutters as she leans forward while glancing at her siblings, who were staring at her.

“It’s not a secret!” Edric yells as he raises a hand, smirking to himself.

“We’re gonna tell everyone.” Emira announces as she raises a hand to her mouth, Amity sighing at what her older siblings had said.

Eda lets out a loud sneeze, startling the younger witches in front of her. She sniffles before looking at Luz. “Alright your adorable banter is literally making me sick. Let's go home already!” she mentions as she grabs onto her own arms.

“On it teach!” Luz shouts as she throws a finger into the air before starting to draw the newly learned glyph into the floor.

Amity walks over to her siblings and Sasha before they all look at Luz, who was finishing the drawing of the glyph. She watches the human and older witch fly through the air, courtesy of the glyph.

“I think we can go the normal way.” Emira tells the others as she turns to look at them, the others looking over at her.

“But first I was promised my favorite snack.” Edric states as he smiles and bats his eyelashes, causing Emira to giggle and roll her eyes.

“Calm down Eddie we’ll get you your chocolate balls.” Sasha responds as she waves her hand before walking back towards where they set up the tent. She giggles as she hears the taller boy cheer and follow behind her.

Amity rolls her eyes and looks at Emira, who simply shrugs before following behind the two. She sighs before following her older sister, putting her hands in her pockets.

——

“So how was your Blight family day?” Boscha teases as she raises an eyebrow.

“Good other than my siblings nearly getting eaten by a Slitherbeast. Oh and Sasha getting hit by the same Slitherbeast.” Amity explains as she lays on her back.

“Oh dang sounds like one heck of a day. How is everyone?” Boscha points out as pushes back a strand of hair, looking at a nearby trophy of hers.

“Edric said he was going to take a long shower, Emira was going to boil herself some tea and warm up in her room, and Sasha is resting right now.” Amity lists off as she shrugs a little, hearing that her brother was indeed still showering.

“I could use a long shower and some tea.” Boscha whispers as she rolls onto her side.

“I think I need to sleep, see you tomorrow Boscha.” Amity admits as she rubs her eyes before waving her finger, turning the lights off.

“Right, night Amity.” Boscha agrees as she hangs up the call before putting her scroll away. She groans and throws the blanket over her head as she lays there.


	13. The Inspector Visits Hexside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inspector from the Emperors Coven leaves Principal Bump having to make presentations for the best students of each Coven. All seems to be going well when Sasha and the others realize there’s something off about the inspector.

“I dunno why you’re so freaked out about Luz going to Hexside with us. It was kinda bound to happen.” Sasha points out as she puts her hair into its usual ponytail.

“I’m not nervous or anything, I just can’t let her, getting in, mess up my image. Imagine how bad it’s going to look if anyone sees me being nice to Luz. What if my parents find out?” Amity rambles as she grabs at her cowl, her breath quickening as she slowly pulls her hood over her face.

“Ami chill. Your parents aren’t going to find out.” Sasha comforts as she puts a hand on the mint haired witches shoulder.

Amity slowly raises the hood, just enough to peek out. “You think so?” she questions as she nervously stares at the blonde, who gives her a smile. She takes a few deep breaths before taking the hood of her cowl off, briefly smiling at the human. “Alright. We better start heading to school, don’t wanna be late.” she mentions as she turns around to grab her books.

“Where the heck are those nerds? I swear everyday it seems like everyone finds excuses to stop hanging out with me.” Boscha groans as she glances around the school yard, Skara and Amelia standing behind her. “Whatever lets go wait inside.” she grumbles as she rolls her eyes before turning around and walking through the school doors.

“I mean we’re here to keep you company aren’t we?” Skara states as she smiles and shrugs while following behind the three eyed witch.

“Oh yeah lucky me. I get to listen to you talk about your fantastic love life and how you’re going to get married and have kids by the age of twenty four or something!” Boscha sarcastically says as she squints and looks over her shoulder at the shorter witch.

“Come on Boscha, things could always be worse.” Amelia chimes in as she pats the three eyed witch on her back, who noticed Luz run by them.

“I think things are a lot worse with her being here.” Boscha mumbles as she watches the human make her way towards Principal Bumps office. She looks at Amelia and Skara before noticing Sasha and Amity walk into the school. “There you two are and here I was thinking you went on a vacation after your Slitherbeast encounter.” she announces as she walks up to the two, who glance at each other before looking at the three eyed witch.

“You two ran into a Slitherbeast? Are you okay?” Skara asks as she walks up to the two and puts a hand on both of their faces, looking them up and down for any signs of injuries.

“Skara we’re fine. Sasha just has a small pain in her leg but it’s nothing serious. We got it checked, it’ll heal as long as she doesn’t do anything like that again.” Amity explains as she smiles at the concerned witch before giving the human a stern look.

“I can’t promise you anything. Sorry Ami.” Sasha teases as she giggles and shrugs her shoulders while looking the mint haired witch in the eyes. She begins laughing with the other witches as they all see Amity turn red and begin lecturing her.

“Amity, calm down. I’m sure she won’t get herself killed, besides she knows how to use a sword remember?” Amelia points out as she waves her hand while looking at the upset witch.

Amity takes a few deep breaths before putting a hand onto her own chest. “I know but I’d rather her not have to worry about fighting until she heals. Besides the inspector from the Emperor’s Coven is supposed to be coming today so you all better be on your best behavior.” she mentions as she points a finger towards each of them.

“Yes mom.” Boscha lies as she sarcastically smiles at the mint haired witch, who squinted at the three eyed witch.

“Come on Ami. We’ve gotta get to class.” Sasha interrupts as she grabs Amity by the wrist before dragging her down the hall, causing the mint haired witch to yelp as she is pulled away.

Boscha chuckles and rolls her eyes before watching the two walk off. She looks over at Skara and Amelia before gesturing for the two witches to follow her.

——

“Can you believe that human is in the Potion Coven? Oh Titan I’m gonna have to see her every period of every day until I graduate!” Boscha complains as she slaps a hand to her face and groans.

“Calm down Boscha, it can’t be that bad.” Amity tells the three eyed witch as she puts her books into her locker, noticing her friend slowly sink to the floor and sit there.

“I heard from Eileen that Luz stunk up the whole class.” Skara admits as she leans against the locker while shrugging.

“That isn’t even the worst of it, she has like no potential in potion making. She forgot to stir after she poured in the first ingredient! How do you forget that badly?!” Boscha roars out as she runs a hand through her bangs, looking at Amelia who was nodding and rubbing her shoulder.

“I think she messed with Celine’s Oracle ball too. Not to mention I heard the smell was obvious even when they aired out the Potions class.” Amelia mutters as she shrugs her shoulders while looking over at Amity.

“I think I heard something about her being put in the detention track for that.” Sasha announces as she crosses her arms and looks at Amity, who gently puts a hand over her eyes and groans a little.

“First day and she’s already in trouble.” Amity whispers to herself as she shakes her head before moving her hand to her locker, looking through all of her books.

“I’m gonna head to class. Good luck with the whole Potions class problem.” Skara states as she waves a hand before quickly walking off.

Boscha squints at the shorter witch before rolling her eyes as she gets up from the floor. She cleans herself off before looking at Amelia, who smiles and clings to her arm. “I’m gonna walk Amelia to class. Gives me an excuse to not have to be in that stinky class any longer than I have to.” she explains as she waves at Amity and Sasha, who looks at her.

“A room that smells like fresh flowers and ripe fruits? Good call, have fun.” Amity responds as she puts away another book before looking over at the three eyed witch and green haired plant witch. She watches the two walk down the hallway before closing her locker and turning to Sasha.

“I feel kinda bad for Boscha with the whole stink problem but there’s nothing we can do.” Sasha admits as she fixes her bangs before looking at Amity. She watches Amity look at the clock before realizing the time.

“I just realized I still have to get my presentation ready. Principal Bump wanted the best student from each Coven to present their abilities to the inspector and I haven’t even practiced yet!” Amity mentions as she puts a hand to her forehead before looking at Sasha.

Sasha puts a hand on the mint haired witches shoulder before giving her a smile. “I can help you come up with an act if you want. You’ll have to bring your abomination though.” she offers as she winks at Amity, who lets out a small squeal as she yanks the blonde into a hug. She giggles and hugs the mint haired witch back before noticing a door open in the lockers, Luz and the other human making eye contact.

Amity pulls away when she hears the blonde gasp and notices the human staring at the lockers behind them. “What is it?” she wonders as she looks over her own shoulder, staring at the lockers which seemed completely normal.

“Nothing just thought I saw something. Lets go to the abomination room and start working on your act.” Sasha says as she shakes her head and waves a hand. She stares at the lockers for a few seconds before looking at Amity, who began walking down the hallway. She walks after the mint haired witch before rubbing the back of her own head, maybe she was just more tired than she thought she was. She did stay up a little later than usual to talk to her abomination Marcy and abomination Anne about how she fought a Slitherbeast.

——

“Are you sure this will work? It seems...silly.” Amity mumbles as she blushes a little, her eyes fixated on the floor. She looks as she feels Sasha put her hand on her shoulder before turning her attention to the human’s face.

“It might seem silly but you’ll have the support of your friends and it’ll be creative and unique to the inspector.” Sasha answers as she smiles and pokes her finger to the tip of the witches nose. She giggles as she notices Amity shrug and sigh with a small smile.

“I’ll give it a shot. Besides what’s the worst that can happen?” Amity agrees as she rubs the back of her neck while averting her eyes from the blonde, who pats her on the back. She peeks out from behind the curtains as she notices Principal Bump sitting next to the inspector, who was nodding and sitting there with her clipboard in hand.

“I’ll be back, good luck.” Sasha tells the mint haired witch as she gives her a thumbs up before scurrying across the stage and towards the exit.

“You know I think it’s ridiculous that Bump didn’t ask one of you to make a presentation but I guess that means you don’t have to worry about him yelling at you if you don’t do anything good.” Boscha admits as she leans against the school wall while looking over at Skara and Amelia, who were both putting their books away.

“I wish he had asked me though, I had this really cool idea in mind where I play every instrument at once! Imagine how cool it would have been!” Skara gushes as she closes her locker and clasps her hands together.

Amelia looks over at Boscha, who meets her gaze, before the two begin gently laughing at the idea of some instruments fixed to the shorter witches body. She covers her mouth as she notices Skara pouting at the two witches.

“Hey girls knew I would find you here. Can you guys follow me to your auditorium thing? So we can all cheer Amity on for her presentation?” Sasha greets as she finger guns at the witches before grinning and pointing over her shoulder. She watches the three witches all look at each other before shrugging and slightly nodding.

“Yeah sure why not. I know Amity, sometimes she needs that extra push of encouragement to do stuff she’s nervous about.” Boscha agrees as she steps away from the wall before turning to face Sasha, who smiled and clapped her hands.

“Sweet! Thanks girls you won’t regret it.” Sasha states as she gestures for the witches to follow her as she turns around and begins walking back to the auditorium.

Skara looks at Amelia before smiling as she follows behind Boscha, who walks behind the blonde. She notices Amelia walk in front of her and giggles a little before looking away as she receives a small scowl from the green haired plant witch.

“Next up is a demonstration from the abomination track, Amity Blight. She is one of my top students, a real accomplishment for Hexside!” Principal Bump announces as he smiles and gestures towards the stage, the mint haired witch stepping out from behind the curtain with her abomination trailing behind her.

Amity smiles and looks at the inspector, whose eyes are fixated on her, before clearing her throat. She notices Sasha walk into the auditorium and visibly calms down, not feeling as nervous.

“Go Amity!” Sasha cheers out as she throws her hands into the air before clapping her hands, starting a rhythm that confuses Boscha. She hums a tune and continues clapping to the beat she’s humming before looking at Boscha and the others.

Skara immediately starts clapping along with the blonde before gently nudging Amelia, who looks before attempting to clap along. She smiles before looking over at Boscha, who squinted and shook her head at the attempt to get her involved.

Boscha notices all of the girls staring at her before groaning and unenthusiastically clapping along with them. She looks at Amity, who giggles a little before smiling at her effort.

Amity holds out her hand and allows her abomination to take it before letting herself be spun in a circle. She catches herself as she’s brought closer to it before letting it dip her closely to the floor. She hears it let out a roar before letting it pick her up with one hand, extending her arms and closing her eyes while smiling as she balances herself. “And that concludes the presentation from the abomination track.” she calls out as she opens her eyes and steps down, her abomination putting its hands out for her to get down. She bows, her abomination doing the same, and feels her face warm up as Sasha and her friends clap for her.

Principal Bump joins in on the clapping before stopping after a few seconds to look at the inspector. “That was some real Hexside magic huh?” he brags as he gently nudges the inspector with his elbow.

“Yes, this is...good. But let's see if your student can put up more of a fight.” the inspector agrees before getting up from her seat, tossing her clipboard to the side.

“Yes, yes...wait what?” Principal Bump questions as he raises an eyebrow and watches the inspector approach the stage.

“Is she suddenly way more creepy or is it just me?” Sasha asks as she raises an eyebrow and looks over her shoulder at the others.

“No, no it’s not just you.” Skara admits as she shakes her head while backing away, putting a hand on Boscha’s arm.

Amity lets go of her abominations finger as the inspector leaps at the stage, her face morphing into a more beast like face.

“Is uh this part of the inspection?” Principal Bump wonders as he watches the inspector stare at Amity. He was beginning to get a bit freaked out by her behavior.

“I’m in danger.” Amelia mutters as she stares at the inspector before backing away. She meets Boscha’s gaze before nervously smiling and running out of the auditorium, earning an aggravated groan from the three eyed witch.

“I knew there would be a reason for me to bring this today.” Sasha points out as she draws a pattern into the air before catching her sword as it appeared. “Girls get behind me.” she orders as she holds out an arm, Boscha and Skara quickly moving behind her.

“Way ahead of you.” Boscha states as she nervously stares at the inspector, which had just gotten done sucking the magic out of Principal Bump.

“Already on it.” Skara whispers as she hides behind Boscha and the blonde while covering her eyes out of fear.

“Hey get away from her you disgusting hag!” Sasha shouts as she scowls at the creature, which turns around to look at the human. She cringes a little as the beast lets out a loud roar before swinging her sword to hit away the creature as it lunges towards them. She watches the beast shake it’s head before snarling and roaring again.

——

Amelia runs through the hall before turning around and drawing a circle with her finger. She watches the creature suck the magic into its mouth before falling back, feeling her body grow weak. She lands on her side and feels her arms flop onto the floor before shutting her eyes, far too tired to keep them open.

“Son of a Basilisk!” Boscha hisses out as she grabs at the side of her head. “It got Amelia.” she mentions as she looks up at Sasha and Skara, who were both hiding under the desk with her.

“Hey we’ll get her back. We just gotta find a way to get rid of it.” Skara comforts as she puts a hand on the three eyed witches shoulder before smiling.

“If you guys had let me fight her I would have been able to do something!” Sasha snaps as she stares at her sword before slapping her hand onto the floor, prompting the two witches to shush her.

“If you wanna go out there and get eaten by that thing then go ahead! I won’t stop you!” Boscha growls as she scowls at the blonde.

“Let's not be absurd now.” Skara says as she holds out her hands, attempting to calm the two down.

“I’d rather go out there and die fighting than be a coward hiding!” Sasha admits as she crawls out from under the desk before charging towards the door, slamming it open. She lets out a battle cry and runs after the creature, holding her sword high.

“I give her a minute tops.” Boscha bets as she looks at the shorter witch, who nods and sighs as she looks.

“Hey ugly! I’m back for round two and this time you won’t live to see the final score!” Sasha yells as she growls at the beast while getting into a battle stance, preparing her sword for when the beast charges at her. She makes brief eye contact with Luz, who had slipped before she had appeared, before staring at the creature.

A loud shriek brings the attention of both humans towards a Griffin, which came flying from around the corner of a nearby hallway.

“Atta girl Puddles!” a brunette cheers as she runs up next to the Griffin and creature, which was trying to get up. “Jerbo! Now!” she calls out as she waves a finger while looking down.

Luz scrambles to her feet and over towards Sasha, who watched a square appear under the creature. She runs up and jumps through the square the creature fell through, confusing Sasha.

Sasha runs up next to the brunette and stares down the hole, watching Luz land on the beast causing it to go through the magical door further below. “What the heck just happened?” she questions as she looks over at the brunette, who was smiling and laughing.

“We just showed a Greater Basilisk who’s boss! Nice job Jerbo!” the brunette cheers as she grins and gives the scrawny witch below a thumbs up.

“Good job with bringing Puddles in Viney! Couldn’t have done it without either of you.” Jerbo points out as he chuckles and points at Viney, who waves a hand.

“Jerbo stop you’re gonna make me blush...no seriously stop.” Viney warns as she squints at the scrawny witch before pointing a finger, Jerbo immediately raising his arms before backing up. “Good job to you too kid. You did great.” she adds in as she slaps a hand onto Sasha’s back.

Sasha chuckles and looks at Viney with a grin before leaning her weight onto her sword.

“Nice sword by the way. Her swords pretty cool huh Jerbo?” Viney admits as she looks the sword up and down before pointing at it as she looks down the hole.

“Cool sword!” Jerbo agrees with a smile and a thumbs up.

“Aw thanks.” Sasha coos with a small blush as she waved her hand before giggling a little.

“Watch your step on the way down, kind of a long drop.” Viney says as she climbs down the hole before allowing herself to fall, being caught by a plant that Jerbo produced.

“Amelia! Oh thank Titan you’re alive!” Boscha cheers as she hugs the green haired plant witch, who had loudly gasped as she sprung up from her laying position.

“Where am I?” Amelia asks as she sits there, letting the three eyed witch tightly hold onto her.

“You kinda got your magical powers sucked from a Basilisk but don’t worry they’re back!” Skara explains as she sits on her knees in front of the two witches.

“At least I can still do magic.” Amelia sighs out as she hugs Boscha back while giggling as Skara throws herself into the hug, promptly knocking all three of the witches over.

“Skara a little warning next time!” Boscha hisses out as she pushes herself off of the floor, being sandwiched between the two.

“But you never let me hug you!” Skara complains as she crosses her arms and pouts while getting up from the floor.

“Cause you always hug really hard!” Boscha mentions as she scowls at the shorter witch while rubbing her own arm. “Plus I’m still healing. It takes awhile to heal from everything I’ve been through in the past four days.” she mumbles as she averts her eyes from both witches.

——

“I can’t believe Principal Bump told me if I ever want to learn other magic I can just go to any class I want! I don’t even know if I wanna learn all types of magic!” Sasha exclaims as she tosses herself onto Amity’s bed, chuckling to herself.

“I can’t believe you brought that sword of yours to school! I told you yesterday to not bring it!” Amity lectures as she waves a finger, making the sword go into her studying room. She crosses her arms and stares at the blonde, who sits up and feigns innocence by smiling.

“Okay but you can’t blame me after today! Look at what happened to the school! It was good for me to bring it! Like Eddie and Emmy said this world is dangerous! I have to be on my guard for everything!” Sasha points out as she points a finger at the mint haired witch, who slaps a hand to her own face as she groans.

“I don’t care what Edric and Emira said! When I’m worried about you getting hurt, I would at least hope you would take my thoughts into consideration!” Amity shouts as she stomps her foot on the floor before turning away from the human.

Sasha gets up from the bed before stepping forward and placing a hand on the mint haired witches shoulder.

“Sorry...I shouldn’t yell it’s just...I get worried, okay?” Amity apologizes as she looks over her shoulder, gently putting a hand over the blondes. She smiles a little before stepping forward and looking at her bathroom door. “I’m gonna take a shower, it’s been a long day.” she mutters as she walks up to her bathroom.

“Go ahead. I’ll be in the study room.” Sasha insists as she smiles before pointing a finger towards her room. She watches the mint haired witch nod before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind herself, hearing it lock. She walks over to the study room and opens the door before stepping inside. She closes it behind herself before her eyes lock onto her sword.


	14. A Trip to the Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha goes with the Blights and some school friends to a one day carnival. What starts as a normal carnival trip quickly goes down hill thanks to the twins pranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the chapter being a day late. I would have uploaded it but I was busy this past week since it was Christmas and my girlfriends birthday.

“There’s an infestation of what?” Sasha questions as she peaks her head out of the study room.

“Pixies. They’re all over Hexside so schools cancelled.” Edric mentions as he shrugs his shoulders while looking over his shoulder at Emira, who seemed happy about that news.

“You know I overheard mom and dad talking about a carnival being in town. Maybe we should go?” Emira points out as she looks at Edric then to Amity and Sasha. “You could go with Sasha and your friends Mittens.” she suggests as she smiles while tilting her head.

Amity stares at the twins before looking over at Sasha, who gave her a small smile. “Fine, I’ll ask Boscha and the others if they wanna go with us to the carnival.” she mumbles as she slowly nods before yelping as she’s hugged by the twins and Sasha. “Okay, okay! I can’t breathe!” she snaps as she tries pushing Edric away.

“Em and I are gonna go get ready. Meet us downstairs when you two are done.” Edric states as he lets go, giving Amity a small pat on the head. He steps away from his younger sister before leaving the room with his twin.

“I swear they get clingier everyday.” Amity grumbles as she fixes her hair before taking out her scroll. She glances at Sasha, who giggled before going to get dressed, before looking for Boscha’s phone number.

“Hey Amity. Did you hear about the pixie infestation? How long do you think it’ll last?” Boscha greets as she fixes her hair in the mirror.

“Well school got canceled for today so that’s probably a good thing for most of us. Hey Ed, Em, Sasha, and I are going to some carnival that’s supposed to be happening today. Do you and the others wanna come along?” Amity rambles as she shrugs her shoulders and grabs her leggings and bag.

“A carnival? Anything for an excuse to throw things at stuff.” Boscha agrees as she chuckles and walks over to her closet. “I’ll message everyone and tell them to meet us in the front. See you there.” she explains with a small smile and a wave of her hand.

“We’ll see you there.” Amity confirms as she nods before putting her scroll away as she takes her pajama shorts off. She pulls her leggings on before removing her shirt.

“Hey Mittens, how long are you gonna take?” Edric groans as he slumps against the wall. “It’s been like twenty minutes!” he complains as he looks at the stairs.

“Give her some time Ed. You know Mittens cares about her appearance a lot.” Emira mentions as she pats her twin on the shoulder. She glances at the stairs before giving Edric a brief peck on the lips, causing him to smile.

“Alright, alright I’m ready.” Amity announces from upstairs as she closes the door behind herself, allowing Sasha to head downstairs first. She walks down the stairs before looking at the twins, who both look at her and smile. “Try not to get us banned from the carnival.” she hisses as she makes her way towards the door, where Sasha was waiting.

“No promises there.” Edric teases as he chuckles and wags a finger, causing Amity to roll her eyes while Emira giggled. “Bye mom, bye dad. We’re leaving now.” he calls out before Amity opens the door and exits.

——

“There you guys are and here I was thinking you ditched us again.” Boscha points out as she turns her head, looking at Amity and the others. “I’ve been having to keep them entertained long enough. Did you know Skara can’t sit still for like five minutes if she sees something interesting?” she explains as she points her thumb at the shorter witch, who was bouncing her foot up and down as she watched a nearby food cart.

“Sounds like a nightmare.” Amity sarcastically says as she rolls her eyes, earning a giggle from Amelia and Sasha.

“Alright you guys can go now. Don’t get in trouble and if you do, I don’t know any of you.” Boscha snarls as she shoos the other witches away before pointing at each of them.

“Thanks for inviting us.” the witch with a bowl cut responds as he smiles and waves at Boscha. He walks away with his hand intertwined with the mouth head witch’s hand.

“Finally!” Skara roars as she jumps up from her seat on a nearby bench and runs towards the food cart.

“Skara, wait for us.” Cat calls out as she jogs after the witch, Bo shaking her head as she follows after them.

“Hey Boscha. Think you can win me that double headed spider plush?” Amelia asks as she wraps her arms around the three eyed witch. “The one with the colossal eye?” she points out as she points a finger towards a stand.

“I bet I could win it the first try.” Boscha brags as she nods her head before walking off toward the game stand, earning a smile from Amelia as she follows the three eyed witch.

“Try not to get into any trouble Mittens.” Emira teases as Edric and her walk by the mint haired witch, patting her head as they walk away.

Amity groans and fixes her hair before scowling at the twins as they walk off. “I should be telling you two that!” she growls as she crosses her arms before looking at Sasha, who was looking around at the carnival stands. “So uh...see any prizes you like?” she wonders as she gives the blonde a small smile.

“At the moment I’m really liking the look of that fried orb but prizes wise. Nothing yet.” Sasha admits as she eyes the poster with a fried orb on it before shrugging. “What about you?” she questions as she tilts her head and looks at the mint haired witch.

Amity looks around at some of the stands before noticing a bunny plush that looked like Otabin. She quickly averts her eyes but Sasha had already noticed her staring.

“One little bunny stuffed animal coming right up.” Sasha announces as she chuckles and walks up to the stand, Amity looking around before slowly following behind her. “Alright sir, what do I gotta do to get that bunny guy?” she asks as she puts her hands on the stand and leans forward.

“Otabin? You just gotta get half of the rancid eggs into the jars. You get six.” the stand owner explains as he gestures from the eggs to the jars, which seemed a little small to fit the eggs.

“Alright, you got yourself a deal.” Sasha agrees as she looks at the stand owner with a smug grin. She picks up the rancid eggs once the owner pushes them over to her. She looks over her shoulder at Amity before giving her a nod of confirmation.

——

“That molar coaster was so fun. Can we go again?” Skara wonders as she spins in a circle before looking at Bo and Cat. She clasps her hands together and gives the witches a puppy look.

“No no no, that won’t work on us a third time.” Bo states as she wags a finger at the shorter witch before looking at Cat.

“Skara, we've gone on that ride like four times now. Isn’t there anything else you wanna do?” Cat mentions as she gestures towards some other rides and game stands.

Skara taps a finger to her chin before looking around the carnival. “Ooh what about the three man cauldron spinner! Maybe afterwards we can ride the bumper carcasses?” she suggests as she giggles and smiles at the two witches.

“You are on some serious adrenaline today.” Bo teases as she giggles and looks at the shorter witch.

“Be careful, that could be deadly sometimes.” Cat points out as she smiles before watching Skara run off towards the line for the three man cauldron spinner. She looks at Bo, the both of them briefly giggling, before they walk after Skara.

“Told you I’d win you that plush.” Boscha tells Amelia as she looks at the green haired plant witch with a smile.

“Boscha, you’ve won almost every plush at every throwing related game in the carnival. You’re going to be banned if you keep winning all the good prizes.” Amelia explains as she hugs her two headed spider plush.

“Not my fault all of the games aren’t as rigged to lose as the stand owners think they are.” Boscha responds as she shrugs and takes a bite from the fried orb that Amelia and her were sharing. She follows Amelia as the two walk around the carnival before noticing something out of the corner of her eyes. She stops and turns to look, noticing a plush that resembled the giant plant from the plant track home room.

“Oh dear another one Boscha?” Amelia questions as she realizes the three eyed witch had stopped walking. She turns to face Boscha before realizing the plush she was looking at.

“I have to get that one.” Boscha insists as she gives Amelia the fried orb, who grabs it before taking a bite out of it. She walks over to the stand before pointing at the plush. “What do I have to do to get that?” she asks as she looks at the owner, who turned around before looking up at the plant plush.

“Doesn’t your girlfriend have enough plushes already?” the owner mumbles as they tilt their head to look at the multiple plushes that were floating near Amelia.

“I need that plant plush!” Boscha demands as she hits her fists onto the game stand, earning a squint from the owner of the stand. “Tell me what I need to do to get it.” she repeats as she scowls at the owner, who rolls their eyes and sighs.

Amity walks behind Sasha with the Otabin plush in hand before hugging it with a sheepish smile on her face. “You uh didn’t have to try that many times to get me the plush.” she mutters as she hides some of her face behind the plush.

“You wanted it, of course I was going to get it.” Sasha mentions as she waves a hand before looking at the mint haired witch. “Maybe twenty three times was a bit much but oh well.” she trails off as she shrugs before chuckling, causing Amity to giggle a little as well.

“I feel like I owe you. Um...I can buy you some fried orbs?” Amity offers as she looks at a nearby food stand.

“Mmmm what do you say to three fried orbs and a drink? We can call it even.” Sasha suggests as she looks at the mint haired witch with a grin.

“Alright, alright but we’re sharing the drink.” Amity agrees as she giggles before pointing a finger at the blonde, who chuckles and sticks her tongue out.

“Where do you think Eddie and Emmy are?” Sasha wonders as she looks around the carnival, following Amity as they walk up to the food cart.

“Probably setting something on fire or whatever their pranks usually consist of.” Amity answers as she shrugs and hands the cashier some snails. She takes the fried orbs and drink before letting Sasha take one of the fried orbs.

Loud laughter fills the air and captures the attention of Sasha and Amity.

“And there they are.” Amity whispers under her breath as she takes a drink from the cup.

“Hey Mittens, hey Sash. Would love to stay and chat but we gotta go.” Edric shouts as he jogs by the two before smiling and waving over his shoulders, Emira jogging behind him.

“Go, go, go! He’s right behind us!” Emira ushers as she pushes Edric a little, the two quickly ducking between some tents.

“What did you two do?!” Amity roars as she watches her siblings run off.

“Uh Ami?” Sasha calls out as she backs up and taps the witch on her shoulder, making her turn around to look.

Amity notices a tall and burly witch walking out of a nearby tent, covered in purple goop. “I think it’s time we go find the others.” she insists as she tugs on Sasha by the jacket, the blonde nodding in agreement before allowing herself to be dragged off.

——

“Where could she have gone?” Bo questions as she puts her hands on her hips before sighing. She watches Cat continue searching behind some tents and asking nearby witches.

“I checked the tents, she's not there, she wasn’t at the tiny creatures exhibit, and no one has seen her.” Cat explains as she walks back over to the freckled witch. She rubs her eyes before adjusting her glasses as she looks around.

“Hey it’s okay Cat. We’ll find her.” Bo comforts as she puts a hand on the glasses wearing witches shoulder. She pushes a strand of hair out of Cat’s face before smiling at her.

Cat smiles softly before holding Bo’s hand against her face, the two gazing into each other’s eyes.

“Hey girls what did I miss?” Skara asks as she walks up to the two healing witches, looking from Cat to Bo. She giggles as the two take a step away from each other and blush.

“Skara, we have been worried sick about you!” Bo shouts as she hugs the shorter witch, who giggles and keeps her hands behind her back.

“Where did you go?” Cat wonders as she puts her hands on Skara’s face and rubs her cheeks while looking the witch up and down.

“I went to get you two, these! I saw these cute plushies on my way from the bathroom and thought of you two!” Skara answers as she pulls the plushies from behind her back. “The Griffin with a heart is for Bo and the fairy with a flower is for Cat.” she presents as she holds out the respectable plushies to each witch.

“Aw thanks.” Bo says as she takes the Griffin plush into her arms and inspects it.

“It’s so cute! Thank you Skara.” Cat gushes as she grabs the fairy plush then hugs it.

“You’re welcome.” Skara mumbles as she rubs the back of her head and giggles a little. She notices Sasha and Amity running around the corner out of the corner of her eye before looking over, Bo and Cat also looking.

“Hey I would hate to ruin the cute moment you have going on but we gotta go.” Sasha announces as the mint haired witch and her stop in front of them.

“Why?” Skara questions as she raises an eyebrow, noticing Amity looking behind herself every now and then. “Is it your curfew already?” she asks as she tilts her head before looking up at the sky, it was starting to get pretty dark.

“Where did you go Blight?” the burly witch wondered as he stepped out from behind a tent, looking over at a nearby game stand. “You can’t hide from me.” he says as he walks over to the empty game stand, peeking inside the stand to see if they were hiding.

“Okay that’s why. Let's go.” Skara mutters as she backs away, feeling Cat and Bo grab her by her hands. She runs off with the healing witches, Amity, and Sasha as they all attempt to make a break for it.

“Where are the others?” Amity demands as she holds onto Sasha’s hand, the blonde running and dragging her a little.

“Boscha and Skara are near the exit of the carnival. I dunno where the other two are.” Cat explains as she runs next to them, realizing Bo was having a little trouble keeping up with them all.

Boscha looks to her left as she notices her friends calling her and Amelia’s name. “Why do they seem in a hurry?” she questions as she raises an eyebrow and stays in her throwing position.

Amelia looks over Skara’s shoulder before yelping and patting Boscha on her back. “That’s why.” she answers as she points at the burly witch chasing behind them.

Boscha waves her finger, setting the small ball on fire, before tossing it at the rope holding up the plant plush. She catches the plush and sticks her tongue out at the owner of the stand before chuckling and grabbing Amelia by the wrist. She drags the green haired plant witch away before noticing the bowl cut witch and mouth head witch kissing near a tree outside of the carnival. “Hey less kissing, more running.” she yells, causing the two to blush and pull away.

Edric peeks out from behind the rock he’s hiding behind before looking over at Emira, who was hiding behind a nearby tree. He draws multiple circles with his fingers before looking over at his twin, who nods and waves her finger.

Emira watches the burly witch fall to the floor before looking at his ankle, which had a magical lasso around it. She giggles behind her hand and looks at her twin, who is chuckling into his fist.

“Mittens, over here.” Edric calls out as he waves a hand for their younger sister and her friends to hide with them.

“What did you do?” Amity asks as she looks over at the burly witch, who was struggling to get the lasso off of his ankle.

“Just a few illusion spells, he can’t see us but he can see our illusions.” Emira explains as she watches an illusion of Amity stick her tongue out before giggling and running off.

The witches all peek out and watch as the illusions run around him before they start pointing and laughing. They all laugh as they watch the burly witch growl and attempt to grab one of the illusions only to fall on his face. They laugh louder as they watch Boscha’s illusion jump onto his back and drop some leaves onto his head.

“I think it’s time we leave.” Amelia points out as she points over her shoulder, all of the witches nodding in agreement.

Sasha slowly steps out from behind the rock before turning around to walk off, the witches one by one slowly following behind her. “Talk about a carnival to die for.” she jokes as she chuckles while walking down the road, earning some chuckles behind her.

——

“Today was really fun. Let's do that again next time a carnival is in town.” Boscha mentions as she waves at Amity, who was rolling her eyes at the comment.

“Next time I hope my siblings don’t nearly get us killed.” Amity hisses as she scowls at the twins, who chuckle and smile at her.

“Bye Boscha. See you at school.” Sasha interrupts as she smiles and waves, gently pulling Amity towards the twins as they all start walking off.

Boscha waves at the blonde before looking around as she waves her finger, the plant plush appearing in her arms. “Time to deliver you.” she whispers to herself as she looks down at the plush. She slowly starts walking into town before looking around, realizing the streets were nearly empty except for a few witches who were walking home.

“No thank you dad. I’m gonna go upstairs and rest for a little before I take a shower.” Willow announces as she smiles and waves a hand, already halfway up the stairs. She continued climbing the stairs before sighing as she leaned against her door, today had been so exhausting with what happened at the carnival. She stood there for a few seconds before her ear twitched a little as she heard something in her room. She puts her ear to the door and hears some groaning followed by angry muttering. She opens her door and waves a finger, some plants shooting up to grab the intruder. The yelp that spills out of the intruder, who was climbing through her window, causes her to realize who it was. “Boscha?” she gasps out as she raises an eyebrow, confused as to why the three eyed witch was here.

“Willow...hey.” Boscha greets as she awkwardly chuckles and waves a hand. She lets out a grunt as she’s dropped onto the short plant witches floor. She pushes herself up and dusts herself off before looking at Willow, who had her arms crossed.

“Boscha what are you doing sneaking into my house?” Willow wonders as she stares at the three eyed witch before noticing the plush behind her back.

“I uh came to drop this off. I won it at the carnival and thought that you might like it. Not that I was uh thinking about you. It was just a coincidence that you crossed my mind.” Boscha rambles as she holds the plant plush out towards Willow before shrugging and attempting to hide the blush on her face.

Willow looks at Boscha before turning her attention towards the plushie, smiling as she stares at it. “Thank you Boscha. That was very nice of you.” she admits as she takes the plush from the three eyed witches hands, causing her to chuckle and shrug.

“It was uh nothing. Anyway uh I gotta go. Have a good night.” Boscha points out as she gestures towards the window.

“Oh of course! I wouldn’t want to hold you up. Have a good night Boscha.” Willow agrees as she waves a finger, a plant coming up to give Boscha a way down.

“Right. Bye Willow.” Boscha says as she slowly backs away, Willow following behind her, before climbing out of the window. She makes it halfway out the window before turning around and quickly kissing the plant witch on her lips, causing the shorter witch to gasp. She quickly pulls away before hiding her blushing face with her hands. “Bye Willow.” she repeats but this time her voice had broken halfway through her comment.

Willow watches the three eyed witch stumble out the rest of the way of the window before the plant lowers her to the ground. She stares at Boscha as she runs down the street. She puts a finger to her lips before a giggle spills out from her. She peeks her head out of the window before noticing the tip of Boscha’s ear poking out from a nearby alleyway. “I can see you Boscha.” she teases with a playful smile, earning a yelp from the three eyed witch.

“I said bye Willow!” Boscha shouts as she quickly disappears further into the alleyway, knowing which alleyways she had to take to get home quickly.


	15. Skara’s Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Skara’s birthday and Boscha has to find a good present with help from Cat, Bo, and Amelia. All the while having to cover for Sasha and Amity, who are running late.

Skara rubbed her eyes and smiled as she sat up. She lets out a small yawn as she stretches before getting up from her bed. She hears rummaging from behind her door before it opens, revealing her parents. “Mom, dad!” she cries out with a big smile on her face as she gets scooped up into her dad's arms. She lets out a loud giggle as she’s lifted into the air and spun around.

“Happy birthday my little butterfly!” her dad shouts as he hugs his daughter before letting her down. “Speaking of butterflies, guess what I got you?” he questions as he pats the short witch on her head, smiling at the giggle that escaped her lips.

“Are they my birthday cards for my birthday party for my birthday? Which may or may not be today? Did I mention it’s my birthday?” Skara rambles as she smiles and clasps her hands together.

“Yes it most certainly is your birthday cards for your birthday party for your birthday that is today.” her dad agrees as he grins and waves his finger, causing some butterfly birthday cards to show up. “I spared no expenses for my special little butterfly. After all you only turn fifteen once.” he points out as he chuckles and watches his daughter look at each of the birthday cards.

“Come on sweetie let's leave our daughter to get dressed for her big day. I’m sure she wants to be early for school so she can hand out her birthday cards.” her mom mentions as she looks at the other witch, grabbing him by the arm. She gently drags him out of their daughters room, Skara waving at her dad who waved back.

Skara lets out a giggle before closing her door and putting the birthday cards on a nearby table. She walks over to her closet and opens it before waving her finger, her school uniform floating out and onto her bed. “I can’t wait for my birthday party! Everyone’s going to be there! It’s going to be great!” she mutters to herself with a big smile before pulling her shirt off, reaching down for her uniform shirt.

——

“Too wiggly, too obvious, now we’re talking! I think today is a talons day, rawr.” Boscha lists off as she keeps her left hand raised, smiling as she motioned with her hand.

“Oh my god girl those are definitely your type of nails.” Sasha agrees as she looks up from her phone to look at Boscha’s nails, smiling at the sharp nails. She notices Amity look up from her book to briefly observe the three eyed witches nails.

“Hey girls! Time to bug out at my birthday party.” Skara greets as she approaches her friends, raising a birthday card which unfolded itself to show the words “Skara’s 15th” on them.

“It’s your birthday? Oh my gosh Ami, we have to go shopping! A girl's fifteenth birthday is like the most important thing in her life! It’s like a right of passage!” Sasha states as she puts her phone away to put her hand on Amity’s shoulder, who keeps her book under her arm.

“Invite only, but you witches are my VIPs.” Skara says as she smiles while handing a birthday card to each of them.

“Are these made of real insect wings?” Amity asks as she grabs the invitation from the shorter witch, inspecting it as the card unfolded itself.

“Okay grossness aside this is actually pretty cool. I wonder how they unfold themselves?” Sasha mumbles to herself as she raises the invitation to the light, staring at it as it wiggles its wings a little.

“My dad spared no expense. You only turn fifteen once.” Skara admits as she smiles and looks at her friends.

“You only turn every age once Skara.” Boscha clarifies as she squints at the shorter witch, who just blankly stared.

“Prepare thyself to do battle like a human! Thumb war!” Luz yells as she stares down at Willow and her own thumbs, which were locked in a heated fight.

“Are they seriously doing a thumb war? Oh my gosh I remember one time when Marcy and Anne had a thumb war over who got the last fruit cup at school.” Sasha teases as she pulls out her phone to take a picture of the human and plant witch. She chuckles and covers her mouth as she quickly pockets her phone.

“Who won?” Amity wonders as she looks over at the blonde, Skara looking over as well.

“Well I took the fruit cup while neither of them were looking but technically Marcy won the thumb war.” Sasha admits as she gives the witches an innocent smile while shrugging her shoulders.

“Sounds like something Boscha would have done.” Skara jokes as she covers her mouth to giggle, Sasha and Amity joining in on the laughter.

Boscha was too busy watching Willow have the thumb war with the human to be bothered by the joke. She’s brought back to reality by the feeling of goop drip down her hand, realizing it was the invitation. “Ugh Skara! Why did you give me an invite that was molting? Gross, gimme another one.” she hisses out as she gestures towards the card before throwing it.

Skara looks down at her invitations before looking through them while nodding. “Right, right. Sorry about that Boscha. Here’s another one, completely molt free.” she offers as she grabs a card from the middle before holding it out towards the three eyed witch.

“That’s more like it. Now if you’ll excuse me. I’m gonna go wash my hands off in the bathroom.” Boscha tells the shorter witch as she accepts the invitation before putting it away, turning around before leaving down the hallway.

“I’m gonna go hand out my invitations. I’ll see you guys at my party though right?” Skara announces as she looks at Amity and Sasha with a small smile.

“Of course you will. We’ll be there.” Sasha agrees as she nods and smiles at the shorter witch, who squeals and giggles before turning around.

“What are we gonna buy her?” Amity questions as she hugs her book while watching Skara walk down the hallway to retrieve her thrown card.

“Haven’t you been her friend since childhood? I thought you would know.” Sasha points out as she looks at Amity with an eyebrow raised.

“You’re the one that said this is a right of passage. I thought you would have an idea. I was just gonna get her some candy and things to clean her instruments.” Amity retorts as she looks at Sasha while shrugging her shoulders.

Skara reaches down to pick up her discarded invitation when she notices a hand picking it up.

“Did you drop this?” Willow asks as she glances over the card before looking up at Skara.

“More like Boscha threw it after she realized it molted on her.” Skara answers as she giggles before smiling, realizing a blush appeared on Willow’s cheeks at the mention of the three eyed witch. “You know...Boscha’s gonna be there. Maybe you can drop by?” she suggests as she pats Willow’s hand, who averts her eyes while holding the card.

“I might drop by. It might take awhile for me to get you a present though since it’s a last minute thing.” Willow agrees as she shrugs her shoulders before looking at Skara.

“Great! I’ll see you there! Party starts at six thirty.” Skara responds as she smiles and walks off before waving over her shoulder.

Willow stands there with the invitation close to her chest before smiling at the thought of seeing Boscha there. She puts the invitation away before turning around and walking back over to Luz, who was attempting to grab some books from her locker.

——

“I can’t believe I made him cry like he’s the teacher.” Boscha mentions as she holds her book close to her chest while walking next to Amity.

Amity stops walking as she notices something out of the corner of her eye. She stares at a picture of a younger her hugging a younger Willow, they both had party hats on their heads. “Oh no…” she whispers to herself as she continues to stare at the picture, Sasha raising an eyebrow while Boscha starts walking over to the two.

“Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost? Is there a ghost in photo class? Are they cute?” Boscha wonders as she smiles and looks at Amity, who turned her attention to the three eyed witch.

“Yup just a super cute ghost. But they’re all mine!” Amity lies as she raises a hand to cover Boscha’s eyes, not being able to cover the top eye. She quickly rushes into the classroom and closes the door behind herself, leaving Boscha and Sasha in the hallway with each other.

“Ask if they have any friends!” Boscha shouts through the door as she stands there before looking at Sasha, who stared at the door. “Come on lover girl lets go before all the good food is gone. I know you humans are picky when it comes to eating.” she orders as she gestures for the blonde to follow her, walking down the hallway.

“I am not jealous!” Sasha snaps as she points a finger at the three eyed witch before reluctantly following along, trying to ignore the twinge of jealousy building up inside her chest.

“Hey you said it, not me.” Boscha admits as she smirks and shrugs her shoulders, chuckling at the frustrated growl the human produced at the realization.

“Don’t be shy about it Skara, it’s your birthday. I’m sure they’ll want to come. Look there they are.” Amelia comforts as she pats the shorter witch on the arm before pointing at Bo and Cat, who were talking to each other as they walked into the cafeteria.

“You’re right. I just gotta ask them and hold out the card. What’s the worst that can happen?” Skara agrees as she nods before stepping away from the table she was standing near. She begins walking across the cafeteria before stopping and slowly turning around. She notices Amelia give her a thumbs up before nervously smiling as she gives her a thumbs up back.

Amelia eats some of her salad as she watches the shorter witch begin walking across the cafeteria again. She notices the two healing witches turn their attention to Skara as the short witch approaches them.

“What’s going on?” Boscha questions as she walks up to the table Amelia was sitting at. She leans forward and watches Skara hold out the cards towards Bo and Cat.

“Oh I see what’s going on.” Sasha says as she smiles and sits down across from Amelia, who was smiling as the two healing witches accepted the cards with a smile.

“Skara was asking them to her birthday party and I believe they said yes.” Amelia explains as she looks over at Sasha and Boscha, who were both still watching the display.

“Good for her.” Boscha mutters as she walks over to Amelia and sits next to her. She looks over and notices Gus standing in front of a board in front of a table Willow’s sitting at. “Guys check out the nerd with his board.” she teases as she watches the short illusion witch fiddle with the board.

Amelia and Sasha both look over at Gus before giggling a little.

Skara walks over to the table that Boscha and the others were sitting at before noticing them laughing. She looks over her shoulder and notices Gus inspecting a board. “I think he has an interview for journalism class.” she points out as she sits next to Sasha.

Sasha slowly stops her laughter when she notices Willow pouring hot water on herself, causing smoke to appear around her. “Is Willow okay?” she asks as she observes the plant witch, who was holding her hand out towards Gus and Luz.

Boscha and the others look over at Willow before noticing her strange behavior. They all glance at each other and shrug before going back to watching Willow.

Sasha watches Luz and Gus spring up from their seats before running out of the cafeteria. She notices Willow slowly stumble after them before getting up from her own seat. “I’m gonna go see what’s going on.” she announces as she runs after the plant witch.

“Okay that was strange.” Amelia mentions as she sits there before picking at the remains of her salad.

“I’m gonna go get some food, have fun talking about Skara’s party.” Boscha states as she gets up from her seat before walking off to get her tray.

“Do you think my mom will get the double layer ice scream cake?” Skara wonders as she leans forward and giggles.

“The question is what flavor cake do you think she’s getting?” Amelia retorts as she raises her fork and gestures with it. She giggles at the shorter witches goofy grin before tilting her head as Skara begins rambling about the possibilities of cake flavors.

——

“Okay let's all be practical, we have no idea what to buy Skara right?” Boscha admits as she walks down the busy street, glancing at some nearby stands.

“Well I thought about getting her some new gears to fix up her instruments but then I realized that was setting the bar really low.” Amelia answers as she nervously smiles before shrugging at the other witches.

“Alright we have about three hours to buy her something and also get ready for her party.” Cat explains as she looks from Bo to Boscha and Amelia.

“Boscha you’ve been her friend since childhood. What does she like?” Bo points out as she tilts her head and points at the three eyed witch.

“Skara likes...ice scream, instruments, plush toys, soft blankets, coloring books, and adrenaline.” Boscha lists off as she shrugs and looks at the other witches. She notices the stares and rolls her eyes before crossing her arms. “I’d like to see you guys come up with a good birthday gift.” she hisses as she scowls at each of them.

“I call buying the soft blanket and coloring books.” Amelia states as she raises a finger, Bo and Cat looking at her.

“I’m probably gonna buy her some plush toys and candy.” Boscha announces as she shrugs while looking at the Snack Shack.

Cat stands there and puts a finger to her chin before realizing the perfect gift. She turns around and grabs Bo by her shoulders then gently shakes the freckled witch. “Bo if we put our money together we can get her a spider drum set!” she shouts as she smiles at the freckled witch, who stares before smiling.

“How many snails do you have?” Bo questions as she looks at the glasses wearing witch.

Cat rummages through her pockets before pulling out some snails, realizing she didn’t have that much on hand. She embarrassedly holds out her hand and shows Bo, who shows the amount of snails she had.

“If I chip in can that be my gift as well? Next to the candy and plush toys of course.” Boscha offers as she pulls out her snails while looking at the healing witches. “Now would have been a good time for Amity to be with us.” she mumbles as she realizes the mint haired witch would have easily been able to cover the expenses of the gift.

“I’ll help cover the costs but I’m still going to get the soft blankets and coloring books. I know a good place to buy those.” Amelia suggests as she pulls out some snails from her pocket.

Cat takes the snails and begins counting them off, looking up every now and then to think of the price of the spider drum set. “We have enough snails to buy her the present!” she announces with a smile as she looks at the other witches.

“Lets go buy it, it’ll take awhile to get that thing wrapped.” Bo mentions as she smiles at the glasses wearing witch. She follows Cat as she begins walking down the street.

“Hey guys?” Boscha calls out as she looks up from the floor, putting away her remaining snails. She notices Cat and Bo stop to look at her, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Amelia was staring as well. “Since Amity and Sasha might not know what to get her, what if we put their names on the gift as well?” she explains as she shrugs her shoulders while trying to hide the embarrassed blush on her face.

“That’s a really nice idea Boscha. Of course we will.” Bo agrees as she smiles and nods. She looks at Cat, who smiles and nods before looking at Boscha.

“That’s really nice of you Boscha.” Amelia admits as she hugs the three eyed witch from behind.

“Shut up.” Boscha mutters as she covers her face with a hand, her blush spreading as she grew more embarrassed. She groans at the giggle that came from Amelia’s mouth, she knew the green haired plant witch loved embarrassing her.

——

“Skara, your friends are here.” Skara’s mom calls out from the living room as she stands at the door. “Boscha, Amelia come in. Would you girls like any juice or snacks?” she offers as she steps out of the way to let the two witches walk in, Amelia clinging to Boscha’s arm the whole time as they walk into the house.

“Can I get a box of apple blood?” Boscha asks as she raises an eyebrow while smiling at the older witch.

“May I have one as well?” Amelia chimes in as she smiles and nods her head while glancing at Boscha, who was holding both of Skara’s gifts.

“Of course girls. You can put Skara’s gifts on the table while I get you your drinks.” Skara’s mom explains as she nods and points at the table before walking into the kitchen.

Boscha turns and walks over to the table, placing the wrapped box and bag onto the table. She looks at Amelia, who was looking around the living room.

“Is this a younger Skara?” Amelia wonders as she points at a picture, Boscha walking up next to her and looking at said picture.

Boscha chuckles and nods as she stares at the picture, which was of Skara standing on a slide at the nearby child’s park. “Yeah that’s Skara alright.” she answers as she smiles and stares at the picture.

“So Boscha is everything alright at home?” Skara’s mom questions as she walks into the living room, handing the two witches their juice boxes.

“Surprisingly yes, my mom hasn’t gotten angry or anything lately. She has been acting a little weird though.” Boscha admits as she unzips her black and gray jacket, taking a drink from her juice box.

“That’s good. Your mom was quite mean when she was younger.” Skara’s mom explains as she looks at the three eyed witch.

“Trust me, my mom is still quite mean even now.” Boscha whispers as she shoves a hand in the pocket of her gray jeans.

Skara opens her bedroom door and steps out of it before walking a few steps down the hallway. “Hey girls! We can hang out in my room while we wait for the others to get here.” she suggests as she looks at Boscha and Amelia, who turn their attention to her. She steps into her room before walking over to her bed and laying down on it.

“Wow nice room.” Amelia compliments as she smiles and looks around the room, noticing some posters for bands that played in the Boiling Isles.

“Thanks, I made sure to clean up before you guys came.” Skara tells her as she smiles and looks at the two witches. She sits up and giggles before crossing her legs. “So...what did you guys get me?” she asks as she leans forward, Amelia looking at Boscha who stared back.

“Can’t tell you. You’ll have to find out later.” Boscha announces as she chuckles and slumps into a nearby chair.

“Wow, not even a hint? You guys are mean.” Skara grumbles as she crosses her arms and pouts. She looks over her shoulder and notices Cat and Bo walking up the path to her house. “They’re here! They’re here!” she cheers as she gets up from her bed and runs towards her door.

“Wow what are we chopped eyes?” Boscha hisses as she watches the short witch leave the room to go open the door.

“She prefers her just desserts.” Amelia teases as she waves a hand while standing next to Boscha, who lets out a loud chuckle at the joke.

——

“Skara maybe it's time you open your presents?” Skara’s mom suggests as she looks at her daughter, who was looking at the clock on the wall.

“But the last guests aren’t here yet.” Skara states as she looks at her mom before walking over to the window and looking outside.

“They may not be here yet but we have a gift that’s from all of us to you. Amity and Sasha helped pick it out.” Boscha lies as she gestures towards the big box sitting near the living room table.

“Wait really?” Skara wonders as she smiles and runs over to the gift before sitting in front of it. She checks the tag and notices it’s from Sasha, Amity, Amelia, Boscha, Bo, and Cat.

“Only one way to find out what it is.” Amelia tells the shorter witch as she smiles and leans forward.

Skara smiles and nods before tearing off the wrapping paper, realizing there was a box underneath. “Whoa this is big. You guys aren’t tricking me by doing that box in a box in a box thing right?” she points out as she squints and waves a finger at the other witches.

“No but that would have been a good trick. Maybe next year.” Boscha admits as she chuckles before looking at Amelia, who gently elbowed her in the side.

Skara waves her finger, the tape tearing itself off, before pulling the box open. She looks inside the box and covers her mouth. She looks up and stares at her friends before feeling tears well up in her eyes. “You guys got me a spider drum set?” she questions as she smiles and sniffles.

“We knew you loved instruments and realized you didn’t have a drum set out of all things. So...surprise?” Cat answers as she smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

“Thank you so much!” Skara yells as she jumps over to hug each of her friends, giving them an extra tight hug.

“Well now my other gift looks lame in comparison.” Boscha says as she pats the shorter witch on the back before glancing at the bag.

“No, no, no. I’m sure the other gifts are still great!” Skara assures as she waves her hands while reaching for the bag Boscha had brought.

“Skara, your dad and I will be right back.” Skara’s mom announces as she gets up from her chair before her and her husband disappear into the kitchen.

“Boscha you didn’t have to get me these. Oh there’s candy to?” Skara tells the three eyed witch as she pulls out a plush Slitherbeast with a guitar and plush unicorn. She pours out the candy onto the floor before unwrapping one and eating it.

“Do my gift next!” Amelia demands as she leans forward and watches the shorter witch grab the box she had brought.

A knock on the door temporarily distracts Skara as she looks at the door.

“I’ll get it. You open your gifts while I open the door.” Boscha offers as she gets up from her spot on the couch, noticing Amelia look at her. She steps around the discarded wrapping paper before approaching the door.

“You promise that if they act mean that you’ll protect me right Amity?” Willow asks as she nervously stands behind the human and the mint haired witch.

“I promise I’ll tell them something. If you want you can even leave if they get really rude.” Amity assures the plant witch as she smiles before looking at the door as it opens.

“Nice timing the parties nearly over. We had to cover for you guys by putting your names on the present.” Boscha snaps under her breath as she scowls at Amity and Sasha.

“We had something really important to do, sorry.” Sasha apologizes as she holds her own box while looking at Amity, who glanced down at the bag in her hand.

“Just get inside she’s still opening gifts and her parents are bringing the cake.” Boscha orders as she steps away from the door to reluctantly let them in. She watches Sasha and Amity walk in before moving to close the door only to be face to face with Willow. “Willow?” she mumbles under her breath as she stares at the shorter plant witch, who glances around while holding a wrapped box in hand.

“Hi Boscha.” Willow greets as she waves and gives a small smile towards the three eyed witch.

“Is there a problem, Boscha?” Amity wonders as she raises an eyebrow, Skara and the others also looking at the three eyed witch.

“No I just...wasn’t expecting her to be here.” Boscha admits as she steps back, watching Willow walk into the house. She looks outside for a few seconds before slowly closing the door and turning around.

“Sasha, Amity, Willow! Thanks for coming.” Skara says as she gets up from her seat on the floor to hug the girls, keeping the blanket that Amelia had gotten her wrapped around herself.

“Sorry we’re late.” Willow apologizes as she puts down her gift to Skara.

“Don’t worry about it. All that matters is that you’re all here now.” Skara mentions as she smiles and shakes her head before grabbing Amity’s gift. She pulls out a sweater and smiles as she looks at it. “My mom was just telling me that I needed new sweaters before the party actually.” she clarifies as she puts it onto her lap.

“I saw the sweater and thought you would like it.” Amity states as she smiles and watches the shorter witch reach for her next present.

——

“Mom, dad Mittens is home.” Edric calls out as he peeks over the couch he was sitting on.

Emira looks at Amity and Sasha before gesturing for Sasha to hurry upstairs, which she does. She adjusts herself on the couch next to Edric before noticing her parents step out of the kitchen.

“Amity how was Skara’s party? You didn’t do anything to tarnish the Blight name right?” Mrs. Blight questions as she stands next to her husband, who was looking at Edric and Emira.

“It was good mom and no I didn’t do anything to tarnish our name and reputation.” Amity answers as she looks up at her mom.

“That’s good to hear. You may go to your room now.” Mrs. Blight orders as she smiles and nods her head, watching her youngest daughter climb the stairs before disappearing.

“Edric, Emira isn’t it time you two head to bed?” Mr. Blight points out as he raises an eyebrow to look at the twins.

Edric looks at Emira, who looks back at him, before nodding a little. “You’re right dad we should head to bed.” he agrees as he nods and gives his dad a smile.

The twins both get up from the couch before walking off to head upstairs. They go up the stairs before stopping at the top to listen in on their parents.

“I swear there’s something up with the kids honey.” Mr. Blight announces as he sighs and rubs his eyes.

“When aren’t the kids up to something? Edric and Emira are constantly up to no good and I don’t trust Amity’s new friend. There’s something off about her.” Mrs. Blight mentions as she looks at her husband before putting a hand onto his face.

“You make a good point as always honey.” Mr. Blight mutters as he places a gentle kiss to his wife’s fingers.

Edric looks at Emira, who looks back, before giving her a nod. He gestures for their room before quietly walking off, Emira slowly following behind him.


	16. An Enchanting Grom Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grom has came to Hexside and it’s time for Amity and her friends to find dates. As if finding a date wasn’t hard enough, Amity also has to deal with being Grom Queen. How will she face her fears when they’re more personal than she wants it to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight Nervous/Mental Breakdown towards the middle of the chapter.

“Wakey, wakey Mittens! Time for school.” Edric shouts as he flops next to his younger sister, who was still asleep in her bed.

“Don’t wanna be late on Grom day do ya?” Emira points out as she pounces on top of her two siblings, earning a groan from the twins younger sister.

Amity slowly turns onto her side before shoving Emira off of herself, hearing the twins chuckle before getting off of her bed. She sits up before blowing some hair out of her face, her hair splitting down the middle.

“So Mittens you got anyone in mind for who to take to Grom? Are they cute? Do we know them? I think we know them.” Edric pesters as he leans towards his younger sister before smirking and glancing at the study room that was being housed by Sasha. He feels a hand, Amity’s to be exact, touch his face before being pushed away. “Alright, alright I get it. You wanna keep it a secret. Blights are well known for keeping secrets.” he mentions as he grins and watches the mint haired witch walk into her bathroom, grabbing her brush to start brushing her hair.

Sasha opens the door to Amity’s room and steps out, noticing the twins who were both sitting on Amity’s bed. “What’re you guys talking about in here?” she questions as she raises an eyebrow, leaning down to fix her tights and socks.

“Bugging Mittens about who she’s taking to Grom.” Emira states as she gets up from her younger sister's bed, hands behind her back.

“What’s Grom?” Sasha asks as she looks up at the twins and tilts her head. She hears Edric gasp before noticing the twins look at each other in shock.

“She doesn’t know what Grom is. Em we have to explain to her now.” Edric points out as he gets up from Amity’s bed.

“Sasha as your future brother and sister in law, it’s our duty to explain to you the heritage and traditions of our witch society.” Emira tells Sasha as she walks up to the blonde and puts a hand on her shoulder, earning a squint from Amity as the mint haired witch peeked out of her bathroom.

“Guys don’t be weird about it. Grom happens once every school year, you get to dance with your date or uh hang out with your friends, or if you’re the unlucky one you have to be Grom Royalty.” Amity explains as she walks out of the bathroom, making sure her hair was properly done.

“It sounds a lot like Prom which was on Earth. Oh my gosh I have to be queen, then I’ll be able to add that tiara onto my shelf of achievements. Did I forget to mention I won my school's tiara?” Sasha rambles as she smiles before pulling out her phone and showing the Blights a picture of her with her tiara on.

“Whoa nice dress.” Edric praises as he smiles and inspects the picture, Emira nodding in agreement at her twin's statement.

“Thanks, I had the hardest time choosing between this dress or this really nice suit I saw. I ended up deciding on the dress but for high school I’m definitely going with a suit.” Sasha admits as she smiles and waves her hand before looking at the twins, who were both smiling and nodding as they listened to the blonde's story.

Amity blushes and continues to stare at the picture of the human in her dress before shaking her head. She waves her finger and grabs her school uniform as it appears. “Trust me Grom is much worse. You have to face your biggest fears, if you can’t then well all of the city is in trouble.” she explains as she stares at her cowl before looking out of her window.

Sasha stands there before putting her phone away and staring at Amity. “Damn, that sounds awful.” she mutters as she rubs the back of her head.

“But what are the odds that any of us are going to be picked as Grom Royalty?” Edric mentions in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“If we’re lucky we won’t have to face our fears.” Emira agrees as she shrugs her shoulders before walking over to Amity’s room door. “We’ll be downstairs when you’re both done.” she tells Amity as she opens the door before exiting the room, Edric following behind her.

Amity stands there and watches the door close behind her brother before looking at Sasha, who glanced at her. She gives the blonde a nervous smile before stepping back into her bathroom, uniform in hand.

“This is serious.” Sasha mumbles to herself as she hears the door close, noticing the quick steps down the stairs. She puts her hands behind her head and stands there, feeling the nervousness of each witch throughout the house.

——

“Why do I have to be here?” Boscha wonders as she groans, allowing herself to be dragged down the hall.

“To keep an eye out for Skara while we get our proposal ready.” Cat answers as she lets go of Boscha’s hand.

“Alright, I’ll stall her as long as I can. Just give me a signal for when your proposal is ready.” Boscha grumbles as she nods before glancing over her shoulder.

“I’ll knock on the door when we’re ready okay?” Cat instructs as she nods and smiles at the three eyed witch, who gives her a brief nod.

Boscha watches the glasses wearing witch disappear into the classroom before turning her attention towards the hallway. She notices Skara walking up to her locker and approaches the shorter witch. “Hey Skara. You excited for today?” she greets as she leans against the lockers next to Skara, who turns to look at the three eyed witch.

“Oh hey Boscha. I’m super excited for today! I have a suit ready and everything! I just have to worry about being Grom Royalty. Other than that everything’s going to be great!” Skara explains as she smiles and leans towards Boscha, who leaned back at the closeness.

“Great! Can’t wait to see you there. Lets just hope it’s not me either cause trust me I don’t think anyone wants to see my fear.” Boscha admits as she nods before looking down at the floor, trying not to show the slight paranoia on her face.

“So who are you going to ask?” Skara questions as she tilts her head and pulls out a book.

Boscha looks up and realizes she has an entirely new reason to be freaking out about. “I haven’t even thought about that! Oh Slitherbeasts! Who am I gonna ask?!” she yells as she puts a hand on her own face before tugging her bangs with the other hand.

Skara watches the three eyed witch begin freaking out and puts a hand on her friend's shoulder. “Hey don’t worry about it Boscha. I’m sure whoever it is will surely agree.” she comforts as she smiles and looks Boscha in the eyes.

Boscha stares at Skara for a few seconds before slowly nodding. “Yeah, yeah you’re right. I’m Boscha, captain of the Banshees! Any witch would be honored to accompany me to Grom!” she agrees as she lets go of her hair before straightening herself out. She hears small knocks on the door across the hallway and looks over her shoulder, Skara looking with her.

“Did you hear that?” Skara asks as she stares at the door.

Boscha walks over to the door and opens it, some smoke pouring out of the room. She steps back before waving her hand in front of her face, the smoke reaching up to her face.

Skara glances at Boscha before watching Cat and Bo walk out of the smoke filled room. She gasps as she watches Cat bring out a bandage wrapped bouquet of flowers, which were softly humming.

“Skara would you mind curing us of our heartbreak by accompanying us to Grom?” Bo wonders as she waves a finger, causing a paper with a proposal to Grom to appear.

“It’s just what the doctor ordered. He said only you can break the curse.” Cat continues as she stands next to Bo, holding the bouquet out towards the shorter witch.

Skara stares at the paper and bouquet before squealing as she throws herself into the arms of the two healing witches, who caught her. “Yes yes yes! Of course I will!” she giggles out as she tightly hugs the two.

Boscha stares at the three witches and watches them hug before hearing the intercom go off. She looks up and stares at the intercom, Skara and the two healing witches turning around to look as well.

“Attention Hexside students. This is your principal speaking.” Principal Bump announces as he sits at his desk.

“Is he going to announce who Grom Royalty is?” Cat questions as she stares at the intercom. She notices Skara hide behind her and Bo before giving her a soft smile.

Bo gently pats Skara on the head as the shorter witch hides her face into Cat’s shoulder.

“This year, I have the privilege to bestow our highest Grom honor to...Amity Blight! Our Grom Queen!” Principal Bump continues as he gets up from his desk.

Boscha lets out a sigh of relief, so does Skara, before the two witches look up at each other.

“Amity.” both witches say in unison before looking around the hallway, wondering where the mint haired witch was.

——

“Amity? Amity!” Sasha calls out as she walks around the school, she glances upstairs at Edric and Emira who both look down at her and shake their heads. “She has to be somewhere! She couldn’t have just disappeared off of the face of the planet.” she points out as she looks over the ledge, attempting to see if Amity would be on the lower stairs.

“Sash don’t worry. We know Mittens, she’ll be home before Grom to get ready. Trust us, she’s just nervous about the whole facing her fears thing.” Edric states as he gives the blonde a small smile, attempting to make the human feel better.

“Yeah she kinda has no way out of it...unless she gets someone to take her place for her. But who would do that?” Emira explains as she shrugs her shoulders before looking at Edric.

Sasha stands there for a few seconds before looking up at the twins. “Emmy you genius! If you weren’t upstairs I would totally kiss you! I have to go ask Principal Bump something.” she shouts with a grin as she bolts down the hallway, making her way to the principal’s office.

“She really has a thing for Blights doesn’t she?” Emira jokes as she giggles and looks at Edric, who’s smiling.

“Yes she certainly does.” Edric agrees before pecking his twin on the lips. “So what do you say we go get our Grom outfits ready Em?” Edric suggests as he chuckles and raises an eyebrow.

“Only if I get to paint your nails and you brush my hair.” Emira bargains as she raises an eyebrow, smirking at her twin.

“Mmm deal but only if we get to have matching nails.” Edric mentions as he chuckles and smirks back.

Emira giggles before nodding in agreement as she stares at Edric.

“Come on Amelia, it’s not that big of a deal.” Amelia whispers to herself as she pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. She walks around the corner and notices Boscha grabbing a potion from her locker. She slowly approaches the three eyed witch before clearing her throat once she stops behind Boscha, causing her to look over her shoulder.

“Oh hey Amelia.” Boscha greets as she turns around to face the green haired plant witch. “I haven’t seen you like, all day. How was setting up Grom decorations?” she asks as she crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

“Oh it was great. The decorations look really nice this year. I’m sure everyone’s going to enjoy it.” Amelia answers as she smiles before looking around the hallway.

“Did you need something? I was going to go look for someone before I head home to get ready for Grom.” Boscha states as she glances around before looking at Amelia.

“Yes actually, um Boscha?” Amelia starts as she looks the three eyed witch in the eyes before averting her eyes. She waves her finger in a circle before watching as a flower begins to sprout. She waits for a few seconds before catching the flower as it falls. “Will you go to Grom with me?” she blurts out as she stares at the floor, holding the flower out towards Boscha.

Boscha stares in shock at the flower before clearing her throat and taking the flower. “I uh...don’t know what to say Daffodil. I didn’t expect anyone to ask me since I’m kinda scary and mean sometimes. Uh yeah I’ll go.” she stutters as she rubs the back of her head and looks at Amelia, who blushes at the nickname she had heard only once before.

“Oh thank you so much Boscha! I promise that you won’t regret this!” Amelia rambles as she throws herself at Boscha, tightly embracing her.

Boscha stands there before hugging the green haired plant witch back. “I’ll uh meet you at Grom okay?” she suggests as she smiles and tilts her head, Amelia pulling away and nodding at the suggestion.

“Of course! I have to go home and get ready!” Amelia announces as she turns around and runs down the hallway.

Boscha watches the green haired plant witch run off before looking down at the potion she was holding. “I can still ask Willow to Grom...can’t I?” she wonders as she slowly looks up, her locker giving her a look. “Oh shut it you piece of garbage.” she hisses as she hits the locker, which closes before glaring at her. She turns around and walks off, making her way through the hallway. She didn’t even know if Willow was still at the school, for all she knew the plant witch could have been home by now.

Willow smiles and stares at the tree as it’s being watered before writing down a checkmark on the clipboard. Now that all of the plants in the plant home room were watered she could finally go home and get ready for Grom. She puts the clipboard down before turning around and noticing Boscha standing at the doorway, looking around at the many plants. “Oh hey Boscha, come by to see the plants? I thought you would’ve been home getting ready like everyone else.” she greets as she smiles and waves at the three eyed witch, who was now staring at her.

“I thought the same for you to be honest.” Boscha mumbles as she steps into the home room before looking at a nearby plant.

“By the way, how's Amity? I heard that she got picked as Grom queen. That must be rough.” Willow questions as she looks at Boscha, who noticed her obvious concern even if the witches had their disagreements.

“I don’t know. Skara and I heard it over the intercom so we went to go check on her. We couldn’t find her so we asked Sasha, who said she hadn’t seen her because Amity ran off after being announced Grom queen.” Boscha explains as she rubs the back of her neck while shrugging.

“I hope she’s okay. I know what it’s like to have a bunch of pressure being put on you.” Willow mutters as she looks down at the floor.

Boscha nods and stands there for a few seconds before taking a step towards Willow, who notices and looks up. “So uh Willow…do you maybe want to...ugh.” she grumbles as she averts her eyes from the shorter plant witch.

Willow tilts her head and raises an eyebrow at Boscha before noticing the three eyed witch draw a circle around the potion she had been holding. She watches the potion begin glowing before growing a few vines and wrapping around themselves. She notices a flower sprout out from the middle of the plant, which was surrounded by spikes.

“Do you wanna go to Grom or something? With me that is.” Boscha whispers as she blushes and looks up, managing to maintain eye contact

Willow inspects the plant and realizes it’s an explanation of Boscha’s feelings, soft and sensitive on the inside with a dangerous and over protective outer shell. “If that’s what you want then sure Boscha. I’ll go to Grom with you.” she agrees as she steps forward and puts her hands over Boscha’s, which were holding the plant.

Boscha stares at their hands for a few seconds before smiling as she looks up at Willow. “Great! I’ll um meet you there?” she bashfully suggests as she tilts her head and smiles, the blush on her face evident.

“Don’t forget to save me a dance.” Willow announces as she winks while taking the plant from Boscha’s hands.

“Um yeah! I-I mean duh of course I will.” Boscha states as she nods and looks at Willow, who walked past her to open the door.

“After you.” Willow offers as she steps out of the plant home room, holding the door open with her foot.

Boscha realizes Willow was waiting for her and nods before jogging out of the room.

——

“Gus are you ready yet?” Perry asks as he waits in the living room, looking upstairs towards his son's room.

“I still have to put my suit on dad! I barely finished doing my hair.” Gus admits as he walks over to his bed, looking down at his blue suit. He picks up his dress shirt and puts it on. He notices a rock hit his window and stops in the middle of buttoning up his shirt. He walks over to his window and opens it before leaning outside. He looks around before spotting Mattholomule, who was kicking some remaining rocks into a nearby bush. “Mattholomule?” he calls out as he raises an eyebrow.

“Oh Augustus! I see I caught you while you were getting ready.” Mattholomule states as he puts his hands on his hips before looking the shorter witch up and down, noticing Gus’s half unbuttoned shirt and dark colored boxers.

Gus covers himself a little before looking at Mattholomule, who was still in his school uniform. “Mattholomule, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” he wonders as he raises an eyebrow while buttoning the rest of his buttons.

“Oh you mean for Grom? Well since you brought it up what if I escort you to Grom? Wouldn’t want our Grommentator to go alone.” Mattholomule points out as he raises an eyebrow before fixing his hair.

Gus stands there for a few seconds before realizing what the construction witch just asked him. “Wait was this all just so you could ask me to go to Grom with you?” he questions as he squints his eyes at Mattholomule.

“Go to Grom together? Oh Augustus since you asked of course I will! I’ll be back in a little so we can walk together.” Mattholomule repeats as he smiles and nods before stepping away.

Gus watches the construction witch run off before turning around to grab his pants, putting them on. “I guess I have a date to Grom.” he mumbles to himself as he pulls his tuxedo shirt on.

“Are you sure mom and dad won’t mind that I’m going in a suit?” Amity asks as she looks at her siblings in the mirror.

“Only if they care about Em painting my nails.” Edric assures his younger sister as he watches Emira adjust Amity’s tailcoat suit jacket.

“You look great Mittens. Don’t worry about mom and dad so much it’ll end up showing later on.” Emira mentions as she pats Amity on the back before adjusting her own bow tie.

Amity looks at her hair, which was usually in a ponytail but was now in a bun that matched her mother’s hair when she was younger. She doesn’t even notice the door to her study room open. She hears Edric let out a small whistle before turning her head, freezing in place as she realizes what Sasha’s wearing.

“Doesn’t she look good Mittens?” Emira wonders as she looks over at her younger sister, who was resembling a tomato right about now.

“Wow...I mean...whoa. You look...wow.” Amity stutters as she puts a hand on her face before looking the blonde over.

“Does it look nice? I didn’t know about red at first but then I realized it looked nice. I have a thing for red and pink.” Sasha nervously explains as she holds out her arms, showing off the red suit with a pink tie and white shirt.

“Definitely great. Mittens is completely speechless.” Edric praises as he smiles and gives the human a thumbs up before fixing his socks.

“Kids, come downstairs. Your mother wants some pictures before you head to Grom.” Mr. Blight announces as he stands at the foot of the stairs before looking over at his wife, who was smiling.

Edric turns around and walks out of Amity’s room, Emira following behind him.

“I guess that’s our cue.” Sasha points out as she holds out her arm, Amity nodding and wrapping their arms together.

Mr. Blight looks up as he hears footsteps going down the stairs. He notices his oldest daughter and son appear at the foot of the stairs and simply stares at them. “Well you two did always like to match.” he mutters as he shrugs and notices the matching colored nails.

Mrs. Blight looks up and notices Edric and Emira before blinking a few times.

“Something wrong mom?” Edric questions as he smoothens down his yellow dress, Emira fixing the collar of her suit next to him.

Amity walks down the stairs and stands next to the twins, still arm in arm with Sasha.

“Lets just take the pictures. Wouldn’t want you kids missing out on your Grom night.” Mr. Blight interrupts as he looks over at his wife, who was already opening her mouth. He gestures for her to take the pictures, to which she does.

“Have a fun time kids. Remember to be home before it gets too dark.” Mrs. Blight instructs as she looks at her kids then to Sasha, who was avoiding eye contact.

“Yes mom.” Edric, Emira, and Amity agree in unison as they all look at their mom and nod.

Edric and Emira are the first to leave the house, Amity and Sasha following after them before closing the door behind themselves.

“I have to admit I’m surprised Amity styled her hair like how you did when we were her age.” Mr. Blight admits as he walks over to his wife, standing next to her.

Mrs. Blight stands there for a few seconds before realizing her husband was right. “And it makes her look just like a Blight.” she announces with a big smile before turning around to walk away, leaving her husband there.

——

“Skara, what do I do? I’m basically supposed to be with two girls at Grom.” Boscha exclaims as she grabs onto her own arms.

“Whoa, you too? Here I was thinking I was the only witch with two dates to Grom!” Skara yells as she giggles and looks at Boscha, who fixes the shorter witches bow tie.

“No but Skara, your dates know about each other, mine don’t! Amelia asked me and I stupidly agreed and then allowed myself to still ask Willow!” Boscha mentions as she puts her hands on the shorter witch’s shoulders.

Skara stares before slowly nodding and glancing over Boscha’s shoulder, noticing Willow using her magic to make a corsage and two boutonnieres for Bo and two other witches. “You might wanna hide then cause Willow’s not that far behind us.” she points out as she points over Boscha’s shoulder at the plant witch.

Boscha turns around and notices Willow before deciding she would hide near the punch bowl. She starts walking towards the punch bowl before nearly bumping into Cat, who was holding three cups in her hands.

“Oh Boscha! You know I just saw Amelia near the punch bowl. She was asking me if I had seen you.” Cat explains as she smiles and looks at the three eyed witch.

“I’m gonna go hide in the bathroom!” Boscha announces as she runs around the glasses wearing witch.

Skara looks at Cat and notices the confused look on her Grom date. “Boscha agreed to go with Amelia and still asked Willow.” she tells Cat, who nods before looking over at Willow.

“Thanks for the corsage Willow. I’ll definitely recommend you to the other students.” Bo thanks as she smiles and waves at Willow before walking over to Cat and Skara. She smiles and takes the cup of punch from Cat, who held it out towards her. “So I just heard from Willow that she’s looking for Boscha. Any reason why Boscha bolted it for the bathroom?” she asks as she raises an eyebrow at her dates.

“Apparently Boscha has two dates to Grom but neither of them know about each other.” Cat admits as she takes a drink from her cup.

“Yikes, that must be rough. It would be better for her if she just came clean about it.” Bo mentions as she smoothes down her dress.

“Oh definitely, by the way have I told you two that you look great tonight? Those colors really suit you.” Skara states as she smiles and stares at her dates, who both blush at the compliment.

“You look really dashing yourself Skara.” Cat sheepishly says as she looks Skara up and down, Bo nodding in agreement at the statement.

——

Amity steps out into the hallway of the school and takes a deep breath as she stands there. She pulls out a small folded up paper from the pocket of her suit jacket. She continues staring at the paper before hearing some footsteps approaching.

“What’re you doing out here all alone Blight?” Boscha wonders as she stops a few steps behind the mint haired witch, looking her over.

“Just thinking. What are you doing out here? Rumor has it you should be in there with two witches.” Amity mumbles as she turns around to face the three eyed witch while raising an eyebrow, processing the purple tuxedo her friend was wearing. “Nice suit. I’m sure your dates would love to see it in general.” she points out as she crosses her arms and looks at Boscha.

“You don’t understand I’m not supposed to be even associating with one of them. If my mom finds out she’ll kill me.” Boscha mutters as she rubs the back of her head while looking at the nearby lockers.

“Boscha you can’t let your mom boss you around all of your life. You’re going to have to stand up to her one day.” Amity clarifies as she steps forward and puts a hand on the three eyed witches shoulder.

Boscha looks at Amity’s hand before making eye contact with her. “Are you going soft on me? The Amity I know would’ve just given me some annoyed eye roll followed by a complaint.” she teases as she leans forward with a smirk on her face.

Amity chuckles before rolling her eyes as she looks at Boscha. “In your dreams. Now stop crying and go have fun with your dates.” she jabs back as she grins and raises an eyebrow.

“Come on Blight, let’s go show off our nice suits. Don’t wanna miss Grom now do you?” Boscha mentions as she looks over her shoulder before walking back into the crowded room.

Amity watches Boscha walk off before looking at the folded piece of paper. “I kinda wanna miss the fight though.” she whispers as she shoves the paper away. She looks up as a spotlight shines on her, signaling her debut for the fight.

“Wait folks it seems we have a change of plans. It seems someone will be taking Amity’s place as Grom Queen.” Gus announces as he waves his arms a little before looking around.

“What?” Amity mumbles as she confusedly looks up. She notices Gus press the button, causing the floor to open and reveal the Grom arena. She notices Grom climbing out of the arena, backing away as it follows her movements.

“No need to panic folks everything is under control. Once Amity’s replacement shows up we will have nothing to worry about.” Gus points out as he stands on the stage, some students starting to get a little nervous.

“Hey ugly!” Sasha shouts, gaining the attention of Grom and all of the students.

Amity turns her attention to see Sasha, standing there in the same armor she had on the day she found the human. “Sasha, no! You don’t have to do this!” she mentions as she steps forward, Sasha not paying any attention to her.

“I survived multiple near death experiences, I have bested a Greater Basilisk, I defeated a giant heron. I come from the land of frogs known as Amphibia. You will know me as the defeater of Grometheus! I am Sasha Waybright!” Sasha exclaims as she yanks off her hood before letting out a battle cry, pulling out her pink sword whilst getting into a stance.

Grometheus lets out a loud snarl before charging its way over to the blonde. It howls and leaps towards the human, who runs forward before sliding under it and holding up her sword. It lets out a cry as it’s cut on the underside, splitting itself up.

Sasha gets up and turns around before swinging her sword, managing to fend off two miniature Grom’s. She turns around and swings her sword, striking one of the miniatures on the head. She gasps as it stretches out a long arm, getting her right on the forehead.

“Sasha no!” Amity calls out as she watches the blondes eyes light up blue, already knowing Grom had her where it wanted her.

Sasha stumbles back once she is let go before falling onto her rear. She takes a loud gasp as she attempts to catch her breath. She looks up at the creature before noticing the miniature versions all starting to take shape.

“Sasha?” an all too familiar voice questions as they tilt their head.

Sasha looks at the floor and grabs at her own head, no it couldn’t be who she thought it was there was no way she could be here. She slowly raises her head and stares in disbelief at the brunette standing in front of her. That damn twig in that damn bushy hair is what made it all the more convincing. “Anne?” she whimpers out as she feels tears welling up in her eyes.

“Why did you leave me Sash? Where did you go? We can’t get home without you.” Anne asks as she stares down at the blonde, who was just sitting on the floor.

“We?” Sasha repeats as she raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah Sasha, we.” another voice agrees from behind Anne.

Sasha chokes out a sob as she notices Marcy step out from behind Anne. “You’re not supposed to be here.” she mutters as she closes her eyes and crawls away from the two, bumping into another creature but this one was more broad.

“Sasha is that anyway to talk to your friends?” the creature wonders as it stands there with its hands on its hips.

“Grimesy?” Sasha calls out as she opens her eyes then turns around to look up at the toad, who stared down at her.

“Yeah Sasha, after all you’re the one that lost them. You lost, Anne. You lost, Marcy. You lost, Grimes. And lastly you’ll lose me.” the final voice chimes in as it walks up to the blonde.

Sasha slowly turns her head and comes face to face with Amity, who’s staring down at her with a smile. She winces as the mint haired witch crouches down and boops her on the nose.

Everyone stares in disbelief at the display they’re watching before most of them start looking at the real Amity, who bites at her bottom lip before taking a step towards the human.

Sasha shakes her head before getting onto her feet and running out of the room, fleeing down the hallway as she realized she needed fresh air.

“Poor Sasha. Always running away from her responsibilities.” the fake Amity announces as she shakes her head before smirking and looking up at the other fakes. “Go get her.” she orders before extending her finger, the other three running off to go chase after Sasha.

Boscha looks over at the real Amity, who’s just standing there in disbelief. “Go after her!” she barks out, snapping the mint haired witch out of her trance. She watches Amity run into the hallway and after the human.

“Did Grom just escape?” Willow questions as she puts a hand on Boscha’s shoulder.

“It escaped.” Boscha agrees as she nods and stands there, Amelia clinging to her arm as the three eyed witch stood in between the two plant witches.

——

Sasha runs through the forest and covers her ears, trying to drown out the negative thoughts currently flooding through her head. She continues running before yelping as she runs off an edge, managing to catch herself last second. She pulls herself back over the hill and onto the land, gasping a little. “Why is it always cliffs?!” she yells as she gets onto her feet, looking up to see the four miniature Groms had fused back into one normal sized Grom.

“What’s wrong Sasha? You could never face your true feelings or your responsibilities! That’s why you came here and that’s why you didn’t ask her!” the fake Amity roars as it stares down at Sasha, who shakes her head as she looks at the other fake creatures who were all laughing at her.

Sasha covers her ears and closes her eyes as Grom gets closer to her. She opens her eyes and looks as she feels the trembling stop. She notices Grom staring behind itself, she looks between its legs and notices Amity running out of the bushes.

“Stay away from her!” Amity shouts as she stares at Grom, who chuckles before reaching for her. She yelps as it grabs her and lifts her into the air. “I shouldn’t have made you feel like you had to fight my battle! Sasha I-!” she starts before being interrupted as her eyes light up blue.

“Amity!” Sasha calls out as she pulls her hands away from her ears before reaching for her sword. She watches Grom begin shifting into something much smaller. She notices it take shape as something more human-like, watching as the creature grabs a piece of paper from Amity’s suit jacket pocket.

Amity looks down as it pulls the paper towards itself. She stares at the floor in disappointment as the creature rips the paper in half. She sighs and stares down at the ripped up paper.

Sasha walks up to the mint haired witch and watches her grab one of the two ripped up pieces of paper. She grabs the other piece and opens it, briefly reading the note. “You’re scared of being rejected?” she asks as she looks up from the piece of paper, holding it out towards Amity who takes it.

“You’re scared of losing me like you lost your other friends?” Amity points out as she looks up at the blonde.

Sasha stares at Amity before rubbing the back of her neck and sighing as she thinks about the others. “Amity you’re not like Grimes and Anne and Marcy. You’re...different. You feel different.” she admits as she bites the bottom of her lip, avoiding the mint haired witch’s eyes.

Amity stares at Sasha before looking down at the papers in her hands. “I...want you to read them both.” she announces as she holds the papers out towards Sasha, who stares at them before taking them.

Sasha opens both pieces of paper and reads them before gasping as she looks up at Amity. “You wanted to ask me to Grom?” she wonders as she stares at the mint haired witch.

“I...really like you Sasha and I’m ready to come to terms with my feelings. No more beating around the bush acting like I’m something I’m not. I’m Amity Blight and I like girls!” Amity yells as she steps closer to the blonde, who stares with wide eyes.

“I-I have a crush on you too and I’m so glad to finally admit it. It’s time for me to tell the world that I’m Sasha Waybright and I’m in love with a girl!” Sasha shouts as she punches a fist into the air with a grin on her face. She stares at Amity before blushing as she feels the mint haired witch press her lips against hers. She returns the kiss by gently pressing her lips back before the two erupt into giggles after a few seconds.

Amity looks over as she notices Grom growing back into its normal size. She puts a hand on Sasha’s shoulder, the blonde turning around and eyeing the creature. “Now that everything is settled. May I have this dance?” she proposes as she holds out a hand towards the human, who smiles and takes it.

“Of course you may Ami.” Sasha agrees as she allows the mint haired witch to pull her forward, the two less than an inch away. She follows Amity’s lead and side steps with the mint haired witch.

The two step back and throw out a hand before smiling as they stare into each other’s eyes. The two step forward and twirl a few times before they stop.

Sasha takes Amity by her right hand and twirls the mint haired witch in a circle. She allows Amity to tug her over, spiraling as she is held close to the mint haired witch. She twirls herself back and holds Amity out at arms length before smiling.

Amity looks up and stomps her heel onto the floor, using the tip of her other foot to balance herself with help from Sasha. She feels Sasha guide her around in a circle, dragging her feet with her as she creates a circle with them.

Sasha twirls in a circle before sliding over and raising Amity up into her arms, chuckling at the mint haired witches reaction of surprise. She feels the two raised into the air before looking down to notice Amity had produced an abomination. She draws a few patterns into the air before tapping the abomination with the heel of her boot. She tosses Amity into the air before jumping off of the abomination, which lunges towards Grom as it howls. She looks up and catches Amity before twirling with the witch in her arms.

Amity smiles and feels Sasha put her on the floor before the two watch the abomination land into Grom’s mouth. She watches some ice shards protrude from the body of Grom before it roars and explodes, turning into snowflakes that would rain from above.

“And there you have it folks! A happy ending to this year's Grom! Let's give a big hand to our Grom queens, Sasha and Amity!” King announces as he runs up next to the two, who realize he probably saw the whole thing.

Amity blushes and awkwardly stands there as she notices her siblings, friends, and fellow students popping out from the bushes and trees. She blushes even harder as she feels Sasha grab her hand and raise it into the air.

“This is my girlfriend!” Sasha yells as she waves her hand at the witches who were all staring at the two. She fixes the tiara on her own head and looks at Amity before smiling as the students start cheering.

“That’s my gay little sister and I’m her bi older brother!” Edric shouts as he runs over to Amity and Sasha before hugging the two.

“I’m questioning!” Emira admits as she smiles and charges up to the three, hugging all of them.

The crowd continues cheering as they all run up and lift Sasha and Amity into the air, both of them looking at each other before smiling.

——

“Hey kids how was Grom?” Mr. Blight questions as he walks out of the kitchen, not noticing Sasha as she quickly climbs the stairs.

“It was great! Mittens won Grom queen, and she has a girlfriend.” Edric mentions as he chuckles and looks at their dad, not noticing the glare from Amity.

Mr. Blight stares in surprise at Edric before looking at Amity, who was taking off her Grom queen tiara. “Is that so?” he asks as he raises an eyebrow at his youngest daughter.

“It wouldn’t be a big deal if I did, would it be?” Amity wonders as she nervously looks up at her dad.

“Why would it be? I used to be dating a boy and someone else before I married your mother. You kids wouldn’t understand the other one though they didn’t fit the definition of either genders or something like that.” Mr. Blight explains as he shrugs his shoulders and tilts his head as he thinks about his previous lovers.

“Intersex? I think that’s the term at least.” Emira guesses as she tilts her head and looks at her dad.

“Yes that would be it.” Mr. Blight agrees as he nods and looks down at his kids.

“Well dad it’s been a long night and I think it’s time for us to get to bed.” Edric states as he looks at Amity’s tiara before grabbing it as he puts on his head, Emira laughing at him.

“Yes I suppose I should let you kids sleep. Good night kids.” Mr. Blight says as he waves his hand before walking off towards his bedroom. “Try not to wake your mother up kids.” he warns as he briefly looks over his shoulders.

Amity grabs her tiara off of Edric’s head before squinting at him, who chuckles and raises an eyebrow at her.

“Well good night Mittens. We’re going to go to sleep. Congrats on getting a girlfriend.” Emira teases as she waves her hand before disappearing up the stairs, Edric yawning and following behind her.

Amity looks down at her tiara before smiling as she starts to head upstairs.


	17. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha starts picking on Willow and Sasha after her mother finds out she’s been on good terms with them. It’s up to Luz and her friends to set Boscha straight, with a game of Grudgby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Verbal abuse, mental breakdown, and violence

“You are talented. You are a star. You may be hated, so long as you are feared.” Boscha tells herself in the mirror as she puts her hair up into its usual bun. She puts her Grudgby jacket on with a smirk as she gets up from her seat. “Most important of all, you are a winner.” she mutters as she walks over to her open door before pulling off the calendar paper. She stares at the words ‘Grudgby Season’ written on the new month of her calendar before exiting her room, closing the door behind herself. She walks down the stairs and towards the kitchen before noticing her mom staring out the window. She steps into the kitchen and waves her finger, a juice box floating over to her. She takes a sip of her juice box and walks by her mom towards the table. She grabs an apple and freezes in place as she hears her mom clear her throat.

“Is there something you want to tell me Boscha?” her mom questions as she crosses her arms and stands there, leaning against the kitchen counter. She stares at her daughter, who glances around before taking a small bite from her apple.

“Today marks the beginning of Grudgby season and I promise that we’re going to make it to the championships!” Boscha announces as she grins and looks her mom in the eyes. She glances down at the sudden step forward her mom made and stares at the floor.

“I’ve been hearing some interesting things, Boscha. It appears not only are you friends with a human but you also appear to be associating with that half a witch Willow. I thought you hated her Boscha? Don’t you hate the weak sweetie? You don’t want to ruin your image being seen with half witches and weak humans, right Boscha? Are you trying to embarrass me and ruin our family name?” her mom pesters as she leans down in an attempt to look at her daughter, who refused to meet her gaze. “Answer me Boscha!” she shouts as she slams her hand on the counter, causing Boscha to look up and force herself to meet her mom's eyes.

“Yes mom! I am friends with a human and talking to Willow.” Boscha agrees as she nervously stares at her mom. She flinches as she feels her mom put a hand on her cheek.

“It’s not too late to fix things, Boscha. It’s good that I noticed early on before you really embarrassed our family name. Just go back to being yourself and stop putting on this act. Being weak was never a good look on you.” her mom insists as she pats her daughter on the cheek. “Now go out there and try not to embarrass me any more. One more slip up and I’ll be forced to take matters into my own hands.” she orders as she retracts her hand before staring at her daughter, who was staring at her. “I said go Boscha!” she yells as she slams her hand onto the counter, causing the three eyed witch to flinch and quickly leave the kitchen. She stands there and hears the front door open and close before sighing. “Titan, why did you have to curse me with such a disobedient and disrespectful daughter? I swear she was going to talk back. Thank goodness she had enough brains than to do that. I’d hate to lose my temper on her.” she mumbles as she turns around to stare out the window and into the sky.

Boscha slows to a stop as she stands at the end of the path of her house before looking over her shoulder. She stares at her house for a few seconds before letting out a quick frustrated shout. She kicks a nearby rock before growling and taking a few bites from her apple. “I hate that woman so much! Everyday it gets worse and worse! Everyone thinks it’s so easy to just stand up to her!” she rants to herself as she throws the remainder of the apple towards a nearby bush. She lets out an annoyed huff of breath before waving her finger, her backpack and Grudgby ball appearing in her arms.

Willow giggles as she waves her finger, watering a potted flower that was in her hands. She walks down the hallway before stopping at her locker, opening it with her other hand. She smiles as she imagines Boscha’s reaction to the flower, she believed the three eyed witch would like it. After all she had asked Amelia when the two had gone to the plant home room to check on the plants. She was told by the green haired plant witch that Boscha enjoyed dangerous or bizarre things so the prickly flower she made seemed like a great idea.

“Oh, oh Willow! I heard from Bo that you made really nice corsages and boutonnieres. Can you make any other plants?” the witch with a bowl cut asks as he runs up to the shorter plant witch. “My moms have been telling me I need to show my appreciation to my girlfriend. So that made me realize I wanna give her a surprise present. She’s in the illusion track. You might have seen us at Grom?” he mentions as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

Willow looks over at the bowl cut witch before smiling as she nods. “Of course! I’ve been meaning to practice lately.” she agrees as she waves her finger, the present for Boscha disappearing to the plant home room. She waves her finger again and catches the potted plant that appears.

“The leaves look just like her hair.” the witch with a bowl cut coos as he observes the plant with a smile. He takes the potted plant and giggles as he gently touches the leaves.

“Make sure you both water it once the soil starts getting dry. Don’t forget it needs natural sunlight for at least a few hours a day.” Willow instructs as she looks at the taller witch with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll remember that! Thank you so much Willow!” the witch with a bowl cut says as he nods before holding the plant close to himself.

Boscha yanks the front doors to the school open before stepping inside. “Hello Hexside! Your star has arrived! Groveling line starts here.” she announces as she grins and points at the floor in front of herself. “Somethings not right. Nobody’s here!” she points out as she throws her arms out, looking around for other students.

“You know Boscha. I know a certain witch that had a surprise for you. A surprise that might start your Grudgby season on the right foot.” Amelia admits as she looks at Boscha, who stops at the insinuation of Willow.

“Not now Amelia. I have to stay focused.” Boscha tells the green haired plant witch as she waves her hand before walking down the hallway. She looks around the corner and squints as she notices Willow laughing in front of a crowd of students.

“No way!” one of the students cries out as they stare at Willow, who was currently using her magic to create replica plants of students.

“Do me next! Do me!” a potions witch with buck teeth insists as he points at himself, Boscha recognized him from her class.

Willow puts a finger to her chin and stares at the witch for a few seconds before closing her eyes as she waved her finger.

The buck toothed witch watches in surprise as the plant produces a purple vegetable that looks similarly to him. “Welcome to the world, little buddy. You’re the coolest, Willow.” he praises as he grabs the vegetable and rubs his finger on it before looking up at Willow.

“Aw, shucks.” Willow whispers as she blushes out of embarrassment and stares at the students in front of her.

“Yeah, Willow rules!” a witch from the oracle coven shouts as he throws his arms into the air while staring at Willow.

“Wow, she has to make friends out of plants. How sad.” Boscha mentions as she walks by with her hands in her pockets, trying to ignore the shocked look on Willow’s face.

Amelia and the others follow behind Boscha and stare at her, confused by the three eyed witches sudden change in attitude towards the shorter plant witch.

Willow stares at Boscha before looking away, feeling some shame as she realized the three eyed witch was acting like her old self again. She looks up as she notices Amity walk past her, Sasha walking beside her as well.

“Boscha I don’t know what that was about. But that was seriously not cool.” Sasha tells Boscha as she points a finger at the three eyed witch.

“Oh it’s the human. Hey Amity, why don’t you be a good owner and get your human on its leash.” Boscha says as she glances at the blonde before rolling her eyes as she continues walking down the hall.

“Boscha it’s one thing to blindly follow your moms orders but it’s another thing to be a childish jerk. When are you going to grow up?” Amity hisses as she narrows her eyes at the three eyed witch before walking past her, Boscha and the others stopping and staring in disbelief.

Sasha follows after Amity and wraps her arms around the mint haired witch, who blushes and tries to calm down. “That was super cool of you.” she whispers before giving Amity a quick kiss on the cheek, causing the mint haired witch to put a hand on her cheek.

Boscha stares at the two as they walk around the corner before being brought back to the situation she was dealing with. She turns around, as well as Amelia and the others, when she hears the students begin to laugh at what they just witnessed. “Oh, this is not gonna fly.” she growls under her breath as she scowls at the students and Willow, baring her teeth out of anger.

——

“Over fifty years ago, Emperor Belos appointed a head witch to each coven.” the teacher began as he stood in the front of class, most students either not paying attention or acting as if they were by staring at him as he spoke.

Boscha sits in her spot and stares at Willow as she thinks of ways to get back at the shorter witch for laughing at her, even though she should have been directing her anger towards a different witch. She notices a nearby eraser and grabs it before putting it down in front of herself, she would throw this at Willow a little later. She notices a paper being pushed near her and looks at it. She realizes it’s a note from Amelia and reads it. She realizes the note was telling her to apologize to Willow and talk things out. She rolls her eyes before shoving the paper back towards Amelia, who stares at her for a few seconds before sighing.

“The council headquarters was built and paid for by...anyone? Willow?” the teacher wonders as he looks around before raising a hand towards the shorter witch.

Willow looks at the teacher before getting up from her chair, all of the students looking at her. “Uh...the Pixie Dust Taxes?” she answers as she glances around the classroom before smiling.

“Whoo, yeah! Go, Willow!” the oracle coven witch from earlier cheers as he bounces up and down in the hallway, grabbing all of the students attention.

The teacher stares at the younger witch before waving his finger, causing the door to slam closed. “Impressive, Miss Park.” he admits as he smiles and nods in approval.

Boscha stares in shock at Willow before looking around the class as the shorter witch sat down in her chair. She lets out a small growl before noticing Willow touching near a clip in her hair. She stares at it before waving her finger in a circle, causing the clip to remove itself from the shorter witches hair.

Willow, Gus, Luz all stare at the clip as it floats up into the air before going in a circle as it flies off. They notice Boscha reach up and catch it in her hand.

“Aw, Willow thinks she’s popular now! How cute.” Boscha teases as she holds the clip in between two fingers and looks at it before staring at Willow, Skara smirking and staring at Willow as well.

Luz looks at Willow and notices the embarrassed look on her friends face and growls. “Hey, I agree, my friend is very cute but give that back!” she retorts as she reaches to grab the hair clip, Boscha pulling her arm back to hold the clip out of the humans grasp.

“It’s weird that Amity hangs out with you now. Ever since Grom, she’s gone soft. But don’t worry. I’m still here to show you who’s boss.” Boscha explains as she frowns before putting the hair clip in her own hair as she holds her hand out. She looks to the side and stares in shock at Gus, the shorter witch yanking the hair clip from the three eyed witches hair.

“Here Willow.” Gus offers as he puts the clip back into Willow’s hair, causing the plant witch to look at it in shock.

Willow smiles and sits up straight as she continues staring at the clip, Gus and Luz smiling at her.

“Oh ho ho! The friends wanna get in on this too, huh?” Boscha grumbles as she scowls before waving her finger, Willow’s bag floating into the air and above Willow and her friends.

The bag turns upside down and empties its belongings onto the three kids, who all raise their arms to try and protect themselves.

Boscha laughs as she watches the belongings drop onto them, mainly laughing at the book that landed on Luz’s head.

“Is that laughter? Hey, hey! Learning’s not supposed to be fun!” the teacher barks as he looks over towards Luz and the others before pointing at them and shaking his head.

“We are having zero fun, I swear! Boscha’s picking on us!” Luz admits as she shakes her head before pointing at Boscha with her thumb, Gus nodding in agreement while Willow just simply looks over her shoulder at the three eyed witch.

Boscha sits there with a smile on her face as she rests her chin on the back of her hands, batting her eyelashes as she feigned innocence. “My apologies, sir. I was practicing my aim for Grudgby.” she lies as she grabs the eraser from earlier before throwing it at Willow, who stares in shock as she feels the eraser bounce off the back of her head.

“Boscha how could you throw things at them...when you could throw things at me!” the teacher states as he draws a circle onto his own chest with a piece of chalk. “Am I over here? Or am I over here? Anything for the captain of the Banshees.” he insists as he leans to the side before walking to his left and straightening up.

“Oh thanks, but I already have the perfect targets.” Boscha points out as she pulls a piece of gum from her mouth, flicking it at the back of Willow’s hair.

Willow groans as she grabs the piece of gum and tries to pull it out from her hair.

“Don’t worry, it’s not like she can follow us around all day, right?” Luz questions as she puts a hand on Willow’s shoulder before smiling.

——

“Don’t you think Boscha’s being a little harsh today? Like what’s her deal?” Sasha asks as she walks next to Amity, who was carrying two books.

“She’s been acting strange ever since Grom happened.” Amity mentions as she looks over at Sasha, who puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Do you think her mom found out about what happened at Grom?” Sasha suggests as she raises an eyebrow.

“Well you kinda announced to all of the Boiling Isles that you aren’t a witch and Boscha did dance with Willow in front of everyone. No doubt her mom found out.” Amity answers as she nods while looking down at the books, giggling at the embarrassed groan the blonde made.

“Amity!” Luz calls out as she cleans herself off while fixing her hair.

“Oh, Luz, you’re here. I mean, obviously you’re here, this is school and you go here now and uh…” Amity rambles as she waves her hand before feeling Sasha put a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll stop talking now.” she mutters as she blushes out of embarrassment, noticing Sasha let out a small chuckle.

“What’s up Luz?” Sasha greets as she rests her elbow on Amity’s shoulder.

“Amity, Sasha we could use your help.” Luz states as she holds out a hand.

“I can help...with what, exactly?” Amity agrees before raising an eyebrow at the human, who stares at her.

“Boscha won’t stop picking on Willow, and no one will do anything about it because she’s the ‘Star Captain of the Grudgby team.’” Luz explains as she gestures towards Willow before holding her arms up, imitating the three eyed witch.

Sasha lets out a chuckle as she watches Luz impersonate Boscha. “That’s a pretty good impersonation.” she praises as she smirks before leaning her head onto her shoulder.

“Yeah, this time of year, she’s extra unbearable.” Amity points out as she looks at Luz before shrugging her shoulders a little.

“You two are friends with her, can you help us?” Luz wonders as she clasps her hands together and smiles at the two girls.

Sasha looks at Amity and shrugs a little, Amity briefly nodding as she met her gaze.

“Uh, the hard part is, there’s no reasoning with Boscha. She only speaks in Grudgby terms.” Amity tells the human as she shrugs her shoulders and looks to the side.

“Boscha hasn’t exactly been acting herself. As a mean girl I know we don’t like being challenged for our spots. So try knocking her off her pedestal.” Sasha comments as she raises her head to look at Luz, who takes a step towards Amity and her.

“Okay, okay. I’m picking up what you’re putting down.” Luz responds as she grins while nodding.

Amity looks down at the books in her arms before looking back up at Luz. “I’m...not putting anything down.” she states as she stands there, earning a quick snort from Sasha.

A small shout grabs the attention of Amity, the two humans, and a few other students. They all look as trash falls on top of Willow’s head, some students approaching the plant witch.

“Willow! What happened?” Luz questions as she runs over to her friend, Gus grabbing a half eaten apple off of the plant witches head to throw it.

“Boscha happened.” Willow answers as she looks at the human, Gus keeping a hand on her back.

“Hey Willow! I just thought all trash should stay in one spot.” Boscha greets with a smirk as she looks down at the shorter plant witch, trying to ignore the gross feeling in her chest as Willow looks distraught.

“That’s it! Boscha! Willow challenges you to...a Grudgby match!” Luz announces as she points a finger at the smug three eyed witch.

“She what?” Boscha exclaims as she drops the trash can, convinced she had heard wrong.

“I what?” Willow repeats as she stares in shock at Luz.

Gus confusedly stares at Luz as he stands there, the trash can Boscha had dropped landing on top of him. “She what? Seriously, what’s going on here?” he asks as he looks around, the trash can moving with him.

“That is not what I meant but you gotta give the girl props.” Sasha whispers as she shakes her head before looking over at Amity with a smile, the mint haired witch just as shocked as every other witch there.

“Luz has no idea what she’s getting into.” Amity groans as she slaps a hand onto her own face, Sasha patting her on the back. She watches the three eyed witch disappear into the school, obviously annoyed judging by the look on her face.

“Maybe next time we should give her different advice.” Sasha mentions as she shrugs her shoulders, Amity nodding in agreement as she notices Boscha walking out of the front doors of the school.

Boscha walks down the stairs, spinning her Grudgby ball on the tip of her finger as she does so. She approaches Luz, who is walking up to her as well. “Okay, maybe it’s the altitude of the second floor, but I thought I heard you say that Leaf Girl wanted to challenge me to a Grudgby match.” she says as she stops spinning the ball, catching it before putting it in between her two hands.

“That’s right! We’ll settle this once and for all on the field.” Luz states as she walks up to the three eyed witch before pointing at the floor, Boscha’s friends and some other students approaching the two girls.

“Or we could just talk about our issues.” Willow suggests as she runs in between the two and shrugs her shoulders, trying to meet Boscha’s gaze who refused to look at her.

“Let’s do this.” Boscha agrees as she leans forward and grins at the human, as much as she wanted to talk things out her mother had left her no choice.

“Oh, no.” Willow mumbles as she nervously smiles, she knew as much as everyone else at the school how violent Boscha could get during Grudgby matches.

“If Willow’s team wins, you don’t get to pick on her anymore.” Luz instructs as she pulls Willow over, putting an arm around the plant witch.

Boscha stares at the human before attempting to get a hold of the anger building up inside of her. “Fine! And when we win, Willow and your team will be our water gofers.” she bargains as she smirks and keeps a firm grip on the ball, channeling her anger towards the ball.

“Ha. That’s not even a punishment, I love water.” Luz points out as she leans forward and points at herself, giving Boscha a face.

“And, we get to use you as target practice.” Boscha finishes as she tosses the ball into the air before leaping up and kicking it, the ball zipping by Luz and the other students. She lands and watches the ball break a hole into a nearby tree, smoke starting to appear from the hole. She smirks and gets up from her crouching position. “See you after school, losers.” she teases before walking off, Skara and the others following behind her.

Willow grabs Luz by her shoulders as the tree bursts into flames, the other students backing away.

“Whoo hoo! Willow versus Boscha!” the oracle student from earlier cheers as he throws his arms into the air while looking around, catching Luz and Willow’s attention.

Luz follows Gus as he walks back to the steps, Willow following behind the two. She pulls the trash can off of Gus before turning around to look at Amity, who was walking up to them with Sasha behind her.

Amity looks at the burning tree before turning her attention towards Luz. “Luz, this isn’t a good idea.” she insists as she stares at the human, who looks at her.

“Yeah, I’ve never even played Grudgby before! How am I supposed to beat Boscha?” Willow agrees as she looks at Luz before gesturing with her hands, Amity looking at her.

“But you’re the better witch. I don’t know much about sports, but I do know about sports movies.” Luz mentions as she throws the trash can before pulling out her DVD. She leaps up a few steps of the stairs before gesturing towards her friends with a hand. “We, too, are a ragtag team of lovable misfits joined together to defeat a powerful enemy!” she continues as she climbs the stairs before swinging her fist with a smile. “With a little team spirit and a training montage. We can win!” she rambles as she throws her hands into the air while stopping near the top of the stairs.

“Well, if you think this’ll work, then I’m in. How about you, Gus?” Willow mutters as she smiles before looking over at Gus, Amity and Sasha doing the same.

“In seasons past, these flags have waved in support of Grudgby greats. Now they will wave for the greatest: Me!” Gus responds as he pulls out two blue flags before smiling and twirling them.

“What about you Amity? Sasha?” Luz suggests as she tilts her head with a smile.

“Me, running around in a cute uniform, sweating?!” Amity exclaims as she hugs the books in her arms, a big blush spreading across her face. She allows Sasha to hug her and caress her hair, the mint haired witch hiding her face in the blondes shoulders.

“I would say no considering Boscha’s my friend but she was out of line this morning with that statement of me needing to be on a leash so what the heck, I’m in.” Sasha agrees as she nods her head with a smirk on her face, earning a grin from Luz.

“Alright, great! Let's get training!” Luz announces as she jumps down the stairs and throws a fist into the air.

——

“Boscha are you sure you don’t wanna call this whole Grudgby match off? I know you don’t want to actually do this. It’s not too late to apologize and talk things out with Willow.” Amelia suggests as she gives the three eyed witch a small smile.

Boscha stops in her spot before turning around and throwing the ball at Amelia, who barely has time to catch it. “I have nothing to say to her. Don’t question me again.” she warns as she glares at the green haired plant witch, who nervously stares at her. She grabs the ball from Amelia’s hands before walking away with it, bouncing it as she did.

Skara gives Amelia a sympathetic look before hearing Boscha snap her fingers.

“Skara! Get over here! I want someone to practice with and you’re just the right size.” Boscha orders as she points at the spot in front of her.

“Alright Boscha!” Skara agrees as she nods her head. She looks at Amelia one last time before jogging over to take her spot in front of Boscha.

“I seriously don’t get what went wrong Cat. I swear, Willow didn’t do anything wrong at Grom. In fact she did everything right. Everything she did seemed to make Boscha the happiest I’ve ever seen her!” Amelia whispers as she looks at Cat, who was walking over with two water bottles and a towel.

“I honestly don’t know what to tell you Amelia. Every time I think Boscha’s mental health is getting one step better it suddenly gets five steps worse.” Cat responds as she shakes her head before handing Amelia the towel and water bottle, the green haired plant witch taking the towel to wipe the sweat off of her face.

Amelia nods and stares at Boscha before noticing the three eyed witch spinning around Skara. She takes a drink from her water bottle before wincing as Boscha hits the shorter witch to the ground, tossing the ball through the goal.

“Boscha that was uncalled for!” Cat declares as she jogs across the field, leaning down to help Skara get up.

“If you can’t handle playing dirty then get off my field! You clearly must have forgotten Skara got way worse back at that Glandus High match!” Boscha shouts as she stomps her way over to the glasses wearing witch, who looks up at her.

“Boscha we’re just practicing and I don’t know if you remember this but we’re all on the same team!” Cat retaliates as she shoves her finger into Boscha’s chest, earning a scowl from the three eyed witch.

“I don’t know what’s going on but both of you back away and take a walk! You both need to calm yourselves down before you do something you both regret.” Bo orders as she walks onto the field, looking from Cat to Boscha.

“Look Skara, Cat here comes your mom to save the day.” Boscha hisses as she steps away from the two witches before putting her hands behind her head.

“I don’t appreciate you talking about me like that. Not to mention you owe both of my girlfriends an apology.” Bo demands as she looks at Boscha, who rolled her eyes before walking away.

Amelia looks at Skara, who was trying to assure Cat and Bo she was okay, before following after Boscha.

“Not now Amelia. I’m not in the mood to deal with you and your goody goody attitude.” Boscha grumbles as she glances over her shoulder, Amelia stopping and watching the three eyed witch continue walking.

“Just let her cool off. I know she didn’t mean it. Her mom’s making things really rough on her today.” Skara explains as she waves a hand before wincing as she stretches out her arm, Cat and Bo starting to check it. She makes eye contact with Amelia before giving the green haired plant witch a small smile, Amelia gently nodding.

——

“Wow, you’re a really good friend.” Boscha admits as she looks down before waving her finger in a circle, causing the Grudgby ball to set on fire. She smirks as she looks up at Luz, still needing to take her anger out on something. “And a perfect target.” she announces as she holds the ball in her hands, earning a gasp from Luz. “Think fast!” she warns as she throws the ball at Luz, who barely had time to dodge the ball.

Skara and the others watch as Boscha brings a bunch of Grudgby balls into the air around her.

“Sasha stay here while I go get the others.” Amity instructs as she puts a hand on Sasha’s shoulder, who looks at her before nodding.

Sasha watches the burning Grudgby balls continue raining down at Boscha’s disposal. “Boscha it’s seriously not too late to just talk to us! Tell us what’s wrong!” she yells as she grabs onto the rail before leaning over it.

Boscha ignores the blonde as she continues throwing the Grudgby balls, some of them starting to activate the traps on the field. “Humans don’t belong here! They’re weak! I can’t be seen associating with the weak!” she roars as she throws a ball, which managed to hit Luz in the back as the human winced in pain.

“Boscha you don’t have to listen to people who call you weak! We know you’re not weak, in fact you’re a great witch! Don’t let your mom yank you around! She’s the weak one! Not you!” Sasha declares as she jumps over the rail, landing on the field below.

Boscha pauses for a brief second before shaking her head as she hears her mother’s words echo in her head. She walks after Luz as the human stops in front of a few spiked rocks. “Having fun yet? Cause I’m just getting warmed up!” she calls out as she throws a burning Grudgby ball. She notices a tree emerge from the ground and deflect her ball, barely having time to catch it. “Huh?” she mumbles as she stares at the ball before looking up, noticing Willow standing in front of Luz.

“Boscha. Your issue is with me, not Luz. Leave her be.” Willow announces as she stands there with her hands on her hips.

Luz looks around the tree in front of her and smiles as she sees her friend. “Willow!” she shouts as she runs up to the shorter plant witch. “Willow, I’m sorry I got you into this mess. You’re right, I got my head too stuck in that movie biz.” she apologizes as she stares at Willow, who turns around to look at her.

Boscha stares at the two as she feels her anger starting to build up again. She really couldn’t seem to catch a break today since everyone kept annoying her. She looks over at Sasha before turning her attention back towards Luz and Willow.

“The game is back on.” Willow tells Boscha as she puts her fists on her hips, Luz mimicking her.

“You need three players on your team. Where’s your third?” Boscha points out as she holds up three fingers before tilting her head as she smirks.

“Right here.” Sasha and Amity say in unison as they both look at Boscha, who looks at Sasha before turning around to face Amity.

Amity walks over to Sasha, who takes her by the hand, before the two approach Luz and Willow.

“You two just destroyed your social life.” Boscha hisses as she narrows her eyes at the two.

“Trust me Boscha, you’re going to regret this.” Sasha comments as she looks over at the three eyed witch before smirking, Amity smiling next to her.

“Ugh! Game on!” Boscha snaps as she turns around and walks away from Willow and the others. She stomps her way back over to Amelia and the others before looking at each of them. “Cat, Amelia you’re in. Skara you stay on the sidelines in case we need a backup player.” she orders as she points at Amelia and Cat before looking at Skara.

“Yes Boscha!” Skara agrees as she nods before walking over to the sidelines.

——

“Wish me luck.” Sasha states as she looks at Amity, who runs up and quickly adjusts the blondes shoulder pads.

“Good luck. Try not to get hurt. You know Boscha plays dirty.” Amity reminds as she puts her hands on Sasha’s shoulders before giving the blonde a quick peck on the lips, blushing at the chuckle she heard from her.

Sasha runs over to take her spot next to Willow, who was staring at Boscha as they stood in the middle of the field.

“There’s something on your shoe.” Willow warns as she looks at the three eyed witch.

Boscha scoffs and stares at Willow as she stays in her stance. “Like I’d fall for that.” she mentions as she looks up, waiting for the ball. She watches the ball shoot out of the ground and jumps to go for the ball, not realizing some vines were holding her foot down. She grunts as she falls onto the floor before looking up, seeing Willow catch the ball.

Willow makes brief eye contact with Boscha before waving her finger, being engulfed by a plant that goes underground. As much as it hurt for her to do that she knew that Boscha would have done the same if she had thought about it.

Cat runs up and looks down the hole that Willow’s plant had disappeared down. She watches Amelia lean down to help free Boscha’s foot from the vines. She turns around and notices Willow’s plant come out of the ground near the goal. She stares as Willow tosses the ball through the goal, causing the horns to blare.

“Nice job Willow!” Luz cheers as she smiles at the shorter witch, Sasha throwing Willow a thumbs up.

Boscha pushes herself off of the floor and growls before looking at Amelia and Cat. “I want you two on defense and don’t let them out of your sight!” she demands as she glares at the two witches, who both look at her and nod. She walks back up to her spot and focuses her eyes on Willow before looking at Sasha, who was fixing her hair. She growls and shakes her head as she hears the blondes taunt echo throughout her head.

Sasha looks at the sidelines and waves as she sees Amity give her an encouraging smile. She notices the ball shoot out of the ground and jumps up to catch it before being tackled by Boscha, quickly tossing the ball at Luz who caught it. She groans as she hits the floor, Boscha leaning all of her weight onto her. “Where’s the ball Boscha?” she teases as she smirks up at the three eyed witch, who notices the blonde doesn’t have it.

Boscha looks over her shoulder and notices Luz running towards the goal, barely managing to dodge a large swinging axe. She growls and punches the ground next to Sasha’s face as the other human scores a goal.

“Watch it Boscha! That nearly hit me!” Sasha points out as she gives the three eyed witch a look.

Boscha opens her mouth to apologize before stopping herself. “If you don’t wanna end up like that Glandus High girl I suggest you shut it!” she warns as she gets up before shoving the blonde back onto the floor as she was getting up.

“I get you have issues with your mom but taking it out on us won’t help at all!” Sasha insists as she pushes herself off of the floor before dusting herself off.

Boscha shakes her head and growls before hitting herself on the head a few times, earning some concerned looks from everyone there.

“Hey Sasha? A word?” Amity calls out as she waves a hand at the blonde, who looks over at her and nods. “Okay so I know you barely started playing but I need you to swap spots with me.” she suggests as she puts a hand on the humans shoulder.

“Okay but why?” Sasha agrees as she raises an eyebrow at the mint haired witch.

“I know you want to prove humans aren’t weak to Boscha but I really don’t want you to get hurt by her. I know how she plays and it won’t be that hard to outsmart her when she’s like this.” Amity explains as she gives the blonde a small smile, Sasha staring at Boscha who was stretching and watching the two.

“Alright I’ll let you swap in with me but try not to get hurt. You know I worry about you...that’s kinda why I always try to fight your battles.” Sasha mutters as she nods before looking at the mint haired witch. She gives Amity a quick kiss on the cheek before giggling as the mint haired witch begins blushing heavily.

Amity puts a hand on her cheek before walking onto the field and smiling, looking up to see Luz and Willow. “Alright guys let's win this.” she says as she grins at the two, who both smile and nod at her.

——

“Amity!” Sasha and Luz yell in concern as they watch Amity get tackled by Boscha, who refuses to let go of her.

“Luz!” Amity warns as she pushes herself up, noticing Cat and Amelia running over to the human.

Luz realizes and yelps as she scrambles to her feet, running down the field towards Willow. She slaps her plant glyph onto the floor before holding up the ball.

Willow runs towards Luz and jumps up as she grabs the ball before landing on top of Luz’s glyph.

Boscha gets up and notices what was going on, they were doing the Thorn Vault. She watches Willow run along the Thorn Vault before spotting the glint of a gold beetle. She turns and realizes exactly what caught her eye, the Rusty Smidge. She reaches over and picks up the bug right as the horns go off, signaling Willow had scored a goal. She walks over to Amelia and Cat before all three of them take a few steps towards Willow and Luz, who were celebrating the goal.

Sasha runs across the field and kneels next to Amity, who hadn’t gotten up since she was knocked down. “Ami, are you okay? That was a hard hit.” she wonders as she watches the mint haired witch try to get up.

“I think I hurt my leg. But I’ll be okay.” Amity admits as she puts a hand on her knee before adjusting her leg.

“Do you need me to carry you to the nurses office?” Sasha offers as she raises an eyebrow before smirking as Amity blushes and averts her eyes.

“I’m fine Sasha...who’s Amity?” Amity insists as she nervously giggles before patting her own knees.

Sasha gets up before lifting the mint haired witch into her arms. She chuckles as Amity stares at the floor.

“Oh, wow. Sports.” Amity stutters as she tries to hide her face, getting even more embarrassed as Sasha gently poked her on the tip of her nose.

“Oh geez Amity, are you okay? Come on Gus, let's go tell the nurse.” Luz instructs as she looks over at Gus, who nods before running off with his flags in hand. She follows after the shorter witch as the two begin heading towards the school.

Sasha and Amity look over at Boscha as she lets out a loud frustrated yell.

Boscha kicks a nearby Grudgby ball before glaring at Sasha and Amity. “What are you two looking at? Go! Be happy and live a normal life with each other!” she shouts as she bares her teeth at the couple, who continue to stare at her in concern.

“Boscha I’m willing to accept your apology. I really am but you need to talk these problems out.” Sasha states as she tilts her head, Amity nodding in agreement.

“Is that what you want me to say? Fine! I’m sorry for what I said and everything that I did to you two! I really don’t think humans are weak but I can’t be seen hanging out with you! My mom is already on thin ice with me! One more slip up and I’m worried she’ll throw me out or even worse!” Boscha roars as she grabs at her own bangs before tugging on them.

“I accept your apology Boscha. Maybe we can work things out later.” Sasha responds as she smiles at the three eyed witch before walking off with Amity in her arms.

Boscha lets out a frustrated cry as she crouches near the floor, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

“Boscha...I thought we were past all this. But next thing I know you’re treating me like dirt again.” Willow mentions as she walks over to Boscha, who refuses to look at her. “I need to know where we stand Boscha. I can’t let you be hurting me like that whenever your mom finds out about things.” she continues as she looks down at the three eyed witch.

“I want to be with you Willow I do! But everyone keeps telling me to just stand up to my mom like it’s that easy! I can’t stand up to someone who’s got this death grip on me!” Boscha confesses as she turns around before grabbing Willow by her hands, falling onto her knees as she looks up at the shorter plant witch.

“Boscha I really would love to be with you but I can’t be your secret and I’m not going to let you step all over me like you did today.” Willow declares as she looks into Boscha’s eyes, seeing how distraught the three eyed witch was.

“Please give me one last chance. I can prove to you how much I care if you let me. I-I...I’ll tell my mom that she can’t stand in between my friends and my happiness no matter what their status is. Please Willow I’ll never treat you like dirt again.” Boscha insists as she shakes her head before closing her eyes as she rests her forehead onto Willow’s hands.

Willow stares at the three eyed witch for a few seconds before looking over her shoulder at Amelia and the others. She notices Amelia’s gestures with her hands and remembers the flower she was going to give to Boscha. She waves her finger in a circle and holds the potted flower in her hand as she looks at it. “Boscha? This was for you. I was going to give it to you this morning but I got distracted by the other students asking me for plants.” she announces as she holds out the potted flower, Boscha opening her eyes and looking up at it.

Boscha slowly grabs the plant and stares at it before feeling a smile form on her face. “It’s beautiful. Thank you Willow. I’m so sorry about how I treated you and I understand if you can’t accept my apology.” she gasps out as she stares at the flower before getting up from the ground.

“Get over here my little cactus flower.” Willow demands as she holds out her arms, giving the three eyed witch a soft smile.

Boscha lets out a loud giggle as she throws her arms around the shorter plant witch, being careful to not prick either of them with the flower.

“Aw…” Skara coos as she puts a hand on Cat’s arm, the glasses wearing witch leaning her head onto the shorter witches head.

Amelia smiles as she watches Willow and Boscha before looking over at Cat and Skara, who notices her and chuckles.

“Get over here Daffodil.” Skara teases as she yanks the green haired witch into a hug, earning a giggle from Amelia as she hugged back.

——

“Are you sure she won’t get too mad?” Boscha questions as she looks over at Willow, who was holding onto her arm.

“I’ll be right here the whole time Boscha. If she tries to get violent you can stay with my dads and I at our house.” Willow responds as she rubs the three eyed witch on the arm.

Boscha nods and reaches for the door before hesitating, earning a gentle squeeze from the shorter plant witch. She looks at Willow and slightly nods as the shorter witch gives her a gentle smile. She takes a deep breath before opening the door and stepping into the house, Willow following behind her.

“Boscha is that you? I was just making dinner.” her mom calls out as she steps away from the stove. “How do you feel about eye steak...Boscha what is she doing here? I thought we talked about this, this morning.” she trails off as she looks into the living room before walking over.

“Mom...this is my girlfriend Willow. You’re not going to be controlling my life anymore. If you really cared about more than just your status then you would understand that Willow makes me happy and that humans can be just as good at magic as witches are. I’m going to stay friends with Sasha and I will continue seeing Willow.” Boscha explains as she stands there while looking her mother in the eyes, wanting to avert them but deciding against it.

Willow smiles and pats Boscha on the arm, earning a nod of approval.


	18. The Field Trip to the Emperor’s Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha goes on a school field trip to the Emperor’s Castle, Amity can’t go however due to her injured leg. Everything seems to be just a normal school trip until Emperor Belos finds out about Sasha’s existence.

Amity opens her eyes and struggles to sit up, groaning in frustration before she feels two arms help her sit up. She looks and notices Sasha, giving her a smile as she adjusted her cowl.

“How’s your leg? Eddie and Emmy said if it gets any worse we should call the healing witches back.” Sasha questions as she puts a pillow under Amity’s foot.

“It’s fine for now, it sometimes starts hurting whenever I get cold though.” Amity admits as she shrugs her shoulders before looking at Sasha.

Sasha pulls a blanket over Amity before kissing the mint haired witch on her forehead, earning a blush. “Try to eat and get some rest. I have to go to school now. If you get colder you can borrow my jacket, if it fits at least.” she points out as she draws two patterns with her finger, causing some food and her jacket to appear.

“See you after school...love you.” Amity calls out before covering her mouth, a large blush growing on her face.

Sasha stares at Amity before looking to the side, attempting to hide her own blush. “Um love you to...I gotta go.” she mutters before turning and exiting Amity’s room, leaving the mint haired witch to sit there in shock.

“We’re going on a field trip to the Emperor’s Castle? Is that even allowed?” Boscha asks as she raises an eyebrow, looking over at Skara and Amelia.

“Well it’s a school organized trip so I assume it is.” Skara mentions as she shrugs her shoulders before smiling.

“It’s not like we’re going to do anything that’ll get us in trouble.” Amelia states as she looks from Skara to Boscha, who both look at each other.

“Hey girls. Sorry I’m a little late. I had to check on Amity before I came.” Sasha greets as she slows to a stop next to Amelia.

“Don’t worry about it, some students are still getting here. Plus we have like ten minutes before the bus takes off.” Skara tells the blonde as she waves her hand.

Sasha nods and smiles before looking over at Boscha, who meets her gaze. “Hey Boscha. How are things with your mom?” she wonders as she tilts her head.

“I uh think they’re good. I told her that I wasn’t going to let her stop me from being happy with who I want to be with. Plus I told her that humans can be just as strong as witches.” Boscha explains as she rubs the back of her head and shrugs.

“Really? And she’s okay with that?” Sasha questions as she smiles while raising an eyebrow.

Boscha and the others look as they see Willow running over and hugging the three eyed witch.

“How are you today my little cactus flower?” Willow asks as she looks up at Boscha and smiles at her.

“I’m doing as good as I can. What about you, beautiful?” Boscha responds as she hugs the shorter plant witch back, leaning down to nudge the tip of her nose against the other witches.

Sasha puts a hand on her cheek and giggles as she watches the two witches stare at each other.

“Hey Willow. Wanna wait for Luz? She should be getting here any minute now.” Gus suggests as he waves at Willow, attracting everyone else’s attention.

“Augustus you’re drawing attention.” Mattholomule mutters as he glances around, holding the shorter witches hand.

“Let them stare. I have nothing to hide.” Gus admits as he smiles and looks at the construction witch, who blushes slightly before quietly chuckling.

“I’ll see you on the bus.” Willow whispers as she puts her hand on top of Boscha’s.

“Save me a nearby seat.” Boscha says as she chuckles before placing a kiss on Willow’s hand. She lets go of Willow’s hand and watches the shorter plant witch approach Gus and Mattholomule. She looks over and notices Skara and Sasha giving each other a smug look, Amelia covering her mouth and slightly giggling. “What? You guys are way more mushy than that.” she snaps as she crosses her arms and looks away, trying to hide her blush.

“So we’re going on a field trip? Where to?” Sasha wonders as she raises an eyebrow, noticing Luz walk over to Gus and Willow.

“The Emperor’s Castle. This kinda trip sometimes happens but usually Hexside visits last.” Amelia explains as she looks at Sasha with a smile, Skara looking behind the green haired witch to wave at Cat and Bo. “Usually we get to see ancient relics. Such ancient relics include...Skara?” she continues before raising an eyebrow at the shorter witch, who was busy blowing kisses at her girlfriends.

“Oh uh a gold harp! And a um healing hat. There’s also um...the uh golden vial?” Skara lists off as she looks at Amelia with a nervous grin.

“Good job Skara you got three of the nine ancient relics. That deserves a bronze star.” Amelia praises as she claps before waving her finger, a small vine appearing from the ground to put a bronze star on Skara’s cowl.

“Yes! That’s a better score than when I got quizzed on what beasts were poisonous by some students.” Skara cheers as she looks down at the star before giggling. “I’m gonna go show Cat and Bo!” she mentions before running towards the two healing witches, who were giggling and talking to each other.

“That girl is something else.” Boscha teases as she rolls her eyes while chuckling.

“So we get a tour of the Emperor’s Castle, get to see some ancient relics, and I’m guessing a history lesson about this world's past like most field trips have?” Sasha guesses as she crosses her arms and looks from Amelia to Boscha, who both turn their attention towards her.

“Yeah basically. I’m kinda mainly looking forward to the ancient relics. Who knows what kind of power that golden vial can hold.” Boscha agrees as she nods before tapping her finger against her chin, noticing Willow watching her with a smile. She winks at the shorter plant witch before chuckling as Willow blushes and averts her eyes.

“All aboard students!” Principal Bump announces as he looks around, watching each student begin getting into the flying bus.

——

“I never get used to being in these things.” Sasha grumbles as she holds onto the seat, Amelia patting her on the shoulder.

“Hey if it helps just try thinking about what you’re going to do once we get down.” Amelia offers as she gives the blonde a smile. She leans back as the human covers her mouth before nodding.

“Alright, alright I’m...going to...stretch out my legs. Try not to get noticed that I’m a human and uh maybe sneak in some candy.” Sasha rambles as she takes slow breaths, looking at the floor of the flying bus.

“I can see the castle!” Skara calls out as she leans over the edge and points at the approaching castle, Cat holding her by the back of her cowl.

Sasha leans her head to the side and notices that Skara was right, the castle was actually pretty close to them. She lets out a nervous groan as the flying bus slows down before landing on the floor.

“Now, the Emperor's assistant will be your tour guide. Please don’t make me regret taking you here…” Principal Bump announces as he closes his eyes and keeps his arms behind his back. He opens his eyes and watches the students all get off of the bus before he lets out a sigh.

“Oh sweet land.” Sasha praises as she smiles and looks down at the floor, feeling her stomach calm down.

“Don’t forget this is the Emperor’s Castle. Try not to make it obvious you’re a human.” Boscha points out as she walks up next to the blonde, who looks up at the three eyed witch.

“I know, I know. I’ll try not but no promises if a giant monster starts attacking the castle.” Sasha states as she waves her hand before pointing a finger at Boscha with a grin.

Boscha chuckles before rolling her eyes as the bridge starts extending towards the students. “You are such a thrill seeker.” she teases as she steps towards the bridge.

“Oh you know it.” Sasha jokes as she puts her hands on her hips before following after the three eyed witch. She steps onto the bridge and stands next to Boscha before grabbing onto the three eyed witch as the bridge starts moving back.

Boscha chuckles and looks over her shoulder at Sasha, who lets go and looks up at the castle.

“Children of Hexside, Emperor Belos welcomes you to his castle. We’re honored by visits from students. You’ll soon be a part of the coven, some lucky few may even find their home here, in the mighty Emperor’s coven!” Kikimora greets as she walks over to the group of students before raising her arms to gesture at the castle.

Amelia and a few other students gasp in approval at the statement the small witch had made.

“You...are the future of the Isles! My job is to teach you it’s past.” Kikimora tells the students as she puts a hand to her own chest. She turns around and puts her arms behind her back. “Follow me children. It’s time I show you the castle.” she instructs as she begins walking towards the castle.

An abomination witch with horns is the first to follow Kikimora, leading the students as the others follow behind her. She looks over her shoulder as the students line up behind her.

“Today, the Isles are a place of peace and prosperity. But that wasn’t always the case. Up until fifty years ago, witches and demons practiced wild magic during what we called the Savage Ages.” Kikimora explains as she stops in front of a tapestry and gestures towards it. She raises a finger and turns to continue walking down the hallway, the students briefly staring at the tapestry before following after her. “Witches had access to corrupt knowledge and that dishonored the Titan. That was, until our great Emperor ascended to the throne, and taught witches how to use magic properly.” she continues as she stops in front of another tapestry, gesturing towards it.

Boscha chuckles before leaning towards Sasha, who looks at her. “Sounds like someone’s in love with her boss. She speaks so highly of him.” she whispers with a smirk.

Sasha covers her mouth as she snorts while looking at the three eyed witch, who silently chuckled with her.

“Our next stop is the Emperor’s personal collection of relics.” Kikimora states as she lowers her hand before walking further down the hall, the students following behind her.

“Are we going to get a live demonstration of the ancient relics?” Skara questions as she clasps her hands together while looking at Kikimora.

“Oh heavens no. Those relics are to not be touched by anyone but the Emperor himself. Heavens knows what would happen if something went wrong when using those relics.” Kikimora responds as she shakes her head while glancing over her shoulder.

Skara sighs in disappointment before crossing her arms, Cat and Bo looking at the disappointed witch.

“Why bother learning if we can’t see the strength it holds?” Sasha mumbles as she tilts her head to the side, looking at a nearby door.

Boscha shrugs her shoulders and looks around before watching Kikimora turn the corner. She groans as she follows the other students turning the same corner.

“The relic room. These items are reminders of our great Emperor’s overwhelming power.” Kikimora says as she pushes the doors open, all of the students looking into the room. She walks down the stairs as some lights begin shining on the ancient relics. “From the curious and mighty.” she continues as she passes by the Oracle Sphere, Gus running up to the ball and staring in awe.

Mattholomule chuckles before patting the shorter witch on his back, gently pulling him out of his trance. “I know Augustus it’s very cool but there’s other relics to look at.” he tells Gus as he smiles and gestures towards the other relics.

“To the very handy.” Kikimora points out as she walks by the Greenthumb Gauntlet, Willow immediately approaching it.

“Ooooh, I could grow such beautiful things with that.” Willow gasps out as she clasps her hands together, walking around the gauntlet. She giggles and inspects the gauntlet as the others students observe some of the other relics.

“I’m sure you could, beautiful.” Boscha praises as she smiles at the shorter plant witch, loving the sound of Willow’s giggles. She watches Willow and feels her smile widen as the shorter plant witch looks over at her.

“Wouldn’t it be so cool if I came to graduation playing this?” Skara asks as she points at the gold harp while tilting her head, Cat and Bo looking over at her.

“Skara, you know the ancient relics belong to Emperor Belos. There’s no way he would let you borrow it for graduation.” Cat states as she walks over to the shorter witch, putting her hands on Skara’s shoulders.

“But it’s cool to imagine. Oh well, maybe I can convince Bump to let me play my spider drum set at graduation instead.” Skara mentions as she shrugs before stepping away from the relic.

Sasha walks up to what she assumed was the abomination covens relic and stares at it. She tilts her head and continues staring at it, not noticing the witch with horns on her head inspecting it next to her.

“And even, the most valuable. Come along, children.” Kikimora finishes as she begins walking towards the doors, exiting back into the hallway.

Sasha draws a pattern and grabs her phone as it appears, quickly taking a picture of each of the relics. “I’m definitely showing these to Amity.” she mutters to herself before exiting the relic room, being one of the last ones next to Gus and Luz who left a little after she did.

“Here at the Emperor’s coven, we require members with sophistication, elegance, and grace.” Kikimora announces as she walks backwards down the hallway while looking at the students.

A door abruptly opening catches the attention of all of the students, including Kikimora.

Lilith stands at the door and spits out some leaves before making her staff disappear. She growls as she rubs her mouth while walking down the hallway.

“Ah, make way for Miss Lilith Clawthorne, students.” Kikimora instructs as she backs up, the students backing up with her. “Yes, and if I’m not mistaken, she’s on her way to see the Emperor himself. Let's all wish her luck!” she orders as she looks at her nails before turning to face Lilith, who was looking over her shoulder.

“Good luck Miss Lilith!” most of the students repeat as they all look at Lilith, who begins blushing out of embarrassment.

Lilith takes a few seconds to compose herself, by taking a deep breath and looking over her shoulder. “Thank you, students.” she thanks before turning her head towards the door she was standing in front of. “Good luck with puberty.” she hisses under her breath before slowly approaching the door.

“This way, children.” Kikimora insists as she starts walking down the hallway, all of the students except Luz following her.

——

“Hey where’s Luz?” Gus wonders as he looks around before noticing Willow stopping and reading over Luz’s drawing pad.

“Gus, I think I know where Luz is.” Willow clarifies as she looks over at the shorter witch, who stares at her before walking up to read the drawing pad.

Gus gasps and looks at Willow, who nods as she stares back. “We’re going to have to go find her.” he states as he looks around.

“Where are you two going?” Boscha questions as she raises an eyebrow, looking at the two witches.

“Boscha don’t freak out but uh we need to go find Luz. We would appreciate it if you cover for us until we find her.” Willow explains as she looks at the three eyed witch, who crossed her arms.

“Okay but how? We’re about to board the bus and head home.” Boscha points out as she looks at Willow.

“That’s where my illusions come in. I’ll make illusions of Willow, Luz, and I so Principal Bump thinks we boarded the bus. Once our illusions do Willow and I will go look for Luz and then get back home ourselves. Easy! Do you mind telling Mattholomule so he doesn’t freak out. He gets nervous when I don’t contact him after a while.” Gus tells Boscha as he draws three small circles, causing illusions of Willow, Luz, and himself to appear.

“Yeah alright short stack I’ll tell your boyfriend. Just try not to get hurt or caught, this is the Emperor’s Castle after all.” Boscha agrees as she nods before looking over her shoulder, hearing Skara call for her. “Call me when you get home, alright?” she says as she steps forward before giving Willow a brief kiss on the lips.

Willow blushes and puts a finger to her lips before giggling and nodding. “I will. Don’t worry Boscha.” she whispers before turning around and walking back into the castle, Gus following after her while keeping the illusions going.

Boscha turns around and runs outside before noticing Amelia, who was convincing Principal Bump to not let the bus take off yet. She jogs over to the bus and climbs on before noticing Principal Bump’s raised eyebrow. “Sorry I thought I dropped something. False alarm.” she lies as she takes her seat behind the illusion of Willow, who was sitting next to Luz’s illusion.

Sasha looks at Boscha before grabbing onto her seat as the flying bus takes off. “That was a pretty cool field trip. Way better than that time my school took us to some dairy farm.” she mentions as she looks over at Amelia, who looked at her.

“What’s a dairy farm?” Amelia asks as she raises an eyebrow.

“It’s this field that has earth creatures we call cows. On dairy farms they’re usually used to make milk. Milk can also be used to make cheese. Usually the dairy farms are stinky and dirty though.” Sasha explains as she shrugs her shoulders.

“Sounds kinda cool! Reminds of this time when I was young that my dad took me to his work, he works at a Griffin farm. He wanted to show me the Griffins and get me interested in beast keeping but I was too busy staring at the crops they grew for the Griffins.” Amelia rambles as she looks over at Sasha with a smile before giggling.

“Aw sounds adorable. Your dad seems like the sweetest.” Sasha coos as she giggles and waves a hand, Amelia nodding in agreement.

“My dad is a really nice guy. It just sucks that most of the time I’m in my greenhouse while he’s home. He does check on me though. I’m really lucky to have such a caring dad.” Amelia states as she shrugs her shoulders before noticing Hexside.

“Oh yay my favorite part.” Sasha lies as the bus begins to slow down. She lets out a deep breath as the bus finally lands, allowing her to get out.

“Alright students you may go home now. I’m sure you all enjoyed today’s field trip. Don’t forget to stay out of trouble on your way home.” Principal Bump announces as he watches each student exit the bus.

“I can’t wait to go set the playground on fire, right girls?” Boscha jokes as she grins and looks over her shoulder at Skara and Sasha, who both begin laughing at the joke.

“Boscha.” Principal Bump warns as he narrows his eyes at the three eyed witch.

“I’m kidding Principal Bump.” Boscha admits as she chuckles before waving her hand, earning a small nod from the older witch. “Alright girls, I’m gonna go home. Try not to rob any old witches that’s for during school hours only.” she tells her friends before pointing a finger at each of them.

“I dunno, I might go tag some graffiti on a nearby bathroom.” Sasha teases as she smirks before snorting, the others joining in.

Boscha chuckles before walking off, noticing Mattholomule a little further down the school path. She jogs over towards the construction witch before tapping him on his shoulder.

Mattholomule looks over his shoulder and notices Boscha walking behind him. “Can I help you?” he wonders as he looks the three eyed witch up and down, raising an eyebrow.

“Your boyfriend is on some mission with my girlfriend to find Luz. He told me to tell you so you wouldn’t freak out if he didn’t message back.” Boscha responds as she crosses her arms before looking at him.

“What? Wait he’s still back at the Emperor’s Castle?” Mattholomule questions as he stops walking, watching Boscha walk past him.

“Yeah but don’t worry he’s got Willow, I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Boscha answers as she shrugs her shoulders before glancing over her shoulder at him.

Mattholomule stares at the three eyed witch as she continues walking down the path. He waves his finger and grabs his scroll before scrolling to Gus’s contact. He calls the shorter witch and stands there for a few seconds. He hears the scroll ring before being sent to the illusion witches voice mail. He groans and puts his scroll away before looking around. “I hope she’s right Augustus.” he whispers under his breath before running a hand through his hair.

——

“So you guys got to see Lilith on your field trip? Wow sounds great.” Amity states as she looks at Sasha, who was laying next to her.

“That’s not the only thing. I got some pictures of the ancient relics, they all looked so cool.” Sasha mentions as she pulls out her phone to show the pictures she had taken. She clicks on the pictures before handing it to Amity, who takes the phone from the blonde.

Amity scrolls to the side and looks through each of the pictures before looking at Sasha. “It sounds like you had fun. Wish I could’ve been there.” she points out as she hands the human her phone back.

“Yeah it was pretty cool but I would’ve had more fun if you were there with me.” Sasha agrees as she nods before poking the mint haired witch on the tip of her nose. She puts her phone in her pocket before smiling at the giggle Amity made. “I’m gonna go take a shower, you want anything before I get in?” she tells Amity as she gets up from the bed.

“Nah I’m good. I think I’m gonna go get a juice box. My parents told me to walk a little every now and then while I’m like this.” Amity answers as she sits up on her bed, grabbing her crutch as Sasha brought it to her.

“Alright. Try not to put too much weight on it.” Sasha says as she nods before drawing a pattern into the air, her pajamas appearing in her arms. She turns around and walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind herself.

Amity gets up and leans her weight onto her good leg as she exits her room. She starts walking down the stairs before grabbing onto her crutch as Edric runs by her, nearly bumping into her.

“Sorry Mittens didn’t see you there.” Edric apologizes as he turns around to look at his younger sister before holding his hand out as Emira came down a few seconds later. He takes Emira by her hand and helps her down the last step before twirling her.

“Where are you two going?” Amity asks as she raises an eyebrow at her siblings, who were both dressed up.

“We’re gonna go hang out with some friends.” Edric mentions as he smiles and looks at Amity, Emira walking over to the door.

“With who Viney?” Amity wonders as she squints at the twins, who both look at each other.

“And Jerbo.” Emira says as she looks over at Amity while opening the door.

“Okay but if you get in trouble for staying out too late I’m not covering for you two.” Amity points out as she looks over at the twins, who both laugh before shaking their heads.

“Trust me Mittens we won’t get caught.” Edric states as he walks out the door, Emira waving at Amity before following after him.

Amity watches the door close before rolling her eyes as she walks into the kitchen.

“Can I get you anything sir? Some apple blood? Perhaps something to help you relax?” Kikimora offers as she walks up to Emperor Belos.

“No Kiki, I’m fine. Just get Lilith to check on Eda, Titan only knows what futile efforts to escape that monster form of hers is attempting.” Emperor Belos instructs as he waves his hand a little. “Kiki wait.” he orders as he watches the small witch turn around.

“Yes sir? Anything else?” Kikimora questions as she turns around to look up at the taller witch. She feels her cheeks warm up as she feels the mouth area of Emperor Belos’s mask touch her forehead.

“You have been doing a wonderful job assisting me.” Emperor Belos praises as he moves away, sitting down on his throne.

“Anything for you Emperor Belos.” Kikimora comments as she lowers her head to bow, hiding her blush from the bigger witch.

Emperor Belos watches Kikimora walk across the room before exiting it, leaning back in his seat. “Perhaps I work her too hard. She is special after all.” he mumbles as he looks to his side. “Now who exactly are you Sasha Waybright?” he asks as he tilts his head and stares into a crystal ball, watching Sasha fight Grometheus.


	19. Learning the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Blight finds out about Sasha being a human and living in the Blight Manor. With the Emperor wanting to rid the demon realm of wild magic, Mr. Blight takes it upon himself to train Sasha. Meanwhile Willow and Gus, with help from Boscha and her friends, try to find a way to prevent Eda from being petrified.

Amity slowly opens her eyes and looks to her side, noticing Sasha was sleeping next to her. She pats the blonde on her shoulder before sitting up, the human tilting her head as she wakes up. “Looks like we slept in.” she points out as she waves her finger, her crutch floating over.

Sasha sleepily stares at Amity before drawing a pattern in the air, grabbing her phone as it appeared. She groans as the phone lights up before she rubs her eyes and notices the time. “I guess we did.” she agrees as she sits up before running a hand through her messy hair.

Amity walks into her bathroom and waves her finger, brushing her hair with the brush that appeared. She glances over as Sasha walks into the bathroom, drawing a pattern with her finger.

“Cute bedhead.” Sasha compliments as she grabs her toothbrush, applying toothpaste to it. She leans over and kisses Amity on her red cheek, which was quite warm.

“Gross, not with your morning breath.” Amity teases as she sticks out her tongue and stares at the blonde.

“Beggars can’t be choosers.” Sasha retorts as she tilts her head, most of her hair flopping to the side. She puts her toothbrush in her mouth before looking at Amity, who rolled her eyes and started putting her hair in its usual ponytail.

Edric follows Emira down the stairs and into the kitchen. He waves his finger and grabs the apple that floats over to him. He winks at Emira, who winked back, before hearing their father clear his throat. He looks at Emira before the two turn their attention to their father.

“Good morning kids. I don’t suppose you know if Amity’s awake yet?” Mr. Blight greets as he raises an eyebrow at the twins, who both glance at each other.

“We heard the sink in her bathroom running, she might have been getting ready. Why do you ask?” Emira replies as she gives the older witch a smile, knowing that something was going on.

“Very well. I guess I’ll go check myself.” Mr. Blight states as he gets up from his chair. He walks by the twins and up the stairs, hearing the two mumbling something to each other.

“You don’t think he knows right?” Edric questions as he tilts his head. He notices Emira glance at the stairs before looking at him.

“He knows about someone’s secret but I doubt it’s ours Ed. I think he knows about Sasha though.” Emira responds as she puts a hand on her twin's shoulder.

“About her being a human? Or her living here?” Edric asks as he raises an eyebrow, putting a hand on her arm.

“I think both.” Emira says as she looks Edric in the eyes.

“You can’t be serious. Emperor Belos and Kikimora? Oh come on Sasha.” Amity groans as she shakes her head and looks over at the blonde, who was sitting on her bed.

“I’m serious Ami. I heard the way she talked him up, the happiness in her voice, the pep in her step. Emperor Belos is dating Kikimora.” Sasha explains as she raises her hands to gesture with them, chuckling as she did so.

Amity rolls her eyes and walks out of her bathroom before stepping into her room. “Why his assistant? That makes no sense.” she mentions as she shakes her head.

“Just admit it, I’m right.” Sasha demands as she puffs out her chest, a smug smile on her face as she watches the mint haired witch approach her.

“And what if I don’t?” Amity mumbles under her breath as she leans forward and smiles, that same competitive smile she gave Luz before.

The two girls back away, their faces less than an inch, as they hear the door to Amity’s room open. They stare and notice it’s Mr. Blight, Amity backing away further while Sasha directs her attention towards the floor.

“Oh good you’re both here. I suppose I won’t have to waste anymore time.” Mr. Blight announces as he walks further into the room, looking from Amity to Sasha. “Amity, take a seat on the bed.” he orders as he gestures with his head towards the bed, Amity nodding at the command.

Amity makes her way towards the bed and sits down on her bed next to Sasha, immediately trying to distract herself by tugging at the wrinkles in her blanket.

Sasha sits there with her arms crossed before glancing at Amity, noticing the fear in her posture. She uncrosses one arm and gently takes the witch's hand, who tightens her grip on the human's hand.

“You know, I was almost fooled the first time I saw your ears. But then as time went on I thought to myself, why would a witch need to cover their ears all the time? That’s when I realized they wouldn’t unless they were hiding something.” Mr. Blight rambles as he paces back and forth in front of the two girls. He waves his finger and stares at Sasha’s ears, the illusionary witch ears disappearing. “I know my kids' magic anywhere. Especially Edric and Emira’s.” he clarifies as he puts his hands behind his back.

“Dad I would have told you and mom but it had already been so long. I couldn’t tell you without risking the word getting out.” Amity points out as she looks up at her dad.

“Amity the Emperor knows, your whole school knows, all of the Boiling Isles probably knows! You didn’t think we would find out? Your mother was in the Oracle coven, she’s not a fool!” Mr. Blight shouts as he leans forward, prompting Amity to flinch. He takes a few deep breaths before running a hand through his hair. “If she’s going to be here for an indefinite time, she needs to learn how to properly defend herself with magic.” he says as he looks at Sasha. “Grimes may have taught you how to wield a sword but it’s not like that toad could teach you magic.” he tells the human, who looks up at the mention of Grimes.

“How do you know Grimes is a toad?” Sasha wonders as she narrows her eyes at the older witch, who refuses to look at her.

“I have my ways. I suppose I will have to teach you.” Mr. Blight comments as he walks towards the door, waving his finger causing the door to swing open. “You two can help assist me. Since you’re both already involved.” he instructs as he watches Edric and Emira back away from the door, walking past them.

“Wait we’re doing this right now?” Amity questions as she gets up from the bed to walk into the hallway, Sasha following behind her.

“Meet me outside in a few minutes and I mean it, I’ll be keeping track of the time. No kissing or hand holding, I want you all here right away.” Mr. Blight insists as he stops at the bottom of the stairs, glancing over his shoulder.

The Blight kids and Sasha all glance at each other before awkwardly laughing, attempting to brush off the accusation the older witch had made. They all stare at him for a few seconds, blushes on their faces, before hurrying down the stairs.

——

“Dad is everything okay?” Emira calls out as she looks at her dad, her twin turning his attention towards the two.

Mr. Blight stares down at the floor before looking over his shoulder. “Yes, all is well. Now how is she faring in the abomination training?” he agrees as he waves his hand before turning around, approaching Emira and Edric.

“It could be going worse. She knows the basics to handle herself.” Edric answers as he gives his dad a small grin.

Mr. Blight watches Sasha draw a pattern into the air, a fireball shooting at the abomination he created. He looks over at Amity, who’s watching Sasha continue fighting the abomination. “So your sister picks a human to be with. No possible creature is going to be with my daughter unless she can handle herself in a fight. Edric give her more abominations to fight. I want to test her limits and push her comfort zone.” he explains as he waves his hand, looking at his only son.

“You got it daddy.” Edric says as he waves his fingers a few times, causing multiple abominations to appear. He manages to balance all of the spells in between his hands.

Sasha looks up and ducks as one of the abomination illusions swings at her. She draws a pattern with her finger and fires a light spell at one of the abominations, which groans and covers its eyes. She draws a few patterns before shooting three magical lassos at some of the abomination illusions. She grabs the lassos and tugs them together, knocking the abominations into each other. She yelps as an abomination grabs her by her arm. She draws a pattern into the air before twisting herself around and shooting an icicle through the abominations stomach. She stumbles away from the abomination as it lets go of her to grab the icicle, which shatters apart.

“Enough. Edric, I’ve seen enough.” Mr. Blight announces as he looks over at Edric, who nods and makes the abomination illusions disappear. “It appears my kids have taught you what they know but I’m not sure if that will be enough. It most certainly won’t be enough if you have to face the Emperor, but let us hope that matter won’t ever come.” he states as he looks at Sasha and tilts his head, Amity waving her finger and giving Sasha a bottle of water.

“So is that all? Are we done?” Sasha asks as she raises an eyebrow before taking a drink from the water bottle.

“For now, we’ll pick up on the training tomorrow.” Mr. Blight responds as he begins walking towards the house, leaving the kids by themselves in the backyard.

“Congrats on making it through your first day in training.” Emira says as she smiles at Sasha, who was watching Mr. Blight walk into the house.

“I really need a shower.” Sasha mumbles as she wipes some sweat off of her face, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

“You earned it and I earned a nice break with Clover! Come here girl! Come here!” Edric tells the blonde as he winks at her before turning his attention towards his pet, who had been watching them the whole time. He pats his hands on his legs before throwing his arms open, watching the hybrid creature make her way over towards him. He catches her in his arms before chuckling as she starts licking his face.

“Ew, Edric. Hasn’t mom told you not to let her lick your face? You don’t know what she’s been licking.” Amity grumbles as she narrows her eyes at the scene.

“Excuse me, I brush her teeth and tongue whenever I can. Don’t act like I don’t know.” Edric retorts as he sticks his tongue out at Amity before putting Clover down, the creature running around him before sitting in between his legs.

“I’m gonna go take a shower. Tell me if anything happens while I’m gone.” Sasha mentions as she starts walking across the backyard.

“I have to rest my leg. Try not to cause trouble while you’re out here.” Amity points out as she follows after Sasha, Edric and Emira watching the two make their way towards the house.

“Can I get a kiss now that we’re alone?” Edric wonders as he looks at Emira with a smile.

“Maybe after you wash your face. You kinda stink like Slitherbeast slobber.” Emira answers as she smirks at her twin, who gives her a fake scoff.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Edric responds as he chuckles and smirks back at Emira.

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to get used to the smell.” Emira replies as she rolls her eyes before walking off towards the house.

Edric rolls his eyes before stepping around Clover, who watches him, as he follows after Emira.

——

“Wait. Someone’s getting petrified? Today at sundown?” Boscha questions as she sits up on her bed.

“Eda the Owl Lady. You know Luz’s mentor? Boscha I have to do something.” Willow rambles as she stares at the crystal ball, that she was watching the news on.

“Wait, Willow I usually agree with you but after what happened at the Emperor’s Castle I don’t know. You’re not like going to confront the Emperor directly are you?” Boscha interrupts as she gets off of her bed, looking at the door to her room.

“I can’t just let Eda get petrified Boscha. I have to help Luz.” Willow exclaims as she stomps her foot and waves her finger, grabbing her cowl as it appeared.

“Wait, I’m not letting you do this alone. I’ll help as much as I can.” Boscha insists as she yanks her door open, closing it behind herself as she runs out.

“Thanks Boscha. I’ll meet you there?” Willow suggests as she smiles while putting her cowl on.

“You got it, I’ll get the girls to meet me there. We’re gonna need as much help as we can get.” Boscha agrees as she runs downstairs before bolting out the front door, her mom noticing but not saying anything about it.

“I mean it Boscha, thank you.” Willow mutters as she smiles and starts making her way to meet up with Gus.

“Hey, it’s the least I can do.” Boscha whispers as she chuckles and shrugs her shoulders, running down the path of her house.

Sasha opens the bathroom door and looks at Amity, who was watching the crystal ball that was on her lap. “Ami, what’s up?” she asks as she steps out of the bathroom and over towards the mint haired witch, who looked over at her.

“They’re going to petrify Eda.” Amity answers as she stares at the blonde, who glances at the crystal ball.

Sasha quickly approaches Amity and sits next to her on the bed, watching the crystal ball. “Luz’s teacher?” she wonders as she watches Gus’s dad report the news.

“Yeah, they’re petrifying her for apparently attacking a coven leader and not joining a coven.” Amity explains as she shakes her head before adjusting herself as she lays back a little.

“Damn...they can do that?” Sasha questions as she raises an eyebrow and looks at Amity.

“They usually only petrify the worst criminals but I guess she’s done that bad to be given a petrification sentence.” Amity states as she shrugs her shoulders before crossing her arms. “I hope Luz is handling this well.” she mumbles under her breath as she turns her attention back towards the crystal ball.

“Let's hope so.” Sasha says as she puts a hand on Amity’s knee, nodding her head as she watches the crystal ball.

“Uh Emira?” Edric calls out as he sits up on his bed, rubbing a hand on his leg.

“What is it Ed?” Emira responds as she walks out of the bathroom, adjusting Edric’s shirt on herself.

“Did you know there’s a scheduled petrification? Viney and Jerbo just messaged me about it.” Edric tells his twin as he looks up at her.

“No way. There hasn’t been a petrification in like thirty years.” Emira points out as she waves her finger, reading over the messages on her scroll. She blinks a few times before waving her finger again, taking her seat next to her shirtless twin.

Edric tilts his head as he watches the crystal ball appear and flip to the news channel. He stares at Perry as the man explains where the petrification will take place. “They really are going to petrify her.” he mutters as he stares at the crystal ball, noticing Emira get up and pace back and forth in front of their bed.

Emira stops after a few seconds before sighing and running a hand through her bangs. “Just cause it’s a public event doesn’t mean we have to go.” she comments as she shakes her head before turning around and crossing her arms.

Edric gets up from the bed and approaches his twin. He rests his chin on her shoulder and hugs her from behind. He makes eye contact with Emira and gently rubs her arms, noticing the worry in her eyes. “Everything will be okay Em.” he insists as he continues rubbing her arms, Emira giving him a small nod as she tried to take her mind off of the situation.

——

“Willow! Any luck in finding Luz yet?” Amelia asks as she runs up towards Willow and Boscha, who was using her height to look over the shorter witches in the crowd.

“Not yet. Any luck with you and the others?” Willow responds as she shakes her head and looks at the green haired witch.

“Bo and Cat are asking some of the other students if they’ve seen Luz and Skara, Mattholomule, and Gus are checking the exits and some rooms.” Amelia answers as she gestures from the crowd towards one of the exits to her left.

“Willow, I think we’re out of time.” Boscha admits as she shakes her head and looks over to Willow, who shook her head.

“She has to be here somewhere.” Willow insists as she stomps her foot and looks up at Boscha, who puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Willow...look.” Boscha orders as she points a finger over the shorter plant witches shoulder.

Willow turns around and notices Eda’s cage on the platform, giving everyone a view of the petrification that was scheduled to happen. She notices Gus run up next to her, Skara and Mattholomule following behind him.

“I couldn’t find Luz. We checked everywhere!” Gus shouts as he looks at Willow, who turns her attention towards him.

Boscha looks up at Eda’s cage before looking around the crowd. She notices Gus’s dad beginning to report, not fully hearing what Willow said. “We have to interrupt the report. They can’t continue if we interrupt the petrification.” she demands as she points at Perry, who was looking over his shoulder at the cage.

“Boscha that’s brilliant! I could almost kiss you! If I liked girls that was.” Mattholomule exclaims as he throws his arms around the three eyed witch, who grimaced at the hug.

“Ew don’t hug me!” Boscha hisses as she pushes the construction witch away, who stumbles before catching himself. She looks up as she notices Willow taking the microphone from Gus’s dad.

“Amity, Amity. Willow’s on the news.” Sasha declares as she knocks on the bathroom door.

“Wait what? Willow?” Amity repeats as she flushes the toilet before washing her hands. She opens the door and looks at Sasha, who steps out of her way. She walks over to her bed and sits down, putting her crutch down.

“Yeah she was saying that Eda hasn’t done anything worth being petrified.” Sasha explains as she walks over to Amity and stands in front of her, watching the crystal ball. She smiles as she notices the crowd chanting for Eda’s release.

“Free Eda!” Boscha yells as she throws a rock towards Kikimora, who doesn’t even flinch as it misses her. “Let her go!” she continues as she throws more rocks at the short witch, who watches each rock miss her.

The petrification machine roars to life as it shoots a green beam at the cage, Eda jumping in front of Lilith and King to protect them from the blast.

“Edalyn!” Lilith calls out in concern as she turns to look at her sister, who roars out in pain.

Willow looks at Eda and shakes her head as she realizes the petrification has already started. She looks down as she feels Boscha take her hand, entangling it with her own.

“You did everything you could.” Boscha comforts as she looks the shorter plant witch in the eyes, Willow nodding as she looks back.

——

Emperor Belos walks towards the ledge and looks down at the crowd, who all take notice of his appearance. “Children of the Isles. The Titan has told me to spare the Owl Lady’s life, but in return, her curse will strip away all her powers.” he announces as he continues to stare down at the crowd.

Willow and the others stare in disbelief at the announcement the Emperor tells them.

“Let her monstrous form be a lesson about the dangers of wild magic.” Emperor Belos finishes as he narrows his eyes.

“Do you think that’s true?” Skara wonders as she looks at Boscha and the others, Bo and Cat walking up behind her.

“Have you ever heard of such a curse being cured?” Amelia questions as she raises an eyebrow, looking at Bo and Cat.

“It’s possible to slow down the effects of the curse but I’m not sure if it can be healed.” Bo answers as she puts a hand to her cheek while looking at the other witches.

Amity waves her finger and leans back into her pillow as she stares at the ceiling. “What are we going to do? Emperor Belos is trying to get rid of all wild witches. There’s no doubt he’s going to want to get rid of Luz and you.” she rambles as she looks over at the blonde, who was staring down at her sword.

“There’s only one thing I can do. I’ll just have to keep training for the day that comes.” Sasha admits as she stares at her reflection in the sword. She looks over her shoulder and gives Amity a smile.

“Well I’ll be there whenever you need me. I’m sure you also have my siblings and your friends in case we’re not enough.” Amity encourages as she sits up and smiles back at the human.

“I appreciate that. Maybe one day I’ll be able to tell Marcy and Anne about all this. Who knows maybe I could show them some magic as well?” Sasha tells Amity as she turns around and winks at the mint haired witch, who lets out a small giggle as she stares at the blonde.

“Sire, those miscreants are still at large. Please allow me to capture them.” Kikimora points out as she walks down the stairs while raising a finger.

“Worry not Kiki. We’ll be keeping an eye on the inhabitants of the Owl House.” Emperor Belos responds as he turns around to face Kikimora, turning to look at a robed figure and giving them a nod.

The robed figure nods before turning to leave the room, it’s owl-like mask shining ever so slightly.

“In the meantime, the Day of Unity is almost upon us…” Emperor Belos trails off as he turns around to watch some members of the Emperor’s Coven working away at a portal frame. “And we have much work to do.” he finishes as the members continue to work on the frame.

Kikimora watches the members as well before noticing Emperor Belos pull something out from under his robe. “What is that sire?” she asks as she takes a few steps closer towards the taller witch.

“Just a little souvenir I gathered.” Emperor Belos states as he looks down at the picture of Anne, Sasha, and Marcy. “These humans don’t know what they’re dealing with. I think it’s time I pay your little friends a visit Sasha Waybright.” he mumbles under his breath as he looks back up at the portal frame, slowly putting the picture away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you made it to the end. I hope you all enjoyed it, this project took quite awhile to complete. I might make a sequel to this, if the second season of The Owl House gives me enough ideas.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [frog to owls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717112) by [Scrappymaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster)




End file.
